Cielo Perduto
by 27x18
Summary: Tsuna is betrayed and abandoned by her closest friends and the people she had once called her Guardians. Tsuna finds herself now surrounded by the most dangerous people on the planet for support while she begins the search for new Guardians, and friends. AllxFem!27
1. Opening Her Eyes

Cielo Perduto

Direct/ General translation : Lost Sky

Chapter 1

Author : 27x18

Disclaimer : I forgot these things needed to be done, clearly I don't own KHR, I'd be much better off financially if I did, and also be able to draw apparently...Everything belongs to Akira Amano, Akira-sama, we love you!

That disclaimer goes for the whole story, it's not going to change just because I uploaded another chapter, I won't suddenly buy all rights to KHR or be magically transplanted into Akira Amano's body, promise, if I ever do I'll be sure to let you know, until then, it aint mine~

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Tsuna slid out of her bed and methodically began to tug on her uniform, her house was quiet for once, Mama was off at a spa for a week, Reborn in Italy doing an urgent hit, Fuuta helping the Vongola with something, Lambo on a rare visit to the Bovino family in Italy to get his bazooka checked over, though Tsuna thought it might be safer if the family took that off the child, I-pin was with Fon training while Bianchi was on a three week mission somewhere in the world.

All in all, for the first time in two years, Tsuna was alone in the Sawada house.

Normally she would have some of her Guardians over, being their normal noisy selves and yelling and shouting around the house, but for the past few months they had all been so busy with life.

After the Rainbow Trials there had been so much catching up to do that they were all left half dead, school work was piled to their heads, club activities for some and what was left of their relationships with friends they had been neglecting for some time.

So, all in all, Tsuna was alone, for the next week at least.

Normally she would welcome that, but after the first day of silence, and opening her front door to see no Yamamoto, and no Gokudera, walking to school and not hearing any Extreme yell passing her nor even a scowl from Kyoya at school.

Tsuna was lonely

She had been alone in the beginning and that was fine, but being surrounded by so many people for so long had gotten her used to it, and now that she was cut off from them, it hurt to be honest.

The petite brown haired Decimo of the Vongola slid out the front door with a soft goodbye to the empty house and began her long walk to school, her brown eyes brightening when she saw Kyoko and Haru

"Ohayo." she called while the pair continued on their way not seeming to hear her, Tsuna blinked before jogging up behind them ""Ohayo, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan." Tsuna greeted while the pair looked at her startled

"Ah, T-Tsuna." Kyoko stuttered while she glanced at Haru "Morning." Kyoko bade awkwardly before smiling at Tsuna, the teen flinching at the overwhelming fakeness of it "Sorry, I have to go give nii-san his bento, he forgot it at home." Kyoko ran off in a hurry while Tsuna blinked after her, looking at Haru whom also smiled in a strained manner before making her own excuse and leaving, Tsuna standing on the footpath her wide eyes watering.

Biting her bottom lip she slapped her cheeks lightly, she needed to stop being silly, they were busy, that was all, it had been going on for weeks. Still...Tsuna couldn't help the little sting in her heart seeing them leave her behind so easily.

"Now now, Tsuna, stop being so melodramatic." Tsuna chided softly "They're busy, that's all." forcing a smile she didn't feel Tsuna began on her path to school again, her head down and bangs covering her eyes to shadow the pain that she couldn't hide. Tsuna really was useless at keeping her feelings from her eyes, Reborn always told her off for it.

"Yo-" Tsuna went to lift her head hearing the familiar greeting ahead of her, a soft smile curling over her lips as she blinked ahead at Takeshi, the teen baseball player and sword fighter had his arm up in greeting

"Ya-"

"Hayato!" Takeshi called with a grin while he tossed an arm around the shoulders of the glaring silver haired teen, Hayato snarling at him softly

"Stop touching me, baseball-freak." Hayato snapped while Takeshi chuckled and tugged him inside the school, Tsuna blinking after him while she dropped her head again, bangs covering her eyes while she dragged her feet a little and slid into the school as invisible as she had been back in the beginning.

Slipping into class she made her way to her desk and slid down with a heavy sigh, the others weren't here yet, and so far, she was alone again

"Hey Tsu-baka." one girl sneered "Haven't seen you around Yamamoto-kun or Gokudera-kun lately, they finally realise what a whore you were? Trying to be both of their girlfriends!" one girl sneered as she passed, Tsuna biting back her glare, she couldn't get mad and act out, especially not physically, she was too strong now and she didn't want to hurt anyone at school, they were just stupid kids.

The guys were her guardians, so what if they had shit going on at the moment, they were still her friends first and foremost, even as she had begged them not to, and tried her best to keep them out of everything they had stuck with her through hell, once things were back to normal and everyone wasn't so damn busy they would be back at her side. until then she just had to endure.

"The high and mighty dame-Tsuna got her reality check." Another girl snorted while Tsuna clenched her hands on her long skirt, longer then the other girls, she didn't like showing herself, her oversized top hiding her form while she bit back her tears and let her long fluffy, gravity defying bangs, hide her sad chocolate eyes.

 _Bosses don't cry dame-Tsuna, you're stronger then that._ Her sadistic tutors deep voice echoed in her head while Tsuna took a deep calming breath _When you feel like you're about to cry, take three calming breaths and put on a mask, not a_ _ **real**_ _mask you dame!_

Schooling her face carefully Tsuna straightened her back and calmed herself, she just needed to make it through the day, that was her number one priority. The opinions of strangers and kids didn't matter, only her family, her _famiglia_.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

So, first published chapter in many, _many_ years.

This lovely little bunny has been jumping around my head for a while, and so here we are

I'm working on more and have a few chapters in basic form that need some work, so more to follow.

Please don't hate me too much, I'm still working on it.

R&R, bad or good.

Love you all

27x18~


	2. Eyes Wide Open

Chapter 2

Author 27x18

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

By the time lunch came around Tsuna was exhausted, she needed to get somewhere she could drop the mask, her face was going to freeze like this, she felt like she hadn't moved a muscle in her face all day. Glancing over at the normally occupied desks of her guardians she noted they had already slipped out too, grabbing her lunch Tsuna headed for the roof. At this time of the day it was likely only Kyoya would be there, and he was normally napping, as long as she was silent she could hide herself in a corner and be alone and just drop the mask and eat her lunch in peace.

Climbing the stairs Tsuna froze hearing an argument from up ahead, was Kyoya biting someone to death? Well damn, there went her plan

"I just can't take it anymore!" Tsuna's back stiffened hearing a voice she knew, and it wasn't Kyoya, it was Takeshi. "We should just tell her!" the teen snapped while Tsuna felt the icy fingers of dread clawing at her gut "Avoiding her is getting annoying, we should just tell her we want _out_!" Tsuna paled while her legs shook

 _Out?_

"You really think the Vongola will just _let us out_ Takeshi?" Hayato growled while Tsuna slid to her knees shaking "I've tried to escape the mafia before, it doesn't work like that. If we just avoid her some other family will pick her off and we can pretend we're sorry, then it all goes back to normal." there was something inside her that cracked, she could hear it down to her core, something cracked

"One life for our lives back?" Takeshi asked confusion tinging his voice _I tried to tell you not to follow me, I tried to push you away from the Mafia_ tears were welling in her eyes while Tsuna's hands shook around her bento

"So...we continue to _extremely_ avoid her until things just go back to normal?" Ryohei too "What will happen to Sawada?" there was another crack in her soul while she bowed her head and tried to hide the welling tears

"She'll die." it was Hibari too, a sob caught in her throat, no one protested on that point, no one said it was bad, or wrong, or that they should stop their planning.

"Mukurou-sama said he will agree to whatever we decide." it was Chrome's soft whisper, Tsuna's bangs covering her eyes while she shook, Sky flames sparking around her erratically as her emotions went wild.

"So the only way to escape this stupid hell, to keep our families _safe_ and get out of this stupid _game_ is to let someone _kill_ Tsuna?" it was Takeshi again, he sounded a little hesitant, but there was also a question in his voice _I told you it wasn't a game! I asked you to stay away!_ "I never wanted to be dragged into something like this...But...Tsuna will _die_?" Takeshi sked hesitantly while Tsuna whimpered softly _I tried to stop you, you were the one that insisted on staying with me!_ Something cracked in her again, Tsuna gasping at the feeling of something deep in her breaking apart

"That's the only way Takeshi." Hayato growled "I thought things might be different high up in the Vongola, but it's still as fucking monotonous and hands on, I never wanted to take care of some whiny clingy brat on top of that. I thought, be a guardian for the Vongola, get to put my feet up and tell others to do the dirty work." _You only wanted to be my right hand man to be lazy and high up in the Mafia world?_

"My sister has been in _extremely_ too much danger. I nearly died more then once!" Ryohei hissed while Tsuna gripped at her shoulders sobbing while tears flooded over, trailing her face and pooling in her lap, soaking her skirt _I tried to keep you out of it, you were the one that pushed in!_ "I need to think of Kyoko-chan first, she needs to be safe."

"Mukurou-sama never wanted to be in the Mafia in the first place, it was all forced on him to protect Ken and Chikusa, and then to escape Vendicare." that soft voice, Chrome, the shy girl she had thought had been her friend _I never wanted him to be bound to me! I would have saved him anyway!_ She had been used, she had been used and walked all over and now they were bored she was going to be cast aside, her guardians, her friends, her family were all dropping her

"I thought she might be a Carnivore by now, a worthy fight, but it's a waste of time waiting for the impossible." Hibari using her too, even the prefect that she had almost started to consider a friend in a way "Let alone consorting with _criminals_." *Crack* something cracked again in her, it was shattering, something inside her couldn't take the hits and it was breaking, something in her core, in her soul, was tearing apart and Tsuna didn't know what to do.

"So we're all agreed?" Hayato asked "Because if we do this we _all_ have to do this, if someone steps in and helps her then we're stuck forever."

"It's the only way right?" Ryohei asked softly while soft murmurs followed

"So...we continue to avoid her...and if we see another family or an assassin _what_? Send them her way?" Takeshi asked while silence fell before one by one they began to all assent.

"We're agreed. For the rest of us to be safe, Sawada Tsunahime, the Vongola Decimo candidate, has to die." Tsuna couldn't hear anymore, scooping up her bento and bag Tsuna stumbled out of the school, unable to see clearly through her tears, pushing past people and scurrying back towards her home.

 _I didn't want them to be in the Mafia, I would have let them go, I would have helped them leave, but they all decided behind my back to use me, and when that failed, or got too hard, they're going to kill me off!_

Crashing into someone Tsuna whimpered an apology while pushing past them and letting her legs carry her home, ignoring everything around her she finally reached her door, fumbling with the lock as she closed herself inside and collapsed in a heap in the entry sobbing into her hands.

It hurt, it felt like something inside her had shattered, for each Guardian it had torn apart, shattered, leaving her as a sobbing broken mess

 _Bosses don't cry dame-Tsuna, you're stronger then that._ Even as her tutor's words rang in her head she couldn't stop herself, sobs, heart wrenching tortured sobs that shook the soul of anyone that might hear, tearing from her lips

"Tsuna-san!" there was an insistent knocking at her door behind her, but Tsuna couldn't process long enough to even register it, let alone turn towards the door, instead she just continued to cry into her hands

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

I hope no one is hating it so far, it's a random little thing that had been jumping around my head for a while, what would happen if those that were he closest left Tsuna (has a thing for fem!27)

Hope y'all are enjoying it and might want to R&R

Enjoy, more coming soon, have the first few chapters mostly fleshed out, short as they are at the moment.


	3. First Look at her Eyes

Chapter 3

Author : 27x18

Warnings : I apologise for the swearing, but some people are potty mouths/minds, that and a taaaaad protective.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Irie Shoichi, a teenage genius with red hair and thick glasses that hid his green eyes liked the normal days, so when he had one he enjoyed it, especially when it was a half day.

Said redhead had been walking to an afternoon class after a morning off when someone had crashed into him, looking down startled to see the brown hair of Sawada Tsunahime, normally the teen was a magnet for trouble and though he respected her and was awed by her he tended to avoid her a little, so that the trouble didn't spill over to him.

"Tsuna-san?" he questioned when it seemed she didn't recognise him. Tsuna always greeted him with a smile when they did meet, but said female just muttered an apology and ran away from him. Shoichi freezing in place when he heard a heart breaking sob from her and tears glistening behind her as she ran down the path away from him

"What..." Something was wrong, normally he was quite dense about these sorts of things, but even his non existent intuition was ringing in his head to follow her, even if it brought trouble, he needed to follow her.

Chasing after the tiny brunette he found himself outside the familiar Sawada abode, the door closed and he could hear her sobbing on the other side, each sob tearing his heart apart. Knocking at her door in worry he began to call for her, but there was no answer.

Shoichi called for her for nearly an hour before he hissed in frustration and grabbed out his mobile, he didn't have the number for any of her guardians or even her sadistic tutor, but he knew he could call Byakuran, he would know what to do, the only person he could think of that might have any idea on what to do from now was the reformed Mare ring holder.

"Sho-chan~" A purr came through the phone while Shoichi cut him off

"Byakuran-san it's an emergency!" Shoichi yelled while the white haired male went silent on the line "Tsuna-san is crying...not just crying, really _crying_...I've been trying to get her attention for an hour, but she's just sobbing in her house, no one's answering the door and I don't know what to do!" Shoichi panicked while silence fell on the line for a few moments

"Is she at _her_ house?"

"Yes, Byakuran-san what do I do!"

"Wait there, keep an ear on her, keep trying to get her attention, I'll make some calls, I'll be there soon." Byakuran ordered while Shoichi nodded and began to knock at the door again calling for Tsuna

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Byakuran fell silent and his ever present smile dropped after _Shoichi_ yelled at him, Shoichi didn't have the balls to yell at _anyone_ , and he had just yelled at _**Byakuran**_ , listening to the red haired teen intently he twitched hearing what sounded like a muffled sob in the background, not just a simple _I skinned my knee_ sob, the sob of someone that had their soul torn out and ground to dust by someone that laughed in their face.

"Wait there, keep an ear on her, keep trying to get her attention, I'll be there soon." Byakuran ordered before hanging up and quickly running a hand through his white hair. What the hell was going on? He had never heard such a cry from Tsuna, not in _any_ world. What the hell had happened to the Vongola Sky that had helped save his soul along with the small and precious Arcobaleno Sky, Yuni.

Dialling another number Byakuran began stalking down the hall a dangerous aura surrounding him

"What do you want." the arrogant voice of that girl's stupid black haired tutor came over the line

"You need to get to your student, now." Byakuran ordered while silence fell for a moment

"Did you just _order_ _ **me**_ Gesso?" Reborn hissed dangerously while Byakuran waved a hand at his right hand man and Guardian, Kikyo to call him over

"Shut up and _listen_ , something happened to the Vongola Sky, Sho-chan is at her door while she sobs like someone just broke her freaking heart unable to hear Sho-chan calling to her." Byakuran snapped while the tutor went silent, and Byakuran could feel the killing intent through the phone "I'm texting you Sho-chan's number, get your ass to her _now_ , I'm on my way also." with that he slammed the phone closed and pinned Kikyo with his dangerous violet gaze "Get me to Namimori Japan within five hours or I'll have your head." Byakuran ordered while the green haired male startled, Byakuran had never spoken to him like that in this timeline, in fact he hadn't spoken to _anyone_ like that in this timeline. Kikyo nodded immediately going to get the plane ready, thankfully they could use flames to hurry the trip up and make it as soon as possible.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Reborn shot a bullet into the first person in his way as soon as he closed his phone, something had happened to his little Tsuna, and he wasn't going to forgive whoever had hurt her. He was currently on his way to the first car or taxi he could fine, he would take it by force if he had to, damn his job he was needed in Japan now.

Dialling Shoichi next the tutor shot another man that had looked at him wrong and stalked towards a car

"H-hello?" the stuttering voice whispered while Reborn froze hearing the heart breaking sobs in the background, Tsuna...he had never heard her cry like that, what the fuck were her guardians doing?!

"Irie, there is a spare key in the pot plant to the left, under the rock, get inside that house and comfort her, I will be there as soon as possible." with that the hitman slammed the line closed and shot at a taxi to stop it, threatening his way in and kicking out some poor sod from the back seat. Reborn pointed his gun at the driver with a snarl and death threat, he needed to be on a plane to Namimori yesterday.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Shoichi almost dropped his phone when it rang, the number was unknown, but he knew Byakuran must have called _someone_ about this. Stuttering a greeting he nearly fainted when the furious voice of someone deadly, probably Reborn from the black miasma seeping from his phone at him, giving him a way into the house.

Closing his mobile Shoichi fumbled with a key and opened the door carefully, peeking in to see a hunched form sobbing in the entryway. Slipping inside he closed the door quietly behind him while scratching at his cheek nervously. He was inside...so now what did he _do_?

Hesitantly kneeling beside Tsuna he hesitantly, and ignoring the pain in his gut from the embarrassment out of fear of repercussions from one black eyed tutor Shoichi hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders while she continued to cry

"Tsuna-san?" Shoichi asked carefully, brown eyes finally rising and he nearly sobbed himself. The light, the light that had _always_ been in her eyes, the light that had drawn them all in, it was _gone_ , there was nothing but a blank _broken_ brown blinking back at him

"I...Irie?" Tsuna rasped while he swallowed heavily and shakily petted her head carefully "Are you here to abandon me too?" Tsuna whispered while the red haired engineer froze eyes widening

" _What?!_ " tears were falling from her eyes still while she blinked at him with those broken brown eyes

"Are you tired of me too?" Tsuna whispered her gaze falling while bangs covered her eyes again, Shoichi wrapping her into his arms in terror while holding her to his chest, what the hell had happened?!

"H-Help is coming, T-Tsuna-san." Shoichi stuttered "I won't leave." he promised while shaking hands slowly slid to grip at his shirt and she began to sob again clinging to him and burying her face in his uniformed chest

He didn't know how long they knelt there, but eventually she passed out, soft breathing letting him know she was alive while she laid limp in his arms, Shoichi was completely lost, what the hell had happened to her, and where was her family? And Guardians?! Normally this house was loud and full of people, but it was cold and empty, and the limp body in his arms was so damn _broken._

Tsuna had been a Sky, more then that, a bright Sky. He remembered the future memories rushing him and the respect and love his future self had felt for her, the strength she held, the kindness she embodied.

Spending even just a little time with her he had to agree, she was light incarnate. There was just something in those gentle brown eyes that was comforting and accepting, something that had made him smile ever so shyly at the young woman looking at him.

Something that had made his future self trust her so much that he manipulated both his past self and purposely lost all his memories to bury himself in a dangerous organisation and risk _everything_.

That light was _broken_

"Tsuna-san….what _happened_?" Shoichi whimpered while he chewed at his bottom lip. What was he meant to do now? Byakuran was in Italy, it would take at least, logically, twelve hours for him to get here. Hopefully the furious Reborn had called her guardians or mother or someone, because at the moment he was being used as a pillow by a limp sleeping teenage _girl_ and he didn't have the strength to do more then shuffle his hold slightly, let alone carry her to bed or something.

Bed...a girls bedroom! Shoichi's face flushed the same shade as his hair while blood seeped from his nose _No bad thoughts, no bad thoughts, bad Shoichi!_

Looking around for help only to find none Shoichi sighed heavily and tried to struggle out from under her, but the female teen had a death grip on his shirt, and when her eyes fluttered slightly he froze terrified, he did _not_ want to be the one that woke her when she had finally cried herself to sleep.

Shoichi had to resign himself to being her pillow until help arrived, even if that was going to take half a day….and shit, now his foot was going numb.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

So, not everyone hates poor Tsuna

More to come soon, have a little more already written

Going to have a poll going soon, after all, who should she end up with, or a harem, there can be either, I can write both.

So, any opinion, let me know, poor Tsu-hime needs a friend.

A huge thank you to everyone who has made an effort to not just read this but to review, favorite and follow.

Was so happy with all the response I decided to pop up two today while I work on the next ones.

Love you all~


	4. Caring Eyes

Chapter 4

Author : 27x18

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Reborn first called Hayato, but he only got an answering machine, then calling mama to find she was at a spa retreat, he quickly told her there was an emergency so she packed up and headed for home as fast as he could, as soon as he mentioned the words Tsuna and crying the woman was off to sign out and leave.

Reborn tried the guardians but only got Lambo, the kid was in Italy, and he ordered him back as well, going to call back to Shoichi finally and getting a very flustered reply

"H-H-Hello?" Shoichi whispered in terror while Reborn tapped his foot impatiently, wishing this damn plane would fly _faster_. This was an emergency damnit. He was in the air, and he was on his way, but it was so damned _slow_! It would take hours to get back to Japan, let alone Namimori. Tsuna needed him _now_ , his dame Tsuna needed him to be there _now_!

"How is Tsuna." Reborn ordered while Shoichi squeaked in fear

"R-Reborn-san?"

" _ **How is Tsuna**_." Reborn's voice dropped a few octaves and he let some killing intent flood the phone, another squeak coming from Shoichi

"She-She cried herself to sleep, she's still in the house entry way….I-I can't move her, and I don't want to wake her." Shoichi whispered in panic while Reborn growled softly, he needed this plane to hurry to hell up and get him home so he could take care of the girl properly, having to rely on a weak Gesso affiliated engineer was torture.

"Her mother is on her way there, I can't contact any of the guardians, have you gotten any _useful_ information from her for me?" Reborn ordered while silence fell again, before he could open his mouth and threaten the brat Shoichi spoke hesitantly

"She-She said….she asked me if I was going to abandon her too." Shoichi whispered "Reborn-san…. there's _no light_ in her eyes." Shoichi all but sobbed "I don't know what happened but….but she's _broken_." Reborn was seconds away from killing the pilot and taking over now, abandoned? And now no answer from the guardians, what had those bastards done to their Sky?!

"Her mother shouldn't be too far off. Wait for her." Reborn said finally before closing the mobile and clenching his hands in fury, what was going on? Tsuna had never broken, not under any of the trials, what in the name of all that was could have hurt her so bad that she lost the light in her eyes?! That damn beautiful Sky flame light and aura that drew them all.

What had the Guardians done to Tsuna that had broken her when none of the trials so far could?

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Sawada Nana felt terror in her gut the moment Reborn had said something was wrong with her baby, Nana had been fighting a strange heaviness in her heart all day, trying to pass it off as worry over her lovely daughter being alone at home for a few days, the moment Reborn's number had come up on her phone she had felt her heart sink, then his mention of something wrong at home and she had been terrified.

Sawada Nana wasn't stupid, contrary to popular belief, she knew all about the Mafia, and her daughters role in it, she had been fighting off assassins for years before her daughter had gotten her guardians, those lovely kids that had made her daughter smile for the first time in forever.

But Reborn had made it sound like Tsuna was _alone_ , Tsuna was _never_ alone, Hayato came around all the time, Takeshi seemed to turn up unannounced all the time, that stalker girl Haru would pop in while that _extreme_ yelling teen would run past….but Tsuna was _alone_ , and _hurt_ , and _**crying**_ , no logic mattered, Nana's maternal instincts were in overdrive.

The powerful instincts that had guided her through her first kill, the man that had taken her Tsu-chan away from her and was threatening her child with a gun, demanding Nana call her husband for ransom or the small child die. Nana had a knife in her hand as she had been cooking dinner, taking his momentary distraction while Tsuna tore at his hold to save her baby and sadly had killed the man, her knife in his throat.

After that Nana had to deal with the pain of her first kill all alone but for those small hands on her face, a crying Tsuna hugging her neck tenderly whispering soft promises. Nana had then had to clean the blood and deal with hiding a body on her own, terrified to go to the police and so guilty she hadn't been able to call Iemitsu to ask for help.

The maternal instincts that had made it easier every time someone had come to kill her baby, sneering about her husband and Vongola while trying to hurt her only child. Nana had then had to educate herself on the Vongola, and why they were after her child, Nana hadn't talked to Iemitsu for a year, so angry with the man for constantly putting them in danger by bragging about his cute wife and daughter while leaving them _no_ protection.

Sawada Nana was going to be home in a few minutes, and then, if she had to, she was going to go skin those that had hurt her only child alive with a smile. Nana had never developed a taste for death as it was, but she had developed a _pride_ as it was, a _pride_ in saving her child from further pain, from the torture and the attacks when Tsuna's father had left them helpless and alone.

Nana unlocked her front door and swung it open, blinking when she hit something hard as her eyes flew down, seeing a young red haired teen that had come by once or twice hugging her daughter whom was asleep in his arms, tear stains on her daughters cheeks and eyes swollen and red

"Tsu-chan." Nana whispered while she scooped her daughter up and immediately took her to her room, Shoichi finally free from her hug was trying to get some feeling back in his feet.

The over protective mother arrived back a few moments later, a sharp cooking cleaver in her hand with a sweet smile on her motherly face

"Now….what did you do to my Tsu-chan~" Nana cooed while Shoichi stumbled to his feet and backed up to the door whimpering as he stuttered out everything he knew.

As soon as he was done Nana finally let off the pressure of her rage, the teen slipping down shaking again while Nana sighed softly looking at the stairs

"What happened to my Tsu-chan." looking back at the shaking boy Nana put on a comforting smile "Come in and have something to eat, you've been taking care of my Tsu-chan for a while ne?" Nana bade gently while she pottered into the kitchen to cook, she needed to cook or she was going to hunt down every student at her daughters school to torture them for information and then gut them slowly until she had her answers and revenge for those tears.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

So, Nana's awesome. Always liked the woman.

Now, the pairing...

Trust me when I say everyone is up for grabs, Arcobaleno, Shimon, Vongola and Varia, 1st Gen Vongola, the 10th Gen Guardians or even any random extras, anyone you can think of, if you want it, I can cater it, things will work out.

So, tell me what you want~


	5. What Made her Eyes

Chapter 5

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language, again, Xanxus and Squalo have potty mouths~

Also, feel compelled to put this here after the comments etc, there also be a warning, this story may punch you in the feels.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Byakuran arrived two hours later, much to Shoichi's surprise, and came in, smiling sweetly at Nana and sitting at the table drinking tea with her while they waited for Tsuna to wake.

Reborn arrived another four hours after Byakuran, glaring at the white haired male while sitting at the table with Nana sipping espresso while they all waited. Waited for the Sky to wake and tell them what was wrong.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Reborn wanted to go out and kill the so called guardians of their little Vongla Sky, sobbing in Nana's arms the teen had recounted to them what she had heard, Byakuran standing in the doorway with a bag of marshmallows in his hand, a bag that disintegrated from the flames exuding from him, Shoichi was sitting on the floor looking like he was going to cry, how could they had done that to Tsuna, the girl had accepted them with all their faults, protected them and loved them, and they had broken her.

Nana was cradling Tsuna in her arms rocking gently while whispering softly to her daughter, Reborn was pacing, it was the only way he could not shoot at someone, he was furious!

None of those bastards knew their Sky at all, they all chose to abandon and betray her over _asking_ her, Tsuna would have smiled and protected them, made sure they were safe and gotten each and every one of them out of the Mafia, she would have been glad to, she had been begging them from the beginning to get out.

But no, all of them had decided, instead of asking the small teen that instead they would destroy her soul instead. Reborn had seen her eyes and it had broken his heart, even in the beginning, beaten down and bruised, scared and bullied, there had still been a light there, and it was gone, her eyes were a broken brown and it was killing him.

The only thing keeping any of them from going out to gather up the guardians and tear them apart was the shaking teen in the bedroom, they were not going to leave her alone after she had just been abandoned by the rest of her so called friends and people she was meant to be able to trust.

Reborn finally lowered his tall form onto her bed and sat beside Nana, wrapping the teen into his arms much like the brown haired woman, and they held her, Tsuna sobbing between them while Byakuran sat on the end of her bed as comfort and a close presence, Shoichi just reaching up hesitantly and taking her hand.

Shoichi had to admit he had thought about cutting off contact with Byakuran once or twice, it scared him, the Mafia, the flames and all the fighting, but at the same time, to sacrifice someone's life for his own, he couldn't ever do that. All of Tsuna's closest friends and guardians had agreed unanimously to abandon her, and to even assist assassins in helping find her so they could kill the teen. The gentle fluffy teen that had protected them, fought for them, _killed_ for them even. They had cast her aside and crushed her heart to dust.

Finally Tsuna had cried herself to sleep again, the four slipping from the room and heading to the kitchen instead, Reborn immediately calling in the cavalry, he wanted protection here for Tsuna now that her guardians were gone

"I'm amazed you're so calm Reborn-kun." Byakuran noted from the table as he popped a marshmallow in his mouth, his mouth was smiling, but his eyes were showing more bloodlust then they had ever seen, even in his insane future self's "They killed the sky without even touching her." Byakuran noted while Reborn aimed his green Leon-gun at the white haired males head

"Shut your mouth Gesso." Reborn snarled "I am anything _but_ calm."

"Byakuran-kun." Nana purred as she slammed down a knife into the table near his marshmallows, the knife sinking a few inches in, piercing the wood completely "No starting fights, as frustrated as you are." Nana pulled the knife free her smile still in place "Right now we need to be here for Tsu-chan, anyone that leaves will leave as a corpse." Nana purred while Byakuran stared at the woman, he had heard a lot about Sawada Nana. Innocent, pretty, fantastic cook, kind, oblivious….but he had never heard how scary she was, that was something they really should publicise a bit more.

"Of course, Nana-san." Byakuran assured before glancing back over at Reborn while violet clashed with angry black "I'll stop taunting him for now." the woman smiled brilliantly at him before turning back to her cooking

"Call me mama~" Nana cooed while going back to cooking, Shoichi staring at his mobile while he texted his mother letting her know he was going to be gone for a while, if Nana was to be believed he wouldn't live through trying to leave this house, and he believed the brown haired woman.

"There are people coming to help protect her, I also have informed Nono, he's not at all pleased." Reborn explained while sitting down at the table "No Guardian has betrayed a Sky before, let alone this." shaking his head while he petted his ever present green chameleon partner before looking at the stairs "I'm going to put Leon with her." Reborn noted before going back up the stairs, Nana pausing in her cooking and staring down at the simmering pan of food.

Behind her Reborn arrived back and began pacing again while his gun hand twitched lightly, he really wanted...no _needed_ to shoot something. Byakuran had gone through two packets of marshmallows in the last few minutes from the same need to do something. Shoichi was just flicking his eyes between two of the most dangerous people he had ever met nervously.

"I really thought I could trust those boys with my Tsu-chan." Nana whispered finally "I truly thought they would be her friends." a large hand set on her shoulder as Nana looked back at Reborn as he stood there giving her an indecipherable look

"It's not your fault mama, we all thought they could be trusted." Nana nodded while looking back at her cooking tears being held back by sheer willpower

"Will she recover the light in her eyes?" Nana asked softly while Reborn looked back at the seething Byakuran and the depressed Shoichi

"I don't know." Reborn answered honestly feeling Nana's shoulders tense under his hand "But we will do everything in our power to try."

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Nine hours later the reinforcements that Reborn had called had mostly arrived, the house was full now, the Varia had come, all the now de-cursed and adult Arcobaleno, Nono and all his Guardians, even Yuni and Gamma had come to help support the broken Sky.

Enma and the entire Simon famiglia were on their way, but would be a few days due to problems getting off the Island they now lived on.

Dino was in the middle of dealing with a rogue _famiglia_ and Reborn had ordered him (with many threats) to finish that off so that the Vongola didn't appear weak, before he came to support Tsuna.

Everyone crowded in the small Sawada lounge room listening while Reborn explained to them what had gone on in the past day to break the next Sky of the Vongola, the rage rising with every word he spoke until the whole room was tense and ready to kill.

It was sweet kind Yuni that spoke first

"How _could_ they?!" she demanded while Nana gently fluffed the girls long blue hair "Tsuna-san was…. _is_ the most gentle and kind Sky I've ever known!" Yuni was all but sobbing while Nana and Gamma comforted her

"I must agree….this is most distressing, and disappointing." Fon noted from his place near a wall, a frown marring his kind face while he touched his chin, I-pin cradled in one arm where she was sniffling against his red uniform. "I thought Kyoya better then that."

"The real question is what do we do now?" Timoteo put in while everyone looked at the current Vongola boss "Tsunahime will need lots of support from now on, and new guardians…."

"First we all need to stay as close as we can, we don't know any lasting emotional and mental effect of what happened. Once Tsuna has calmed I think we should retrieve the rings from the current….guardians." Reborn noted his gun hand twitching again just thinking about the so called friends he had made the mistake of entrusting her to "The Arcobaleno and Varia member of each element should go to retrieve them from each, though a few more should go for Hibari's. I doubt the lackey can do much and Varia doesn't _have_ a Cloud."

"Hey-" Skull cried but everyone ignored the stuntman

"Visconti." Timoteo noted while looking over at his aging, but still very strong Cloud guardian "You go with him."

"I'll go as well." Xanxus growled while fingering his X gun, he had been seething from the moment he received the call from Nono to come to Japan for an emergency involving the _principessa_ of the Vongola.

Xanxus didn't like to admit it, but since receiving the future memories a growing respect had appeared in him, the brat was strong, and had proved it over and over, and from what he remembered had made a damn good boss for the Vongola and never intruded on his territory or tried to restrain him. The trash had even gone to him to formally apologise for the past battles against him and request that he remain head of the Varia independent assassination squad.

"I-pin, Yuni and Lambo." Reborn ordered as the three youngest of the group all perked up hearing their names, Lambo sniffling in his place in Nana's lap where he had been crying about how people could be so mean to his Tsu-nee. "You're all on Tsuna duty, you can all fit in her bed and stay close to her without her feeling coddled." the trio nodded as I-pin and Lambo jumped from their places of comfort and ran to do just that. The pair racing up the stairs to launch into the bed and snuggle around Tsuna, Yuni following at a less hurried pace to also slid into the bed and hug the sleeping Sky "Fon, you and I are on Tsuna duty as well, you're the calmest of this lot, and she knows me well enough that she might even relax a bit. Her trust is shattered at the moment." Reborn added before looking around at the gathering, pinning them all with his dark eyes under the shadow of his fedora "A warning, don't flinch when you see her eyes. It will probably only hurt her."

"I'll organise for us to have somewhere to stay, close by." Timoteo added while he waved a hand to his Storm guardian Coyote Nougat, and right hand man in a silent order for him to begin just that immediately. The tall man slipping out of the room phone in hand. "Will she continue to attend school?"

"We don't know yet." Nana said softly "She hasn't spoken of that yet."

"Alright….well we have a lot of preparations to do." Timoteo noted "There must be people in this house at all times however as support to Tsunahime-san."

"If the _principessa_ decides to go back to school." Belphegor noted a wide grin on his lips that looked more then a little insane, long yellow bangs covering his eyes as normal "I'll accompany her shishishi." he snickered "The prince has never gone to school before."

"I can also accompany her, for a reduced charge." Mammon noted "Since I owe her." the hooded figure began sampling illusions to make them look like a normal student while the rest of the large gathering continued their planning.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Tsuna's brown eyes fluttered open while she tightened her arms around the warm bundle in her bed, pressing her face into the soft hair Tsuna bit back her sob

 _Bosses don't cry dame-Tsuna._

"Tsuna-san?" Tsuna flinched and scurried backwards hearing a strange voice in her bed wide eyes on the sleepy blue haired young one in her bed

"Y-Yuni-chan?" Tsuna whispered while the girl smiled sleepily at her rubbing her eyes

"Morning, Tsuna-san." Yuni mumbled while I-pin hugged her arm and Lambo attached himself to her waist

"Tsu-nee!" Tsuna felt tears welling again while she hugged the tiny children "You don't hate me?" Tsuna whimpered "You don't want to leave me?"

The trio in her bed all tightened their holds on Tsuna, those bastards had broken her, broken a Sky, and worst of all, _this_ Sky. Tsuna's trust was shattered and she was expecting everyone in her life to abandon her the same, if those closest to her could, why wouldn't the rest of the so called friends she had made over her time as the Vongola candidate.

"Never, Tsuna-san/-nee." all three replied while Tsuna hugged them all close sobbing softly into Yuni's hair and letting herself slowly calm

"Promise." Tsuna whispered "Promise you won't leave me." Tsuna begged while Lambo snuggled her tight "Promise you won't abandon me, you're not using me, please….promise." Tsuna whimpered while Lambo tightened his hold on her, he wanted to hold her forever, he wanted to go blow up those bastards, the two needs were conflicting in him.

"I'm not ever leaving Tsu-nee." Lambo whispered "Tsu-nee is my family, my sister, my friend."

"Tsu-nee is I-pin 姐姐." (Jiějiě - Older sister)

"Tsuna-san is the kindest Sky I have ever met, the kindest person, the most forgiving. I'm never going to leave you." Tsuna just sat in bed hugging them until finally she was calm without crying for once

"Tsu-nee, want Lambo-san to go blow them up?" Lambo asked while Tsuna cuddled him gently

"No, Lambo, don't blow them up." Tsuna whispered "It's not their fault."

"Yes it is." a growl came from the door while they blinked over at Reborn while the tall man strode over and looked at Tsuna for a few moments before sitting on the edge of her bed "You need to eat, mama made breakfast, come downstairs." Reborn ordered while she opened her mouth to say something "That's not a request, dame-Tsuna." he noted tapping her on the head gently with his knuckles "Come downstairs."

Tsuna nodded reluctantly before beginning to slip from the bed, Lambo and I-pin running out while Yuni helped her pick some clothes, the teenage boss changing clothes before coming downstairs, Yuni holding her hand tight in her own.

Tsuna squeaked softly reaching the kitchen to see Nana cooking with Lussuria, a collection of Arcobanelo and Varia members sitting around the table yelling and bantering.

"VOIIIII, brat, you tell this ass that he can't just order people to cook for him?!" Squalo yelled looking over at Tsuna while pointing a sword over the table at Xanxus, the red eyed male scowling at his Captain

"If I want steak then I get steak!" Xanxus snarled while Tsuna blinked startled….the Varia were here? Sitting at the table was Xanxus, Squalo, Fon, Mammon, Belphegor, Timoteo and Gamma.

"Ah, Timoteo-san, welcome." Tsuna bade quickly bowing to the man while he smiled at her gently

"Please stand my dear." the elderly man asked while his smile faltered for all of a second when she stood and he saw her eyes, Reborn was right, the light was all but gone, that beautiful Sky light that drew all to her. "Come sit." he bade while Tsuna nodded, her feet dragging while she moved to a spare seat and slid down to sit, staring at the table while her mother fussed around her and began piling food on the table while tittering on, Tsuna slowly relaxing while the atmosphere reeked of normalcy, even including the grumpy Xanxus and the yelling Squalo, Yuni taking a seat beside Tsuna and staying close to her, she was worried about this most precious Sky.

"W-Why is everyone here?" Tsuna asked hesitantly while the room froze, everyone looking at her while she shrank under their gazes

"You know why." Xanxus growled "We're here as _support_ after those trash did the unforgivable." the Varia boss continued while he tossed back some form of alcohol that was in his hand and began to dig into a steak Nana had set before him much to his delight, the woman could cook like a real damn deity of some kind.

"Tsuna-san….can I….can I call you Tsu-nee too?" Tsuna looked down at the child with a startled flinch while Yuni drew her thoughts back to the present before she could think of her so called guardians more, blinking down at her while Yuni blinked up at her with those big blue eyes. Tsuna melted, she always had a soft spot for children. Reaching out to Yuni she gently ruffled her soft blue hair

"Mmm, Yuni-chan." Tsuna whispered while Yuni smiled up at her

"Tsu-nee." Yuni smiled, she liked the way that felt coming off her tongue, and the ever so brief spark of light in Tsuna's eyes when she heard it, Yuni liked it, no, she loved it. "Tsu-nee!" Yuni purred while hugging Tsuna's arm tight "I like that, I like calling you Tsu-nee." Yuni smiled "Makes me feel like I have a real sister."

"I'll be your real sister." Tsuna promised "You just need be my friend." Tsuna begged softly while Yuni smiled up at her brightly, the poor Sky that was now so scared of them all leaving her too.

"I'm not your friend Tsu-nee." The spark in her eyes died "I'm your family." Yuni promised while that tiny flicker was back "Nothing will ever change that." Yuni assured while Tsuna wrapped her arms around Yuni tight and held the tiny girl to her chest, pressing her face into Yuni's hair

 _Bosses don't cry dame-Tsuna, you're stronger then that_

"They all turned their backs on me." Tsuna whispered while the table froze again "All of them, they left me behind and….they wanted me to die." Tsuna added "They all wanted to abandon me, to lead assassins to me, to have me die so they could be free." Tsuna whimpered "All they needed to do was ask." Yuni hugged her tight while they listened to Tsuna talk softly "They all…." Tsuna broke off while Reborn entered and studied her for a few moments

"Get ready dame-Tsuna, you're coming with me for some training." he noted while Tsuna looked at him startled, but his cold black gaze was locked to her "Hurry up." he ordered Leon shifting in his hand to his gun form while said female scoffed down some food and fled to her room to change into something fit for training

"Reborn…." Nana chided with a dangerous growl

"I'm going to take her into the forest and let her scream." Reborn noted before Nana could go into over protective mode "I'm going to let her beat on me until all those pent up emotions are gone and she can think clearly." he added "Tsuna needs to let it out, other then crying she's had no relief and no reprieve. She's pent everything up and it's crushing her."

"Alright, you can take her out, but Reborn, you take a guard with you, I want my daughter surrounded at all times by those that will protect her." Nana ordered while Reborn nodded in agreement his eyes flicking at the selection he had on hand.

"Fon, Xanxus and Squalo, you three will come with me." Reborn nodded while they gathered, with the odd grumble and mutter, together and waited for Tsuna to arrive. Reborn took her into the depths of the forest surrounding Namimori and to the top of a cliff, the small teen staring out at the sky while Reborn stood behind her

"Scream, Tsuna." Reborn asked while her confused brown eyes flicked to him "Scream and yell it all out, let it all out go." Tsuna looked back out at the distance while she let all the feelings swell inside her.

"B-But, I-I'm the boss...I-" Tsuna whispered while Reborn knocked her on top of her head with his knuckles again

"Even bosses have to let it out, no one is here and no one but us is watching, so do as you're told." Reborn growled while Tsuna hugged her middle deep in thought, looking out at the blue sky and the forest spread below them again for a few more minutes.

"Trash, start yelling or I start shooting." Xanxus snapped from behind her while Tsuna looked back at him "I lose my temper all the time and I'm a boss, it doesn't make you weak you stupid brat. Get _angry_ , _**now**_." the older male ordered his smouldering red eyes on her while Tsuna looked back at the view before finally she opened her mouth and screamed.

Tsuna's voice was full of pain, of emotion, of betrayal and of rage, sadness, regret, anger, loss, hurt, need Tsuna screamed, crashing to her knees while she took a heaving breath before screaming again, her voice hitching as each new emotion burned through her and tore into the quiet Sky

Every emotion, every pain, every twitch and every hurt, Tsuna screamed them out, the forest listening as each pain and hurt filled the Sky and left her.

Finally Tsuna was quiet, sobbing on the ground while Reborn moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her gently and hugging her to his chest, letting her grip into his yellow button down shirt, hitting his chest weakly while she whimpered and calmed until finally she just held him close, letting Reborn whisper soft promises to her

"We're not going to leave you Tsuna, our little Tsu-hime and our little Sky, none of us will ever betray you." Reborn promised while Tsuna calmed finally, curled to his chest quietly while he stroked her hair tenderly. The Sky he loved, the Sky he had never wanted to see broken. The Sky he had promised himself he would remain on a professional level with once he was again in an adult body.

Yet here he was, holding her, holding the broken Sky that desperately wanted someone to love her, someone to need her, someone to hold her.

"It hurt Reborn, I felt it shatter, I felt something in me shatter and break, I felt it crack with each of them, and I felt it break apart completely….I don't think I can ever fix it." Tsuna whispered while another set of arms wrapped around her, Tsuna stiffening slightly while a rough voice growled at her

"Stop crying Trash, you're stronger then that." Xanxus growled while Tsuna curled between them "They didn't deserve a Sky like you, not in any form, and all of them will suffer the consequences of abandoning the most powerful Sky." Xanxus growled in that rumbling baritone voice of his, holding her tight while his red eyes closed and he just held her.

Tsuna whimpered softly feeling a feather tied into his hair tickle at her throat, Xanxus brushing it over his shoulder before pressing his face into her throat and huffing slightly into her skin

"What did I do wrong?" Tsuna asked softly while another voice weighed in

"Nothing, Tsuna-san, you did nothing wrong, they were wrong." her brown eyes, only holding the faintest of sparks in them, turned to the tall, red garbed ex-Arcobaleno while Fon smiled at her softly "The Sky did nothing wrong."

"But-"

"VOIIIIII, you didn't do anything wrong!" Squalo roared while Tsuna flinched slightly blinking over at him as well "Those morons fucked up!"

"Language, trash!" Xanxus snapped throwing a rock at Squalo in the absence of the normal bottle of wine or scotch he had at his disposal, the silver haired swordsman slashing out his blade and glaring at his boss

"VOI! You asshole, what the fuck was that fo-" Squalo was cut off as someone punched him in the face, his body burying in the mountainside unconscious.

"Language, please, around the hime." Fon noted with his ever present smile on his lips while lowering his hand and approaching to ruffle Tsuna's hair "Now, have you calmed a little, little one?" Fon asked while Tsuna nodded, not moving from the strong embrace the pair of men had her in

"A little." Tsuna whispered while Fon ruffled her hair again, Tsuna slowly calming completely and finally the pair let her go as they sat on the mountain side and just let the silence surround them

"Everyone really came for me, didn't they?" Tsuna asked softly recalling the gathering at her breakfast table, Xanxus snorting in amusement

"No one else could move us, trash." he muttered while Tsuna smiled softly, that tiny spark appearing again in her broken brown eyes

"Did Iemitsu come?" Tsuna asked softly while Reborn's glare returned, no, that stupid ass had stayed at CEDEF even though Nono had given him permission to come, the useless excuse for a father really knew how to tick off Reborn, if even Xanxus could drop everything and come see Tsuna when this sort of shit went down, how come the girl's blood related father that spent oh so much time gushing about his precious daughter, couldn't?

"No." Reborn said eventually while silence fell again, Tsuna looking at her hands, she knew that he wouldn't have come, he never had before, but they had, Reborn, Xanxus, the Varia, Timoteo...all these people had come here just for her.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming." Tsuna whispered while silence fell again, Tsuna staring out at the sunset before pulling her knees to her chest and propping her chin on them "What do I do now?" Tsuna asked while Reborn ruffled her hair gently

"You keep going, that's what bosses do, dame-Tsuna." he noted while Tsuna looked at him with wide brown eyes

"What sort of boss am I if my closest friends abandon me?"

"A strong one." Fon said from behind her "Most would shatter from such a thing, but you won't, Tsuna-san, you are stronger then that, you will make it past this and you will shine again." Fon assured while Tsuna pressed her face into her knees and took a deep breath, she could feel them all around her, supporting her unconditionally, all of them caring for her and substituting her strength while she was weak.

"I want to go back to school." Tsuna said finally lifting her face "I won't run and hide like a coward." she added while Reborn nodded in hidden pride at her strong decision "I will show them that I can be fine without them, and that I'm not going to shatter just because they were cowards." Tsuna whispered while Xanxus set a rough hand on her hair and ruffled it, blinking startled when he felt how soft it was, Reborn hadn't been kidding, this hair was like the most expensive silk.

"You won't go alone, brat." Squalo muttered picking himself from the rubble he was in while Reborn stood and turned to tug her up as well, he had said today would be training, but it seems screaming had let out most of the pressure.

"Alright, let's get home and eat some of mama's food." the tall hitman smirked while Xanxus pulled himself up as well, resisting the urge to glare at the hitman and hug Tsuna into his arms again, he wasn't some brat.

"No training?" Tsuna asked confused while Squalo tapped her on the top of her head gently with his knuckles

"You complaining?" he growled while Tsuna shook her head furiously, nope, not at all, if she managed to get out of one of Reborn's spartan training sessions she was going to take that as a win.

"We can always start a training session if you really want, trash." Xanxus growled while Tsuna looked to Fon for help, the kind faced Chinese man tugging her away from the trio of demons and hugging her

"Now, now, stop teasing the poor girl." he bade gently while stroking her hair tenderly, completely aware of the jealous, and furious looks coming from the trio of powerful men. It was a badly kept secret of the Varia and Arcobaleno that Reborn, Squalo and Xanxus all had feelings for the young Donna, though Fon had to admit, he also had a soft spot for her. The only person unaware would be Tsuna herself. When he came to her own love life she was more then a little dense.

"Now, shall we go home before mama starts to worry?" Fon smiled while Reborn reached out and tore Tsuna from his hold, glaring at the man while he held her to his chest

"Stop groping my student, you _pervertito sorridente_." (smiling pervert) Reborn growled while Tsuna blinked in confusion looking between the two, Fon just continuing to smile gently while motioning to the harsh path they had walked up to get here "Let's go." Reborn agreed while he tugged Tsuna with him, his hand wrapped around her small one while she blinked after him, following confused while Xanxus growled grabbing her other hand, Squalo pouting slightly and walking beside Fon behind the trio as the two men tugged Tsuna down the mountain and back through the forest to take her home.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

We'll be getting back to the Guardians soon, and Enma should arrive as well, there's a few slightly possessive...and a little psychotic, people around our little Decimo to take care of her now.

When I figure out exactly how to use the poll thing I'll set one up on my profile, this website has changed a lot since I last used it over ten years ago *bangs head on wall*

Adding in the random maintenance, I thought maybe my internet was being dodgy, looks like it was the site being down, for like 2 days. But, gave me time to learn to knit...

Mind you, each time I saw that 503 error I had to go write to calm down, I needed so bad to update, so I'm a few chapters ahead for once, so more should be out soon once I'm done editing. Since I do all my own editing takes a while to go through it all and make sure I didn't gloss over anything.

So far anyone that has mentioned something in comments that they want I've been noting in another document.

So far we have a request for pairings

Xanxus : 3

Reborn : 3

Giotto : 3

Belphegor : 2

Enma : 2

Dino : 2

Harem (Reverse) : 2

Alaude : 1

Fon : 1

OC Childhood Friend : 1

 **Also** a request for

Parental Reborn : 1

Let me know what peeps want. Depending how I go with things I might even make multiple endings if I'm inspired enough, or enough requests for it. (Top voted will most probably have their own ending.)

Gotta get to the ending first.

Huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favourite and followed.

Much love to all the following reviewers that have taken the time to give feedback etc.

x3 Guest (Thank you, I'm glad to be back, been a long time, not since early high school)

InfinityRabbit x2

zairaswift x2

mlsmls27

Tsukiyomi-Hio

doremishine itsuko x2

NiteSky25

Guest (I can do a mean reverse Harem, if that be what you want heheee~)

Yukimi Himenou

Dusk Spark

Queen Cavallone

Lolz27 Guest (I've added all three, decided that reviews get their top three, poll (when i figure it out gets their one) so if you take the time to review you can give me your top three and I'll add all three to the poll)

Mickey Guest x 3 (Rants are well loved, apologies but Hayato is only going to get worse...)

GirlIGotChu

lightningclaire

On that note

Anyone that reviews directly, you have a chance to give me your top three choices for pairing, the poll will be one etc, I will add the two together, so if you review you get more say~

So review and make me a happy little chappy, and get more chances to choose.


	6. The Spark Back in Her Eyes

Chapter 6

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language, again, Xanxus and Squalo have potty mouths~ And the feels, warning there be feels.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Four men and one teenage girl entered the Sawada house while Nana came out and hugged her daughter, dragging the teen into the kitchen and sitting her down while running around fussing while Byakuran all but pounced on her and snuggled her.

"Hands off you bastard." Xanxus snarled while he grabbed at the white haired male, but Byakuran just stuck his tongue out at him and dodged his grabbing hand

"I'm happy to see you Tsu-chan~" Byakuran purred while Tsuna reached up and petted his head awkwardly before extracting herself from him, Lambo and I-pin jumping in next to snuggle in her lap, Byakuran pouting that the two got cuddles in return when he only got a pat on the head.

Nana was talking calmly with a smile as food appeared from the stove and was placed around the table, the tired four men that had been her emotional support today all sliding into seats while Byakuran claimed the seat on her left, a triumphant smirk on his lips while a grumpy Squalo glared at him over the table

Reborn studied Tsuna while she sat with the two five year old children, nodding as they talked at her and fought over stealing her food, occasionally the black haired tutor sitting on her right would sneak food onto her plate from his in a bid to make sure she actually ate some, he had seen how little she ate this morning, and she hadn't eaten all day, now she was letting Lambo scoff it all. Depressed and broken or not, he wasn't going to let his little Sky stop taking care of herself, even if he had to tie her down and force feed her.

"Tsu-chan." Nana bade as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders from behind and nuzzled her hair gently "You need to eat little one, don't think I don't see exactly what's going on." Nana murmured while Tsuna sighed softly

"I'm not hungry…." Tsuna mumbled while Nana's arms tightened

"I'll let every person in this room help force feed you if you don't start eating, even just a little." Nana ordered while releasing her hold on her daughter to see her horrified brown eyes pinned on her mother "Now be a good girl~" Nana cooed while Tsuna grumbled softly to herself and reluctantly began to nibble at her food.

The entire table gave a sigh of relief seeing her actually eating something while the normal bustle and banter began, Tsuna hadn't even noticed it wasn't there until it was back, they had all been watching her in worry it would seem.

The last thing she wanted to do was be a burden and worry those she still had, it was only going to make them more likely to leave her, she needed to put a mask in place, like Reborn had always told her, she needed to smile and she needed to pretend she was alright so they would stop worrying her.

"Don't you dare." Reborn interrupted her while Tsuna flinched looking at his angry ebony eyes "Don't you dare _pretend_ in front of us dame-Tsuna." Reborn growled while Tsuna swallowed heavily

"B-but…"

"Inside this house you are _forbidden_ from hiding anything, once we're outside, fine, put on a mask, but you are not allowed to do that here."

"She's worried we'll get tired of her and leave her for being a burden~" Byakuran noted while he wrapped his arms around one of her own and hugged her arm to his chest, kissing her cheek gently while he then giggled dodging a shot from the Leon-gun aimed at him by Reborn "We'll never leave Tsu-hime~"

"Damn straight!" Squalo snapped even as Lambo snuggled into her and Xanxus tossed a glass of wine at the silver haired swordsman angrily

"Stop yelling you trash." his red eyes swung to Tsuna next "And you, we're not fucking leaving-" a rolling pin hit the Varia leader in the head while he swore colourfully and a wooden spoon smacked his head next

"Language!" Nana chided while the male glared at her, the woman smiling sweetly in return, but there was something in the smile that made him shudder. Not that Xanxus would ever admit that to anyone

"Tch." but he went silent much to Squalo's shock, his silver haired captain snicking to himself while Fon hid his smile, Byakuran didn't bother being polite, he just burst into laughter at the man

"Whipped much Xanxan?~" Byakuran purred while an X-Gun pointed his way from the angry Sky flame user.

"I'll kill you." Xanxus growled out no one noticing the ever so tiny smile that ghosted over Tusna's lips, well, other then Reborn and Nana, the pair both carefully watching Tsuna to make sure she was alright.

After the fighting had calmed and Nana was happy with how much Tsuna had eaten the mother sent her child off to take a bath with I-pin and Lambo while Nana sat down with Reborn and company that had gone with Tsuna to the forest to talk, she wanted to know what Tsuna had decided about things, if anything.

"She's decided to go back to school." Reborn noted while Byakuran frowned deeply before smirking, he was young enough to get away with signing up to go into classes with her

"Timoteo-san called while you were all out." Nana explained while looking down at the tea in her hands "He's organised for the school to be pretty much taken over by the Vongola." Nana giggled "He even said he has organised teaching positions for many of you."

"Did he say who?" Reborn asked while Nana shook her head

"He was waiting on Tsu-chan's decision, he also organised a jet to kidnap her to Italy." Nana giggled while Reborn snorted, if she decided to run away. Tsuna had instead chosen the much harder, but much stronger option. "He said he would be over this evening to talk to her if she felt up to it." Reborn nodded to himself before looking at Nana

"She asked about Iemitsu." Nana froze when Fon mentioned the name of her missing husband, Nana had called him also, but he had said he was too busy to be able to come, too wrapped up in all the things he was doing at CEDEF.

 _I'm buried here Nana, I'm sure you have it all under control, ah, sorry I have to go._

Nana couldn't describe exactly what it was that she felt when he refused to come, Tsuna was in trouble, everyone else had managed to come, even those in high up positions. Reborn had dropped a job without completing it, the Varia had dropped everything, the current boss of the Vongola had dropped everything and come, but her husband, Tsuna's own father, couldn't get off his ass and come.

Yet another time he had let their daughter down, let her down. Nana loved Iemitsu, but he was really starting to get on her last nerve with his attitude to his family.

Reborn set a hand on her shoulder in comfort while Nana clenched her hands on her tea, Fon rising to make a fresh pot of tea and a coffee for Reborn and Xanxus, Nana smiling sadly at Reborn with a heavy sigh

"So, in preparation for her returning to school, what do we need to do?" Nana asked while Reborn nodded and accepted the change of topic easily

"First we need to get people in the school to be around her at all times, the bratty prince and Viper both agreed to go in as students-"

"I will too~" Byakuran promised while Reborn scowled at him, he didn't really want the white haired male around Tsuna, especially not after kissing her on the cheek so familiarly, but he had little say in it, if the brat wanted to get into the school, he would, one way or another

"Once the Simon family arrive they can also go into the school again." Reborn continued as if Byakuran hadn't said anything "Nono seems to have a plan for some of us going in as teachers. If we have Bel and Viper, eventually Enma, pick her up from here each day and accompany her to school, then she will be under guard at all times."

"We need to get the Vongola rings back soon." Xanxus added while Reborn nodded in agreement

"Once dame-Tsuna is out of the bath we can let her know our intentions on that, we can't just go take them without the Sky's consent."

"I thought all the rings merged with the Box Animal rings and changed into something new?" Fon noted while slipping back into a seat after passing out the tea and coffee, Reborn nodding to him

"They did. The Vongola Gear, but it seems when inactive for long enough they go back to the old Vongola Ring form, once used they change again, sort of like a passive form until needed." the hitman explained while Leon licked his cheek gently while he pet the head of his partner gently "Yes Leon, just like you."

"How far off is the Simon brat?" Xanxus growled while Reborn shrugged, he had been out with Tsuna all day just like he had, when had he had time to talk to the Simon?

A knock at the door interrupted while Nana went to let in Timoteo, though Reborn and Squalo were a step behind her in case it was an assassin or even the once tenth generation Guardians

The elderly man smiled at her and followed her inside, behind him were the rest of the Varia, bar poor Levi whom Xanxus had left in Italy doing all the paperwork and managing the underlings like the good loyal puppy he was.

A step behind him the snickering Belphegor, flamboyant (as always) Lussuria and bored Mammon. Following was also the remainder of the ex-Arcobaleno. Timoteo's guardians were missing, probably doing things under the man's orders to prepare all sorts of security for their _principessa_.

"How is Tsunahime-san?" Timoteo asked while they crowded in the living room again, the room full of people, Nana sitting in a chair at the front while Reborn stood behind her shoulder explaining how the day had gone.

A soft squeak coming from the doorway as the eyes of all the room swung to see the very female they were talking about in clean clothes with wet hair staring at them all with wide startled eyes. Tsuna blinking at the massive gathering in her lounge room her mouth open.

There were so many people here, it was insane, all of them looking at her in worry, in….concern?

"Um….hi." Tsuna squeaked while she was rushed by some of the Arcobaleno, Colonnello and Lal Mirch both grabbing her into a tight hug, Verde standing just behind them looking annoyed, but there was a hint of fondness in his purple eyes

"You look terrible." Verde noted while he looked her over, the two Rain Acrobaleno letting her go while he began checking her over with some weird device, Tsuna backing up uncomfortably while Mammon elbowed the scientist

"Stop observing her like some rat you bastard." Mammon growled while Verde glared at the hooded illusionist

"Oya, you're harassing my _principessa_? Ushishishi." Belphegor snickered while he pulled Tsuna into his hold instead "Bold for a useless scientist." the teen sneered while narrowed purple eyes glared at him from behind Verde's glasses

"Excuse me? _Brat_?" Verde growled as Tsuna was plucked from the Varia Storm and hugged by a pouting Byakuran

"Everyone keeps hugging my _hime_ ~" he whined as a bullet whizzed past his ear from a glaring Reborn as Xanxus pushed the white haired male off Tsuna

"Stop groping her." Xanxus snarled while Lussuria pulled her free from the men and snuggled her

"Poor Tsu-chan~ So popular." he giggled "Don't worry, Luss-nee will protect you from all those wolves~" the brightly coloured mohawk styled man giggled while he tugged her over to Nana where it was safe, Yuni glomping Tsuna instead while Timoteo chuckled, looks like Tsuna had no lack for protectors until things got worked out. Narrowing his eyes slightly he frowned, then again, there was a protective twinge in his heart reminding him that he wasn't going to just give his heir over to any old male, if any of them wanted a chance with her they would have to go through him first.

Reborn pulled up another chair for Tsuna so his student could slip down to sit beside her mother, Yuni still attached at her waist while Nana took her daughters hand

"Now." Timoteo noted taking over things, everyone silencing as soon as he spoke "Onto the matter of what happens now." the old man continued "Reborn tells me you've made a decision on what you want to do now."

Tsuna nodded while clasping her hands in her lap, looking at the current boss of the Vongola family with her sad brown eyes, determination shining through. The old man noticing there was just the faintest hint of a spark back in her eyes, it was relieving to see. Whatever Reborn had done today had helped, even if it was just the first step.

"I-I'm going to return to school." Tsuna said softly while Timoteo smiled gently

"Alright, in that case we've prepared a few things, however, before returning, in concern for your safety, I ask that we retrieve the Vongola rings from the current holders in preparation for your new guardians when you find them." Timoteo explained while Tsuna flinched. New guardians? She didn't think she could ever find people again for something like that, she couldn't trust them.

How could she ever trust someone again after everything she had been through with her current _guardians_. They had abandoned her after all of them going through hell together, how could other people ever want such positions, how could she ever put her trust in someone in that position again

"Don't over think. Dame-Tsuna." Reborn ordered while he rapped his knuckles against her head while Tsuna lifted her hands to cover her head gently while looking up at him "Worry about that later." he ordered "Focus on now." Tsuna nodded and took a deep breath before looking at Timoteo

"S-So, we need to t-t-take the Rings back?" Tsuna asked softly while Timoteo nodded

"They're much too powerful to be left with unaffiliated persons." Timoteo noted "Reborn had the idea of sending the Varia and Arcobaleno of each element to take them back from those children." the old man explained while he studied her reactions, Tsuna was a little jumpy around the topic but she had yet to cry.

"You w-won't hurt them?" Tsuna asked while everyone froze

"Do you want us to, trash?" Xanxus growled, because personally he would like to string each of them up and let Belphegor and Mammon loose on them for a few hours, Byakuran too if his sadistic streak was anything like his future self. He didn't doubt Reborn would be there as well if he had anything to say about it.

Tsuna looked startled at that before shaking her head furiously tears welling, but not falling while she thought about those that had hurt her, she was disappointed, she was hurt, she was broken….but she didn't want them hurt. It was her fault-

"No it wasn't." Reborn growled knocking her on top of her head again while she tossed a look at him, still seems he could read her too well, damn body language reading skills on par with telepathy.

"I don't want them hurt." Tsuna whispered, her voice clear and eyes tinged gold, looking up at the collection of people "I never wanted them to be hurt, if they want to be free then I want that too, please, don't hurt them."

Silence fell for a few minutes before reluctantly (very reluctantly for some) they all agreed, no harm would come to the once Guardians of the little Sky

" _However-_ " Xanxus growled "If they resist in returning what belongs to the Vongola, it can't be helped if they get a _little_ roughed up." Xanxus smirked while Tsuna blinked at him, the dark haired man had a point, if any of them refused to hand over the items what were they supposed to do, let them keep them? If they wanted out of the Mafia and wanted to be away from her so desperately, the rings had to be returned, they belonged in the Mafia, and would be returned to the Mafia.

"P-Please, be gentle." Tsuna requested while Xanxus snorted, he didn't do gentle, if the Skylark brat refused to hand over the Vongola ring he was going to destroy him to get it, with a little extra force on the behalf of the little _principessa_ they had hurt.

A sudden knock at the door drew their attention, Tsuna standing but Reborn pushed her back into her seat before waving a finger at the closest to the door, Colonello and Lal Mirch were still over there, the pair of Rain's approaching the front door cautiously before opening it, a young man standing there with fire red hair and red Simon eyes with crossed pupils, sweating, worried and frantic he pushed right past the Rains into the house and straight to Tsuna, pulling his first and best friend into his arms and hugging her tight

Shaky arms slowly slid around him while Enma hugged her tight, it had taken him much longer then he had ever wanted to get here, when he had first heard something had happened to Tsuna he had been frantic, but there had been problems with the plane that was going to get them off that stupid island and it had taken over a day to get to his best friend,. He didn't even know what was really wrong but all he knew was that for the last day all he could think was that he needed to hug her, he needed to be her support as she had been his, regardless of what the problem was.

"Tsu-hime are you alright? You're not injured? Sick?" Enma demanded while checking her over in panic for injuries, his worried eyes taking in everything, she looked to be uninjured, but then he saw her eyes, his own welled with tears while he pulled her into a hug again. Whatever had happened, Tsuna was hurting like he had when he was at his worst, when he had _nothing_. Tsuna had saved him, now it was his turn to save her

"Rather the enthusiastic young lad isn't he?" Timoteo chuckled while Enma flushed furiously recalling he was in a room of people he hadn't greeted or taken notice of, pulling back from Tsuna he blinked at the room with wide red eyes before squeaking startled, he recognised some of these people from the Arcobaleno Trials, they were all very powerful, and all of them were glaring in his direction.

Letting go of Tsuna quickly Enma swallowed heavily before stuttering out some form of excuse while Tsuna silenced him by simply reaching to grab his hand, letting Enma wrap his hand around her own while he looked down at her shadowed face. Her pretty face turned down while her bangs covered those broken eyes

"They left me Enma-kun." Tsuna whispered while he blinked in confusion "My guardians, they all left me, except Lambo." Enma flinched while his mouth dropped open, those loyal boys that had surrounded her, supported her and fought with and for her, they had _left_ her?

"What?!" Enma all but screeched while Reborn cuffed his ear roughly to silence him giving him a pointed look, he would explain more later, but for now shut the screeching up

"Don't you normally have Guardians of your own young one?" Timoteo asked of the Simon heir while Enma blinked confused before frowning in thought, oh yeah, his Guardians.

"Uh….I-I'm not sure where t-they are….I somewhat l-left them behind at the airport I think." Enma scratched his cheek sheepishly while blushing "I was w-worried about Tsu-hime." Enma tightened his hand on Tsuna's while he looked down at her

"We were just talking over what to do next." Nana said with a soft smile at Enma, the gentle boy had been so like her Tsu-chan that Nana had been ready to adopt him just so they could be together all the time, they had been friends so fast and so connected to one another it had been adorable.

"Want to come to my Island?" Enma asked seriously while brown eyes blinked up at him, Tsuna unable to stop the soft smile, though it didn't reach her eyes, it was still nice to see her smile

"Thank you for the offer, Enma-kun." Tsuna whispered before shaking her head "I'm going to stay." determined red gazed down at her before he nodded

"Want me to send Adelheid after them?" Reborn snorted in amusement at that thought, like the entire room wasn't ready to go out after those Guardians, did that brat really think offering revenge was something they hadn't already done?

"The brat doesn't want them hurt." Xanxus growled while Enma blinked startled before softening, his fingers tightening on her own again. Tsuna was so like him, yet so much more forgiving then him. Where Enma had lost himself, she still held onto that gentle purity that drew them all in, even if they had broken her light she was still so….Tsuna.

"Once we retrieve the Vongola Rings then dame-Tsuna wants to go back to school." Reborn explained "We're sending in students with her, you're going." the hitman added, and it wasn't a request, Enma would have gone anyway. He wasn't going to leave her now, not until the light was back, even if it took the rest of his life, Enma would see that light in his best friends gentle brown eyes again.

"Back to the topic from before-" Timoteo noted drawing attention from the distraction and back to the matter at hand "Along with the students that will be suddenly transferring into Tsunahime-san's class, my Guardians have been organising today for some teachers to take a leave of absence." Timoteo smiled while Tsuna paled

"Y-you didn't….kill them did you?" Tsuna asked while the old man waved his hands at her gently

"Of course not dear, some have come down with an _illness_ , some have been given sudden fully paid holidays or been caught at scandals they've been thinking they're doing so well at hiding." Timoteo smiled while Tsuna blinked at him with wide eyes, she sometimes forgot that this kind faced old man was her future, a Mafia Don, and a powerful and experienced one.

"So, you going to tell us our assignments or continue to brag?" Xanxus growled while Timoteo chuckled at his adopted son waving a finger at him in a chastising manner

"Now Xanxus, I'm sure I taught you more patience then that." the old man noted while narrowed rage red eyes glared at the old man "You're going to need much more patience as the new school principal." the other Varia all snorted and snickered from their places

"Lussuria, I've organised you a place as the Home Ec teacher, your cooking is quite satisfactory." the man squealed in joy at that and immediately began babbling about outfits he could wear to his new job "Irie-kun has agreed to transfer to your school temporarily as well, an exchange program with his own school, he and Byakuran have also contacted a young man by the name of Spanner to come as well." the old man continued while Tsuna blinked startled, not just was she going to have Belphegor, Mammon, Byakuran and Enma, but Shoichi and Spanner as well as classmates "Colonello and Lal Mirch are your new Gym teachers, Reborn is your homeroom teacher-" Tsuna squeaked in fear peeking over at her tutor to see the most sadistic smile on his lips, her class was going to die, that was all there was to it, they were all dead.

"R-Reborn's going to be a teacher?" Tsuna squeaked while the man pinned her with his narrowed black eyes

"Complaint dame-Tsuna?" he purred while she shook her head furiously nearly crushing poor Enma's hand in her panic. Her friend tossed her a pained look and a soft whine left him, the female Giotto clone easing off the pressure gently and taking a calming breath

"Fon has quite the extensive knowledge of traditional Chinese medicine, and since he has such a calm disposition, _normally_ -" even Timoteo added a disclaimer onto the personality and mood of the Storm Arcobaleno "And shall take the place as your new school nurse along with Verde. I believe that together they shall cause less damage, _hopefully_." Tsuna cringed at that second added disclaimer, sending any injured student to Verde sounded like a recipe for disaster, maybe, just maybe with Fon there the other might not experiment on _every_ student to pass through the door of the infirmary.

"Is my school going to explode?" Tsuna asked nervously while Timoteo smiled sweetly

"It's a very high possibility." Timoteo noted while standing and turning to the room full of people "Don't worry, I have not forgotten the rest of you, Superbi Squalo-" said silver haired swordsman smirked proudly "You are now a librarian." almost everyone in the room either choked or laughed at that, the swordsman's eyebrow twitching

"VOIIIIIII-" the man was immediately gagged by an illusion from Mammon that caused Nana to cover her daughter's eyes while Tsuna decided very much she didn't want to know what had just been shoved in Squalo's gob.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Since I've been punching those feels pretty hard for a bit, thought maybe a little lighter of an end might be nice.

Besides...can you imagine having Squalo as a librarian?

 _"VOIIIIII *waves sword at students* QUIET IN THE LIBRARY!_ "

Enma's finally here, yay~

Next chapter the 10th Gen Guardians get paid a very unpleasant visit from some mildly annoyed people (Mildly *facepalm*)

I'm a few chapters ahead at the moment, other then editing, so the next few should be out pretty soon. Dino arrives soon, and not far off the 1st Gen shall also make their appearance. ^-^

HUGE thank you to everyone that reviewed, opened my emails this morning and was floored, amazing xD haven't seen that many emails in forever.

Apologies if I missed anyone when replying to reviews, I like to, or try to at least, reply to everyone that took the time.

 **Huge thanks to**

KHR fan (Guest) (Added for ya~ Thanks for taking the time to review)

MariaHikari

Dusk Spark

WnderlandESCAPE

Queen Cavallone

KHr female (Guest) (Thank you *hugs* more sooon~)

NicoleBearThomas

mlsmls27

Foxluna

Guest

Guest

rainaris

axelaya45

 **Also, voting as it stands at the moment~**

Harem (Reverse) : 9 (hehe peeps want poor Tsu glomped by all the pretties~)

Giotto : 4

Reborn : 4

Belphegor : 4

Enma : 4

Xanxus : 3

Dino : 2

Alaude : 2

Fon : 1

OC Childhood Friend : 1

Xanxus/Tsuna/Reborn : 1

 **Also** a request for

Parental Reborn : 1

Brother Xanxus : 1

So, read and review all, I'm working on editing the rest, even a few chapters ahead thanks to the lovely 503 errors when trying to log in, so~

Until next time~


	7. Avenging Her Broken Eyes

Chapter 7

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language, again, Xanxus, Hayato and Squalo have potty mouths~

 **Warning** : Feels ahead, there be feels ahead!

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Before any of them could take up their new placements (the school being closed for the next two days due to whatever reason the Vongola had come up with) the now incredibly overprotective group had to get the Vongola rings back for their _principessa_. (Been using that term a lot, just in case no one knew it's princess in Italian.)

So, splitting up into the pairs or groups going to retrieve said items was the first matter of business for them today. Much to the relief of the neighbours they began to depart, as the group of attractive men all standing out the front of the Sawada residence had been exuding an intimidating if not terrifying aura for the last few hours ensuring none of the civilians dared leave. Late for work or not, no way were they going outside with all those men giving off an aura that promised death.

All the groups took note of the addresses they were off to and headed off on their separate paths.

Inside the house Nana, Byakuran, Shoichi and Lal Mirch waited, they had agreed that sending Squalo, Colonnello _and_ Lal Mirch was over-kill for Yamamoto Takeshi, and they needed more to stay with Tsuna since it had been decided that Enma would accompany Mammon with a few of his guardians in case the Kokuyo kids caused trouble for the illusionist.

So they waited quietly, Shoichi tutoring Tsuna with Byakuran on some homework that Timoteo had provided to help her catch up for the last week, and to help distract her. It wasn't really working as she was often tuning out and staring out a window, but it was better then nothing.

And so they waited.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Sasagawa Ryohei was punching at his boxing bag in the basement of his home while grinning brightly and yelling his normal catch phrase, school was closed for a few days due to some sort of water pipe burst or something, he didn't really care, all that mattered was he could get some decent practice in for a few days.

" _ **Extreme**_!" the white haired teen roared as the bag finally split open, bouncing on the balls of his feet while he watched the sand pooling on the floor from the tattered remains of the leather bag.

Tilting his head when someone knocked at his door he bounced up the stairs and went to the door, opening it with a grin that immediately fell when the tangible killing intent slammed him in the face like a powerful punch.

Staggering back a step Ryohei swallowed heavily while deadly black eyes, shadowed by a yellow ribboned fedora glared in at him darkly. Beside him was a sweetly smiling tall tanned foreigner with sunglasses on his face and green hair styled into a mohawk

"R-Reborn….and Lussuria?" Ryohei blinked startled while a small green chameleon crawled to Reborn's hand and morphed into a green gun while the hitman pointed it to Ryohei's face with dangerous eyes

"The ring, _now_." Reborn growled as the grey eyes of the teen darted around for help, but he was home alone, Kyoko was at Hana's for the day and his parents out, not that they would have been able to help anyway.

"R-Ring?" Ryohei stuttered while his hands shook, he clenched them in an attempt to try hide his fear but still they shook. Since when had Reborn been so _scary_? He had been a baby not long ago, and not exactly terrifying...or had he always been this scary and just never shown it to them?

"Vongola Ring sweetie~" Lussuria purred "After all, a Guardian that betrays their Sky has no right to it~" Ryohei was shaking while he swallowed heavily, how did they know? How could they possibly know?

"Hand over the ring before I remove it from you, along with your hand." Reborn growled "Also _before_ you piss yourself preferably."

Ryohei was shaking as he slid the ring from his finger, Lussuria snatching it from him while Reborn pressed his gun to the boxers head

"Now….Care to tell me exactly _why_ you thought it was a good idea to abandon the Sky?" Reborn purred, the killing intent was flooding Ryohei to the point where his knees gave out and he crashed to the ground shaking

All Ryohei could do was stutter words that made no sense, Reborn scoffing at him and letting Leon morph back into his chameleon form and crawl to settle on the brim of his fedora

"If you even _look_ at the Vongola Decimo again we won't hesitate to remove you from her sight _permanently_." Reborn hissed "We're letting you live this time. However this is a one time deal, you hurt her again and that is it, you _disappear_ from the face of this Earth." and while Ryohei sat there stuttering the pair turned and left him.

"I-I." Ryohei stuttered to himself "Have to tell the others." he dived towards his phone and began to shakily fumble for the numbers of the other Guardians to let them know, somehow those around Tsuna had found out what they had done, and they were coming for them, all of them most likely.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Hayato stood out the front of the convenience store smoking while he studied the sky, watching as the smoke trailed up and disappeared into the expanse of blue. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty about what he had done, but the pro's out weighted the con's in this situation.

Hayato had assumed that high up in an organisation would be so much easier then the painful lower echelon, he could relax finally and just order others, he could put his feet up and just watch. Then he had experienced being the right hand man. It was hard work, not only was he constantly having to be beside this ignorant little girl, but he had to fight, and not just the occasional fight, he was often fighting for his life against enemies that could crush a normal person with a look.

It meant he had to train constantly to get better, he had to keep increasing his battle prowess and fight with his life on the line. That was not what he had signed up for, he had signed up for being a right hand man to a boss, making her do her paperwork and managing a schedule. Not this constant grind of fighting and training and always being in danger of death.

It was then he had decided he wanted out, but he knew how hard it was to get out of the Mafia, you don't just _leave_ the Mafia, so he had come up with the plan, the others were looking for a way out so he had brought the idea up, abandon Tsuna, let some random assassin or family pick her off, then mourn along with the family until finally they were free, refuse to be Guardians for whatever new heir there was and request to be allowed out since they were so distraught over losing their _precious Sky_.

To be honest he was surprised how readily the others had agreed, Takeshi had been a little hesitant, but fear was a powerful motivator when used correctly. Hayato was most surprised by Hibari Kyoya agreeing. He didn't see the Skylark agreeing to such a _herbivorous_ way out, however the teen wasn't exactly loyal to Tsuna. Crowding and all. He was the free Cloud, and so that was why Hayato assumed he had agreed to the plan. He wanted no ties to bind him, and once Tsuna was gone he was once again free to float around at will.

Taking another deep breath of the calming cigarette smoke Hayato smirked as he pushed off from the glass and began to make his way home, all in all, this was turning out to be a good week, this might actually work

"Heh." Hayato chuckled while stretching his arms towards the sky, this was really going to work out.

It was just as that thought left him that he hissed in surprise and pain a blade burying in his shopping bag and pinning it to a building after nicking his fingers, wide eyes searching out his attacker, maybe he could send them Tsuna's way and end this before Reborn got back in town.

"Ara, a little aggressive there Belphegor-kun." a tall man noted while Hayato narrowed his eyes at him before swallowing heavily, it was Fon, the ex-Arcobaleno, and he was smiling. Hayato had never seen a smile that scared him more, the smile seemed so sincere and honest, in promising to gut him six ways to Sunday.

"Shishishi, the prince didn't hit him _dead_ on, as promised~" a new voice purred while Hayato glared at the blond haired Varia Storm that was beside the tall once Arcobaleno "Though….can I count his glare as resisting so we can play~?" Belphegor purred while knives danced around him, Hayato swallowing heavily, what the hell were these two doing in Japan, and attacking him?! He had thought they were on allied terms with both the Varia and the Arcobaleno.

"Sadly no." Fon sighed while his smile widened " _However_ it will depend on his response to our little request." Hayato dropped the bag that was pinned to the wall and ducked into a defensive stance his eyes flicking between the two while he slid some dynamite from under his clothes, cigarette at the ready to light them

"What _request_ would make two of the Vongola's _allies_ turn _against_ them?" Hayato growled "You are both _betraying_ juudaime just by attacking me." the temperature dropped a few degrees as the anger from the pair became tangible, he could see it pulsing from them in waves and he couldn't help but shudder

"We're here to _retrieve_ the Vongola Ring from the Guardian that _betrayed_ their Sky." Fon said gently with his smile still in place, though the miasma of angry red around him was promising death the moment Hayato even twitched wrong.

Hayato felt the blood run from his face as his hands began shaking, they knew, they fucking knew?!

"Wh-Whatever are you talking about? _Betrayed_?" Hayato stuttered while trying to cover for himself, but his only response was Fon pinning him to the wall with one arm pressed across his throat and two daggers burying into the cement as twin cuts opened on his cheek from the thread attached to them letting his blood drip down the side of his face

"The raging Storm that protects their Sky by being ever at the centre of attack, the raging tempest that _dared_ to betray their Sky just because they couldn't sit back and do _nothing_." Fon hissed while Hayato swallowed heavily, he was screwed, they knew, they knew everything.

"I-"

" _You_ are going to hand over the ring like a good little puppy, or we've got free reign to _play_ with you shishishi." Belphegor purred while twirling another knife in his hand "The _principessa_ doesn't want you dead, but _half_ dead….well we can organise that." the silver haired traitor didn't need to know that Tsuna wanted them alive and not hurt, all the kid needed to know was that the pair in front of him were willing to do _anything_ to get that ring back to the Sky this brat had dared to break.

"L-Look, there's a reason for what we did." Hayato began stuttering out, fumbling for an excuse "I was just….uh, testing their loyalty." Hayato's voice rose a few octaves when a blade was pressed somewhere decidedly private "I…."

"One more word and we'll class this as _resisting_." Fon purred "The Ring _boy_ , and now."

Hayato's shaking hands grabbed out the chain around his neck holding the ring in its dormant form, Fon tearing it away from him while pocketing it, smiling sweetly at the teen

"Oh, and if you even think about looking at my _principessa_ ever again, I'll peel your skin off one inch at a time." Belphegor purred before pulled back and stalked off, Fon bowing to Hayato with a polite, and deadly, smile and following after the yellow haired Varia Storm.

Hayato slid to the ground shaking while fumbling for his ringing phone, it was Ryohei

"Octopus-head they know!" Ryohei yelled into the line while Hayato shuddered, pulling his knees to his chest while trying to calm his breathing

"They just came for me too, what of the others?" Hayato asked finally

"I'm about to _extremely_ call them." The white haired boxer noted "How did they find out?"

"No idea Turf-top, but someone ratted on us, we need to find out who."

"I'll call Chrome." Ryohei said while hanging up, Hayato quickly dialling for Takeshi, Hibari would be able to take care of himself for a while, and besides if anyone had turned on them it was probably that Skylark bastard.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Joshima Ken's dirty blond topped head rose sharply while his nose flared, looking around while a frown took his lips, someone was in their territory

"Mukurou-san byon." the teen noted running over to warn him, the tall blue haired illusionist opening his eyes with a smirk, so, they had come for him.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Mammon led them through the broken halls of the once Kokuyo Health Land. Striding close to his side was a very furious looking Suzuki Adelheid, her long black hair up in a high ponytail while flames danced over her knuckles. As soon as Enma had explained to them what was going on she had been restrained by the rest of the guardians to stop her from going out to gain revenge. The Simon family owed a lot to Tsuna, she had saved them from themselves, and forgiven them for everything they had done to her guardians and the Vongola heir herself and accepted them as allies and friends with a smile.

For someone to have hurt her like this….to even think about betraying their _core_ , their _Sky_ , would be like entertaining the thought of betraying Enma, and none of them had even considered it. He was weak, clingy sometimes, a brat, but he was their _Earth_ , the core of gravity that kept them all stable and grounded.

Hearing that someone was going to go get the rings back from the once guardians she had demanded to be allowed along, it was the least she could do, adding that she was also chafing at the bit to get some hits in on the bastards Mammon had agreed readily.

So it had been agreed that a force would accompany Mammon to Kokuyo for the Mist Ring.

It was likely there would be a battle, with the two lackeys that were always at Mukurou's beck and call, adding in his paths of hell, the help was readily accepted.

Right behind them was Enma himself, his lips pressed into a thin line while he also forced himself to keep his flames under control, if Tsuna hadn't asked him personally to not hurt them unless they had to he would have burst into this place and torn it apart last night to avenge her broken brown eyes.

Next to Enma was the green haired Aoba Koyo, his glasses on as always to keep his power under control. Koyo had come at the request of Adelheid to make sure they had the pure power to overwhelm the Mist user's guardians.

Lagging behind a little was Katou Julie, since his Desert Flame was similar to the Mist it helped to double up on illusionists, especially since the Varia and Arcobaleno illusionist was the same person meaning originally there had only been going to be one person coming.

Julie's red Simon eyes narrowed while he concentrated for a moment and the halls around them shimmered

"Looks like we're expected." Julie noted while Mammon nodded, looking around at the job the Desert user had done on the illusion that had tried to wrap them into an eternal hallway with no end. Mammon smirked seeing that while Julie might have spent a long time under the control of Daemon and not practicing and honing his own ability, he had some skill.

"We're close." Mammon noted tilting his head under his hood while his eyes flashed dangerously, not that any could see that under his hood. "Three, it's just Mukurou and his two pets." Mammon added when the illusion bugs that had crawled ahead as guides and scouts reported back. Phantasma shifted into his snake form and took his place above Mammon's head in preparation for the fight to come

"Aoba." Adelheid ordered while the teen nodded to her in recognition "You take on the beast boy, Julie and I will take the yoyo brat, Enma, you stick with Mammon." the woman took control of the situation while the Simon _famiglia_ all followed her orders while hurrying after Mammon, the illusionist leading them into the room where Mukurou and his pets were waiting.

"Oya, to what do I own the _honour_?" Mukurou purred from his place sitting on a torn up couch, his trident in his hands while he smiled sweetly at the group that entered the main meeting room of his little base, Mammon narrowing his eyes at him from under his hood while Enma lit his flames in preparation

"The Vongola Ring, we ask that you return it in light of the betrayal of the Vongola _principessa_." Mammon ordered while Mukurou slid to his feet with a wide smirk

"Kufufufu, and whoever gave you the idea that _I_ betrayed the little Sky?" Mukurou purred while Ken and Chikusa took defensive stances around their leader, neither one of them knowing exactly what was going on, but they would defend Mukurou to the death.

"No games weak little _prey_." Adelheid growled while eyeing the liar, she didn't like Mist users, one had possessed her lover for much to long and even manipulated them all into nearly losing themselves. Desert was a different matter entirely, but Mist users just made her angry.

"We have it on good authority." Mammon noted with a smirk while illusions began to curl across the floor much like a mist might roll into a harbour "You betrayed Tsunahime."

"Just give us the ring and we'll go." Enma ordered "Don't fight us, just hand it over." Mukurou narrowed his red and blue gaze at them while twirling his trident. He wanted a fight, maybe if he beat them he could get the name of the traitor from them, the one that had leaked their plan and made this all the harder to get out of.

Summoning his own illusions Mukurou coughed out in surprise when all of a sudden he was slammed into the floor by an intense pressure on his back, his hetero-chromatic eyes flicking up in surprise to see Enma had one hand reached in his direction, the gravity increasing in the small area over his head and just around him.

"We're prepared for retaliation." Mammon noted "In fact we would _welcome_ it." the illusionist added " _Please_ , give us an excuse to go all out, we would love it." his purr dropped while Mukurou glared back at the other Mist user

"If I hand it over, you kill us anyway." Mukurou noted while Enma increased the pressure on Mukurou, glancing over to see his Guardians holding off Mukurou's pets that had tried to jump in as soon as Mukurou had been slammed into the floor.

"No, Tsu-hime doesn't want that." Enma said softly while looking sadly at the ex-prisoner "Please, just give us the ring and we'll leave, Tsu-hime doesn't want you hurt unnecessarily." Mukurou snorted in disbelief while vines created by Mammon slid around his limbs that were already pressured down by Enma, the vines cutting into his skin as barbs and thorns appeared on them biting into his pale flesh

"The brat is too weak." Mukurou laughed while his own illusions tried to fight back, but it seems since being released from his curse, Mammon was much stronger then in the Mist Ring battle, this must be why they were labelled strongest of their generation, adding to that the power of gravity at the beck and call of Enma, he might really be in trouble.

Mukurou's eye cycled through the paths but no matter what he tried he found that he couldn't budge against the combined power of the pair holding him down. Glancing over at his friends to see they were being kept out of they way with ease by the Simon _famiglia_ Guardians he swore internally, that was another options that was now a no, they wouldn't be any help against Mammon and the red haired brat

His mind was running over options but in the end there was only one it would seem "Fine, I'll give you the ring to take back to the weakling of the Vongola." Mukurou said finally while his two friends turned to him surprised

"Mukurou-san byon?!"

"Mukurou-sama…."

"Under the condition that you Vongola _never_ come near me and mine again." Mukurou added while Enma walked towards him, lessening the pressure of the gravity so that he could slip the ring off Mukurou's finger, taking with it the Hell Ring also there. Reborn had said to take all rings of power from the traitors so they couldn't be used against Tsuna from now on.

"You have a deal Mukurou, but only as long as you stay clear of Tsuna. You, that little pet bitch of yours, or either of your dogs even _look_ at the _hime_ wrong, come after her in any way or even _think_ of attacking her, we will have you disposed of." Mammon growled " _Or_ we merely ask the Vendice to pick you up again, this time with all your little friends." Mukurou paled at that, the last thing he wanted was to go back to that hell he had finally escaped from "I'm sure they'd be _glad_ to being that they owe Tsuna, and the crime of betraying your Sky is not treated lightly."

"Fine." the Mist grit out while Enma went back to Mammon's side and released all pressure from Mukurou, the man levering himself up with his trident while the vines Mammon had sent his way retreated. Narrowed dual eyes glared them out of the room.

" _Merda_." Mukurou snarled while slamming his trident into the ground, not only had he lost the power of the Vongola Ring but also his Hell Ring, this was bad, without those he lost a chunk of power.

"Mukurou-sama, we can go after them." Chikusa noted while his blue eyes glinted under his glasses, Mukurou shaking his head, even he knew they had no chance against the Simon coupled with the Varia illusionist.

"I've had enough." Mukurou snapped "We're leaving this place." since he no longer was bound by that stupid brat Sky, he was out of here, and he was going back to Italy to find some _famiglia_ or three to destroy to calm down his anger. He needed to hunt down another Hell Ring too, well damn, his day just got better and better. "Ken, go wake up that brat Fran. Chikusa go get Chrome, we're out of this hell hole."

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Yamamoto Takeshi had been helping his father in his restaurant, in fact since he had made the decision on what to do about Tsuna and wanting out of the Mafia he had thrown himself into baseball practice and helping at Takesushi so that he wouldn't have to think about what he had done, it still twisted his gut thinking about it, they had agreed to murder Tsuna by proxy, the girl that had saved his life.

Though he had done so much to help her in return so that debt was paid, Hayato had agreed, the debt was more then paid with all they had given up for the brunette teen.

So why did it turn his stomach what they had agreed to do?

Takeshi pushed the thought aside when his father called him over to clean up the table from the last of the morning rush customers. Wiping over the table even as the door slammed open, smiling at the door he greeted whoever it was, eyes widening as he swallowed heavily seeing Superbi Squalo glaring right at him

"Squalo?!" Takeshi greeted startled while the silver haired man advanced on him and grabbed his collar roughly shoving him up against a wall while Tsuyoshi moved around his work station quickly, cleaver in hand while the ex-assassin went to defend his son from the Varia assassin

"Why the hell did you betray her?" Squalo snarled while Takeshi clawed at the grip on his shirt, not noticing his father freeze with a flinch, betray her? Who had his son betrayed?

"N-Not sure what you're talking about." Takeshi stuttered while forcing a confused smile, Squalo growling while a rifle made itself known from a blond haired blue eyed man wearing forest camouflage gear. The muzzle of the gun pressing to his temple

"Allow me to clarify kora!" Colonnello purred "Why did you betray Sawada Tsunahime? Why did you betray your Sky?" the blade in Tsuyoshi's hand clattered to the floor while the older Yamamoto stared at his son in horror

"Takeshi….you didn't?!" Tsuyoshi rasped while Takeshi's eyes darted from Squalo to his father and back again

"L-Look-" Takeshi began while Squalo pulled the kid towards him before slamming him into the wall again cutting off whatever excuse he had been going to make

"VOI! Don't start making weak fucking excuses now?! Why the hell did you decide to betray a Sky? That Sky?! Why the fuck did you _break_ her?" Squalo snarled furiously, his silver grey eyes dark with anger while he studied the _child_ that had done the unforgivable.

"I wanted out." Takeshi whimpered while Squalo's grip tightened on the shirt of the other, his hand so tight that his knuckles were pure white "I wanted out of this Mafia stuff." Takeshi yelled while a resounding smack was heard.

Squalo blinking startled from his place pushed back from holding Takeshi by kid's own father only to have watched the elder Yamamoto slap his son, a red mark showing on the tanned cheek of the baseball player while Tsuyoshi stood his hand still poised after the slap, Takeshi shakily reaching up to touch his cheek while staring at his father

"Let me get this clear, Takeshi, you turned your back on your Sky, because you wanted out of the Mafia?" Tsuyoshi whispered furiously while Takeshi swallowed heavily blinking at his father

"P-Pops-"

"Answer me boy." Tsuyoshi snarled while Takeshi could only nod shakily "Did you ask her?" the tall man asked while Takeshi blinked at him confused "Did you ask the Sky to release you? Did she deny you? Is that why you did it?" Tsuyoshi begged hoping against all hope that his son wasn't as stupid as he seemed to be, but the look of confusion was all the answer he needed

"H-Hayato….said no one leaves the Mafia, if we asked then we'd just be told-" Takeshi began while his father struck him again, Takeshi staggering in shock while he blinked at his father with wide eyes

"Your mother died leaving the Mafia." Tsuyoshi hissed while Takeshi frowned

"See, that's why-" he fell silent at the dark gaze coming from his father, the fury and disappointment breaking his heart

"If we had a Sky, even a fraction of the Sky that you had, she would be alive today." Tsuyoshi growled "Sawada Tsunahime would have done everything in her power, gone above and beyond to make sure we got out, if you had just asked her she would have been more then happy to get you out too!" Tsuyoshi snapped while Takeshi's shaking legs gave out while he stared up at his father, the man looking down at him in disappointment.

"I-I thought that-"

"The only way out was to manipulate the Sky into being killed by assassins?" Colonnello butted in while Tsuyoshi looked back at the tall man

"What?"

"The guardians unanimously, bar Lightning who was absent and still loyal, to not only _abandon_ the Sky, but to lead other _famiglia_ and assassins to her doorstep to expedite the process of removing her and freeing themselves." Squalo explained softly while his hands shook with the effort of holding back his anger. Tsuyoshi looked at his son again in disappointment, what sort of father raised their son to do that to another person, and such a kind person like Tsuna was.

The girl took after her mother in so many ways, the kind gentle and forgiving Nana. That someone, anyone, and least of all his _own son_ , had hurt that girl, it was like someone had dealt a physical blow to the ex-assassin.

"P-Pops, please, don't look at me like that, I did it for us! So that we'd be safe!" Takeshi cried while Tsuyoshi turned his face away from his son, he couldn't look at him right now lest the child see the disgust in his face

"Hand over the Guardian Ring." Squalo ordered while holding out his hand to the boy, Takeshi blinking at him with tear filled eyes, eyes that didn't even make the Sword Emperor twitch, they were nothing compared to the hurt and break in Tsuna's eyes, the hurt that this little brat had caused her.

"Squalo." Takeshi whispered while Colonnello levelled his rifle at the boy again

"The Ring, kora!"

"Takeshi, hand it over." Tsuyoshi requested softly while he reached down to pick up his cleaver and move back to his work station, slamming it down into the wood and turning back to his hesitating son with dark eyes "Do it boy." Takeshi tore the ring from the chain under his shirt while Squalo snatched it from the teen before shooting him another glare and stalking out, Colonnello staying back for a moment

"Come near the _hime_ again kora! We dare you to try." and with that the ex-Arcobaleno was gone as well, Takeshi pulling his knees to his chest to sob into them, what had he done?

"Pops." Takeshi stuttered while he looked up to see his father frowning at him "What have I done?"

"You betrayed your Sky, now you have to suffer the consequences." Tsuyoshi noted softly "Takeshi I love you, but I think for a few days you should stay with a friend until I calm down." the old man noted while Takeshi flinched, his father was that mad with him he was kicking him out?

"Pops…." but his father didn't answer, instead he just walked out the back of the restaurant to begin prep without looking at his son or replying. "What have I done?"

Takeshi stayed as he was for a few minutes before his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he shakily pulled it to his ear, it was Hayato

"They know, they're coming for the rings." Hayato yelled through the phone in a rushed manner, Takeshi pressing his face into his knees again

"I know, they just came by here." he whispered "Hayato….were we wrong in what we did?"

"No, the only thing we did wrong was get caught." Hayato snapped back "Someone betrayed us, and I'll bet everything I have it was that vicious prefect bastard." the teen growled while Takeshi finally pulled his face from his knees and looked over the empty dining room blankly

"Why didn't we ask Tsuna?"

"We've been over this you baseball-idiot, it doesn't work like that." Hayato huffed while Takeshi closed his eyes and nodded slowly "I told you, more then once, doesn't matter what we say or do, we're in deep in the Mafia, this was the only way out."

"My pops is furious at me." Takeshi noted while Hayato huffed over the line again "He's kicking me out for a few days until he calms down….he said that we should have just asked Tsuna."

"He has never been in the Vongola, let alone with Reborn as the person that did the recruitment." Hayato reasoned "He has no idea about our situation." Takeshi nodding, Hayato was right, their situation was different.

"Can I crash at yours for a few days?" Takeshi asked softly while pushing himself up the wall and moving out the back towards his room on shaky legs "Until he calms down."

"Whatever, also, we need to hunt down the Skylark and find out why he betrayed us."

"Alright, I'll meet you at Nami-chuu in an hour." Takeshi agreed before hanging up and beginning to toss some things into a duffel bag, tossing it over his shoulder his hand hesitated as he gripped the hilt of Shigure Kintoki, the sword his father had given him when he had trained him in the Shigure Soen Ryu blade techniques, the blade he had defended Tsuna with in so many battles.

Shakily he set the blade down again and picked up a baseball bat instead, until he was forgiven by his father, until his father saw why he had done this, he wouldn't use that blade.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Well, that's most of the Guardians, since it was getting so long I decided to put our favourite Skylark, since he'll take a while, in the next chapter, hope everyone is still enjoying the story.

Also, just a note, I love the Guardians, I really do xD As much as it hurts to write them as the bad guys I thought it would be an interesting situation, so here they are. Sorry 10th gen.

Thanks and hugs to all my reviewers for that chapter, and those for the Refrain oneshot I uploaded.

Tsuna Chil

IIBlueFoxBlazinII

Leigh1992

eiahlaie

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

rainaris

Keliane (Guest)

Seithr-Kairy

KiMaChi (Guest) (Hehe I know right, can you imagine the fights when it comes time to decide whose going to be her snuggle pillow for the night? Then all those Alpha's becoming piles of goo when she pouts at them with those big eyes tearing up?)

zairaswift x 2

doremishine itsuko

xChaosRebornx

Refrain Reviewers - Thank you~

nami1997 (Guest)

Queen Cavallone

I've gotten a poll up, I think. So that should be on my profile now if all went well

 **Now, for the current vote** ~

This is not including the poll at the current time, but I will add it on later.

Reverse Harem (AKA Major Tsu glomp) : 16

Enma : 7

Reborn : 6

Giotto : 4

Belphegor : 4

Xanxus : 4

Dino : 2

Alaude : 2

Fon : 1

OC Childhood Friend : 1

Xanxus/Tsuna/Reborn : 1

 **Also** a request for

Parental Reborn : 1

Brotherly Xanxus : 1

Enma got a lotta loving last chapter hehe, he's even beating Reborn at the moment, go Enma~


	8. Loyal Eyes

Chapter 8

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language, of course, so many potty mouthed men. And I feel obliged to put this here since people keep mentioning it, warning, there be feels, and many punches to those feels.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Skull, Visconti and Xanxus entered Namimori Middle School not long after departing the Sawada house, following the map that Reborn had drawn for them they made their way into the 'Reception Room' of the institute.

Glancing around at the empty office of one Hibari Kyoya, former Cloud Guardian of their precious _principessa_ , they all twitched in annoyance in their own degrees, an annoyed growl coming from Xanxus, seeing the office was empty.

The trio had been given a list of the 'most likely places to be' for the Prefect, number one and two both being at the school, the Reception Room followed by the roof.

Skull looked around the office curiously with his lilac eyes that matched his equally purple coloured hair and the small teardrop tattoo under his left eye

"No one's here." Skull noted while Visconti moved to the paper covered desk and glanced over the forms, maybe one held a clue to the location of the missing Cloud.

Scattered over the desk were reports on student activity and a 'Protection Roster' as the page titled it, under which was a list of names and times. Beside that was a stack of papers, that a quick look through from Visconti confirmed them as Risk Ratings on students

"Tch, then we go to the roof." Xanxus shrugged over to Skull while the Arcobaleno nodded in agreement, Visconti flicking through the papers before halting the leaving pair

"Wait, both of you, come look at this." he noted while the pair approached him and glanced at the papers

"So what scum? It's just paperwork." Xanxus growled, the Cloud Guardian was wasting his time when all he wanted to do was go find the 10th Generation Cloud and punch him in the face. Visconti had to resist the urge to roll his eyes while he laid out the papers on the desk and then added the protection roster by their side

"Each of these Risk Reports are on a Guardian, including statistics and likely hood of betrayal, willingness to commit the unforgivable...Then here we have a protection rostering for Tsunahime-sama. Her class schedule and route home all marked along with the names and times of different personnel to be around her." the eldest of the group explained while Xanxus snatched up a paper and began looking it over with calculating red eyes

"So he knew that they were going to betray her and didn't stop it?" Skull clarified while Visconti frowned down at the papers the ex-Arcobaleno reading through one report as an eyebrow arched up curiously "This is a danger report, noting how far the once Guardians were willing to go along with activities noted that hinted towards betrayal."

"So the trash knew something was going to happen, and or manipulated the situation, so what? That changes nothing." Xanxus growled tossing some papers back towards Visconti "Let's find the fucker so I can shoot him." The elder sighed at the rage blinded Xanxus

"Then why organise a protection detail for the _principessa_?" Visconti asked as a new voice intruded and answered the question that was only just out of the 9th Generation Cloud's lips

"To protect the Sky from any assassins those morons might send her way, clearly." the passive, though tinted with challenge, voice of Hibari Kyoya reminded from behind them. The trio turning to see the current Cloud Guardian standing in the doorway with a tonfa in each hand, both weapons wrapped in purple Cloud flames while he took a defensive stance. Dark steel blue eyes glared at them from under his ink black fringe while his mouth pressed into an angry line at people invading his office.

"Trash!" Xanxus growled pointing one X-Gun at the teen already preparing to fire "How dare you betray her?!" Xanxus snarled while Visconti jumped between them, Xanxus shifting his aim so as not to hit the old man and instead taking out a chunk of the wall, a cold breeze blowing in at the four men

"Xanxus, hold on." Visconti begged while Kyoya growled at them angrily

"Do you really think that a Hibari would betray someone they had accepted?" Kyoya hissed angrily "Don't compare me with those weak brats, scared of fighting, that wanted to leave her."

"Xanxus please, calm down, let him say his piece." Visconti begged while Skull gathered up the papers on the desk and looked over at Kyoya curiously

"..." Xanxus stood in silence while his mind toyed with the idea of blowing a hole in Visconti for getting in his way then another few in Kyoya for having hurt his Tsunahime, but in the end it was her soft voice requesting they not hurt the guardians that stopped him. Xanxus lowered his gun while his trigger finger twitched angrily, but he didn't fire another shot, _yet_. "I'll give him his chance to beg for mercy old man, but if you think I'm going to buy his bullshit then you have another thing coming." Xanxus growled while Visconti nodded in relief, it was the best they could ask for at this time, Xanxus had at least stood down, in a way, though his dark red eyes were still locked onto the Cloud user in the doorway, waiting for a single twitch of defiance or any move to attack them, Xanxus was begging the Cloud brat in his head to give him an excuse, any excuse, to destroy him.

Kyoya lowered his tonfa, but didn't move to extinguish the flames dancing along them, nor to put them away, in case he needed them to defend himself before he had his chance to say his piece. Though his mind did turn for just a moment to how they had found out about this entire situation, he pushed that aside for now, instead he had some explaining to do.

"Three months ago I began to observe disturbing behaviour from the herbivores that crowded the Sky." Kyoya slowly moving to his desk, well aware of the defensive gazes on him and the tense air of the room. Reaching his desk he opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of files that he dropped on the desk "A full record of behaviours is here." he said while Visconti picked up the first of the files and began to read through the notations on one Gokudera Hayato "In order to ascertain how far they were willing to go I made a pretence of joining their crowding to compile proof to give to the carnivore." (AKA Reborn) Kyoya noted while tossing down a voice recorder as well. "As soon as one of those herbivores made good on their threat to direct persons towards Sawada Tsunahime I was going to notify the carnivore in full."

Visconti set the file down before lifting another, his bright green eyes flicking to Kyoya then back to the file in his hands while silence fell for a few moments, Xanxus growling at Kyoya

"You're not _buying_ this shit are you old man?" the dark haired Varia commander demanded while Visconti sighed softly

"The files do back up his claim….My question however Hibari-kun is why you never mentioned this to Reborn before, why let it get this far?" Visconti asked while Skull nodded in agreement

"Before it got to the point of assassins!" the purple themed Arcobaleno growled while Kyoya pinned him with a glare, the weakest Arcobaleno squeaking and ducking behind Xanxus' back for protection, though the Varia Sky was more likely to use him as a meat shield then protect him

"Sawada Tsunahime would not have believed me without concrete proof….besides, I thought to ensure that they were serious before hurting her with the information." Kyoya noted with a soft growl "My question to _you_ is how did you find out about this?" Xanxus pointing his gun at the teen again and firing off a shot, the teen ducking around it. Visconti jumped in again and stood between Xanxus and Kyoya

"Let him talk Xanxus."

"We found out from Sawada Tsunahime." Xanxus growled "She overheard one of your little traitor meetings." he snarled "She was hurt _by you_!" Kyoya actually paled then, his already pale skin turning an ashen colour while his wide startled eyes pinned on Xanxus and his two tonfa clattered to the floor as his grip failed.

He had hurt her? Tsunahime had heard them talking and now thought he had betrayed her just as those bastards?

"I need to see her." he ordered while moving from behind the desk, Skull immediately restraining the teen. Kyoya didn't even fight back, he let them hold him down over the desk, if he resisted now then it only enforced the thought that he had betrayed his Sky, something he would never do. The Hibari did not give their loyalty lightly, but once it was gained it was not something that could be lost.

Kyoya had assumed the role of the bad guy to flush out the traitors, to solve this with the least amount of blood possible, he had his men trailing Tsuna to and from school to ensure she was safe, watching her in classes to make sure no one attacked her there either. For her to have overheard them, meant that he might have played a part in breaking her heart like he had never wanted, as he had been working so hard behind the scenes to keep from happening.

"You really think we'd let you see her after what you did to her?" Skull growled while Kyoya glanced back at the purple eyed man

"Let me see her, let her intuition tell you if I'm lying or not." Kyoya snapped while Visconti hummed in thought, it was true, that her Hyper Intuition would be able to tell if he was telling the truth on the matter or not, but would it hurt her more then she already was to have him see her then tell a lie?

"Xanxus, Skull, hold him here, I will call Nono and Reborn." Visconti noted as he ducked from the room to talk to his boss and Reborn, he would let them decide.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

They came to a compromise, Timoteo would meet with Kyoya at his hotel and have him tell him his story, let his intuition test the boy before he was allowed near Tsuna. That was how Kyoya found himself in the penthouse suite of a hotel at lunch time, an elderly man with a sceptre being used as a cane watching him, a sweet smile on his lips with eyes that promised death.

A collection at his back of seven guardians, the 9th Generation. Visconti had escorted him in, setting the mass of papers down before the Vongola Nono before standing behind him to let Kyoya retell his side of the story once again, Timoteo glancing through the files of information while he let his intuition guide him.

Finally the room was silent while Hibari Kyoya eyed the Vongola boss warily, the old man setting down the last paper with a sigh, his eyes rising to pin Kyoya down with his intense aura.

"I believe you." he said finally "My intuition tells me you're telling the truth." Nono noted while Kyoya felt his relief sweep through him, some of the tension in his shoulders trickling out, though not so much that anyone could notice "However, you really should have spoken to Reborn earlier on this, it would have saved a lot of pain for Tsunahime-san."

"How is she?" Kyoya asked, his voice cold and calm, but Timoteo could detect the hint of worry there, the concern for his Sky, Hibari Kyoya had truly never wanted to hurt his Sky, only wanted to protect her from the truth and give the guardians every chance to back out from what they were doing.

"She's hurting." Timoteo noted "Broken even, she overheard a conversation regarding allowing assassins to come hunt her, guiding them to her even." Timoteo explained while Kyoya visibly flinched, he recalled that afternoon, Tsuna had disappeared from school, he had dismissed it as the bullying that had started up again, sent his men to watch her house, he hadn't looked further into it then that, why hadn't he looked further into it then that?!

On that same matter how had none of his men reported to him about the group of people that had been clearly going to and from her house, surely the sight of all these strangers and men from out of town would have tipped them off to something being wrong. Kyoya was going to have a long talk with the so called guards he had put in place for having let this go on so long. If he had heard about these people coming to and from her house he might have been alerted earlier to something being wrong and have been able to clear up the misunderstanding.

A Hibari would never betray their Sky.

"May I see her?" Kyoya asked while Timoteo frowned, now that was the real question, did they allow him to see her, after he had hurt her so much, intentional or otherwise, this boy had participated in the event that had torn out the Sky's soul and crushed it to dust before scattering it in the wind

Even if he had been doing it to help save her the pain, he had dealt with it wrong and ended up hurting her just as much as those that had dropped her and left her for dead, did he allow this child back into Tsuna's life?

"I will escort you to the Sawada residence _tomorrow_ , let us talk to Tsunahime-san this evening and explain to her so that she doesn't have the shock of you suddenly turning up at her house after what she thinks you did to her." Timoteo reasoned finally "One pm Tomorrow we will meet out the front of the Sawada house, and I will let you know of Tsunahime-san's decision as to letting you in her life again or not." Kyoya bowed in acknowledgment before being escorted out by Skull, Timoteo turning to his collection of guardians "The rest went smoothly?" he asked while his right hand Storm Coyote nodded to him

"All rings were collected safely, the children were then advised on staying away from the _principessa_ or face the consequences." the greying man explained while Nono sighed heavily rubbing at his temples

"So the only wild card was Hibari Kyoya." Timoteo noted softly as his Rain entered the conversation, a scarred German man named Schnitten Brabanters, the man looked well hardened by battles and his gruff exterior hid his quite soft gentle personality.

"Not quite." he noted in his low growl of a voice, Timoteo looking towards his Rain "The father of the previous Rain, he took Tsunahime-san's side."

"Rain's father….the assassin?!" Timoteo blinked startled "Yamamoto Tsuyoshi if I recall."

"Falling Rain, was the name he went by." Schnitten explained "When Yamamoto Takeshi was confronted on his participation his father took the side of the Sky."

Timoteo wasn't entirely sure what to make of that, for a father to take the side of the child of another. Sure it was an unspoken taboo in their world to never betray a Sky, but to have taken the side of a Sky when not one of her guardians or even someone that was affiliated with their _famiglia_ at all. It was suspicious to Timoteo, he was just the father of a former guardian and a retired assassin, so why had he taken Tsunahime's side, and what were his intentions from here on out?

"Well, that is most interesting…." Timoteo murmured, what possible reason could the man have for that? Was he wanting to be on the good side of the Vongola? Or was it to have a foot in the door with them to make sure Takeshi was protected from any backlash? Sighing again the current head of the Vongola called for some tea, the day was only half done and his head was pounding already, he needed to think carefully on what to do next and how things had changed with the revelations of today.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

It was at dinner that Timoteo explained to Tsuna what he had heard from her Cloud Guardian today, the teen sitting with her hands in her lap gripping at her skirt while Nana cooked for them all, listening in carefully even while Xanxus set one strong hand on her shoulder as comfort

"And….you believe him?" Tsuna asked softly while the elderly man nodded

"I do, but it is up to you Tsunahime-san, do you want him as a Guardian after everything? Or would you prefer to start afresh?"

"I can still go shoot his ass." Xanxus noted with a grumble while dodging a knife that was thrown by Nana, a sweet smile on the house wife's lips

"Language Xanxan~" she purred using the hated nickname the marshmallow addict Byakuran had come up with ,Xanxus' eye twitched but he didn't talk back to her, it had become another unwritten law of the Mafia, at least as far as the Vongola was concerned. Never betray your Sky, and never piss off or backchat Sawada Nana.

"No….I want….I want to talk to him….hear it for myself." Tsuna said softly while looking up at Timoteo with determined brown eyes "Please." the old man softened and smiled gently at his strong heir, she had such purity and strength, she would make the perfect boss for the Vongola, this incident had only further shown him what he had known by proxy from Reborn's reports.

"I will bring him by tomorrow. On that note, I should retire for the night, I'll leave you all to your fantastic smelling dinner." the old man chuckled levering himself up while the guards he had brought with him all bowed to Tsuna reverently before leaving, Xanxus frowning after them, his hand still on Tsuna's shoulder. As long as he could get away with having it there he wasn't going to remove it, not unless she asked, until then he would enjoy the simple contact with his precious _principessa_.

"How did the rest of the retrievals go?" Tsuna asked softly looking over at Reborn, the black eyed hitman glaring at Xanxus from his seat while sipping at an espresso, but unless Tsuna had an adverse reaction to the (in his mind) unwanted contact, he would remain quiet on _that_ matter.

"Smoothly, all rings have been retrieved." Reborn noted while reaching up to gently pet Leon, the chameleon shifting restlessly on his fedora sensing the emotions of his master simmering under that emotionless facade "Cloud has been left with Hibari until such a time as you make your judgement on his reliability as a Guardian for you."

Tsuna fell silent and looked down at the copies of the reports that Timoteo had brought them, pulling over one as she blinked at the folder cover _Gokudera Hayato_

"Don't read it if you're not ready, I can take care of looking through them." Reborn added quickly seeing her expression in her eyes looking down at the file, Tsuna blinking up at Reborn before smiling softly, though as normal for recent times it barely showed in her eyes. Tsuna lifted one hand and pressed it over the warm weight on her shoulder from Xanxus' hand as well, drawing comfort from the strong presence staying close and supporting her unconditionally.

"I want to look at it, even just a little." Tsuna whispered while picking up I-pin, the small Chinese girl had been tugging at her skirt to offer herself as something to hug, Tsuna snuggling her into her lap with a smile, the spark in her eyes flickering alight for a moment, she was surrounded by so many people, all of them supporting her.

The light faded when her eyes found the file again, closing her eyes for a moment she ran a hand through her soft brown hair before steeling herself to look over the file, even just a little.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

 _Name : Gokudera Hayato_

 _Current Status : Herbivore (depending on actions may be downgraded to amoeba)*_

 _Ring : Vongola Storm Ring_

 _Behaviour Record_

 _Sept 11 20XX - Herbivore seen sneering behind Omnivore's back, beginning record of behaviour as per concerns from DC members having witnessed other occasions or defiance to an Omnivore._

 _Sept 14 20XX - Herbivore witnessed tearing up paperwork identified as Omnivore's homework_

 _Sept 23 20XX - Herbivore witnessed turning back on Omnivore when they were under attack from foreigners with intent to kill_

 _Oct 03 20XX - Herbivore seen with Yamamoto Takeshi Herbivore, pair ignored call out from Omnivore_

 _Oct 17 20XX - Herbivore nudged (pushed) Omnivore down hill into river on walk back to Sawada residence, Herbivore acted concerned while helping Omnivore from river and then laughed behind Omnivore's back_

 _Oct 28 20XX - Herbivore has begun meeting with Sun Herbivore in secret_

 _Nov 01 20XX - Herbivore had meeting with Sun Herbivore and Mist Pineapple Herbivore_

 _Nov 15 20XX - Herbivore held meeting with Mist, Sun and Rain Herbivores_

 _Nov 19 20XX - Herbivore requested meeting with Carnivore. Herbivore attempted to sway the opinion of a Carnivore by trying to instil fear of fighting. Stupid Herbivore._

 _Nov 24 20XX - Herbivore requested meeting with female Herbivores, Sasagawa and Miura._

 _Nov 26 20XX - Joined Herbivore in meeting to simulate joining their herbivorous actions, short sighted Herbivore ate it up._

 _Dec 02 20XX - Herbivore held meeting with female Mist Herbivore, Sun and Rain Herbivores as to confirming plan and gaining agreement on the matter of sending assassins towards my Omnivore. Once participation confirmed will send reports to the ex-Baby Carnivore._

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Tsuna closed the file while hugging I-pin tight to her chest, the tiny child blinking up at her confused

"姐姐, something make sad?" I-pin asked in her broken Japanese "I-pin hunt them?" Tsuna smiled softly and shook her head, Tsuna pressing her face into I-pin's dark hair until the need to cry had passed, pulling back to smile softly at Reborn and push the file back towards him

"I think I'm done on those for the night." she noted softly, the strong hand that had been on her shoulder the whole time tightening while Tsuna twisted to look up at Xanxus, The man was glaring down at her, but she could see the worry in his red eyes

"So, after tomorrow it's back to school?" Tsuna asked to change topic while Reborn gathered the reports and moved them away from Tsuna while nodding to her in agreement

"I hope you're ready." he smirked while she paled, that was right, he was going to be her homeroom teacher. Tsuna swallowed heavily before shakily smiling and nodding nervously….would he fire off his gun at people in the class? Though even if he went traditional and threw chalk, the force which someone like Reborn could throw it would mean it would probably cause a concussion to the students if they didn't pay attention.

"You look worried about something, dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked "I hope you're prepared to get full marks, or face the consequences." the male purred while Tsuna actually whimpered, Xanxus glaring at the hitman as he lifted Tsuna from the chair, I-pin and all and cuddled her to his large chest

"If that bastard-" a spatula came his way "Starts over working you, you can always come stay in the principals office." Xanxus purred while Tsuna blinked up at the man with wide eyes, heat gathering in her cheeks while she stuttered out a reply, Reborn shooting at Xanxus while the man chuckled and set her down, shooting Reborn his most superior look

His look just shouting _I held her and you didn't, she was in_ _ **my**_ _arms._

"Ara, am I interrupting something?" everyone snapped their eyes to the doorway while Fon stood there smiling a dangerous aura exuding from his tense form, Lichi with him for once as the monkey darted to Tsuna's head and nestled in her hair with a comforting chatter

"Was beginning to wonder if Lichi died or something." Reborn snorted while Tsuna reached up and scratched the monkey on the head gently

"No, Lichi was speaking with Hibird." Fon noted while looking at the files on the desk "I guess you don't need my report on what he learnt then." the tall man noted while Reborn shrugged before reaching up to rub Leon's head gently.

"Tsuna will meet with Hibari tomorrow and make a decision then on whether he is telling her the truth or whether this is another farce." Reborn noted while Tsuna snuggled I-pin again

"Is it bad that I am hopeful?" Tsuna whispered, Fon ruffling her hair tenderly, much to Lichi's annoyance as it disturbed his place nestled in her hair

"No." Fon assured while he turned his face towards the front door while someone banged on it desperately, Reborn slinking towards the door gun in hand and eyes narrowed while he cracked it open.

"Dame-Dino." Reborn noted while the male threw himself on the tall Reborn sobbing

"Tsu-hime is she alright, is my little sister okay?!" Dino demanded while Reborn sighed heavily and slammed the butt of his gun on the head of the blond boss

"Stop whining, you're a boss." Reborn snapped while leading the blond in, the man tripping all over himself and knocking a startled Tsuna from her chair while he sobbed into her chest, all three men in the room seeing red while Xanxus lifted the boss off bodily and tossed him across the room, Fon spinning and slapping him back across the face to bury him another wall while Reborn shot a few shots at the male

"Ara, Dino-kun, did you slip?" Nana smiled sweetly while she helped to tug him up, putting a touch more power into the pull while he stumbled towards her "Grope my Tsu-chan again and I will tear your heart out with my bare hands." Nana whispered before letting Dino go and moved back to the stove "Dessert is nearly ready~" Dino standing staring after her with wide eyes his knees knocking together

"R-Reborn...what did you do to Mama?!" Dino squeaked, the hitman smirking while he tilted his head so that his fedora shadowed his dangerous black eyes

"No idea what you're talking about, dame-Dino." Reborn smirked before pinning him with his dark eyes "Nono kept you up to date?" the blond noted as he looked at Tsuna with sad eyes

"Yeah, Tsu-hime I'm so sorry." Dino whispered while he reached out and ruffled her soft hair gently "I wish I could have made it sooner." Dino murmured while Tsuna smiled sadly at him, Dino pushing back his reaction seeing those eyes. "Everything will get better now." he promised while Tsuna smiled at him

"Thank you Dino-nii." Tsuna smiled while Dino turned his face away, grabbing at his nose, even with her broken eyes, her smile was still deadly. Even with the glare coming at him from all angles, he still couldn't stop himself from thinking about how cute she was.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

There was a knock at their door not long after dessert had been consumed, Nana cleaning in the kitchen while Tsuna went to answer the door, Xanxus and Fon a step behind her while she slid it open and blinked in surprise seeing Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the father of her once friend Takeshi, standing there with a pack of sushi in his hands

"Tsunahime-san, can I come in?" he asked while she hesitated, Fon nodding as he tugged the _principessa_ out of the way and let the older man in, the ex-assassin coming in with a bow while following her to the kitchen, where her mother was gripping a knife she was cleaning abnormally tight.

"Y-Yamamoto-san...what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked hesitantly while the man bowed to her deeply, his hands by his side while he bowed his head down low to the Sky of the Vongola

"I wish to beg for Takeshi's forgiveness." Tsuyoshi noted "The boy is young and brash, he had no idea what he was giving up by going behind the back of a Sky, let along such a pure Sky."

"Y-Yamamoto-san..." Tsuna stuttered while the man stood again his intense dark eyes on Tsuna

"Takeshi should _never_ have betrayed you, even if he did want out, he should have asked, and I'm so sorry it came to this, I should have raised him better then this." Tsuyoshi began to babble at her while his hands clenched on the apron still around his waist "I'm so sorry Tsunahime-san, both to you and Nana-san, for everything that my son has done, I am so very sorry."

"Tsu-chan." Nana smiled while Tsuna blinked at her mother, more then a little overwhelmed "Go upstairs little one." Nana bade while Tsuna nodded to her mother and carried I-pin upstairs to her bedroom to look over the homework and notes Shoichi had left her. Once Tsuna and the youngest of her brood was gone Nana turned her attention to Tsuyoshi "Now...what are you intending by coming here, Tsuyoshi-san~" Nana purred while the man bowed to the matriarch of the Sawada family quickly

"I am only here to apologise." Tsuyoshi bade "My son has done the unforgivable and I know it, I just came here to apologise for his ignorance." Tsuyoshi bade while peeking up at Nana "I am sorry, for what he did to Tsunahime-san, and what he did to the _famiglia_." Nana softened looking at him while she reached out and rested a hand on his head gently

"Thank you, Tsuyoshi-san." Nana bade "But it is not my forgiveness that needs to be gained, it is Tsu-chan's. Your son, and his friends, all _broke_ her. They have a long path ahead if they want forgiveness." Nana noted while Tsuyoshi shuddered

"I know, I only want to make amends, even if only by a small part." Nana narrowed her eyes at him before nodding slowly

"You have my blessing to try, however, one tear, one pained look, and I will end you~" Nana purred the men around her all exuding a dangerous aura in response "And I'm not the only one~"

"I swear my life to you, and Tsunahime-san both."

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

* Amoeba - Single cell organism. Basically, bacteria, some fungi etc. Basically Hibari downgrading them from a real thing to some sort of bacteria and protozoa.

Sooooo~ Coz I can't make the Skylark a bad guy, _completely_ , but he is a dick for keeping it to himself etc until everything imploded.

But he's still a good guy xD Also, thinking of making a TsuyoshixNana since Iemitsu has always pissed me off, abandoning his family for the _famiglia_ for all those years.

Nana deserves some hugz n lovin, and Tsuyoshi would be the perfect man to keep her safe, and beat the crap outta Iemitsu if he ever comes home to his Nana (Probably when she files for divorce) and can keep her safe from having to bloody her hands more then they are.

I dunno, I just ship that couple a bit xD

So yeah...that will probably happen.

Thanks to the reviewers~

Sakura-hime99

zairaswift

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

MariaHikari

mama (Guest)

NicoleBearThomas

Not-Gonna-Update

Kademe

xChaosRebornx

Guest x 5

lightningclaire

WnderlandESCAPE

tsuri182718

MeKiFuMoTo

doremishine itsuko

StarofHeart02

annaita816

Mickey (Guest)

However, on that note, the current vote be at (Still not including poll) :

Reverse Harem : 24

Enma : 12

Reborn : 12

Xanxus : 7

Belphegor : 5

Giotto : 4

Byakuran : 2

Dino : 2

Alaude : 2

Fon : 1

OC Childhood Friend : 1

Xanxus/Tsuna/Reborn : 1

 **Also** a request for

Parental Reborn : 1

Brotherly Xanxus : 2

Until next time~


	9. Beginning to Brighten Her Eyes

Chapter 9

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language etc as always.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

It was just past lunch time on the day before they went back to school, Tsuna was sitting in the lounge room, her homework spread before her while Byakuran talked over formula with her.

Nana was in charge of the door, her eyes darkening to a deep dark brown when seeing the young man at her door, one man that had hurt her baby, her daughter. One of the males that had broken her

"Kyoya~kun~" Nana purred while the male shuddered, Kyoya would never speak it aloud, but he was scared, he was terrified of this woman. Such a small Herbivore, but her aura was that of the most terrifying Carnivore. "Tsu-chan is in the lounge, make her cry again and I'll use your esophagus as a scarf~"

Hibari Kyoya bowed in agreement of the terms before he walked into the lounge and proceeded to study Tsunahime from behind. The female that had caught the Carnivore's interest, said Omnivore was looking over complex maths problems, Kyoya moving to the pair and sitting down as he tore the paper from her

"Those formula are wrong." he growled while slamming the paper back down and scribbling on it, Tsuna blinking at him with wide startled eyes, the Skylark frowned at her and pointed at the paper "This will be easier, Omnivore." he growled while Tsuna flicked her eyes to the paper missing the softness in Kyoya's eyes while he regarded her "Omnivore." he ordered while those brown eyes rose again, Kyoya biting back the snarl seeing the light all but extinguished "I should have brought this matter to your attention earlier." he bit out Tsuna softening while she reached out for his hand, Kyoya letting her grip it under the table "I will answer to any punishment." he added while Tsuna tugged at his arm, Kyoya frowning in confusion while she shifted to settled right by his side, hugging one arm to her chest while she snuggled into his side

"Then...Crowd with me, today." Tsuna whispered while Kyoya hesitantly rested a hand on her head, looking for help, but he was only met with jealous glare from the white haired marshmallow addict

"This once, Omnivore." Kyoya promised while the small yellow bird in his hair jumped into Tsuna's hair

"Tsuna, Tsuna." the bird cheeped "Friend, friend." Kyoya flushed furiously hearing the cheep from his bird, how dare Hibird betray him like that, Tsuna flushed deeply while snuggling deeper into the reluctant hesitant hold of Kyoya, her Cloud hadn't left her, she could feel her intuition telling her, he was still hers, he had never once though her useless and dropped her, Hibari Kyoya was still her Cloud.

Kyoya averted his face and hnned nervously while Tsuna pressed her face into his sleeve, the male flinching feeling the moisture seeping into his Disciplinary Committee gakuren

"Hibari-senpai, please tell me you're not using me." Tsuna whispered while one reluctant arm wrapped around her and hugged her into his chest, his Sky recovering even a tiny shard of her soul. If she heard him say this, and her intuition assured her of the truth, then maybe he could see that light return.

"I am not using the Sky, I am here to be used by the Sky." Kyoya promised while two small hands rose to grip at his jacket, Kyoya pressing his face into her hair and closing his eyes "I'm not going to leave you Omnivore." no reaction "Tsu-hime." Kyoya whispered while Tsuna wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tight

"Don't ever do that again." Tsuna ordered while Kyoya tightened his grip on her, his blush hidden in her soft brown hair while he kept his face pressed there "It hurt, senpai." Tsuna whispered while the male huffed lightly

"Kyoya." Tsuna pulled back with a confused blink "Call me by that name or face the consequences." Kyoya growled shyly while looking away from Tsuna so she didn't see the heat in his cheeks, Hibird in her hair chirping gently

"Hibari, Hibari, tsundere, tsundere." a nasty glare was thrown the birds way then while Kyoya huffed again. Where had the yellow fluff ball even learnt that word? Kyoya's silver blue eyes meet the narrowed violet ones of Byakuran, the white haired teen glaring at Kyoya while the Skylark narrowed his eyes in return

"If you hurt her again, _boy_ ~" Byakuran left it hanging with a glare, Kyoya glaring back in return

"I never intended to, and I will ensure that it never happens again." Kyoya growled while tightening his arms on the small fluffy animal in his arms

"Good~" Byakuran purred "Because tomorrow the _hime_ starts back at school~ And we're all going to be there~" Kyoya wasn't able to hide the twitch of his eye at that, his precious school was about to be flooded with troublesome herbivores.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

As of this morning Tsuna was going back to school, she smiled softly while lacing her shoes, glancing back at her mother whom held a collection of bento for herself and her new friends. Red for Belphegor, Rust for Enma, White for Byakuran, Lilac for Mammon, Yellow for Shoichi, Purple for Kyoya and Blue for Spanner.

A collection of bento boxes had littered their bench that morning, each and every new 'teacher' coming past to check Tsuna was going to school, that she was feeling alright, each of them leaving with their own bento until it was just Tsuna, juggling her collection of bento's to give the waiting guard force outside.

As soon as the door opened each male took their bento until Tsuna only had Spanner's and her own in her hands, Spanner was meeting them at school.

"Did you make this for the prince?" Belphegor purred while Tsuna smiled softly

"Mama made them, I wasn't up early enough, I will tomorrow though." Tsuna promised when the blond prince's smirk dropped hearing his little _principessa_ hadn't hand made his bento like he had wanted

"Tch." Tsuna reached out and pet his messy blond hair gently

"I'm sorry Belphegor-san."

"Bel." the prince noted while tugging her into his taller frame "Shishishi call me Bel, my _principessa_."

"Hands off~" Byakuran purred tugging Tsuna free while he began to skip down the pavement tugging the brunette behind him, Tsuna stumbling along behind with a squeak

"Stop pulling the Omnivore." Kyoya growled as he jumped down from the roof of a nearby house, scooping Tsuna into his arms while he jumped back up to the rooftops, Tsuna squeaking in fear while her arms flew around the Cloud Guardian's neck in panic.

Sure she had flown before, but this time she had no control, she was totally subject to Kyoya's control, if he dropped her she would fall….though his warm arms were locked around her carefully, the fluttering flame at his core wrapping around her and protecting her

Glancing over his shoulder Tsuna noticed the glaring posse all running after the Skylark that had kidnapped the Sky, Tsuna swallowing nervously when Belphegor jumped up a roof behind Kyoya, Mammon floating their way while Byakuran dragged Enma with him on the ground.

"U-Um Senpa-" a grunt cut her off "K-Kyoya-san." Tsuna mumbled with a blush before peeking at him "C-Can you put m-me down?" she asked while the prefect grunted again and just kept up his pace, dodging blades thrown at him from Belphegor "P-Please."

"I'm not handing my small animal to them." Kyoya growled while he dodged to the side while another scattering of blades planted themselves into the roof by his foot, tossing a glare back at the blond herbivore. "You were mine first." Kyoya reminded while tightening his hold on the small animal. He had helped to hurt her, and he was not going to let her from his sight until she was better, his repentance for his actions. If he had talked to her, or the ex-baby Carnivore earlier then maybe he wouldn't have hurt her.

Tsuna flushed furiously while wriggling in his hold, she really felt uncomfortable being carried like this though, and her friends were all getting really worked up and mad, she didn't want to be the cause of conflict, they were all here for her and now she was the centre of them all being at each others throats.

It was one block before school that the Skylark finally put her down, landing on the pavement he set his small animal down while Byakuran and Enma both tackled her in a hug, pulling her away from the Cloud and glaring at him while fussing over her, Belphegor diving right in for the attack while Kyoya dodged one blow, a collapsible tonfa slipping comfortably into his hand to knock aside the next blades

"Come on Tsu-hime, while they fight, let's head in." Enma noted guiding his best friend towards the building while Byakuran glomped onto Tsuna's arms, Mammon floating after them, even if his illusion made him look a normal student walking

Belphegor dodged a fast blow from the middle school student while growling lightly his eyes flicking after the retreating back of his _principessa_.

"As much as I'd like to play, they're taking away my _principessa_ ~" Belphegor purred while dodging around the Cloud user and darting after his favourite toy. Tsuna's reactions were adorable, he couldn't get enough of them, add to that her accepting nature, that accepted him without question even knowing how stained with blood he was, Belphegor wasn't going to lose out to any of those other bastards, after all, the _principessa_ should only be with the prince.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

It was a little surreal, walking into her classroom only to see Reborn smirking at her from the teachers desk, his feet up on the desk while he watched the class from under the shadow of his fedora brim, black eyes assessing every move of the students while they all went to their desks.

One of the regular bullies moved to trip Tsuna as she went past but all of a sudden was knocked back when a piece of chalk disintegrated on her forehead with the force of the impact knocking her back on her behind.

Tsuna jumped and looked at the girl startled while the dazed teenager tried to get up only to find her limbs feeling a bit like jelly. Glancing over at her sadistic tutor to see an ever so slight smirk on his lips Tsuna hurried to her desk and sat down...the day hadn't even started yet and Reborn was already attacking students, so why did that feel like it was only the calm before the storm?

As soon as the bell went Reborn stood from the desk and surveyed the class of brats he was going to be tort- _teaching_ from today until when Nono decided Tsuna was protected enough without the school crawling with Vongola.

"Alright you dame-brats, My name is Reboyama-sensei, I'll be your torur-ah- _teacher_ from today. Your last teacher had a sudden…. _accident_." Reborn purred before smirking at them all, ignoring the starry eyed female population all fanning themselves while they looked at him, he didn't need any further reminder of just how attractive he was, he already well knew it, and if some of the brats that had dared to try and hurt _his_ Sky thought he might look their way other then to shoot them, they had another thing coming. "As of today we have a sudden group of exchange and transfer students, due to _reasons_ they're all in this class." Reborn noted waving to the door while the collection of students entered.

At their head was the brightly grinning Byakuran, spiked white hair sticking out in all directions while his amused violet eyes surveyed the room and the student within

"Gesso Byakuran~ Italian, and taken~ I like marshmallows and Tsu-hime~" Byakuran purred to the class with an over exaggerated bow and flourish while he waved to Tsuna. Next was Belphegor

"The prince has no reason to introduce himself to peasants, only a princess is worthy of speaking to me so don't bother or I'll make you bleed~ Ushishi." Belphegor purred without bowing, after all, a prince did not bow to commoners, instead he just brandished some knives while peering at them from under his long blond fringe a sadistic smile on his lips that caused shudders in the room.

"K-Kozart Enma." the red head stuttered next while his nervous red eyes flicked around the room, some of them recalled him from last time, he could see the recognition and disgust

"Dame-Enma's back huh." one girl whispered to her friend while they both snickered, freezing when a sudden hole appeared in their desks, wide startled eyes moving to their teacher whom held a green gun, the muzzle still smoking slightly

"No talking." Reborn ordered while silence fell, their teacher had a gun! A real one? He had shot it even! "Next." Reborn noted waving over to their transfer students while Shoichi stepped forwards, stumbling over his words slightly while he stuttered out his greeting

"Irie Shoichi….uh….I like robots?" Shoichi tilted his head slightly while pushing his glasses up on his nose nervously, he really hated these introduction things. After the red head had done his Spanner finally spoke, students all internally questioning their teacher. He shot at students for talking, but was not saying a word to the student in a green mechanic jumpsuit with a lollypop in his mouth.

Lazy green eyes scanned over them, one hand reaching up to run through his swirled blond hair with a huff "Spanner." he noted simply before pulling out a spare lolly and tossing it to Tsuna "Tsuna's friend." he added while the eyes of the entire class focused on the girl whom fumbled with the lolly, blushing furiously at the attention while she held the orange spanner shaped lolly in her hands her face bowed to her desk.

"Ara, you moving in on _my_ Tsu-hime?~" Byakuran pouted while Reborn cuffed the white haired male upside the head

"Get to your seats, hell-ah- _class_ starts now."

"The new students know dame-Tsu-" the whisper was cut off as another piece of chalk found its target and the student fell from their chair unconscious while Reborn narrowed his eyes at the class

"Did I say you could talk? I didn't think so." he noted while waving to a random student "Take that dame to the nurse." he drawled before grabbing out the details he had been asked to present to the students from Nono.

"Now." Reborn noted dark eyes scanning the class while he found the empty seats of Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, eyes pinning on Sasagawa Kyoko whom shook under his cold gaze "There have been some changes around the school, you have new teachers due to _reasons_." Reborn explained "We're stricter then those sad excuses you used to have, so, keep up or we cut you from the class, _literally_." Reborn's voice lowered at the end making a shiver run through the class while Tsuna bit back her groan and let her head fall to her arms on the desk with a silent sob.

This was hell, surely, this was hell.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

No, Tsuna decided, _this_ was hell

PE class with two COMSUBIN trained teachers, Tsuna thought that Reborn could be vicious in his physical lessons, nope, Lal Mirch was a true demon, she had forgotten that about future Lal. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse there was Colonnello sniping from the distance, anyone that fell behind.

For a moment Tsuna thanked her demon tutor for his lessons and abuse, it had truly given her a step up above her fellow class mates. While she still had the occasional klutz attack, her stamina was much higher then theirs, it had to be to run around the town 20 times with weights on when she failed her tests. Reborn shooting at her from behind if she slowed down or stopped.

So all in all she was doing better then her classmates, that didn't mean however that this wasn't hellish, Lal Mirch was a devil in disguise, and the near misses and grazes from the rifle Colonnello was wielding were really getting to some students, many of whom had started crying.

Tears did nothing to Lal however, the woman revelled in and made them run faster.

Her finally peaceful again school life (pre overhearing her so called friends) was nothing but a dream now, nope, the school was now basically a Vongola training compound, and anyone that looked at her wrong found nearly every teacher in the school at their throat.

Thankfully none of them had pissed off the principal yet, Tsuna had a feeling if someone did something in front of Xanxus he was going to fire a hole in the school with one of his X-Guns, both of which no one had forbidden him from using.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Everyone was so tired from the physical activity of Lal and Colonnello's class that come the next period, everyone was all but dead on their desk.

Bar the new students (Spanner and Shoichi having been exempted from the torture-training) and Tsuna, though she was half dead on her desk, bone tired and just wanting to go home.

The other students though, much to her delight, were all too tired to think about bullying her, all collapsed on their desks while Tsuna propped her chin on her hand, what could possibly come next? The morning with Reborn, the middle of the day being put through a military grade obstacle course (Lal Mirch and Colonnello had agreed to start them off on an easy course, before picking up the pace to a COMSUBIN level course later that week), what did the afternoon hold?

They had science, Tsuna hadn't heard of any of the men around her being allocated to science, maybe they could have a normal lesson, Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief that was all too soon when Verde strode into the class, his alligator Keiman slithering in after him while Tsuna whimpered

"Hello test subjects." Verde greeted with a sweet, but somehow terrifying smile "Since your science teacher met an _unfortunate_ demise, I shall be taking your science classes from now." Verde noted "I am Verde, also one of your school nurses, though my true profession is that of a scientist. So, how about we begin the experiment?" the green haired man clapped his hands together in excitement

Tsuna wanted to bang her head on a wall, why her? Why was this happening to her?

"Today we will be testing the limits of immortality." Verde all but purred while he reached into a tall upright locker near his desk and pulled out Skull, the ex-Arcobaleno tied up and gagged while he struggled, panicked purple eyes darting around " _Now_ , who can tell me what immortality means, and who has a good idea on how to best test it~"

Nope….this, this right here was hell.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Tsuna was exhausted, physically and mentally, maybe it wasn't too late to run away to Enma's Island, it was sounding like a good idea right now.

The bell had finally rung signalling the end of the day and Byakuran had looked at her for one moment before scooping her into his arms with a smirk at the others, daring them to try take her away. Tsuna was so tired she had no complaints for once, even though it was embarrassing, she just looped her arms around his throat and rested her tired head on his shoulder

"Long day wasn't it Tsu-hime~" Byakuran giggled while Tsuna groaned

"It was hell." Tsuna whimpered while Belphegor glared at the white haired male, but seeing how tired Tsuna was he didn't start another (they had been fighting for her attention all day) fight to try and grab her off the man

"You're not going to carry her home like that are you?" Enma gaped while Byakuran stuck his tongue out at the red head

"It is a tad embarrassing." Spanner noted blandly around his lolly while handing another to Tsuna, maybe the sugar would help re-energise her

"Th-There's a limo at the entrance." Shoichi stuttered from his place staring out the window at the limo waiting there, and it was most likely for Tsuna. Byakuran pouted, did that mean he didn't get to carry her the whole way home. Kyoya got to carry her to school, why didn't he get to carry her home?

Byakuran toyed with the idea of kidnapping her to the roof and then flying her home, but he didn't doubt that Tsuna would be upset with him if he did.

He didn't get a chance anyway as Reborn strode into the class and pulled Tsuna away from Byakuran with a threatening glare, carrying the startled teen down the stairs and out of the school building, students giving them a wide berth, over the day they had learnt very quickly that if they dared make any move at Tsuna for any reason, then trouble would follow them for the rest of the day.

Whoever these strangers were that were all around the school, they all had a soft spot for dame-Tsuna and would go out of their way to make their lives hell if anyone made a move to harass her in any form

Reborn carried her to the limo, a man in a suit opening the door for them while he settled her in the car and then slid in, closing the door behind them and letting the limo take off, Tsuna's first break from her new classmates all day.

He had been keeping an eye on her, and she was exhausted, between managing all the powerful personalities of her new class mates let alone her teachers, then the spartan training during their PE lesson, Tsuna was all but dead on her feet.

Reborn had decided Tsuna needed a break, especially from Byakuran, the male had been clingy all day, and it was getting on his nerves, every time he had seen the male touch his dame-Tsuna, hug her and as he really hated recalling, kiss her cheek. His blood had boiled.

So, he was taking her home in the limo provided by Nono. Glaring at the blond sitting in the back of the limo, seems Dino had tagged along. The male immediately attaching himself to Tsuna and snuggling his _little sister_ while asking about her day.

Reborn had wondered why Romario was driving, seems Dino had decided to come along.

Tsuna instead of really answering much about her day just wrapped her arms around Dino and mumbled something before crashing out, a blush quickly advancing up Dino's neck and to his cheeks while he swallowed heavily looking down at the teen female curled in his hold, flicking his eyes to the glare Reborn was tossing his way he began to sweat nervously while chuckling in terror

"Sh-She fell asleep." Dino noted while Reborn rolled his eyes

"Way to state the obvious you dame-student." Reborn growled while Tsuna tightened her hold on the blond in her sleep and snuggled into him, Dino squeaking startled while Reborn's dark aura began to fill the back of the limo, the hitman was not at all amused that someone was being snuggled by Tsuna.

Thankfully the short drive back to Tsuna's house was over, Romario opening the back door while Dino juggled Tsuna in his arms and heading for the door, Reborn only a step behind him in case his student decided to klutz out, he would save Tsuna and leave the male to fall on his face quite happily.

For once Dino didn't though, instead he made it inside while Nana squealed at the cute look before stealing her daughter away and taking her upstairs, leaving Reborn to smack Dino over the head for seemingly no reason, but according to Reborn he had quite a good reason, not that he told Dino. It wouldn't do for anyone to see or know that the worlds greatest hitman had been _jealous_.

Back downstairs there was a gathering of the new students and teachers of the school all swapping information and stories of the day, none of the once guardians had shown up today, and all bullying had been dealt with promptly, whether by an instant punishment of by bad luck plaguing them all day courtesy of the protective force around Tsuna at all times now.

While the group was all swapping stories and talking over the day Spanner and Shoichi managed to corner Lambo and his ten year bazooka, as soon as Spanner had heard the child was here with the engineering masterpiece he had been bugging Shoichi all day about getting a look at it.

So the pair were sitting in the lounge room while looking over the device and babbling science speak back and forth, Verde joining them after he was done with his report, no one commenting on the missing Skull, in truth no one wanted to know exactly what the scientist had done with the man during and after his class, Tsuna had refused to speak on that lesson and even Byakuran was tight lipped, so they left it as it was.

Skull would turn up eventually, he always did.

After an hour Tsuna and her mother came back down from her bedroom, Yuni attached to Tsuna's side as was becoming normal at the Sawada house, I-pin cradled in Tsuna's arms while they came down to cook dinner together, the mass of people in her house all talking and bantering while Tsuna relaxed for the first time all day and just lost herself in cooking with her mother.

Cooking had always been an escape for her, and after Nana had woken her daughter and let her have her own private debrief of the exhausting day had suggested Tsuna come make dinner with her.

Tsuna had been a little wary at first knowing one or more of the men would end up attaching themselves to her or another fight for her attention would start, but Nana had assured her that no one would.

Nana of course enforced that with a dangerous glare at the gathering and a possessive arm around Tsuna's shoulders while leading her to the stove.

The men took the hint, no matter how powerful they were, none wanted to go against Sawada Nana.

So the men sat talking over lesson plans and other ex-Guardian related plans quietly while all watching Tsuna cooking with something soft in their eyes while the girl lost herself in domestics.

That was how the evening went until a soft explosion sounded from the lounge room, everyone moving quickly in to see the pink smoke filling the room and the surprised looks on Spanner and Shoichi's faces while Verde grinned maniacally at his experiment having done well.

"Wh-What the hell." Tsuna stuttered while her wide brown eyes met surprised blue ones.

Standing in the middle of her lounge was a face she knew well, a man that looked so like her. Along with a group that all resembled her once Guardians, but were still so different.

" _ **P-Primo**_?!" Tsuna squeaked while warm arms wrapped around her and the man held her tight to his chest

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Well my cat was determined to try and stop me writing last few days, been sitting her fat butt on the keyboard every chance she has...

Regardless, have managed to get this one out, next chapter the once Guardians come back to school, plus now we have first gen there too. =^-^=

However thanks to that, the Guardians back at school might be a few chapters away instead of next time, depends how the writing goes today.

Late added note : Was watching Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki last night, so lost a few hours of writing time being punched by anime movie feels. If you haven't seen it, go watch it, it's adorable~

Huge thanks to everyone still reading this and those that have taken the time to review~

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

NeitherSaneNorInsane

Bookworm and Animelover

NicoleBearThomas

richboylion

annaita816

zairaswift

MariaHikari

WnderlandESCAPE

kyuubiKR8

StarofHeart02

Guest

Kademe

 **Votes~~~**

Reverse Harem : 26

Enma : 13

Reborn : 13

Xanxus : 7

Belphegor : 5

Giotto : 4

Fon : 3

Byakuran : 2

Dino : 2

Alaude : 2

OC Childhood Friend : 1

Xanxus/Tsuna/Reborn : 1

 **Also** a request for

Parental Reborn : 1

Brotherly Xanxus : 3

Reminder, poll is up on my profile as far as I can tell~ So vote there too, that will be added to this listing later.


	10. Sunny Stormy Eyes

Chapter 10

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language

 **Important Note : I might disappear on and off for a while** **I have to take care of my Nan, and she doesn't have internet or a computer so...This story** _ **will**_ **continue, even if I'm hand writing it and transferring to PC when I can.**

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

To say Tsuna was confused would be the understatement of the century. First she was cooking dinner after a very long stressful and exhausting day, then all of a sudden she's being hugged by her great great great great something grandfather.

The first boss of the Vongola, 400 years old….and somehow he knew not only who she was but he was currently hugging her tight to his chest.

"What?!" Tsuna squeaked finally as the man pulled back and began to look her over

"Oh my poor little Tsunahime, how dare they hurt you like that, you're alright? Don't worry, I'll protect you now!" Primo was babbling while he looked her over, Reborn finally stepping in as he pushed the first Vongola boss off of Tsuna and narrowed his eyes at him

"How are you here? Primo." Reborn growled even as the 1st generation Guardians moved in to protect their boss from the hitman, Verde snickering in the background while Primo narrowed his eyes at Reborn with a flash of gold in his blue eyes

"I'm here to support _my_ Tsunahime." Giotto explained "Not sure on the how, but that doesn't matter, I've been unable to do anything in the last few days but watch from the Rings. However it happened I am here now and I'm not leaving until my Tsunahime is happy." Giotto retorted while he reached for Tsuna again, this time it was Fon that stepped between them, the male smiling sweetly at the Vongola boss while holding an arm out in front of Tsuna. He was having enough trouble fighting over her with the current group, another distraction was not welcome.

"Verde, start talking." Reborn growled while pointing his Leon-gun at the scientist, the green haired man just shrugging with a smirk

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it." Reborn fired a shot past his ear then, the scientists smirk turning to a scowl while Tsuna looked around at the men in a panic

"P-Please, calm down!" Tsuna begged while Belphegor draped himself over her shoulders from behind and glared at the new interruptions while he hugged her around her neck possessively

"H-He tampered with the bazooka." Shoichi stuttered while all eyes turned to the redhead that soon squeaked and ducked behind Spanner to hide, the blond engineer just shrugging while popping a new lolly into his mouth

"Used it on those Vongola Rings." Spanner drawled while everyone looked at Verde again, the man smirking

"I was merely curious about the functions of the bazooka and what effect if any they would have on the precious rings of the Vongola once….tampered with a little." Verde smiled while Giotto whined in annoyance his eyes on Tsuna, he wanted to keep comforting his descendant, the cute little thing that she was. All these men were getting in his way.

They had no idea how infuriating it was, being stuck inside the ring unable to help her, he had been watching over her since the rings had fallen into her hands, watched all her trials and fights.

He had been with her while she had been broken, he had been unable to do anything but watch while she cried, while others comforted her, all he had wanted was to hold her and make it all better, go hunt down those so called Guardians and beat all of them black and blue, but he was nothing more then a spirit attached to the ring, unable to help, unable to do anything.

The moment the bazooka had hit something had shifted in the rings, and looking down at himself only to realise he had a body, for the first time in 400 years, _he had a body_ , and most of all he could hold Tsuna and make it better.

"Ara, and who might these gentlemen be?" a new voice intruded, everyone looking at Sawada Nana while she studied the new men, blinking at the one that looked so like her little Tsuna had she been born male and had her fathers hair.

"M-Mama." Tsuna stuttered while moving to her mother and ducking behind her for protection from the room of possessive males. Seeing her daughters reaction Nana made no delay in brandishing her favorite cleaver and glaring at them all

"What exactly is going on?" Nana purred while Reborn glanced between the first generation and Nana. How to explain this….

"Sawada Nana-san, it's an honour to meet you at last, I'm Giotto di Vongola." Giotto greeted with a formal bow "I am a spirit that normally resides in the Vongola Rings, due to an accident it would seem myself and my guardians are all temporarily in your care." Nana blinked at the man for a few moments before scanning him up and down.

He really did look like a male Tsuna, blue eyes instead of brown, the same gravity defying birds nest for hair that her daughter had when her hair was short, except blond instead of that soft brown so like her own. A formal charcoal pinstripe suit and a cape, but all in all he didn't look to be making any threatening moves.

Smiling sweetly at the man Nana lowered her cleaver "Welcome to our home Giotto-kun." Nana purred "Our home is yours, however, make my Tsu-chan cry and you'll be a spirit again before you can apologise~" Giotto merely bowed low to the woman in acceptance of her terms, he would die all over again before he made Tsuna cry.

"The house is getting a bit full." Reborn noted while glancing around at all the people "About time some of you went back where you came from hmm?" the hitman noted while the gathering voiced complaints, however a glare from Reborn and a pointed look from Nana sent them scattering

Now it was only the first generation, Reborn, Xanxus (Who refused to leave since everyone else got to spend time with Tsuna today and he didn't), Dino, Yuni, Lambo, I-pin and Fon.

Nana guided Tsuna back into the kitchen to continue preparing dinner, the pair talking softly about cooking things and letting the men do whatever they did while waiting. Giotto was sitting at the dinner table with a dopey smile on his lips while he watched Tsuna

"What exactly are your intentions here Primo?" Reborn asked softly while the founder of the Vongola peeked over at Reborn before looking back at his Tsuna

"I wasn't exactly planning to become real, in fact I had no idea it _could_ be done." Giotto sighed while smiling sadly "However I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. It's been killing me these last few weeks. I have seen everything that goes on, even felt it, as the holder of the Sky ring is connected to it in a personal way. But couldn't do anything. You have no idea how infuriating that it." Giotto sighed while shaking his head lightly "You have no idea how deeply this hurt her." Giotto whispered "When she overheard them, her soul shattered, each word was a crack in her pure precious soul." Reborn grunted softly while looking back at the gathered first generation guardians, all of whom were playing with the children by Giotto's request, to keep them out of the way while dinner was organised. All bar Alaude who refused to be that close to them all, instead the first generation Cloud was talking with Fon softly, likely about martial arts of some such.

"We've seen that she's broken, trash, tell us something new." Xanxus growled from his seat while he poured himself another glass of wine, Giotto frowning softly while he fingered the ring on his hand, the Vongola Ring. He should really take it off and give it back to Tsuna.

"Having you all here, while it has been exhausting, confusing and stressful on her, it's really helped in starting to pick up the tiny pieces of her soul and start putting them back together." Giotto explained "It will take a long time, and it will take a lot of assurances from you all, but I think she can recover from this." Giotto assured while smiling softly watching his descendant doing such domestic things, it really reminded him of his wife, the only woman he had ever loved at the time. "Reminds me, I must make sure to thank _Signore_ Verde for this accident." Giotto mused with another smile at his descendant and her mother, such a cute scene

"So, what are you going to do now trash? You're not staying here." Xanxus growled while Giotto blinked at him startled

"Why can I not?"

"It's bad enough _he_ is staying here." Xanxus growled pointing one of his X-Guns at Reborn "I'm not letting another gaggle of men stick that close to _my_ Tsunahime." Xanxus growled while Reborn shot a glare at Xanxus

"She doesn't belong to you brat, and if I recall you tried to kill her only a year or so ago." Reborn shot back while Xanxus glared back at him in return. Giotto sighed heavily, so many strong personalities, he felt sorry for his little Tsunahime, all these men were clearly in love with her, it would be a task and a half to juggle all those strong alpha personalities.

"I don't think we have much choice in the matter, we don't exactly have any currency on our persons, no identification either, our options for places to stay are limited." Giotto reminded while Xanxus tore some cash from his pocket and slammed it on the table

"There, money, now get out scum." Xanxus snarled even as Primo glared back at him

"I don't think so." Giotto declined "I have been unable to comfort her all this time, only able to watch, I'm not going to give up this rare chance to actually be there for my cute little descendant." Xanxus growled in response to that, but blue eyes that flashed with golden fire halted him from saying anything more

"Dinner is ready." Tsuna called as everyone snapped from whatever conversations they were having and gathered around the small dining table, Tsuna and Nana setting dinner in the middle of the table while they all began to eat, Tsuna blinking startled when Reborn tugged her towards him and sat her in his lap

"Not enough seats." he noted shortly while Tsuna blinked up at him confused, but one strong arm around her waist let her know that he wasn't going to let her go, so Tsuna had to give in and let him hold her on his lap, picking up I-pin she settled the little girl in her lap as well and began to eat, while Reborn ate over her shoulder, shooting Xanxus a look.

This was after all his revenge for the Varia commander picking her up and snuggling her the other night, he had his moment with Tsuna in his arms, now Reborn was going to spend all dinner with Tsuna in his.

After dinner Tsuna, I-pin and Yuni went to take a bath together, the men all left in the lounge and kitchen to glare at one another

Fon took the time to help Nana with the dishes while keeping an ear on the other men, it was only a matter of time before the were at one anothers throats again after all.

It was a knock at the door interrupting that drew them all to stop glaring at one another. Reborn went to open the door while the ninth Vongola boss came stumbling in looking a little frantic

"Is it true?" he asked "Is Primo here?" Reborn pointed inside while the elderly man hurried in to greet the first Vongola boss, blinking at Primo with wide reverent eyes while the man stood and bowed to Nono with a flourish

"Hello Timoteo." Giotto smiled softly while Timoteo bowed in return

"Primo." Timoteo was just unable to process it completely, he reached out and could hardly believe it when he touched Primo's arm "You're really….real." Timoteo gasped while Primo smiled sweetly at him, Timoteo averting his eyes, the man could smile as pure and beautiful as Tsunahime, it was clear where the girl got her deadly looks from, even though separated by four hundred years.

"Yes….thank _signore_ Verde for this miracle, we're not sure entirely how long it will last, but until our last moment, myself and the entire first generation are here to support the broken Sky." Timoteo nodded

"Of course, I'll do anything in my power to assist." he assured while Giotto smiled brightly, looking over at his guardians

"Well….we're going to need somewhere to stay, and a way to interact with Tsunahime on a daily basis." Giotto noted while Timoteo nodded

"Of course, I'll work something out and return as soon as possible, until then, Nana-san, is it alright if they remain here?" Timoteo asked while Nana hummed softly, while she wanted to say yes, there were too many people to house here.

Clapping her hands together Nana smiled "We don't have the room here, but I know of somewhere they can stay." Nana giggled "Of course we have the room for Giotto-kun to stay, since he's so worried about my little Tsu-chan." Nana smiled while she made her way to the phone "For the rest I'll call in a favour that Yamamoto-san owes." Nana smiled while Timoteo nodded, it was a good choice, they would be able to stash the first gen guardians there while also observing Tsuyoshi to see if his request to gain forgiveness was on the level.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Tsuna woke feeling more then a little disoriented, blinking away she rubbed at her eyes. Brown meeting blue while Tsuna blinked a few times, surely she was seeing things….

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." it took seconds for her door to slam open, Reborn and Nana both there, one with a gun, the other her favourite cleaver, Tsuna pressed against the wall of her room staring at the blond that was sitting in her bed rubbing his sleepy blue eyes

"Tsunahime?" Giotto yawned while blinking at her with tired eyes "What's wrong?" Tsuna just pointed at him with a shaking hand while Reborn dragged the first boss of the Vongola family out of the teens bed, black eyes pinned on blue, Giotto couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine

"What exactly were you thinking getting into bed with dame-Tsuna." Reborn hissed while Giotto raised his hands in surrender

"I always sleep with Tsunahime." he squeaked "I couldn't sleep without her." Tsuna paled at that, sobbing softly to herself

"A-Always?" Tsuna whimpered the sound of something breaking drawing all their attention, looking over at Nana to see the door handle had been snapped clear off, the woman smiling sweetly in at them while a black miasma of anger seeped across the floor towards them from the woman

"Did I hear you clearly?" Nana cooed "You've been defiling the bed of my little Tsu-chan regularly?" Tsuna shuddered while blinking at her mother with wide eyes, she had never seen her mother so angry. Giotto was dropped by Reborn, the hitman moving out of the way, his anger was nothing before the anger of a protective mother

"U-Uh….I was merely comforting her, in the only way I could." Giotto stuttered while Nana narrowed her eyes at him "I was a spirit so it wasn't exactly defiling or anything…" he trailed off seeing her was probably digging himself deeper with the mother of his cute little descendant

"Y-You were with me...always?!" Tsuna squeaked while Giotto nodded with a smile while Tsuna paled, Nana's eye twitched

"HENTAI!" Nana yelled finally slapping the first boss across his cheek while Giotto cried out softly feeling his impact to a wall, the woman had a good arm on her. Blinking startled Giotto looked at Nana again, the woman had thrown all pretence of being the innocent little housewife aside while glaring at him "You have three seconds to get out of my house you pervert, if you're still here then I'm going to gut you, slowly and painfully." Nana snarled while Giotto fled out the window in terror, Nana's glare dropping as she smiled sweetly again

"M-Mama….he….he saw didn't he." Tsuna whimpered while Nana bundled her daughter into her arms and cuddled her

"I can go end him, just ask it." Reborn noted while brandishing his gun, Tsuna peeking over at him while Nana snuggled her gently "Say the word and the first generation pervert will die screaming." Reborn growled while Tsuna shook her head, while she was feeling a little violated by the thought of Giotto having watched her _all_ the time, she didn't want him dead.

"Tch." Reborn growled "You're much too nice dame-Tsuna." Reborn sighed while he glared out the window after the pervert known as Giotto, that bastard had been perving on his Tsuna probably since she inherited the Vongola Ring. "One would think coming from his time he knew a little about propriety." Reborn grumbled while running a hand through his black spiked hair, glancing down at his appearance, in nothing but his black silk night clothes. "I'm going to get dressed." he noted while gliding out of the room, Nana cuddling Tsuna on the bed while the girl hugged her mother tight

"I can have Tsuyoshi-san put them all out on the street? Just say the word." Nana bade gently while Tsuna shook her head

"No, thank you mama, but no." Nana pressed a kiss into her kind daughters hair gently before sighing

"Will you be alright to go to school?" Nana asked gently while Tsuna nodded hesitantly, while she was exhausted, and a little stressed out right now with the revelation from her ancestor about his perverted tendencies, Tsuna didn't want to miss a day at school, if she wasn't there who knew what her new teachers and classmates would do.

The school was more then likely to implode from all those personalities without the balancing calming Sky, and she dreaded to think what would happen if Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei turned up while she wasn't there with all the new guard dogs around the school

"I'll be alright mama." Tsuna promised while Nana hugged her daughter once more

"Alright, I'll go start breakfast, you get ready for the day." Tsuna flopped back in her bed with a groan while rolling on her side and hugging I-pin, the child had slept right through the commotion somehow.

A knock at her window drew her attention, Tsuna glaring at the pouting Giotto, the man waving her over, Tsuna reluctantly slid from the bed and approached him while he smiled sadly at her

"Sorry I scared you, I've been a spirit so long….I forget my manners. Forgive me?" Giotto asked while Tsuna sighed, she couldn't hate him, he had helped her out too many times, and it was true, having been a spirit so long your views could be twisted. Just imagining spending 400 years alone was a terrifying thought

"Just this once….but you should stay at Yamamoto-san's for a while, mama wants your head." Tsuna noted while the man grinned and nodded, holding out his hand for her while Tsuna blinked when he handed her a single white Anemone flower

"It means sincere in Hanakotaba. The Japanese language of flowers." Giotto said "I meant my apology little one, I truly am sorry." Tsuna's face lit up slightly as a smile slid over her lips, her eyes rising to meet his blue ones, a shimmer of light in her brown ones.

"No one has ever given me flowers before." Tsuna mumbled while his face lit up

"I'll leave you some every day." Giotto promised before he reached out and ruffled her hair "I best go before your mother catches and guts me." Tsuna waved to him while the blond climbed down from her window and hurried off.

Tsuna went to get some water in a cup and set it on her desk by the window, putting the single white flower in the water. Smiling softly as she looked at it before getting herself ready for the day, back to school, and back to trying to manage all those men.

Tsuna noted something brighter about her daughter when she came downstairs, but wisely didn't make any mention of it, instead Tsuna came to her side and they finished up cooking breakfast before organising the bento collection for today.

"Have you thought about new Guardians at all, dame-Tsuna." Reborn asked from his place at the table sipping his espresso, Tsuna looking back at him startled before looking back to their preparation

"Must I have new Guardians?" Tsuna asked softly while Reborn sighed softly

"Yes, we can't all be here all the time, a time will come when the Varia have to return to missions, Nono will need to go back to Italy, and the former Arcobaleno all have to return to their jobs." Reborn noted "All of us will be thinking of you, and will come visit you, but you need Guardians." Reborn reminded while Tsuna frowned deep in thought

"Would you be my Guardian?" Tsuna asked softly while Reborn fell silent, his face showing his shock while he blinked at her back, quickly covering for his shock and smoothing his face into his normal mask. To be honest he had never even thought about that, he was a Sun it was true, but with his name and reputation as the worlds greatest hitman, being her Sun might be difficult.

"That's a hard one to answer Tsuna." Reborn admitted "I'm the world's number one hitman….If I took the job then any enemy after me would know you were my greatest weakness and come after you to gain revenge on me." Reborn explained while Tsuna nodded silently, Reborn walking over to her and resting a hand on her head "Let me think on it okay?" Tsuna just nodded again in silence while Reborn sighed silently, he wanted to say yes, but the practicality of such a thing was in question.

"You have Cloud and Lightning still." Reborn noted changing topic from his eligibility as a Guardian while moving back to the table "We need only find eligible Storm, Rain, Mist and….and maybe Sun." Reborn frowned in thought "Mist is going to be the hardest to find, there are so few Mist users around, to find one will be tough."

"Ara? Talking on new Guardians?" Reborn frowned over at Fon, the Chinese man never knocked anymore, just let himself in whenever he came past like he owned the place "I would volunteer myself as your Storm, if the _hime_ would have me." Tsuna whirled startled and stared at him even while Reborn's eyes widened on the man

"Fon?" Reborn demanded, he nearly stuttered like a certain student, but managed to catch himself. Fon just smiled gently at Tsuna "What about your work with the Triads?" Reborn reminded while Fon shrugged

"I can deal with them, the _hime_ is more important." Fon reminded while Tsuna continued to gape at him, Fon kneeling down before her and lowering his head "What about it _hime_? Would you accept me as your Storm?"

"F-Fon-san." Tsuna whispered while looking at Reborn for help, the man only shrugging, this was up to her

"The choice is yours Tsuna. I can't help you here." The hitman noted while Tsuna began to panic a little, quickly tugging Fon up she looked up at the tall man while he looked at her with sincere mahogany eyes

"I wish to continue to protect you Tsu-hime, as your Guardian and as your friend." Fon promised while Tsuna flushed shyly and looked away from him, his eyes were too intense, it was really doing strange things to her

"What if you get tired of me?" Tsuna asked softly while Fon ruffled her hair gently with a kind smile

"Not possible little Sky, a Hibari doesn't give their loyalty lightly, but like Kyoya, once gained, my loyalty cannot be lost." Fon assured while Tsuna looked down at her feet, Fon tilting her face back up to him with a finger on her chin and kissing her forehead gently "I will wait for a reply, don't force yourself now." Tsuna hesitated only a moment more, as soon as he went to step away she grabbed his hand

"Please, be my Storm." Tsuna begged while Fon blinked at her

"I don't want to pressure you, I can wait, truly little Sky." Fon assured while Tsuna shook her head

"I want you as my Storm, Fon-san, will you?" Fon smiled down at her before ruffling her hair again

"One condition little Sky." he noted while Tsuna tilted her head at him "Drop the _-san_." Tsuna blushed at that, calling someone older her without an honorific was so personal….

"O-Okay, F-Fon." Tsuna stumbled a little while the tall Chinese man chuckled while ruffling her hair gently again, glancing over at Reborn, the hitman wasn't showing anything on his face, but Fon could see in his shoulders that Reborn was fighting himself not to jump over the table and tear Fon away from Tsuna.

"That just leaves Mist, Rain and Sun, does it not Reborn." Fon noted while Reborn frowned at him before nodding "Don't leave the _hime_ hanging too long, she might find another Sun in the meantime." Fon teased while Reborn pointed Leon at him threateningly, Tsuna looking between them confused

"Here's your bento Fon-kun." Nana giggled interrupting the two Arcobaleno's glaring session, Fon blinking down at the red bento in his hands "Tsu-chan helped make it today, so I hope you enjoy~" Fon bowed to Nana before tucking his bento under his arm

"I'll head to school then, I need to clean up the infirmary after yesterday." he noted with a smile while Tsuna paled

"What happened?"

"Nothing much, just Verde getting a little bored." Fon assured while petting her head again "I'll see you soon, Tsu-hime."

Nana hugged her daughter as soon as Fon was gone

"Congratulations Tsu-chan." Nana giggled "You got a new Guardian, a trustworthy one this time." Tsuna smiled softly, Reborn studying his student before a soft smile touched his own lips, for a second before he wiped it off. There was a spark back in her eyes, it was small, and it was faint, but it was there, not like the sparks that had come to life only to die, it had been there since she came down from her room this morning.

Tsuna was finally picking up the pieces.

"I guess I should head off too." Reborn noted while Nana quickly bundled up his bento and sent him off, Reborn glancing back at Tsuna

"Give me until this afternoon, dame-Tsuna, I'll have an answer then." he noted before sweeping out, Tsuna blinking after him in surprise before nodding, a shy smile on her lips as she watched her tutor, and her first ever friend, leave.

Moving back to the bench the pair of Sawada women got back to finishing off the bento's collected there, the next knock coming at the door being Xanxus and Squalo, the latter still in a bad mood from his previous day

"Was it that bad Squalo-san?" Tsuna asked while he twitched and growled lightly at her before storming towards the door, Tsuna blinking after the silver haired Varia Rain.

"His voice gave out from shouting at students to be quiet." Xanxus snorted in amusement while Tsuna giggled in response, the tall man looking at her startled his eyes quickly assessing her….she was healing? Even smiling naturally again "What happened?" he asked while Tsuna blinked at him confused "You're feeling better, what happened?"

"Oh…" Tsuna noted before smiling gently at him "I got a new Storm." she explained while his eyes widened and he fingered his X-Gun

"You're sure they won't hurt you? Give the word brat and I'll riddle them with holes." the man growled while Tsuna shook her head reaching out and taking the hand on his X-Gun into her own instead

"It's okay. He won't." Xanxus' eyebrow twitched at the note of them being _male_. "Fon-s….Fon is going to be my Storm." Tsuna noted while Xanxus frowned down at her while trying to remember which of the trash was _Fon._

"Chinese Arcobaleno? Looks like the Cloud brat?" Xanxus clarified while Tsuna nodded and the man let out a long annoyed sigh, so that was two Hibari's hanging around close to his female, so much for hating crowding.

"He better be loyal." Xanxus growled before ruffling her hair, Tsuna whining gently at him, why did they all insist on mussing her hair up, every one of them did it, she was going to have to take a comb to school today. When she had gotten home last night the knots had been ridiculously hard to get out from the constant tangling of her hair by all the teachers and classmates.

"Voi!" Squalo rasped "We'll be late stupid boss." the swordsman hissed out while Tsuna moved to him and gave him a hug, Squalo's cheeks heating dark red in seconds

"I hope you feel better soon Squalo-san." she bade while the man whirled his back on her to hide his blush, Xanxus growling lightly while Tsuna giggled and hugged him too, his strong arms enfolding her into his large frame

"Have a good day Xanxus." Xanxus lifted her against his chest hugging her tight for a moment before he let her down with a chuckle

"Remember, if you've had enough of those scum, just come to my office." he reminded, Tsuna nodding while Xanxus then took his bento and left, Nana giggling at the stove, her daughter had so many men to choose from. Pausing for a moment Nana giggled again before glancing at her daughter, then again, no one said she had to choose.

Verde arrived next, the tall scientist handing Tsuna some papers before taking his bento and leaving, Tsuna blinking confused as she looked down at the papers, there were a list of hints and tips for science.

Timoteo arrived next, Tsuna blinking at him startled before motioning for him to sit, the elderly man chuckled and shook his head

"Sadly I don't have the time. I just came to let you know I've organised some identification for the first generation family, I've already taken it over there. Also Dino-kun will be starting at your school as the new Italian teacher today." Timoteo noted before he pulled Tsuna into a hug "Unfortunately some things have come up in Italy and I have to return." he sighed "Reborn will keep me updated though, and if you need I can come back any time." the man noted while Tsuna nodded

"Thank you for coming at all grandpa." Tsuna smiled while the old man relaxed cupping her cheek, her eyes had improved, her smile was more natural, and that seductive alluring Sky aura was starting to return

"Be good my child." Timoteo bade, leaning in and kissing her forehead while sending a prayer above for her safety "Remember, you can call me at any time."

"I will."

"Oh, and congratulations on your new Storm Guardian." he noted while Tsuna blinked, word did travel fast it would seem, smiling softly Tsuna hugged him once more

"Thank you, for everything." the old man petted her head while Tsuna pouted at him, trying once again to tame her poor hair

"We'll meet again soon little one." his Guardians all said their goodbyes as well before they were gone, Nana petting her daughters shoulder gently while the doorbell rang again, Tsuna going to answer as her classmates all came in to collect their bento's

"Shishishi, _principessa_ ~" Belphegor purred as he jumped onto her and began to hug her, rubbing his face into her hair "The prince missed his _principessa_."

"Morning Bel-kun." Tsuna smiled while the blond stared at her for a moment, Reborn had been right as he passed them, the principessa was looking better

"Ah my Tsu-hime's looking so much better." Byakuran purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, being then dragged off her by a glaring Hibari Kyoya

"Stop touching her." Kyoya growled while Belphegor flicked some knives into his hand

"You want to go Cloud brat?" Belphegor growled while Tsuna quickly moved between them

"No fighting in my house!" Tsuna ordered her eyes flashing gold "If someone threatens me then fine, but no fighting in my house, I will not have this place torn apart." Tsuna ordered while all the teens silenced for a few moments before nodding. Kyoya hiding his smile, the Sky was finding her fangs again.

"Tsu-hime." Enma breathed before smiling and tugging her into a tight hug, Tsuna squeaking while she flailed, but he was too busy hugging her tight "I'm so glad to see you looking happy again." Enma whispered while Tsuna softened and wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged him tight

"Mmm, I'm feeling better, a little, Enma-kun." Tsuna whispered while he finally let her go while he brushed her hair from her face

"Good, you're much prettier with the light in your eyes." he noted before flushing heavily and letting her go, darting backwards while Tsuna blushed in return and touched at her heated cheeks

"L-Let's head to school." Tsuna mumbled while she darted upstairs to tame her hair down before she met her….classmates? Friends?

"Tsuna-san….are you not coming?" Shoichi asked while she stood frozen in the doorway her wide eyes on them "Tsuna-san?" Byakuran turned hearing Shoichi calling to their _hime_ , his violet eyes finding her as worry flooded him

"Tsu-hime?"

"A-Are we…" Tsuna stuttered her eyes falling while she seemed for a moment so much smaller then she was, collapsing in on herself in a moment of weakness "What are we?" Tsuna whispered while Byakuran pulled her into his arms

"Friends." he promised "We're your friends." Byakuran whispered as they all gave into the moment of weakness and wrapped her into their arms, a giant group hug

"Friends? Promise?" Tsuna whispered while they all hugged her tight

"Mmm, friends."

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

I just want to say, a huge thank you to everyone that has taken the time to review in any form

Any time I started to get meh on this, reviews really have encouraged me to keep going, you all have helped me make it through some of the slower points that usually make me lose interest

I still have my moments, hence why some one shots may appear when I need a break and write something else, but you are all keeping me moving along on this.

 _ **So thank you all!**_

Every single one of you that has taken time out of your day to review and given me the encouragement to keep going, even if it was just a vote for a pairing, it's kept me moving knowing someone other then me is enjoying the weird world that is my head

Now back to writing 11, I try to keep a chapter ahead or so (bar editing) so time to get back to work ^-^

MariaHikari

annaita816

NeitherSaneNorInsane

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

rainaris

Kademe

IHaveNoName and IDC

Sakura-hime99

StarofHeart02

an Guest

WnderlandESCAPE

merline (Guest)

KiMaChi (Guest)

Guest x2

Anamaria275

Breanna Sinclaire

XxShadowfangxX

Ice Jewel of eternal beauty

Mickey (Guest) : xD your reviews make me laugh, I love your rants

And to those that reviewed Refrain and Distant Sky too~

Natsu Yuuki

XD (Guest)

lynn (Guest)

 **Until next time friends, though it might be a few days, I have to take care of my Nan, and she doesn't have internet or a computer so...**

27x18


	11. Facing the Storm

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language~

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Tsuna was actually allowed to walk to school after the group hug, Kyoya being at and past his limit for crowding was following from a nearby rooftop while the group all crowded her on the way to school.

Belphegor and Byakuran fought for her attention the whole walk, Enma close by one side while Spanner and Shoichi stayed close to the other, all of them marvelling in the bright light back in her eyes, even if it wasn't what it had once been, it was so much more then before

Byakuran and Belphegor weren't even serious in their bantering and fighting, instead they more did it to watch the light in her eyes when she got protective over one or both of them, Tsuna watching them both with a smile, moving to interfere when Byakuran got that serious light in his violet eyes, or Belphegor got that maniacal grin on his lips

Finally they managed to make it to the school gates without anyone killing one another, Kyoya jumping down from a roof to her side while he pinned the students around with a glare, wrapping one arm around her back to pull her into him while he moved to whisper in her ear

"Tell me of anyone that even looks at you wrong, I'll end them." Kyoya whispered before releasing her and going to patrol, Tsuna flushing furiously her eyes casting down while Shoichi wrapped her into a hug

"We're all here for you Tsuna-san." Shoichi mumbled shyly while Tsuna blinked, Spanner popping a lolly into her mouth while Tsuna squeaked, eyes wide for a moment before she smiled, orange, somehow he always gave her the flavour that she liked the most.

"Tch, so you're still here." Tsuna paled hearing a familiar tone, her eyes flicking over to a silver haired teen with green eyes, a teen that was glaring at her angrily

Tsuna went to take a step backwards but found herself in Byakuran's arms, the white haired male propping his chin on her shoulder and glaring at the silverette

"What business does a traitor have with our little Sky~?" Byakuran purred sweetly even while exuding a dangerous aura, Tsuna blinking at Hayato, she would have recoiled from him further but there was a strong arm around her waist while Byakuran held her securely to his taller form

"Tch like I care about some stupid bitc-" Hayato cried out when a tonfa met his head, his green eyes meeting a glaring Kyoya

"For crowding, attempted foul language, and for other less honourable reasons, you will be bitten to death." Kyoya growled while pouncing on the once Storm, Tsuna blinking with wide eyes while Spanner tossed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her inside the school limits

"S-Spanner?" Tsuna squeaked glancing back at the fight even while the blond engineer tugged her into the school building chattering about random engineering facts, Tsuna blinking at him with wide eyes

"Bitch can't ever replace me." Hayato snarled from behind in a momentary lull in the fight when Kyoya had to move around the innocent students that the Italian teen had put between them without a care for their safety. Tsuna froze hearing the words yelled after her, Spanner blinking when she froze, the young woman looking back at Hayato with an even gaze

"I've already replaced you." Tsuna noted calmly before turning her back on him and walking with Shoichi and Spanner, towards the school building, Byakuran grabbing onto her arm while he smiled at her, Tsuna blinking at him

"Tell me the name of your Storm Guardian." Byakuran purred "So I can kill him~" Tsuna blinking at him

"Uh, but I _like_ my Storm Guardian." Tsuna mumbled while Byakuran pouted

"You _sure_ I can't kill them?" Byakuran whined while Tsuna shook her head, turning on him while shaking a finger at him in exasperation

"Not my new Storm, he's nice." Byakuran's eyes narrowing, a he huh? "I like him, and I want to keep him, so no being mean to Fon." Byakuran growled lightly, so that Storm Arcobaleno had made his move to get close to her huh? "He's been good to me, and through all this he's been kind, so please, don't be mean." Tsuna mumbled while Byakuran narrowed his eyes back at Hayato, well as long as he could hold it over the previous bastard that called himself her Storm.

"Ne Hayato-chan~ Tsu-chan's got a _hot_ new storm." Byakuran purred with a giggle while the previous Storm glared at him as Byakuran continued to ignore his glare "So you're not needed~"

Tsuna ignored her friends and hurried to get her shoes changed to the indoor pair, leaving Kyoya to start attacking Hayato again while she moved off towards class.

Slipping into the room she made her way to her desk and slumped tiredly down on the cool wooden surface, ignoring the questioning gaze of Reborn while he frowned at her from the teachers desk and just let her head fall onto the cool surface. Warm arms wrapping around her made her sit up while she twisted her neck to blink at Enma, the teen hugging her gently

"Are you alright?" Enma asked while Tsuna smiled softly and nodded to him

"Mmm, everyone is here to support me, I'm okay." Tsuna whispered while Enma tightened his grip on her his red eyes flashing protectively while he glared at the bruised and bloodied silverette slinking into class.

Reborn's smirk grew when he saw one of his prey enter, so that was why his little dame-Tsuna was looking down, the traitors had come back to school.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, and Gokudera Hayato." Reborn purred while the tall black haired teen also slid into class, without the bruises that littered Hayato, he must have made his way in without being caught by Kyoya, or while Kyoya was busy enforcing discipline on Hayato "Welcome back~"

"What are _you_ doing here." Hayato snarled while Reborn slid to his feet and glared at the recently returned students

"Chaod, I'm your new homeroom teacher." Tsuna could see a visible shudder go through the pair at the look in Reborn's black eyes "I hope you have a valid excuse for missing a day of your precious school education?"

"U-Uh." Takeshi fumbled while his eyes darted to Tsuna to see her refusing to look at him, but a collection of males all around her, all of whom he knew, and all of whom he knew wanted his blood, were happy to glare back at his glance "N-No." Takeshi mumbled while his eyes fell down, he had no excuse he could think of now faced with her, not for missing a day, and not for what he had done to her. Reborn's smirk only grew at that answer

"Well, I think detention with Hibari Kyoya is in order….or we can always make you _help_ out at the nurses office, I'm sure Verde would _love_ to have some new toys." Reborn mused while Tsuna paled, she didn't know what was worse for the pair, Kyoya or Verde….

"Don't interfere." Byakuran noted petting her head "They deserve at least a little mental scarring~"

"If they end up with Verde it won't stop at just mental scarring." Tsuna reminded softly while Byakuran's smirk grew, looking a lot like Belphegor, or the Cheshire cat while he grinned at her

"Well...wouldn't that be a shame."

"If you like principessa." Mammon noted from his place sitting at a desk not far from her "I could always take on their punishment, I'll even give you a hefty discount." the illusionist promised while Tsuna swallowed heavily, now that might be even worse, the assassin could break them totally without ever touching them

"N-No, that's alright." Tsuna squeaked while Belphegor snickered from her left, the seat he had taken after threatening the student sitting there so he could instead claim a place by the principessa

"Maybe I could play with them then? Ushishishi." Tsuna groaned silently, hell no.

"Class is starting soon brats, all of you into seats." Reborn called out while the bell began to chime. After yesterday the class had fast learnt, into your seats as soon as it was called, or face the consequences. Having seen what those consequences were, no one chose that option, no matter how rebellious or arrogant.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

By the time lunch came around Tsuna needed to get away from things, between her friends all clamouring for her attention, and trying to stop them from lynching her previous Guardians, Tsuna was exhausted.

So here she was at the door for the principals office, knocking gently at the door while listening for the gruff voice of Xanxus

"What? Trash." he called through the door, Tsuna took that as her permission and cracked the door open and peeked in, blinking at the man sitting in his throne-like chair at the principals desk glaring at the paper in his hand.

What Tsuna had never expected was that he would be wearing glasses. Blinking startled when he looked up at her, a slight tint of red showing in his scarred cheeks while he tore off the item over his eyes and thrust it under the desk before waving her in "What are you doing here?" his voice sounded annoyed and gruff, but Tsuna could hear the underlying tone of worry

"I'm just….really tired." Tsuna mumbled while Xanxus stood from his desk, a fluid grace to his movements that came from a lifetime of fighting, stalking over to the door he swiftly scooped her into his hold, kicking the door closed while carrying her over to a luxurious couch and laying her on it.

Tsuna didn't recall there being such a couch in the principals office before, but dismissed that thought soon after, there also was no throne chair in here before, of course Xanxus would redecorate to his own liking. No matter how temporary the job, the man liked to be comfortable.

"Rest there, or nap, or whatever." Xanxus noted while he went back to the desk and grabbed up the paper he had been looking at, squinting at it with a growl, Tsuna blinking at him before giggling

"You can wear your glasses." she noted while he tossed her a glare

"I don't need glasses." the tall Wrath flame user growled at her while Tsuna smiled gently at him

"I thought you looked nice with glasses." Tsuna complimented, heat gathering in Xanxus' cheeks and rising to his ears while he pulled the paper close in front of his face to hide himself from her and to try and decipher the blurry black blobs on the paper. "Want me to help?" Tsuna asked while Xanxus growled at the paper and tossed it down

"You can't." he growled "Not unless you can suddenly read French." Tsuna tilted her head at him, he was reading reports in French? "That useless trash sent over the reports he was too stupid to be able to deal with." Tsuna just blinked at him for a few minutes trying to figure out who 'useless trash' was.

"Ah, Levi A Than." Tsuna whispered finally, the man had been left behind to do Xanxus' job while he was away

" _Useless trash_ , yes." Xanxus confirmed "Trash can't even handle some basic fucking paperwork." Xanxus grumbled while Tsuna pushed herself up from the couch and walked over to the desk where he was, ducking under the desk to grab his glasses while Xanxus nearly choked to death his wide eyes on the Vongola Donna to be kneeling under his desk in a very compromising position.

"Ah, here they are." Tsuna mumbled while kneeling in front of him and smiling up at him with wide brown eyes, holding out his glasses to him while Xanxus fumbled for words

"Get out of there." Xanxus finally cried while pushing to his feet, his large chair being pushed backwards with a screech on the floor. Tsuna still blinking at him with wide confused eyes

"Xanxus?"

"Just hurry up and get up already." Xanxus growled while reaching under the desk and pulling her out while dragging her to her feet. Grabbing his glasses he slammed them onto the desk before turning his attention back to the teenager before him

Seriously, how innocent could you be?

"Go rest brat." Xanxus ordered finally while Tsuna tilted her head at him again before nodding and moving back to the couch, sitting down while watching Xanxus squinting at the papers again, hiding a smile behind her hand while she giggled silently. Tsuna wasn't sure why he was hiding the fact that he wore glasses, but it was really quite cute watching him try to decipher the papers without them, even as they sat on the desk nearby his hand. The stubborn Varia commander refused to put them on in her presence.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

 _Ten Years Later_

"Xanxus I have some more-" Tsuna blinked when the Varia commander suddenly thrust something under his desk glaring at her "...I don't get why you still hide them, I know you wear glasses for reading." the young woman chuckled while Xanxus just continued to glare at her "Alright, grumpy, here, some reports from Squalo that got mixed in with the reports sent to my office." Tsuna chuckled, the tall male still glaring at her when she flicked her eyes to the glasses "I still maintain you look cute in them, grumpy." and with a wave she slid out of the office.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

 _Present_

Only once he was sure she was asleep on the couch did Xanxus slip his glasses back on and go back to his papers, keeping an eye on her in case of her stirring so he knew when to hide his weakness/glasses again

"What are you doing in here Mammon." Xanxus asked quietly some time later, the male stepping from the mists that had shrouded his silent entry

"Just checking on the _principessa_ , the others were panicking when she disappeared at lunch." Mammon noted quietly while he moved over to the female and brushed some soft brown bangs from her closed eyes quietly

"She got tired of all you trash fighting over her." Xanxus noted while Mammon chuckled softly

"Bel and Byakuran have been going a bit over the top today, in response to the two _traditori_ in her class coming back." (Traitors) Xanxus growled lightly at that

"So those scum decided to come back huh?"

"Mmm, though the _principessa_ announced to the Storm bastard that she had a new Storm." Xanxus smirked at that "What did she say about your glasses look?" Xanxus glared at Mammon for that comment, the illusionist well knew, as did the whole Varia, that his need for glasses was a sore spot for him "Did you hide them?" Mammon snickered while Xanxus growled lightly drawing one of his X-Guns and pointed it at the ex-Arcobaleno's head "If you shoot that, then she wakes up." Mammon reminded while Xanxus growled again, damn this brat for being right.

"Since when did you decide to act as annoying as that so called Prince scum?" Mammon just smiled with a shrug, his lips twisting up under his hood

"It's a special once off service, you're hogging the _principessa_ after all, they offered me a lot of money to come and get her back." Though he would have done it for free, he wasn't going to turn down the offer of money on top of getting their _principessa_ back to them.

"She came here because she was tired of you all." Xanxus reminded again while Mammon shrugged, Byakuran and Belphegor had been spoken to about their bickering and fighting, Tsuna was getting tired of trying to manage the both of them as well as all the other things she had to deal with at school.

"They have been warned now, they thought to take her mind off the _traditori_ now that they have returned, but it seems their method of distraction is only compiling her stress today, so they have ceased." Mammon assured while he slid over to Tsuna and studied the sleeping female, a tender look in his hidden eyes

"Wait until she wakes." Xanxus noted before getting back to his papers, reading an signing as needed while he tried to work his way through the piles of never ending papers. Mammon in response used illusions to lift the _principessa_ from the couch while he moved to sit and lowered her back down so her head was nestled on his lap, moving one hand to her soft brown hair to gently run his fingers through the silken strands.

If Xanxus wanted to leave her here to sleep he wasn't going to complain, it was a rare opportunity for him to get some time with her without the others all clamouring for her attentions.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Tsuna slept through most of her afternoon classes, waking with a start not long before the last class was to begin, bleary brown eyes blinking up at the hooded figure looking down at her.

"Uh...Mammon?" Tsuna mumbled while the Varia illusionist removed his hand from her hair finally, another soft smile twisting at his lips while he nodded down at her

"Good afternoon _principessa_ , did you sleep well?" Tsuna pulled herself up off his lap and stretched, her back arching and arms reaching up while a soft crack sounded from her spine, a little humm of content coming from her lips

"Mmm, thank you." Tsuna yawned while taking the offered hand of the illusionist as he stood and reached to help her stand as well, Xanxus grunting from the background while she blinked over at him, noticing his glasses were once again missing, and he was squinting at the last of what had been a huge stack of papers in the beginning.

"Was I out that long?" Tsuna mumbled while Xanxus' red eyes flicked up to her

"Nearly three hours, trash." Tsuna sighed softly and grabbed her bag

"Thank you for letting me rest here Xanxus….we should head back, ne Mammon?" Tsuna noted while the illusionist was already floating towards the door. Tsuna followed close after him and out into the hall while Mammon led her off to the next class.

Tsuna paused by the window as she looked out at the class of students all being put through another of Lal Mirch and Colonnello's demonic survival courses. It took only a few moments for Mammon to notice the young Donna was no longer following him, turning to blink back at her, Tsuna was standing looking out at the students with one hand resting lightly on the glass, eyes showing regret, pain and sadness

" _Principessa_?" Mammon asked while floating back her way, his eyes flicking out to see what she saw, it was just their class running the course, what was so upsetting? Though he noted her eyes flicking around following forms on the course and tried to match her eye movements, only to see her watching her once Rain and Storm.

Reaching out Mammon gently enfolded her into his arms and pulled her to his chest, hugging her gently while she watched the people she had spent so long caring about and protecting

"Thank you, Mammon." Tsuna whispered while the illusionist pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead before finally pulling back from the hug

"Come on, they'll be done with that soon, it's Italian for our last lesson." Tsuna brightened at that reminder, that meant Dino, she had only seen him ever so briefly since he had arrived, it would be nice to see how he was going. There were so many people around her at the moment it was really hard juggling her time between them all, especially with the more clingy ones, Byakuran was hardest to remove from her side, he liked to cling to her at all times, Belphegor wasn't much better.

"Mmm, let's go." Tsuna agreed with Mammon while following the illusionist down the hall towards their class, Tsuna opening the sliding door with a smile before bowing to Reborn, the man sitting at the teachers desk like he owned it, though any minute now Dino would be arriving to take over the empty class that was about to fill with students ready for their last lesson, or dead from the PE they had just suffered.

"Mammon was taking so long to retrieve you I was beginning to wonder if you were kidnapped, dame-Tsuna." Reborn noted while Tsuna bowed to him

"Sorry, I fell asleep in Xanxus' office." The hitman slid to his feet and moved over to her side, ruffling her hair gently while he shot a glare at Mammon, the man just shrugging in response

"As long as you're alright." Reborn noted in a soft voice, Tsuna blinking at him startled, she had never heart him speak so…. _gently_ before.

Reborn was many things, but gentle, was not one of them. Tsuna has seen many sides to her tutor over the long two years she had known him, she had seen his sadistic side, the way he gained some sort of pleasure from tormenting his students. The worried side, that even though he knew he could not interfere, or was unable to (Like in the future that would never be, when he was unable to leave the base) the slightest form of worry and panic while he watched his student with her struggles and fights.

But gentle?

That was something she had only seen recently, and only at the very rarest of times, she had seen him mad, furious, protective and vengeful, but _gentle_ ….

Tsuna wrapped her arms around her Tutors waist and hugged him tight, Reborn blinking down at her startled before slowly wrapping his arms back around her in return and hugging her into his tall form

"Let us know where you are next time you disappear please, as one of your Guardians, I don't like not knowing where you are." Reborn ordered softly while Tsuna blinked up at him startled, her eyes wide while she gaped at him

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna stuttered while the hitman pulled back from her and turned his face away so she wouldn't see the heat gathering in his cheeks, the shadow his fedora cast over his face helping to hide it from her

"You heard me dame-Tsuna." Rebron growled before striding out of the room and heading towards the teachers lounge, Dino was going to arrive any second and take over the class for the students that would soon be arriving. It gave him a chance to calm down too

Reborn had been thinking on it all day, the dangers of announcing himself as her Sun, how it would draw the eyes of every single person with a grudge against him towards her, the danger he would be putting her in.

Then holding her just now he hadn't been able to stop himself, the words had escaped before he could stop himself, he had consented to being her Sun, it was a moment of weakness that he couldn't, and wouldn't take back. No matter what enemies came after her as a result of his actions, he wouldn't allow a single one of them to touch his dame-Tsuna. Reborn would protect her from everything, and he knew the other Guardians would as well.

Not only did she now have himself, but she had Fon, that was two of the Arcobaleno, two of the strongest of their age, and this age too. Reborn still holding onto title of the number one hitman, Fon also holding onto the title of the worlds number one martial artist, and even the fastest of his age.

They would protect her with everything they had, and would allow nothing to harm her

Though Reborn didn't like to admit it, but another reason for accepting was to be closer to her, and to keep Fon away from her romantically. He was no fool, he saw exactly how the Chinese man looked at her, the softness in his eyes, the slightest of hints of body language all telling of how much he cared for their little Donna. Reborn wasn't going to just sit by and let someone else go after her.

Reborn was now her Sun, and he would stand by her side and protect her from everything, even if it was her own Guardians and friends he was protecting her from.

Tsuna was so damned naive she wouldn't even notice if she was being hit on. With her low self esteem after her first Guardians betraying her as well, even if she noticed they were hitting on her she wouldn't take it seriously and would probably think it was a joke, so she needed him to help to protect her from the advances of all the wolves around her.

First thing he needed to do was make a list of the most dangerous suspects first.

Topping that of course was Xanxus, the man wasn't even trying to subtle anymore, he was outright flirting with her and claiming ownership. Even challenging Reborn directly with his every move and expression.

A very close second was of course Byakuran. The white haired Gesso boss was more then just a little dangerous, and also a lot more physical then any of them had been so far, always clinging to Tsuna, touching her, kissing her cheek and forehead, hands straying as he hugged her in ways that left all the men around him barely restraining their urge to kill.

Slipping into his seat in the teachers lounge Reborn pulled out a pad of paper and began to write threat ratings on all the men currently around Tsuna, and not the threat rating that Kyoya had been keeping on her once guardians, no, this was a threat rating on those trying to seduce they Sky.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

After an enjoyable Italian lesson Tsuna was walking towards the school entrance with her new entourage, the males all surrounding her like a protective ring, Dino stumbling along with her and chatting to her about some tips for her Italian. Tsuna needed to learn it if she was going to be taking over as the Vongola boss, being that their HQ was in Italy.

"Tsunahime~" Tsuna squeaked when she was tackled by a tall body, warm arms wrapping around her while she was cuddled to the chest of a man in a pinstripe suit

"G-Giotto-san?" Tsuna squeaked her cheeks flushing recalling their interaction this morning, this man that had slept in her bed with her "Hieee!" she squeaked softly flailing even while Giotto was torn off of her by a very unamused looking platinum blond.

"You're making her uncomfortable." Alaude growled while he glared at his boss and brandished his handcuffs, purple flames surrounding them "Back off or I'll-" the man was interrupted when someone threw an arm around his shoulders with a grin. Taking the moment of distraction Dino helped his little sister up and helped to dust her down.

"Now now, let's all calm down, we're here to greet the hime and be her support, not to scare her." It was Asari Ugetsu this time, the Japanese male smiling brightly at Alaude and Giotto while Belphegor draped himself over Tsuna's shoulders again glaring at the first generation of the Vongola

"What are you old men doing here?" Belphegor taunted while a pink/red haired male twitched slightly glaring over at him

"Who are you calling old you brat?!"

"Tch, you are old _Grandpa_ G." a bored looking Lampo reminded while the glaring man turned on his companion

"What the hell do you think you're saying you brat?" Ugetsu of course then had to move away from Alaude to try and calm down the pair before they could start fighting.

Giotto took this chance to turn to his descendant and bow to her with a flourish, holding out a single flower for her with a cheeky grin "For you, _principessa_." Giotto noted while Tsuna took the bright yellow daffodil flower with a slight blush "This one means respect."

"Th-Thank you." Tsuna mumbled while Giotto smiled brightly at her, she was just too cute when she looked at him like that. How adorable could his little descendant be?

"Who are all the hotties with dame-Tsuna?" the whispers were becoming harder to ignore now that things were silent for a moment, G and Lampo had been shut up by Ugetsu and Giotto was busy internally gushing over Tsuna's cuteness

"Why are all those guys gathering around such an ugly dame anyway, ugh, she's so annoying." Tsuna could feel Belphegor twitch from his place on her shoulders

"Maybe she's you know….sleeping with them all, since she's dame all she has left in the way of options is to be a whore."

"Hahaha, that's so true." Tsuna's face was darkening with her blush and her hands were shaking, Enma reaching out and taking her clenched fists into his own hands gently while he shot a glare over at the gossiping girls at the gate

"Wonder if _she_ pays _them_? Since no one would want such an ugly slut." before Belphegor could turn on them, or Byakuran could unleash his box weapon dragons on them, nor any of the first generation had a chance to tear these students apart, it was Shoichi, quiet shy Irie Shoichi, that spoke up

" **Shut up**." he cried finally as the gossiping teens silenced "None of you have any clue about who Tsuna is or how incredible she is, so all of you can shut your whore mouths." the red haired engineer continued, his hands shaking with his rage while he glared at them all. Of course his version of an intimidating glare was more of a sulky pout with watering red eyes hidden by his large glasses "You're all have such huge inferiority complexes all you can do to make yourselves feel good is to pick on someone that is too kind to retaliate. Well know this, if anyone picks on Tsuna, or calls her dame-Tsuna ever again, every single one of the people here-" as the young man motioned back towards the group "Who all love Tsuna for being so kind and forgiving, will make your lives a living hell." Shoichi snapped "Spanner and I can ruin your lives with a laptop, all the others here can destroy you physically and mentally with nothing but a butter knife, so all of you better shut up and leave her alone!" silence fell at that while everyone stared at Shoichi, the one that was normally quiet and reserved, the one that never really spoke up like that, the one that just sat near Tsuna and comforted her quietly while everyone else defended her verbally or physically "T-That's all I have to say." Shoichi mumbled finally while he turned from the students, his face flaming while he retreated, the group around Tsuna all taking that time to usher her from the school grounds, the few that didn't go with her all glaring at the students loitering

"He was wrong about one thing." Mammon noted loudly "We don't need _anything_ at all to destroy you physically, mentally and financially." the illusionist noted while a twisted grin took his lips "And we're also quite happy to _dispose_ of negative influences, _permanently_." the threat was dripping from his tongue before the man disappeared much to the surprise of the students, he didn't walk out of the school grounds, no, he just disappeared, literally.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Timoteo frowned at the man standing before him, he had called Iemitsu to his office as soon as he had arrived back in Italy, not caring that it was only two in the morning, he needed to speak with the man urgently.

"Nono, what can I do for you?" iemitsu asked looking a little confused while the elderly Vongola boss handed over a file, Iemitsu flicking it open and blinking at the ticket from Italy to Japan

"I've had just about enough of your avoidance, you are needed in Japan, your daughter is going through a hard time and has only her mother there as her familial support. You are to go to Japan immediately, if you don't take this time off and go as I've asked then I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove you from your position as CEDEF head and then exile you to Japan." Timoteo noted calmly while Iemitsu gaped at him with wide eyes. Was Timoteo really threatening to _fire_ him? Just because his daughter was having a tiff with her friends?

"Nono, is that really necessary? It's just a teenager having a fight with her frien-" Iemitsu was cut off when Sky flames burst to life on Timoteo's sceptre, dark eyes narrowing at him dangerously

"Is that what you really think?" Timoteo growled angrily "That she's having a minor fight?" Iemitsu repressed his shudder while he swallowed heavily and forced himself to stand his ground.

"Her Guardians and her are just having a fight right?" Timoteo was having trouble trying to remain calm, he was only seconds away from punching Iemitsu in the face and banishing him to Japan for the rest of his life

"Go to Japan and support your family, that is all I have to say to you on this." Timoteo finally bit out while he waved to his Storm Guardian, Coyote Nougat bowing to him "Take him to the airport and make sure he gets on the plane." Timoteo ordered before looking back at Iemitsu "If you return any sooner then one month I will have your job." Iemitsu could only nod while the tall Storm Guardian approached him and grabbed his elbow to steer him out of the room and towards the car waiting to take the CEDEF commander to the airport.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

 _ **Omake**_

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Sawada Nana was humming to herself after her daughter had left for school that morning, making a large bento for Yamamoto Tsuyoshi to thank him for taking on all the men that she couldn't fit in her home, making another bento for each of the men now staying there., though the bento for the pervert that had defiled her sweet daughter's bed was laced with some of the ingredients that Bianchi had left in her freezer awaiting her return from her overseas trip.

Noting so dangerous it would _kill_ the man of course, her Tsu-chan wouldn't like that, but it would ensure that he was in crippling pain for a few hours at the very least.

Locking up her house behind her Nana began on the short walk to Takesushi. The sushi restaurant was bustling noisily when she arrived, Tsuyoshi behind the sushi bar his knife slicing skilfully, beside him was one of the men from last night, a man that looked a lot like Tsuyoshi himself, a knife in his hands as well also slicing gracefully and skilfully through the fish while they filled orders out.

Running from the bar to tables was the man with pink/red hair and an interesting flame like tattoo down the side of his face. He appeared to be glaring at everyone but he still took orders to and fro without complaint, the blond pervert also helping him.

"Ah, Nana-san!" Tsuyoshi cried in greeting while she bowed to him with a sweet smile, coming to sit in an empty bar stool at the bench where he was working furiously

"I'm sorry to intrude when you're so busy." Nana apologised while Tsuyoshi grinned at her while shaking his head

"No, not at all, the rush is nearly over, would you like something to eat while I finish up here?" the housewife tapped at her chin in thought, all the while watching with awe as his knife sliced and cut with grace and skill

"Maybe just a little something." Nana agreed while the man's grin widened again and he nodded to her, nudging the tall male by his side while the pair began another elegant dance with their knives slicing up fish and putting together some stunning sushi for the Sawada house head. (After all, how could Iemitsu be classed the head of that household when he was never there)

It was nearly an hour later that the rush finally calmed down and there were no more orders, just a few customers happily eating. The staff, Tsuyoshi and his freeloaders, all sat at the bench exhausted while Nana began to hand out the bento's she had made for them all

"Just a little something in thanks for taking them all in, Tsuyoshi-san." Nana smiled even while his dark eyes widened in awe. He had heard legends of the food of the Sawada household from his son, to be given the chance to taste it, let alone having it hand delivered by the Goddess of cooking herself.

"Nana-sama." Tsuyoshi bowed to her even while Nana giggled softly again, the man really was sweet, and showing to be very sincere in his support of her daughter

"I also made some for each of you, to save poor Tsuyoshi-san from catering for you all." Nana bade while setting the bento down, the four that had been missing at lunch service also showing up.

The black haired male with a bandage over his nose setting his hands together in prayer for a moment before he dug in with thanks, the tall platinum blond with blue eyes warily eyeing the food before also nodding his thanks to her and taking a bite. A tall man with a strange blue hairstyle took his next, thanking her very formally before sitting down on a stool as elegantly as one can manage sitting on a stool, and began to eat in silence.

Last was the light green haired foreigner, a male that looked bored with everything going on, though that changed the moment the food hit his mouth, his eyes widened, even the one that seemed to be permanently welded shut, he instantly looked at Nana

"You have my thanks." he noted before digging in Nana beaming at them all while they enjoyed her food, Nana did so love it when people enjoyed what she made them

"The rumours of your cooking don't do justice, Nana-san." Tsuyoshi assured "I'm sure not even the God's eat so well." Nana couldn't help the light blush that chased over her cheeks at the sincere praise from the man, while everyone always praised her cooking, few had ever rated it just so very high. Fantastic, it's great, yum, it's good...but no one had ever complimented her so eloquently before, it was very flattering, especially coming from the best Sushi Chef in Namimori, he knew his food, if he was complimenting her then it was a true compliment of skill.

"I take that as a true compliment coming from one such as yourself Tsuyoshi-san, your sushi was indeed delectable as well." Nana assured before looking at the gathering of strange men that had all been in her house less then a day ago "Now...how about introductions. Other then hentai-san I've not formally met any of you." Nana noted while everyone froze at her wording, eyes pinning on Giotto while he froze from his place eating his lunch and peeked at Nana fearfully

"Hentai-san? What did this idiot do?" G growled smacking his boss upside the head while Nana smiled so innocently that it made them all shudder, even the retired assassin.

"He snuck into my Tsu-chan's bed last night." G sighed heavily at that, could his boss be any more stupid, Daemon looked more then a little disturbed while Alaude pulled out his ever present handcuffs and immediately knocked his boss over the head and tied him in a corner to repent.

"Forgiving the distraction, an introduction is well in order my lady." Daemon noted falling back on his manners, honed over his four hundred years of swapping bodies until he had been truly laid to rest by Sawada Tsunahime and finally allowed to completely join his companions in the rings to watch over the _famiglia_ from there. "My name is Daemon Spade ma'am, Spade Daemon though it would be in this country." the man bowed to her with a flourish "It is an honour to meet an angel such as you formally and to partake of your heavenly cooking." Tsuyoshi wasn't able to hide the twinge of jealousy in his chest at the blatant flirting the melon haired male was doing towards Nana

"Enough flirting you damn melon." G growled smacking the man upside his head much like he did to Giotto "Sawada Nana-san, greetings, my name is G, right hand man to Giotto, and also his Storm Guardian. That shameless flirt you just met is his Mist." G explained while bowing to the woman as well, the black haired priest then taking his chance to introduce himself

"My name is Knuckle, the Sun Guardian." Knuckle bade bowing to her before making a cross over his chest with one hand "May the Lord guide and protect you in these troubled times."

"Ara, I guess it's my turn now." Ugetsu noted with a smile as he bowed formally to Nana in greeting "Asari Ugetsu, the first Rain Guardian. It is an honour to have made your acquaintance" he bade gently while Nana giggled at his so very formal speech

"The great Lampo-sama." The green haired young male spoke up drawing attention to him "Lightning Guardian."

"Alaude. Cloud." was all the platinum blond said while Nana smiled at them all

"Well it is an honour to meet you all, as you probably know, I'm Sawada Nana, Tsu-chan's mother. If any of you end up as perverts like hentai-san, I'll destroy you~" Nana cooed while the gathering nodded, noticing the deadly aura coming from Tsuyoshi as well

"And if Nana-san doesn't get you I will, no perverts are going to be allowed near Tsunahime-san." Nana smiled brilliantly at Tsuyoshi then, it was nice to find someone also wanting to protect her Tsu-chan as a parental figure, unlike all those gathered around her at the moment, all of whom Nana knew would protect her to the ends of the earth, but were also in love with her. To have someone else wanting to protect her little Tsu-chan but not also wanting to eventually get into her bed was nice.

Especially since Iemitsu couldn't get off his lazy ass and come to Japan to see his daughter in this time.

"Tsuyoshi-san, I think we're going to get along just fine." Nana giggled while Tsuyoshi blinked at her, heat gathering in his cheeks at the pretty sight Nana made smiling so naturally at him. Hiding his expression with years of experience as an assassin he smiled back in response while continuing to eat at his food.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Hi All~

So, until my nan's better I will only be able to update once to twice a week, but I have a heap written down in a book, just have to find the time to type it all up~

Hope you're all still enjoying the story, more to come soon~

Thanks as always to all the fantastic people that reviewed

Aozora27

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

Kademe

Ice jewel of eternal beauty

XxShadowfangxX

StarofHeart02

Guest

WnderlandESCAPE

turtlehoffmann2251

Khr female (Guest)

FallenBird

Natsu Yuuki

Lacie (Guest)

Littlest1

 **And Current Voting!**

 **Which will close once the next chapter is released~**

 **Also, if there is anyone you wanted excluded from the harem, or paired with other characters (eg, Colonnello/Lal etc) let me know.**

Reverse Harem : 30

Reborn : 15

Enma : 14

Xanxus : 7

Hibari Kyoya : 7

Belphegor : 5

Giotto : 5

Fon : 3

Byakuran : 2

Dino : 2

Alaude : 2

OC Childhood Friend : 2

Xanxus/Tsuna/Reborn : 1

 **Also** a request for

Parental Reborn : 1

Brotherly Xanxus : 3

 **So, until next time my lovely readers, take care~**


	12. The World Through Iemitsu's Eyes

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language as per normal, all those grumpy men and their bad mouths. Also, Iemitsu is portrayed pretty badly in this chapter, so if you like him, you have been warned.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Sawada Nana smiled gently at her daughter when she arrived home from school, her normal gathering of males all following behind her like puppies as Tsuna took off her shoes and entered the kitchen with a smile

"Tadaima." (I'm home.) Tsuna called while Nana giggled softly

"Okaeri Tsu-chan, everyone, are you all hungry? I have some afternoon tea organised." (Welcome home) Nana called to her daughter, a stampede of teenagers running into the kitchen then, Belphegor claiming a seat while Byakuran tugged Tsuna to sit on his lap, pouting when she pulled away unlike when she had willingly sat on Reborn's lap last night

"Mama, Reborn said yes." Tsuna smiled while her mother squealed gently and hugged her daughter to her chest, so Tsuna had another protector and Guardian. One that was definitely going to take his job seriously. What sort of man would let the woman he was in love with get hurt again?

"Two left ne?" Nana giggled while pondering what sort of protectors she might find for the places left as her Mist and Rain.

Nana had toyed with the idea of Tsuna maybe taking Mammon on as her Mist, but the poor young man was already bound to the Varia, to take on a role as the Vongola Mist as well would be asking a bit much. The flirt she had met earlier, Daemon, was also an option, but Nana wasn't sure she wanted someone so flirty as the tall male had shown himself to be as her daughters Guardian.

Though considering she was mentally encouraging all the pretty young men around her daughter to flirt with her, maybe she should cut the man some slack. It had just rubbed her the wrong way that he had flirted with _her_ and not Tsuna.

"So, any plans on your Rain?" Nana asked while Tsuna blushed and shook her head, she didn't know anyone other then Takeshi that was Rain aspected as far as she knew

"Spanner is a Rain." Shoichi noted from his seat while Tsuna blinked over at the young Sun user "He's not exactly a fighter, same as me, but he's a Rain." the redhead mused while Tsuna blinked over at the bored looking blond that had a spanner shaped lolly hanging from his mouth as always, the male poking at Shoichi's side with a blink

"I'm happy to serve the Vongola, but I doubt I'd make a good Guardian." Spanner reminded while Tsuna chewed at her bottom lip, she agreed, she didn't want to put Spanner on the front lines as a Guardian. She was happy to take both him and Shoichi into the _famiglia_ if that was what they wanted, having such technical experts would be an amazing boon, maybe they could even teach her how to work her laptop properly, other then turning it on and off, Tsuna was lost on the technology. Tsuna however would rather die then force either of them to be in the Mafia, let alone her Guardians.

"I'm not going to ask you that, never." Tsuna promised while Spanner smiled softly at her taking the lolly from his mouth while he studied the young Vongola, the same, if not cuter, then the one in the memories that had assaulted him upon the Vongola's return to the present

"Not saying I don't want a place at your side." He assured while heat touched Tsuna's cheeks, Belphegor narrowing his eyes at the engineer, another rival? He had dismissed the engineer as not interested thanks to his constantly apathetic expression.

"You're not making a move on the prince's _principessa_ are you?" the blond purred while snickering at the engineer "Shishishi, I'll have to cut you if you are."

"No fighting in this house." Tsuna reminded with a frown while the prince slid away the blades that had found their way into his hands, pouting slightly at the _principessa_ while she frowned at him in response "This house is a safe zone." Tsuna reminded while Nana giggled from behind her

"I like that, mm, from now on, this house is a safe zone, anyone that fights here is banned from Tsu-chan's presence for a month~" now that made her suitors pale, being banned from her presence was not something any of them wanted, and knowing Nana as they had recently learned, that threat was completely serious and able to be backed up.

"A month?" Tsuna asked while Nana cuddled her daughter with a smile

"A whole month, anyone fighting in this house doesn't get their daily dose of Tsu-chan for a whole month~" even Byakuran looked pale at that threat. Byakuran, of all people, the multi dimensional megalomaniac, was showing signs of being _scared_ of her mother.

"Mama, you're making it sound like I'm some sort of drug they need a hit of." Tsuna noted with a sigh "I'm just me." the teenager sighed while Nana hugged her daughter tight, silently damning those previous Guardians, and every single bully that had caused her gorgeous daughter to have such low self esteem.

"But my little Tsu, you _are_ a drug to them." Nana giggled softly while pressing a gentle kiss to her daughters head "They all need to be around you." Tsuna just looked confused while Nana sighed and pushed her daughter over to a chair and began to set down the collection of snacks she had been cooking after she had come home from Takesushi that afternoon.

Tsuna just blinked at her mother in confusion while the woman just giggled to herself and went about her kitchen making them all tea or coffee as they all preferred.

It was only a little over a week, but Nana was a good hostess, she learnt after only one ask what each person preferred.

"Now, how was the day everyone?" Nana smiled while the gathering of teenagers at her table began to update her on the day, Tsuna just sipping at her green tea while they all talked until everything fell silent bar the sipping and nibbling going on around the room

"Tadaima." a voice called while Tsuna blinked at the doorway a smile tugging at her lips while she peeked over at her new Sun, her tutor and first ever friend.

"Reborn, welcome home." Nana smiled while she brightly greeted the man "Oh, and thank you for taking on my Tsu-chan." Nana giggled while pushing up on her tip toes to whisper to him "Please take care of her." Nana asked softly while Reborn just pushed up the brim of his fedora with his green Leon-gun.

"Dame-Tsuna is now in my care, mama." Reborn promised "I'll protect her from now on." Reborn assured while Nana giggled softly

"While seducing her?" Reborn blinked at Nana with a blank expression while inwardly panicking, Nana knew, the protective mother bear Nana _knew!_

"Of course not." Reborn scoffed while moving to sit in a spare chair and take the espresso that Tsuna stood to make as soon as she saw her Sun had arrived home.

Nana giggled softly while moving back to the kitchen bench to start making dinner for them all, she was sure to make much more then needed for dinner, of course they never knew when people would come to visit, especially recently, there was a high chance of anywhere from one to twenty other random people arriving for dinner, so she had to make sure to cater for as many as possible.

"Oh, Tsu-hime." Mammon noted while he recalled something, looking at the young Decimo "What did you think of Xanxus' glasses look?" the illusionist asked while Tsuna giggled, the rest of the room all gaping at her in shock, of course excluding Reborn who was above things like gaping, and Belphegor whom already knew of his boss' hidden weakness

"I'm not sure why he's so shy about it, he looks cute with glasses." Tsuna noted while the males in the from froze, Tsuna had just referred to Xanxus, the commander of the Varia, user of the flame of Wrath, as _cute_. Did that mean she was interested in him?

"The _principessa_ is fearless, shishishi." Belphegor chuckled finally, breaking the mood, no one would dare say anything like that to Xanxus' face, _ever_.

"That brat wears glasses?" Reborn chuckled while he sipped at his espresso "Well that's the new topic of conversation when he gets here." the comment made Belphegor snicker and Mammon chuckle, there was going to be a death match between Reborn and Xanxus at this rate

"Reborn." Tsuna sighed while she smiled sadly at him "Please, just don't fight in this house." Tsuna asked softly "Mama's got new rules."

"Hehe." Nana giggled "Anyone fighting is banned from Tsu-chan's presence for a month~" Reborn stared at Nana for a few moment before looking back at his espresso, his fedora shadowing his eyes

"That's harsh mama." Reborn noted before nodding his agreement "But a good idea." the hitman added while smirking "Anyone causing trouble in the house has to leave."

"That does include you~" Nana noted sweetly while Reborn blinked over at the woman "No one is exempt bar Tsu-chan." because Nana knew that Tsuna would never start a fight in the house without a damn good reason "Oh, and me." Nana giggled almost forgetting to add that little addition on, though it was pretty much an unspoken rule already. "Oh, Tsu-chan, Timoteo-san called, he said that he's finished organised the rest of the teachers." Nana explained while thinking back to the phone conversation earlier

"Rest of the teachers?" Tsuna asked tilting her head at her mother confused while Nana slid into a spare chair to sip at some green tea

"Mmm, Timoteo-san organised for the gentlemen staying with Tsuyoshi-san to also teach at the school." Tsuna groaned gently at that, there were going to be no teachers left bar the ones assigned from the Vongola at this rate. There were only a few of the original teachers left as it was, now to be adding in more Vongola teachers...It was a total takeover of the school courtesy of the Vongola _famiglia_

A gentle hand on her head ruffled her hair in comfort, Tsuna blinking over at Spanner while the engineer comforted her in silence while offering a lolly with his free hand

"Thanks." Tsuna mumbled while the green eyed genius just nodded to her and removed his hand from her head, Nana watching the interactions while squealing internally at how cute it all was. She was going to have so many cute grandchildren.

The front door slamming open quickly changed the mood of the room, all the students going on the defensive while Reborn moved in front of Tsuna to shield her from attack, Leon has already transformed in his hand and was pointed at the entry to the kitchen to shoot whoever was there.

"Nana~ My adorable perfect darling~" A voice cooed while the kitchen door was suddenly blocked by a tall blond wearing an orange construction jumpsuit, the sleeves tied around his waist. "Your darling husband is home~" Tsuna couldn't help but scowl at the man that had finally decided to grace them with his almighty presence while he swept in and pulled Nana into a hug, Tsuna quickly standing and leaving the room, she didn't want to be anywhere near that man. Iemitsu always gave her a headache, not just because he was loud and always drunk when he was at home, but because of his lies. Thanks to what Reborn called her Vongola Hyper Intuition, lies hurt.

Reborn was only a step behind her and guiding her up to her room while Iemitsu continued to gush over his adorable wife, having not even noticed Tsuna in the room, or that she had left it, instead focusing all his attention on his wife and sparing none for his daughter.

No change from normal, but it still hurt, Iemitsu had always wanted a son, but had only ever been given a daughter, he still gushed about her to his employees and friends over in Italy, but the fact was she wasn't as strong as a son would have been in his little fantasy world.

Tsuna retreated to her bedroom and threw herself face down on her bed so she could bury her face in a pillow and just sulk in private, Reborn sitting on the side if the bed beside her and gently stroking her soft hair in a soothing manner. Her doorway was full of worried males, but they all knew crowding her right now wasn't the answer and reluctantly left Reborn to comfort her while all they could do was watch.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Sawada Nana couldn't help the giddy joyful feeling when she heard Iemitsu's voice, nor the giggle that escaped her when he picked her up bodily and twirled her with a hug, the man gushing at her about how much he had missed her and how glad he was to be home. It took a few minutes for her to push from her giddy state and look around the room a frown finding its way to her lips, Tsuna and her friends were all gone, and for that matter Iemitsu hadn't even greeted their daughter yet, Nana was sure she had been there when the man had entered, but all his attention had focused on her and completely overlooked their daughter.

"Ne Iemitsu." Nana smiled while her husband of seventeen years, not that he ever turned up for their anniversary, blinked at his innocent little wife "Did you finally get time off or did Timoteo-san send you here?" Nana asked sweetly while Iemitsu hugged his wife again, nuzzling her hair gently while grinning brightly

"Of course my love, I came just for you." Iemitsu assured while Nana's eyes narrowed slightly at him

"For me? Not for Tsu-chan?" Nana asked curiously while keeping her voice light and giddy even though anger was starting to bubble inside her.

"Yes, yes, Tuna-fish too." Iemitsu chuckled while petting Nana's head gently "I heard she was having a little fight with her friends." Iemitsu noted while tapping at his chin gently a smile still on his lips "Timoteo overreacted a little and thought that it might do me good to come help support her until she stops fighting with her friends." Iemitsu somehow completely missed the cold aura his darling wife was putting out. Little fight? Overreacting?

"Iemitsu, darling." Nana cooed while the tall man smiled brightly at her

"Ne Nana, when is dinner going to be ready? I'm starved for some of your fantastic home cooking~"

"Get-" Nana was interrupted in her task of kicking her husband out of the house for being a total oblivious asshole by a knock at the front door. Brushing past Iemitsu the house wife made her way to the front doors and cracked it open smiling brightly at Tsuyoshi, the man standing there with a large pack of sushi in his hands

"Nana-san!" The ex-assassin greeted cheerfully as Nana waved him into the small house "I brought over some sushi to help you out, I know catering for so many people can be hard, so I thought I'd try help out a little." Nana smiled at him with her most genuine thankful smile, few people ever had tried to help her out, her house full of freeloaders and now all the transient males coming and going, all eating from her kitchen at some point of the day. Only Tsuna had helped her out with the cooking so far, it was really kind of someone else to offer help. Nana's expression darkened for just a moment recalling her _darling husband's_ first question upon returning home, an order for food with no offer of helping her at all.

"Nana, who is this?" Iemitsu asked when the pair entered the kitchen, the blond wrapping an arm around her waist possessively while frowning at Tsuyoshi, the assassin turned sushi chef setting down the sushi pack he had organised for Nana while he studied the tall male that he had seen only on the most rare of occasions, Tsuna's father and Nana's husband. In truth Tsuyoshi had thought the man was dead, it was what the entire neighbourhood thought, the man was never home and when asked about his whereabouts Nana had only been able to give some sketchy explanation of working all over the world on construction sites.

"Oh, this is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, he's been helping me with Tsu-chan and all the arrivals around that have been helping her out, a collection of the men are staying with him. He was also nice enough to bring by some sushi to help cater for all the young men here at the moment." Nana smiled at Tsuyoshi gently with a thankful smile, a smile that sent all sorts of alarms going off in Iemitsu's head.

"Well thank you for delivering the sushi, surely you have other things to be doing right now hmm?" Iemitsu asked while Tsuyoshi frowned at the man, he knew that Iemitsu was trying to hurry him out, but Tsuyoshi had another thing to check first.

"Yes." Tsuyoshi agreed before turning to Nana "Is Tsunahime-san here? I would like to greet her and check how she's going." Tsuyoshi requested while Nana smiled at him again before pointing to the stairs

"She's in her room with the boys." Tsuyoshi bowed to her before sending a frown over at Iemitsu and leaving the kitchen to make his way up the stairs.

"I don't like him Nana." Iemitsu noted after the ex-assassin had left hearing range, Nana blinking over at her husband

"Why? Because he was here when you were not?" Iemitsu flinched slightly at that accusation

"Nana my love, I can't just leave my job anytime I want, if I left for every fight Tsuna has with her friends I might as well just quit." Iemitsu sighed, still not seeming to understand just what had gone on with their daughter and her once guardians.

Nana fell silent for a few moments while she began to get things out to begin cooking dinner, finally turning to her husband from the sink where she was washing the rice

"Do you really think that?" Nana asked softly "That all that has happened was she had a fight with her friends?"

"That's what Reborn said when he called, Timoteo misinterpreted things and overreacted, but it's just a fight right, kids having a disagreement." Iemitsu fell silent when Nana's palm met his cheek her eyes full of tears while she glared at her husband

"How dare you twist their words, they have both been here while you have not." Nana hissed angrily while Iemitsu touched his cheek in shock, he had never imagined his sweet little wife striking him, never. "Tsu-chan's _friends_ abandoned her and planned her death." Nana snapped while Iemitsu frowned slightly

"I doubt they were planning something like-" another slap met his cheek while he blinked at Nana in shock. Not only had his darling little Nana hit him, she had done it _twice_ now.

"You're not listening Iemitsu, stop making excuses and _listen_. They betrayed her, they broke her and they abandoned her. This isn't some childish fight, nor a misunderstanding or exaggeration. Our daughter is hurting, and you're trying to fob her pain off." Nana growled her hands clenched tight by her sides so as not to strike her husband again.

"Nana..."

"Go upstairs and greet your daughter, look into her eyes and tell me that it's nothing to be concerned about, look into her broken brown eyes and tell me it's just a little fight and we don't need to be making any fuss." Nana ordered while Iemitsu nodded hesitantly while making his way to the stairs with a sigh, what the hell was going on with his lovely innocent little wife? Had Reborn somehow corrupted her with his sadism? Or maybe it was because she was going through her time of the month. Those were the only reasons he could think of for her to be overreacting like this.

Iemitsu was met with a surprise when he got to his daughters bedroom door, there was his daughter sitting on her bed with Reborn by her side, Belphegor of the Varia on her other side. Sitting around the floor desk on cushions were two engineers he had heard of in reports, Shoichi Irie and Spanner, Enma of the Simon _famiglia_ was with them, and finally Byakuran of the Gesso _famiglia_

Tsuyoshi was standing near the window saying something to his daughter before he smiled down at her and ruffled her hair, eyes lifting to meet Iemitsu's before he excused himself and made his way downstairs. With him gone Iemitsu could see a young male with black hair sitting on a tree branch outside her window. Hibari Kyoya if he recalled correctly, his daughters Cloud Guardian.

"Hey there my little Tuna-fish~" Iemitsu greeted with a grin only to be met by a room full of glares, Tsuna blinking at him tiredly from her place between Reborn and Belphegor.

"My name isn't Tuna-fish..." Tsuna mumbled, but her father wasn't listening, he just strode in and pulled her up into a hug, the female fighting free a moment later glaring at him and using Reborn as a shield between her and Iemitsu. " _Why_ are _you_ here?" Tsuna asked while the men gathered in, and on branches outside, all gave off a killing aura towards Iemitsu.

"To see my darling family of course~" _Lie_ Tsuna just stared at him evenly before looking away from him, Iemitsu frowning at the dim light in her eyes, but really, it wasn't as bad as Nana had said, his wife had made it sound like his daughter was suicidal. "I hear you're having a little disagreement with your Guardians." _Truth_ Iemitsu chuckled while the temperature in the room plummeted immediately, every male in the room glaring at him furiously even while Tsuna's head hung down

"That's what you really think huh?" Tsuna mumbled while the teen hugged her pillow to her chest again, wishing, and not for the first time this afternoon, that I-pin and Lambo weren't at Takesushi being entertained by the First Generation to give Nana an afternoon off of the young kids. Tsuna really felt like a cuddle about now "You really are a moron." Tsuna mumbled while Iemitsu frowned at her, he may not be home often, but he was still her father and as such deserved respect

"Respect is earned Iemitsu-baka, not automatically given." Reborn interrupted his train of thought while the blond glared at him, what would the hitman know about parenting, he wasn't a parent.

While Reborn really did wish to add on more, having seen the twitches in Iemitsu's face that told him all he needed to know about the retort the man was thinking, he wouldn't do that now, even though he really did want to tell him that he was no father either. While Reborn had never sired a child he had helped raise both Dino and Tsuna. Just by being there as her tutor he had spent more time with her then Iemitsu had spent with her in her entire life.

"So." Iemitsu noted "When are you going to make up with your Guardians." Iemitsu asked changing topic from parenting and his daughters blatant lack of respect, Tsuna frowning at her father while one hand twitched to a fist, Belphegor wrapping one hand around her own in comfort, and a silent offer of killing Iemitsu where he stood

"Never." Tsuna noted softly while Iemitsu sighed

"Tsuna, you can't just run away from this, you need to make up with your Guardians. You need them to protect you, you're not strong enough without them." Now that made the room temperature drop again, a room full of angry males all glaring at Iemitsu for having referred to her as **one** , cowardly, and **two** , weak.

"I haven't run away." Tsuna growled at her father "and since I'm so very _weak_ , guess its a good thing I have started to find new Guardians."

That was news to Iemitsu, was she really that upset with her guardians over a fight that she was going to replace them? Sighing at his daughter Iemitsu shook his head to himself "That's just another way of running away." Iemitsu muttered before dodging a metal tonfa that flew towards his head, the man rolling his eyes at the temperamental group in his daughter's room, he would try talk sense into Tsuna again once they were gone.

Heading back to the kitchen to check on the progress of dinner Iemitsu sat himself down at the table and cracked open a bottle of sake he had brought with him. Since he was stuck here on forced time off he was going to make the most of it and catch up on some drinking and sleeping, eating good food and letting his lovely wife attend to him. Such a good obedient wife she was, Iemitsu really was a lucky man finding someone so oblivious and innocent, let alone her fantastic cooking.

"Did you talk to Tsu-chan?" Nana asked while Iemitsu nodded before taking a swig of the sake directly from the bottle, it saved having to find a cup for it and the time it would take to refill it.

"Yeah, I'll try talk some more sense into her later once those boys are gone. Why are all those boys in her room anyway? Aren't you worried?" Iemitsu in his ranting about boys near his little daughter missed the snapping of the chopsticks his wife was using in her cooking, Nana's hand shaking

"Talk sense into her?" Nana asked softly while Iemitsu sipped at his sake while nodding to her

"Mmm, all this nonsense about getting new guardians because she had a fight with them and is now is being too stubborn to make up with them." Iemitsu sighed even as Nana shook with anger, she may love her husband, but right now he was hitting ever button to turn her rage on. Nana loved Iemitsu, but she loved her baby more, and if anyone was a threat to her daughter's mental or physical well being, Nana was not going to allow them to live.

"Make up with them hmm..." Nana mused while she pulled out the risk rating files that Kyoya had written and threw them on the table "Read those, then tell me of you think she should make up with them." Nana growled while Iemitsu gaped at her, he had never heard his lovely little flower sound so mad before. What had happened to her in the time sine he had last been home?

"Nana-" he was cut off with a glare from his wife

"Read those, then we can talk." Nana ordered while getting back to cooking dinner and ignoring her husband, much to his ire, but Iemitsu opened the first file, if it placated Nana then he would do as asked

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Belphegor pulled her into his arms as soon as Iemitsu was gone, puling her close while glaring at the doorway, he had never had the best impression of the CEDEF head, but this was just pushing it to an all time low.

The man had just waved off the actions of the Guardians and even then proceed to tell Tsuna she was a coward and too weak to be able to defend herself. The same Tsuna that had stood up to Byakuran in the future that never was, defeated Enma and Bermuda. That Tsuna, Iemitsu had just referred to her as a weak little girl that was too weak and useless to be anything but Iemitsu's little tuna-fish.

"Why did he even bother coming here." Tsuna mumbled while Reborn glared at the door where Iemitsu-baka had been not long before

"Would it be classed as a break of the no fighting rule if we lynched him?" Byakuran asked curiously as a soft giggle escaped Tsuna "I mean...we would probably have Nana's support if he insists on being an oblivious asshole."

"He lied about why he was here." Tsuna noted while she frowned

"Nono said he was going to talk to him once he arrived back in Italy, he may have pushed for Iemitsu to come back here for a while." Reborn mused while Tsuna sighed heavily; she would rather him not here at all if he was going to act like he had earlier.

"If he doesn't want to be here then he shouldn't be forced to be here, I'd rather him not here if he's going to be acting like...that." Tsuna mumbled while Reborn phased Leon into gun form on his hand again

"The offer stands. From Byakuran and the rest of us I'm sure, we can end him." Tsuna smiled softly at the hitman's offer and lent into his side with a tired sigh

"Still. No." Tsuna noted "Mama would be sad if something happened to him." and being the cause of Nana's sadness was not something Tsuna ever wanted, she had been a disappointment for most of her life academically, still was in fact, so causing any more sadness or disappointment was not allowed, Tsuna would do everything in her power to make sure her mother was happy.

Enma moved to kneel in front of her as he looked up at her sad eyes. "We can make it so she never has to know, he goes back to work and never comes here again. " the red head offered while a giggle bubbled from get lips. They were all willing, in fact eager to kill her father and hide the body.

"Than you, all of you, for the offer and the support. But at the moment it's a no." The unspoken note in her voice telling them one day they may be allowed to make the CEDEF head disappear kept them all happy.

"How about until dinner time we all help Tsu-hime with her homework? " Byakuran noted after a short silence while Tsuna groaned softly, they were almost all sadists when it came to tutoring, Reborn being the worst.

"Well dame-Tsuna, I hope you're prepared." Reborn smirked while Leon transformed into the 10-tonne hammer. "Mistakes mean a penalty round~"

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

 **Omake**

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Tsuyoshi sighed as he made his way down stairs and into the kitchen to say goodbye to Nana before he left, the woman was standing at the sink humming to herself while she washed ingredients ready for dinner

"Finished talking to Tsu-chan already?" Nana asked while Tsuyoshi nodded his eyes on the woman

"Yes, how are you holding up?" He asked while she paused blinking back at him with wide brown eyes, no one ever asked how she was, bar Tsuna, smiling softly at the kind assassin turned sushi chef Nana gave him one of her genuine smiles

"I'm fine, Tsuyoshi-san, a little annoyed at Iemitsu's attitude over this whole matter, but hopefully once he hears it all he will be a little more understanding. Don't get me wrong, I mean I'm glad to have him home for once, but it would be nice of he could be a little more of a father to Tsu-chan." Nana sighed softly while turning her smile to Tsuyoshi again "Now, any requests for lunch tomorrow? I make everyone bentos, the ones going to school, but I'd be happy to bring you one again." Tsuyoshi was flattered that she would take the time to think of him and even bring him another of her heavenly bentos.

"I'd be happy with anything you make Nana-san." Tsuyoshi assured as she smiled at her, the woman turning back to her cooking and thus making the ex-assassin miss the slight hint of pink that entered her cheeks

"You are such a flatterer Tsuyoshi-san." Nana giggled while he smiled gently at her back

"I only speak the truth Nana-san." Tsuyoshi glanced back at the stairs for a moment, it wouldn't be long until Nana's husband came down, he would rather avoid a confrontation with the young Lion of the Vongola whom seemed to be opposed to Tsuyoshi being anywhere near his family "I'll be on my way, the best of luck to you Nana-san for the evening to come. I do hope your husband sees what is really going on, and that he shows a fatherly side to Tsunahime-san, the girl needs it." Tsuyoshi chuckled while Nana turned back to him, any hint of a blush gone while she smiled at the man

"Thank you Tsuyoshi-san, I'll see you tomorrow around lunch time." The man bowed to her formally and made his way out of her house, Nana turning back to the ingredients for dinner with a smile on her lips, humming softly again while she cooked up a storm.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

So, Tsuna gets to go back to school tomorrow, and now I have a full school schedule made for her, from lesson times to which teachers where, save me making it up and getting confused as to who and when. Thank you google for lesson lengths and lessons that middle schools in Japan give.

And finally Iemitsu is back, an oblivious moron, but back. I kinda wanna slap him more then ever...

Thanks to the lovely reviewers~

XxShadowfangxX

Ice Jewel of eternal beauty

KyuubiKR8

Guest x 2

cyn2100

.luna

WnderlandESCAPE

Littlest1

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

Kademe

NeitherSaneNorInsane

FANactic Writer

Claudine (Guest)

Guest x 2

sailorhime

IHaveNoName and IDC - Yup, Giotto has been renamed, that or I shouldn't have watched Hentai Kamen before writing that chapter...

Anamaria275

Lacie (Guest)

Natsu Yuuki

kitsuneruna

Foxluna

Now, final scoring for the poll, adding on the votes from the poll we have below the final votes~

With overwhelming votes is _**Reverse Harem**_ ~

Harem : 67

Reborn : 33

Kozart Enma : 20

Xanxus : 11

Hibari Kyoya : 9

Belphegor : 7

Vongola Primo Giotto : 6

Fon : 6

Dino : 3

Alaude : 2

Byakuran : 2

OC Childhood Friend : 2

Mammon/Viper : 1

Verde : 1

Skull : 1

XanxusxRebornxTsuna : 1

TsunaxDinoxGiotto : 1

 **Other**

Brotherly Xanxus : 5

Parental Reborn : 1

Next chapter of Contritum Caelum is also nearly ready too.

So my friends, until next time~


	13. Calm Before the Storm

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language, and lots of Iemitsu hating, also maybe some ex-Guardian bashing xD

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Tsuna woke to her alarm early the next morning, tightening her hold on the small form in her arms, I-pin her sleepy mind noted. At some point the previous night the two children had come home from Takesushi and both had immediately bounced into Tsuna's bed, Tsuna unconsciously cuddling I-pin for comfort while Lambo curled up at her back and dozed off as well.

Settling I-pin back into the warm bed Tsuna sat up with a grumble while rubbing at her sleepy eyes, blinking surprised down at the tall man on her floor, Reborn was stretched out on a futon on her floor, in some terribly bright pink and flowery pyjamas. His fedora was over his face to block out the light while he dozed there his hands behind his head

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked while he lifted the fedora from his eyes and studied her confused face, smirking at her confusion and settling his fedora back over his eyes while Tsuna sighed softly, shaking her head at her eccentric tutor while slipping from the bed, grabbing some clothes for school and heading down to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

Once dressed Tsuna entered the kitchen to help Nana make the many bentos, Tsuna had no idea where her mother even got this many bento boxes from, but there was one for every teacher, every student that was by her side, all in all, the kitchen bench was stacked full of bentos of varying colours.

"Where did we get this many bento's from?" Tsuna asked while she made another rice ball and set it down, beginning on the next while Nana giggled softly

"Timoteo-san made sure we had enough, once I said I'd make lunch for all the new teachers he made sure to provide enough bento boxes." Nana explained while Tsuna nodded in understanding finally

"I was wondering if you had a stash of them in a cupboard somewhere, or magic box that provided never ending supply of bento boxes, like a mini TARDIS that handed out bentos." Tsuna giggled while Nana ruffled her hair

"Well I do have a cupboard full of bento's but there was no magic involved." Nana laughed softly while hugging her daughter with one arm "Now, I need seven more onigiri." (rice balls) Nana ordered while Tsuna giggled and nodded getting back to making rice balls for the many teachers and other new arrivals at her school.

"Dame-Tsuna, espresso." Reborn ordered, appearing in the kitchen already fully dressed in his normal expensive suit, perfectly pressed and crease free while Leon scampered down his arm to sit on the table looking at Tsuna with huge black eyes while Tsuna set some water down for him, followed soon by an espresso next to her sadistic tutor.

Reborn sat sipping his espresso, scowling at the loud snores coming from the lounge room, he had looked in on Iemitsu, and the man was asleep on the floor of the lounge surrounded by empty food packets and crushed empty beer cans and two empty bottles of sake.

"I'll be heading off first Dame-Tsuna." Reborn noted while he stood and petted her head gently, grabbing the yellow wrapped bento while he waved to Nana "See you this evening mama." and with that the hitman was gone, silence falling in the early morning of the Sawada household, only broken by the snores of Iemitsu while the two women of the family made the huge collection of bento's for all the teachers that would be coming through the house soon.

"Good morning, Tsu-hime, mama." Tsuna blinked over at the doorway to see Fon had let himself in as normal, the tall Chinese man moving over to them both and petting Tsuna on the head, much like Reborn had done earlier "How are you this Friday morning?" Tsuna smiled gently at Fon, the martial artist sighing softly, her eyes weren't any brighter today, if anything she looked tired, the light was still there though, he could find comfort in that

"I'm okay." Tsuna assured while Fon frowned slightly hearing a loud snore from the next room, moving over to the doorway to peek in seeing a blond snoring on the floor loudly

"Sawada Iemitsu, if I'm not mistaken." Fon noted while Tsuna nodded turning to her new Storm and reaching out to grab his hand, tugging it lightly while Fon moved to pull her into a hug "Did he say something to you?" Fon asked while tossing a glare over at the lounge, Tsuna shaking her head slightly while burrowing deeper into his arms, Fon looking at Nana, the woman looked sad, resigned, annoyed….Iemitsu _had_ said something to Tsuna.

"You know, if you ever need to, you can stay at my hotel overnight if you want to get away." Nana giggled at that, eyeing Fon

"So bold~" Nana purred while Fon flushed realising what he had just said

"Not...Not like that." Fon scowled while Nana giggled, Tsuna flushing furiously while she turned away from Fon and made herself busy making the lunches. Nana just giggled while handing Fon his bento

"Now off you go." Nana bade with a kind smile "We have a lot more to give out this morning, so off you go~" Fon nodded to her and bowed slightly, petting Tsuna on her soft hair again while she smiled at him, the man leaving the room while Tsuna sighed and got back to making the rest of the food, and then searching out the ingredients for breakfast.

"Hmm, traditional breakfast this morning mama?" Tsuna asked while Nana nodded with a giggle

"Sounds good Tsu-chan, don't worry about Iemitsu's serve, I'll make some for him when he wakes." Nana assured while Tsuna nodded and continued making breakfast

"Gyahaha." Lambo's loud voice came wafting down the stairs, soon followed by the cow print wearing child as he ran into the kitchen and ducked behind Tsuna's legs, sticking his tongue out at I-pin while Tsuna smiled down at the children "Lambo-san will eat all of the breakfast!"

"Lambo, no." I-pin cried while Tsuna scooped the girl up and sat her on the bench nearby

"How about you give me a hand I-pin." Tsuna asked while handing the child the spoon for the miso soup "Can you stir that for a minute for me?" I-pin smiled brightly at her and nodded while beginning to carefully stir the miso over the heat.

"I-pin help 姐姐." turning her attention to the grilling fish Tsuna let I-pin take care of the miso

"Lambo-san wants to help! Let Lambo-san help!" Lambo ordered while Nana moved down to him and handed him some plates

"Want to help set the table Lambo-chan?" the five year old scurried off towards the table and began to put the plates in their place, happy to be helping as well, he didn't like losing to I-pin.

Nana began humming softly while finishing off the bento's on the bench, Tsuna joining her and humming along while finishing off breakfast. Picking up I-pin Tsuna set her at the table, then picking up Lambo and putting him in a seat as well

"Now, breakfast is served my little friends." Tsuna smiled while setting the food down for them, the pair immediately digging in and fighting with one another to try steal each others food. Tsuna giggling softly and turning to help her mother finish off the last few bentos.

After handing the many packed lunches to the constant stream of visitors Tsuna said her farewell's to Nana, slipping her shoes on while her friends waited just outside the door for the brunette to finish putting on her shoes, Byakuran holding both his bento and Tsuna's while she got her shoes on and finished her farewells to her mother

"Have a good day Tsu-chan." Nana called even as Belphegor draped himself over her shoulders with a snicker

"Morning _principessa_." Belphegor purred "Today you're going to stay with the prince all day~" Tsuna blinked in confusion while Belphegor wrapped his arms around her throat and hugged her tight "Today you'll be mine~" he was knocked off her with a tonfa to his head, Kyoya glaring down at the clingy blond from his place standing on the rooftop close by

"For clinging to the omnivore, you shall be bitten to death." Kyoya growled launching himself from the roof and towards the knife wielding blond, Tsuna sighing heavily while Enma hesitantly took her hand into his own and tugged gently

"Sh-Shall we go?" Enma asked while Tsuna nodded to her red haired friend, Enma tugging her to the footpath and towards the school for another exciting day

"We have Japanese this morning don't we? Wonder which teacher we'll have now." Shoichi mused, after all it had been announced last night that they would have more new teachers today

"Hmm, I wonder." Tsuna mumbled "Maybe it will be the one class with a normal teacher?" Spanner snorted in amusement, somehow he doubted that

"Keep thinking positive Vongola." Spanner drawled while Tsuna sighed heavily, he was right, it was a slim chance that the teacher wasn't going to be one of the Vongola assigned ones.

"At least there's no maths today, I don't think I could survive another full lesson from Reborn." Tsuna sighed while Byakuran petted her on the head

"You're forgetting, we still have PE today, and Lal Mirch seemed most….excited about today's lesson." now that gained a whimper from the Decimo to be, Lal Mirch had already turned all their lessons into the product of nightmares, if she was happy about something, it meant it was about to get harder

"We're not going to survive today are we..." Tsuna mumbled while Enma tightened his hand on her own thinking of the day ahead, dreading it just as much as she was, especially if the scary COMSUBIN pair were appearing happy about the lesson plan.

"Don't worry Tsu-hime, just smile at them and you can get out I'm sure, the engineers get left out of each lesson, no reason you cant." Byakuran giggled while Tsuna sighed again, somehow she doubted she would be given a free pass, she was meant to be Vongola Decimo and as such had to keep her physical training up as much as possible. Thinking about it she had been lucky so far, and hadn't even had to use her flames since before everything had happened. She doubted the reprieve would last much longer, Reborn, as nice as he had been during this all he was still Reborn, and was still her tutor.

They arrived at the school gates to see Kyoya biting Yamamoto Takeshi to death, the teen had hurried ahead of them to check in with Tetsuya to see how morning patrols had gone, apparently Takeshi had been walking past, and currently Kyoya needed no reason other then their existence to bite them to death, and Takeshi had made the mistake of existing anywhere near the violent prefect.

"Well, looks like we get some entertainment this morning." Byakuran mused while Tsuna sighed heavily, she didn't want to see them getting beaten up, she didn't want them hurt at all, still blaming herself for their little rebellion. Tsuna had gotten too comfortable with the idea of them and the Vongola, she should never have thought that they would just accept something like that, it was unfair of her to have put that pressure on them.

"Stop whatever you're thinking Tsuna, just stop, no negative thoughts allowed, or we'll tell Reborn." Byakuran noted while a new hand settled on her shoulder, Tsuna twisting to blink up at Giotto, the blond haired Primo boss of the _famiglia_ smiling at her gently

"Good morning Tsu-hime, you were gone when we went past to pick up our lunches." Giotto pouted down at her while Tsuna blinked up at him, so he _was_ one of the new teachers? She had wondered if he was going to be here, hopefully he wouldn't be too perverted around the school, or Kyoya was going to try and lynch the first generation boss, all of them would if they ever found out that Giotto slept in her bed that once, and had many times as a ghost. "Oh, for you." Primo noted tucking a pretty blue coloured flower into her hair "It's called a pansy. It means thoughtful and caring, I thought it suited you very well." Giotto smiled while Tsuna reached up to touch the flower a soft smile on her lips

"Thank you...uh, _sensei_." It was Giotto's turn to blush then, his cheeks tinting pink at the pretty young woman calling him sensei, he had to turn his face away to hide his blush. Unseen to him and Tsuna, because Giotto had his attention turned elsewhere and Tsuna was just that oblivious to the feelings of the males around her, Belphegor and Byakuran were both glaring darkly in his direction.

"Sawada-san." A new voice intruded, Tsuna blinking at the tall right hand man of Kyoya, the teenager that looked so much like a delinquent with his pompadour and sharp eyes "Kyo-san asked that you accompany me." Tetsuya asked while Tsuna glanced at her entourage before nodding to the tall male, his eyes pinning on the males around her "alone." He added, Tsuna turning to those around her

"I'll be fine." Tsuna promised with a smile "Please head to class ahead of me." Tsuna asked while she followed after Tetsuya, the male leading her towards the Reception Room. After leading her in and settling her down with a cup of tea he bowed out of the room. It wasn't long after that that her Cloud Guardian entered, looking most satisfied, there was blood on his tonfas, tossing them onto his desk before looking over at her

"Sawada Tsunahime." Kyoya ordered while she blinked at him in surprise "It has come to my attention that you are currently not part of any club." Kyoya noted while Tsuna nodded hesitantly, no one wanted a Dame in their club. "From today onwards, as soon as school is finished you will report to the Reception Room, you are now the Secretary of the Disciplinary Committee." Kyoya ordered while Tsuna blinked at him, her mouth hanging open in surprise

"E-Eh?" Kyoya pinned her with his silvery grey eyes while he studied his Sky

"You heard me." Kyoya noted before waving her out "Now hurry to class before you're late. I will see you after school." and with that Tsuna found herself in the hallways, her eyes wide while she tried to grasp what had just happened

"Eh?!" Tsuna squeaked, jumping all over again when she heard the bell ringing, Reborn was going to kill her if she was late to homeroom. Darting down the hall, deciding to think about Kyoya's weird behaviours later, Tsuna hurried into her class, falling over an extended foot to sprawl on her face in the isle. The moment she hit the ground a collection of men all stood up, Reborn amongst them, a chilling aura filling the room while a bullet landed in the desk of the student that tripped her, right beside their hand, skimming their skin and splitting it open

"Harassment and bullying of fellow students is not allowed." Reborn noted, his voice soft and even, though the words sent a chill down the spine of every student in the room not related to the Mafia. The hitman scribbled a quick note in Italian before pointing at the student "You, here, now." the student fell all over themselves in their hurry up to the front so as not to get themselves shot at again "Principal's office, now." Reborn ordered while pushing the note to the student, the boy only too happy to flee towards the principal, anything had to be better then Reborn's glare.

Tsuna was helped up by Enma while the teen guided her to her seat before sitting back in his own, glaring at the entire room, daring them to try something again.

"Now, let's begin." Reborn smirked at the class while his trigger finger twitched, while he may not have the joy of teaching them today, he could well let their next teachers know "I hope you brats are prepared."

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Considering their homeroom was only twenty minutes, it was the longest twenty minutes Tsuna had lived through in a while, Reborn was on edge the whole lesson, his black eyes pinning student after student with silent threats and rage until finally he was done, gliding out of the class only to be replaced by a very smart looking Asari Ugetsu, the first generation Rain Guardian dressed in a suit he must have borrowed from Tsuyoshi, Tsuna doubted he happened to have that under his traditional clothing he had come to this time in

"Hello everyone." the smiling male greeted, a sword still strapped at his side, even though it was surely against the rules, the Rain Guardians had his protection on him anyway, indeed when confronted by Kyoya he had merely said it was to protect Tsunahime and the disciplinary teen had left him alone "My name is Asari Ugetsu, I'll be your Japanese teacher from now on, it's a pleasure to meet you all." the man greeted formally, whispers erupting as everyone began to ask the bruised, from his run in with Kyoya that morning, Takeshi in regards to his relationship to this man that looked so much like him.

"Today we'll be covering formal greetings." Ugetsu smiled while he studied the class of students, quickly finding the _hime_ they were all here to protect, smiling gently at her while she blinked at him in return.

They were going to be learning Japanese from someone who spoke as if they were from four hundred years in the past, well...someone that _was_ from four hundred years in the past.

"Now, shall we begin." Ugetsu clapped his hands together with a smile, a smile that hinted at steel, if pushed, this teacher was happy to become as hard and unyielding as any of the others, to protect the _hime_ , they were all well prepared to go into full Mafia mode on these children.

After a gruelling crash course on polite, and proper Japanese the class were trickling out on their way to PE, Ugetsu catching the arm of a bruised teen that could pass for his brother, bar the dark blue eyes Ugetsu had, opposed to Takeshi's dark brown.

"I'm disappointed in you Takeshi, I though you better then this." Ugetsu murmured feeling the teen flinch under his grip "Your Sky would have done anything for you, all you needed do was ask." and with that Ugetsu let him go, sweeping out of the class to head to the next room of teenagers needing his attention.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Straight after Japanese the students were all heading into hell. That of course was PE, PE with a Lal and Colonnello that had been looking forwards to today.

With good reason, today they started their COMSUBIN level obstacle course, this time both Lal and Colonnello were shooting at anyone that fell behind, anyone that even stumbled slightly would find a bullet whizzing past their ear, or right by their shaking hands

"I think they're slowing down, don't you dear?" Colonnello noted into the head piece while Lal shot off a few bullets

"Don't" one poor student suffered a graze "Call." another student was nearly hit in their leg, the foot just clearing the space as the bullet embedded itself in the wood of the course "Me." yet another student found themselves tumbling with a sob " _Dear_." Takeshi found himself dodging bullets left right and centre while Lal shot at the fellow Rain user with a vengeance to clear her frustration "You asshole."

Lal could hear the pout in her fellow Rain user's voice while he sniffled into the communications device "So mean." Colonnello whined while Lal ignored him "Maybe I should join Tsu-hime's suitors, at least she'd be nice to me." the blond found himself dodging bullets then while he squeaked and ducked behind cover, the bullets slamming into the concrete where his rifle had been resting

"Don't even think of touching Tsu-hime, I'll kill you, all of you!" Lal growled while Colonnello chuckled while peeking over the edge only to hide back down when another spray of bullets met the concrete

"Wow….You know Lal, you look really hot when you're mad." the blond chuckled into the communication system again while another spray of bullets found his hiding place

"You." more bullets "Asshole." Colonnello couldn't help but chuckle from his hiding place, Lal was just so easy to tease, and so cute when she got angry, he couldn't help himself. "I'll kill you, you pervert."

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

The survivors of the PE lesson dragged themselves into their class an hour later, some had to be taken to the nurse, Verde thankfully absent, off teaching Science still most likely, since he had disposed of the previous teacher to take that position.

Fon had settled the students on bed while Lichi bounced around the infirmary with his paws full of bandages so Fon could attend to the many bruises, cuts and grazes on the students thanks to the course, and the bullets that had been flying around.

The survivors had dragged themselves back into class so they could collapse on their desks, Tsuna whimpering softly when she fell on her chair pushing pressure on a bruise she hadn't known she had, indeed she had discovered aching muscles she had never known existed until today.

It was official, Lal and Colonnello were worse then Reborn when it came to physical training, Tsuna would much rather run around Namimori dragging a tire behind her that housed the trigger happy tutor, then go through any more PE lessons from the pair of Rain's.

"History...hmmm." Tsuna rolled her forehead on her desk so she was looking over at Belphegor, the Varia assassin looking completely unruffled from the course they had been put through. Tsuna shuddered to think what training he had been subjected to that the COMSUBIN course was normal.

"I wonder what teacher we have now." Byakuran noted from behind, Tsuna couldn't summon enough energy to even look back at the white haired teen, instead she just rolled her face back to the cool wooden desk and closed her eyes, trying to go for a power nap so she could do a fast recharge before History started.

"Ciao everyone." An overly cheerful voice noted, Tsuna peeking up to see Giotto standing at the front of her class "Welcome to History~" as much as Tsuna knew she should be paying attention, all she wanted to do was sleep, and it took only a few minutes of Giotto talking for her to drift off.

The Italian Mafia Don just blinked at her for a moment when she finally passed out before smiling softly and ignoring her sleeping, if anyone else tried it they were going to go meet with Xanxus, though as far as he knew the child sent his way that morning was still in their penalty session with the Varia boss.

If anyone in the class noticed the preferential treatment the so called Dame-Tsuna was getting, none of them had the courage to mention anything, even the bravest student was now too scared to say anything, the last of the courageous ones had tripped her this morning, and they were still missing.

Enma shook her shoulder gently when it finally ticked over to lunch, Tsuna's eyes flickering open while she grumbled softly and curled her arms around her head to hide her eyes from the light

"It's lunch time Tsu-hime." Enma noted while her eyes flicked open and she blinked at him sleepily

"Food?" Tsuna mumbled while Byakuran set the orange wrapped bento on her desk in front of her face, Tsuna blinking at it with her chin resting on the desk still "I think I'm going to be sick if I eat now…" Tsuna mumbled while Byakuran pulled a chair over to her and opened her lunch, lifting some of the rice to her lips

"Open~" Byakuran purred while Tsuna grumbled softly "Come on Tsu-hime~" a poke to her side from Spanner made her mouth open with a squeak, Byakuran pushing the food into her mouth while Tsuna glared at them both, chewing and swallowing the forced mouthful, Byakuran giggling while he lifted a piece of cooked chicken next and held it to her, Tsuna pushed herself to sit finally and grabbed her chopsticks, much to Byakuran's disappointment

Byakuran pouted at her for taking his fun while he instead turned his attention to his own bento, blinking when a thought struck him

"Indirect kiss~" Belphegor lunged at him then trying to take his chopsticks, Tsuna flushing furiously while the two males fought over the chopsticks. Spanner snagged some of her food with his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth with a smirk

"There's more then one way to get an indirect kiss." Spanner reminded while Shoichi flushed and gaped at his friend

"Spanner!" the red head cried while Enma glanced between the pair fighting for chopsticks and Tsuna, his cheeks matching his hair colour

"Y-You're alright with that?" Enma whispered pointing at the pair now running all over the class with Byakuran clinging to his chopsticks with a death grip, Tsuna could only sigh

"Leave them…." Tsuna sighed finally "Let's just eat, Art is next, and we don't know which teacher they've assigned." Tsuna picked at her meal, so physically tired she really didn't feel like eating, but she knew she had to, she needed to replenish some of the energy that had been spent in the PE lesson from hell.

"Who do we have left?" Shoichi asked while Tsuna shrugged

"Too many options, we'll find out soon." Spanner noted putting a spanner shaped lolly on her desk

"Sugar concentrate version, should perk you up." Tsuna cast him a smile in response while getting back to her lunch, saving the lolly for later.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

A few of the students that had been in the infirmary managed to make it back to class after lunch, so the art room was less empty then their history class had been, everyone talking and waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Tsuna felt like letting her head crash to the desk all over again seeing Skull enter the room, the purple haired stunt man grinned at them all

"Alright you brats, you're all going to be under my teaching from now on, so you're all to call me Skull-sama!" Skull ordered though Tsuna noticed his eyes flick to the doorway to make sure Colonnello or Reborn weren't there to smack him "Today we're going to learn about the fine art of applying makeup!"

"..." Shoichi gaped at their new art teacher "He's serious." Shoichi groaned while Tsuna let her head fall to the desk, she was going to sleep this class off, she really didn't want to learn to apply makeup.

"Wake me for cooking with Lussuria." Tsuna mumbled while wrapping her arms around her head and ignoring the room.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

In the end Tsuna didn't wake up until Kusakabe Tetsuya came to get her on Kyoya's order that afternoon, after the last class bell had rung, Tsuna blinking blearily up at the right hand of the Disciplinary Committee

"Good afternoon, Sawada-san, Kyo-san asked me to get you." Tetsuya explained while Tsuna rubbed at her eyes blearily, blinking up at him while the teen looked away, she was much too cute, doing things like that, no wonder his small animal obsessed boss was so interested in her

"Is school finished already?" Tsuna mumbled while she looked around the empty art room before sighing "I asked them to wake me for the next lesson." Tsuna mumbled while Tetsuya lifted her school bag for her

"You must have needed the rest. We should hurry, Kyo-san doesn't like to be left waiting." Tsuna scurried from her chair at that reminder, even if he was her Cloud, she knew his temper by now, late was not acceptable.

Tetsuya walked with her to the Reception Room before bowing to Tsuna and handing her things to her, knocking at the door before waving her in. Tsuna stepped into the room, peeking over at her Cloud while he waved her over. Tsuna moving to stand in front of the desk while fidgeting

"Those forms need to be allocated to the shelf in alphabetical order." Kyoya ordered waving over at the papers on the left side of his desk, Tsuna bowing to him in understanding and taking the papers over to the shelf as she quietly got to work putting the papers away.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

 _That Morning_

Iemitsu yawned as he scratched at his middle, blearily looking around the room, this wasn't his room in Italy….ah yes, he was home, back home with his darling Nana and little Tuna-fish

Pushing himself up Iemitsu sauntered into the kitchen with another yawn, smiling at his wife seeing her cooking up a storm

"Morning my darling." Iemitsu chuckled while he hugged Nana from behind, his wife smiling while extracting herself

"If you want breakfast you have to keep your hands to yourself mister." Nana chuckled without even looking at him, concentrating on her cooking for a while, finally glancing over at the man sitting at the table, opening a new beer

Looking back at her cooking Nana too a shuddering breath while steeling herself for what was to come, turning to look at her husband again

"What did you make of the files I gave you?" Nana asked while Iemitsu blinked at her

"Well, the writer was very thorough; did you understand everything in there Nana?" Iemitsu asked while Nana smiled sweetly at him

"There were lots of strange things in there wasn't there, Flames and elements and all sorts." Nana mused while Iemitsu relaxed, so she hadn't picked up on the Mafia stuff "What did you make of the other things in there, about what those boys did to Tsu-chan?" Nana asked while Iemitsu sighed over his beer

"I can understand why she'd be upset, it was a pretty low thing they did, but she should be able to make up with them. They need to apologise, I agree, but they're children Nana, kids fight all the time." Nana twitched slightly "Things will be fine in time, we just need to leave it." Iemitsu shrugged "I'll keep an eye on it, just don't pay those weird references any more mind." Iemitsu chuckled, Nana's shoulders hunching down while she bit at her bottom lips trying to calm herself whispering to herself.

 _Keep calm, he just doesn't understand completely, just stay calm Nana, he doesn't mean it, he's just tired, he really does care about Tsuna, he really doesn't mean it._

"Iemitsu." Nana whispered while gripping at her apron to halt her shaking hands "Are you really-" Nana turned to him and pinned her husband with disappointed brown eyes "More worried about me knowing about the Mafia, then Tsu-chan's situation?"

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

 **Omake**

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Sawada Nana entered Takesushi just after noon, she looked exhausted, her shoulders hunched in, her eyes tired and hands shaking on the blue bento she held.

As soon as she slid to sit at his bar Tsuyoshi closed up shop and chased out all the customers.

Slipping into the seat beside her Tsuyoshi checked her own in worry, she wasn't injured, at least not physically.

"Nana-san?" Tsuyoshi asked hesitantly, his voice broke the dam, Nana throwing herself into his arms and sobbing against his chest, all Tsuyoshi could do was wrap her into a tight hug and hold her.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Holy pink hand grenades, over 10k views for this story O.O

Last week day before the weekend comes around, there will be more interaction with the Guardians outside school, eg in the next chapter, hard to talk when you're surrounded by an entire school of pissed off Mafia men.

More on what happened next with Iemitsu and Nana next chapter too, I wanted to get this chapter out but it's midnight now, so I will leave the rest for tomorrow.

Once again thank you to all the lovely people that continue to support this little story of mine, you're all fantastic~

NeitherSaneNorInsane

Kademe

IHaveNoName and IDC

Holymagic

Anamaria275

FANactic Writer

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

XxShadowfangxX

Littlest1

Mixie18

zairaswift x2

Ice Jewel of eternal beauty

Lacie (Guest)

lightningclaire

Fnix de Plata (Guest)

Akayuki Novak

Foxluna

sailorhime

Guest

doremishine itsuko

Until next time~


	14. Interlude

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Bad language from our friendly and unfriendly Guardians, and Iemitsu being made a total dick

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

To say Hayato was upset would be an understatement, in the last week everything had gone wrong, and the centre and cause for it all, was Tsuna.

First he had been ratted out by that damn Cloud bastard (He should have known that Hibari would turn on them, for a battle maniac he was a damn good actor when he wanted to be) then to have his Vongola ring taken, cutting his abilities by a large percentage, he was practically defenceless now, sure if he could find a ring that would allow him to use his flames that would give a boost, but he no longer had the Vongola Gear, or any boxes, so that meant no Sistema C.A.I. no Uri, nothing, all he had left was his dynamite, he felt like he was back to the very beginning of this whole mess when Reborn had called him to come and test out the weak Vongola Decimo.

He should have killed her himself, that would have fixed so many problems, if she had _disappeared_ on a private training session with him in the forest, or if there had been an accident with his dynamite while _defending her honour_

But now, here he was, being assaulted from all angles inside and outside school (He swore Byakuran was following him home every day and causing accidents to get him blamed for) Only yesterday he had been picking up some cigarettes from the store when the match he used to light his cigarette had somehow ended up on some of his dynamite and blown the front doors of the grocery store into small pieces.

Hayato had never run so fast in his life, he didn't have the money to pay for something like that, especially since he no longer had the financial backing of the Vongola. The fact it would be out of his own pocket was the only reason he hadn't fought back against Hibari with his dynamite at school.

Then he also had the grinning idiot that had come to stay, Yamamoto Takeshi. Though the baseball idiot didn't smile at all anymore, he looked smaller then he was and his face was drawn in thought. The most annoying thing however was he _kept on asking_ , every day, every damn day "Was what we did really the right thing?"

Hayato was just about ready to kick him out of his apartment and make him go back to his own home, regardless of his dad being mad at him, just so he would stop asking the same tired old question.

"For fucks sake Takeshi, _**yes**_ **,** _ **yes we did the right thing!**_ " Hayato snapped at the bruised teen sitting in his sparse lounge room patching up some cuts from his run in with Kyoya earlier that morning. "Stop asking damn it, you're annoying." Hayato growled while he lit up his fifth cigarette in the space of a half hour

"Even Asari-san said that we were wrong, that we should have asked." Takeshi mumbled while Hayato buried his fist into the wall of his apartment glaring at Takeshi

"Get out." Hayato hissed angrily while surprised brown eyes flicked up to him "Get the hell out, if you're going to keep wallowing about that stupid bitch and what we did, then get the fuck _out_." Hayato had reached the end of his tether, he had tried to be calm while Takeshi went over the same point over and over again in the last few days, but he had his limits, and he had just slammed into them like a truck against a wall. "Go crawling back to her, beg for forgiveness, go back to your dad and cry and sob about how you're _sorry_ and want to be back home, just do it far away from me!" Takeshi was blinking at him with wide eyes his mouth gaping open while Hayato continued glaring at the dark haired Japanese swordsman

"H-Hayato." angry green eyes pinned on him while Hayato threw a cup that had been close by over at the teen, Takeshi dodging it while he backed away from the silverette

"I have tried to be patient, but you keep whining over and over about what is done, either shut your mouth or get the hell out of my apartment!" Hayato snarled "I've had enough of hearing about that damn Vongola bitch, everything was ruined by her, the whole plan is _fucked_ because she seduced the God damned Cloud Guardian." Takeshi backed right up from the Italian, Hayato had snapped, he was furious, all the pressure and annoyance of the last week was finally cresting and Takeshi was his outlet.

Glancing at the door the Japanese teen swallowed heavily before he made a run for it, he needed to get out of here, _now_ , every instinct was screaming at him to escape, let Hayato cool down before he came back. Takeshi had pushed the bomber over the edge and now he was about to see what a completely furious Hayato looked like, and he didn't want to be around for that. They may no longer have the Vongola Gear but Hayato still had dynamite hidden all over his body, and he had left his sword at home, a baseball bat would only get him so far against Hayato.

As soon as Takeshi was gone Hayato relaxed, it was like someone switched off his anger and all of a sudden he could think clearly again. The reduction of pressure on him was instant, all he had needed to do was get rid of the annoying whining teen.

Grabbing at his phone he frowned at the unknown number, normally he wouldn't answer an unknown number but he didn't see what else could go wrong so he picked up for once, lifting the phone to his ear with a sigh "What?"

"Hayato?" His eyes widened at the familiar voice on the line while he checked around him for hidden cameras in case this was set up by those bastards

"Aneki?" (older sister) "What are you calling me for?" He would play ignorant until he knew what she knew, maybe his luck was changing finally.

"Oh Hayato,thank goodness, I haven't been able to reach Reborn, or mama, even Tsuna isn't answering, I was starting to get worried." Bianchi babbled while Hayato put together a new plan, he knew Bianchi had been out of the country hunting down rare ingredients, if she hadn't talked with Reborn or anyone on the Vongola side this might be his chance to finally get some power on his side that didn't involved Takeshi's annoying snivelling.

"Aneki, it's terrible." Hayato all but sobbed into the line

"Hayato?!" A smirk took his lips, he had her attention now, now all he had to do was play this right

"Juu-hime, she's lost her mind, she, she, _she seduced_ _ **Reborn**_ , she said if we didn't join her too...oh Aneki, she took the Vongola Rings, said that if we refused her advances we were traitors." Hayato sobbed into the line, Bianchi gasping softly while she tried to come to terms with it all

"You-You're sure, that she seduced _Reborn_?" Bianchi whispered, Hayato's smirk widening to a grin, hook line and sinker, he had her now. Reborn was the one catalyst that could make his sister lose all her normal restrictions and reduced her logic to nothing more then a jealous rage

"Reborn went around to turf-top's place, he took the ring from him too, scared the poor guy so badly that he hasn't left his house since." Hayato whispered sounding every bit the beaten down and wronged victim. "Aneki, the Vongola have taken her side, they're all over the place, Takeshi and I have both been beaten brutally just for going to school." He could hear his sister pacing, she was furious, she may be a cold composed hitwoman, but she still loved her brother, and to hear someone had been harming him just for going to school, let alone that the Vongola girl, that she had dared to start trusting, was behind it.

"I'll be there in 12 hours, don't let on that I'm coming, I'll take care of it soon." And with that she hung up on him, Hayato sank down to sit on a chair unable to wipe the grin from his lips, he knew his sister would use her relationship to the Vongola to her advantage, get close, then kill Sawada Tsunahime, he never had to raise his hands, Bianchi would do it for him, he would get out of this with a clear-ish record.

"This week just turned around." Hayato chuckled stretching while he began to laugh, his luck hadn't completely abandoned him after all, he still had Bianchi.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

 _That Morning_

"Iemitsu." Nana whispered while gripping at her apron to halt her shaking hands "Are you really-" Nana turned to him and pinned her husband with disappointed brown eyes "More worried about me knowing about the _Mafia_ , then Tsu-chan's _situation_?"

Iemitsu's eyes widened while he stared at his wife for a few moments "M-Mafia, whatever do you mean?" Iemitsu, chuckled "Nana did you have a strange dream?" Nana frowned at him while she tightened her hands on her apron

"Iemitsu, I know about _everything_." Nana whispered while Iemitsu paled before his face twisted and he frowned at her

"Who was it? Reborn? Tsuna? I left orders for you not to be told." Iemitsu was growling to himself while Nana frowned at her husband the man babbling off accusations

"No one told me Iemitsu, I knew a long time ago." Nana explained setting his breakfast down before him, Iemitsu tipping back his beer and opening another while he studied his supposedly innocent wife

"Nana you don't need to protect them, I'm not mad, just tell me who told you about the Mafia." Nana narrowing her eyes at him while she moved to make herself a cup of tea, she needed some green tea to calm herself

"No one told me Iemitsu, I learnt about it on my own." Nana explained trying her best to stay calm, but her husband's attitude was frankly starting to annoy her, first he dismissed Tsuna's problems, and now he was saying that she was clearly unable to have put things together by herself

Iemitsu was unable to hide his snort while he shook his head at his wife "Nana, my darling, you really don't have to protect anyone, I understand that someone told you, I'm not going to be angry." Iemitsu comforted while Nana narrowed her eyes at her husband and slammed her palm down on the table, the sound making Iemitsu startle and spill his beer, Nana looking at her husband darkly

"Do you really think I'm that _stupid_?" Nana asked in a low voice "That construction workers work in the north pole? That they make enough money to give us a comfortable lifestyle, our own house, and to even be able to afford with extras like a _golden_ pick axe?" Nana asked while Iemitsu sighed, cracking open another beer while Nana grabbed it from his hand and threw it behind her, for not looking her aim was exceptional, the can landed in the sink and the liquid began to spill out and down the plug hole.

"Nana?!" Iemitsu cried while Nana stood and began to pace, she was so close to slapping him again. She needed to move, get some of this anger out any way possible. Iemitsu scurried to his feet to go and take his wife into his arms, but she just moved back away from him

"Tsu-chan was _five_." Nana whispered "The first time someone came for her." Iemitsu froze his eyes wide "An assassin came to kill _our_ child when she was only _five_ , you have no idea how terrified I was." Nana hissed over at her husband "She was five years old and a man was threatening her life in this very kitchen." her eyes were full of tears but she refused to let him near her, grabbing out her favourite cleaver and holding it between them " _Don't_ Iemitsu, don't, just _listen_." Nana ordered while he moved back to his seat and sat immediately, even _he_ couldn't defy the order in his lovely wife's voice. "A man came into our house, demanding that we call you for money or Tsu-chan would die, she was _five years old_!" Iemitsu shuddered lightly, his lovely wife would have been only twenty-five if what she said was true "I had been making dinner, he was distracted for a moment when Tsu-chan tripped...I _killed_ him."" Iemitsu flinched his eyes on his wife

"Nana."

"What did you think would happen Iemitsu, you brag to everyone about your darling wife, your cute little Tuna-chan, you even tell everyone _where we live!_ What did you think would happen?" Nana demanded tears welling "For _years_ I had to defend our family, _my_ Tsu-chan!" Iemitsu had no words, his precious innocent wife, she had _killed_? "I know all about the mafia, I have known for a long time, but I never said anything, I hoped that one day you might tell me, you might stop _lying_ and tell your wife what you really do, but you _never_ did." Iemitsu had no words he could only gape at her

"I had to defend my baby because you never did, and you want to tell me that I'm too _stupid_ to have figured out the Mafia on my own?"

"Nana...that's not what I meant." Iemitsu promised as he stood up and approached her again, but she slapped him, more force then the last time, he felt that right down to his core

"It is _exactly_ what you meant." Nana snapped angrily "Just because I'm a woman, and because Tsu-chan is female, we're soft and _vulnerable_ and _**stupid**_! Well _**no more**_ Iemitsu." Nana's voice broke to a whisper while she studied him " _No more_."

"Nana….what are you going to do?" Iemitsu stuttered out while Nana smiled sadly at her husband

"I'm going to ask you to leave." Nana whispered "Until you can finally open your eyes to accept what Tsu-chan is going through, and the pile of _shit_ you left for me to crawl through." If nothing else _that_ drew his attention, he had never heard his wife swear, not once in nearly twenty years of knowing her and seventeen years married, had she _ever_ cursed "Until you can be the man I always wished you would be….then please, _just leave._ " Iemitsu stepped towards her but the tears in her eyes froze him "I won't let anyone hurt Tsu-chan, not even you, so please, Iemitsu, I love you, but until you wake up, you have to leave." Iemitsu could do nothing before the tears of his wife; all he could do was turn from her and leave her the house in silence.

Nana collapsed to the floor crying into her hands, sobbing while she tried to bring together the shattered scraps of herself, she truly understood how Tsuna had felt now. Nana felt broken, betrayed, lost and abandoned, all thanks to a man she loved and had thought she could trust.

The chime of the clock in the hall alerted her to the time, dragging herself up, even though she felt tired and washed out, Nana was still a woman of her word. Grasping the pale blue bento in her hands she let herself out of her house, I-pin and Lambo by her side as she headed for Takeshushi, at least one of the first generation should still be there to play with the children, she needed to get this out of the way so she could go home and collapse in a heap, giving her time to drag herself back together so Tsuna never had to see her mother like this, she had to be strong for Tsuna.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Sawada Nana entered Takesushi just after noon, she looked exhausted, her shoulders hunched in, her eyes tired and hands shaking on the blue bento she held. Flicking her sad brown eyes, so like her daughters, around the small restaurant she soon found Tsuyoshi behind the counter, making a beeline for the counter she slid to sit at his bar, the children running out back to find Lampo and annoy him for a while.

Tsuyoshi's eyes however took no time at all to find her his eyes, scanning her for only a moment before he closed up shop and chased out all the customers.

Changing the sign over to _Closed_ he moved back to Nana, slipping into the seat beside her Tsuyoshi checked her over in worry, she wasn't injured, at least not physically, but he could feel something was very wrong, so very wrong with the normally so cheerful Sawada Nana

"Nana-san?" Tsuyoshi asked hesitantly, his voice broke the dam, Nana throwing herself into his arms and sobbing against his chest, all Tsuyoshi could do was wrap her into a tight hug and hold her.

He could think of nothing else that he might be able to do to help her but to hold her, gently holding her in his arms while she sobbed against his chest, rubbing her back gently while his mind flew all over the place for reasons she could be crying.

"Did someone hurt you? Nana-san?" Tsuyoshi asked softly once she had calmed on his chest, sniffling and whimpering into his chest while gripping his shirt in a death grip

"Iemitsu thinks women must be soft little fools, he refused to believe that Tsuna was having a real problem." Nana whispered "Refused to believe that I would have ever found out about the Mafia on my own." Tsuyoshi frowned angrily recalling the blond from last night, the man that had been so possessive of Nana, that he had done something so vile as to make Nana cry infuriated Tsuyoshi. Nana was a sweet woman, if not a scary one when it came to her family, that someone could make her cry.

"Take all the time you need Nana-san."

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Yamamoto Takeshi stumbled hurried down the street his hands shaking, Hayato had been so mad at him, Hayato had been _furious_ at him

He knew he'd been asking this a lot recently but Hayato had been furious at him over asking the same question. Okay he had been asking it a lot, but it was weighing heavily on his mind, had they done the right thing?

They had agreed to let assassins find Tsuna, to sit by and watch as she was murdered, somehow he just couldn't get past that, and when not only his father, but Squalo and even Asari Ugetsu had all confronted him it had hurt, it had hurt right down to his core. Like his everything was calling out that he was _wrong_ , so he had asked Hayato over and again, was what they did really right?

There had to be a flaw somewhere, there had to be a reason why they all took Tsuna's side, there had to be a way to convince himself that they had done the right thing, even though it hurt him to do, that was still the right thing….right?

Takeshi was standing out the front of Takesushi, pacing back and forth in front of the doors, the closed sign was up, he could see no one inside, his father must be doing prep, or something important had come up

Walking around the back he grabbed the key from the hiding spot and quietly opened they door, blinking in at the dark kitchen, his dad wasn't doing prep, he must be in the house "Dad?" he peeked into the house, there was the sound of giggles and shouts from one room, peeking in he saw Lambo, I-pin and what looked like older Lambo, was that the first generation Lambo? Lampo?

Sneaking back from the room Takeshi moved up the stairs, blinking when he peeked in at the lounge room, there was his father, wrapped around Sawada Nana, holding her to his chest while she sniffled and clung to him. Takeshi had a feeling that he really should stay out of there.

Takeshi slid out of the house, he didn't want to intrude on anything and it did seem his father was busy. Takeshi was not so desperate for comfort that he would interrupt his father in what was obviously a private moment.

Turning his back on the room he slid down the stairs and stood in the Sushi Restaurant, looking over the benches and the knives, he had grown up here, he had played here. Smiling softly he recalled when he had brought Tsuna here and everyone had run off leaving her with the bill, she had worked so hard in the kitchen to pay off the debt, without a word of complaint about those that had eaten and ran, she didn't give his father any of their names, instead put all her effort into making things right.

That was who he had betrayed, the kind girl that had smiled softly and just worked her fingers to the bone washing dishes and helping with cooking so as not to bring his fathers wrath on any of their friends

" _Good morning Yamamoto-kun."_ she had smiled at him, a honest smile, a proper smile, every morning, her eyes had lit up seeing him and Hayato at her door, she had hand delivered bento's to the both of them, she had gotten up early, the Tsuna that hated waking early, to make them bentos.

"What have I done?" Takeshi whispered while slipping to his knees, all of a sudden it was all so clear, Tsuna, her kind smile, her understanding, if he had said anything about wishing to leave, she would have gone above and beyond to make that happen. All the times she had tried to convince him this was no game, that he should be freed, that he should run, that he didn't need to _play_ and that he could be free if he just asked it.

The times she had all but begged him to listen to her and run from this, standing up to Reborn, trying to shield him from the truth, trying to save him

And he had repaid her how? Betraying her trust? Agreeing to send assassins her way and let her die?

"What have I done?" Takeshi whispered into his hands while he pressed them over his face, how had he ever let anyone twist his fear so? Tsuna was…. _Tsuna_ , she was kindness and she was honest, she would have done everything to save him, as everyone had said to him already, but somehow all he had listened to was the words of Hayato

He had betrayed her trust, broken her and hurt her, how could he ever begin to ask for forgiveness.

"Oh God, what have I done?"

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Tsuna arrived home after her so called club activities, that had of course ended with Kyoya handing her a paper and glaring at her before disappearing, Enma had waited for her after school, even on threat of being bitten to death, just to be able to walk her home, he had been waiting at the gates until she finally finished her duties under order of Kyoya

"Are you alright? Tsu-hime?" Enma asked while Tsuna nodded with a soft smile, letting him grab her hand while he tugged her off towards home

"I'm fine, he just wanted someone to do his paperwork, apparently no one likes their paperwork." Tsuna giggled while Enma chuckled

"I know I hate mine, and I hardly have any." Tsuna tilted her head at him while he continued to tug her towards home by her hand

"I don't mind it at all." Tsuna chuckled "There is something relaxing about signing papers and ordering them, as opposed to the fighting and the blood. You don't have to kill anyone when you're just filing." Tsuna noted softly while Enma's hand tightened on her own, he hated that he hadn't been there with her in the future, that she had been made to face an insane Byakuran alone, her guardians had been detained away from her and she had been alone to face Byakuran, trapped in with him in a fight to the death.

If Enma had known her in that future, as somehow he didn't, he would have been by her side, and he wasn't going to leave her side again, even by threat of Hibari Kyoya, he would wait for her, and he would stand by her.

Pausing mid stride Enma turned and grabbed her into his arms, hugging her tight to his chest

"You'll never stand alone again Tsu-hime, I promise, even if the whole world turns it's back on you, I will not." Tsuna smiled softly, allowing herself the moment of weakness and leaning into his hold before pulling back

"Thank you, Enma-kun, come on, let's go home." Tsuna whispered while Enma nodded with a smile, holding her hand tight in his own while she started to move back towards her home again, tugging her friend behind her

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

When Tsuna arrived home it was quiet, and it was dark, Tsuna had come home many times and never had it been this dark or quiet unless her mother wasn't home

There were very few reasons why her mother would not be home, but tonight….it was dark and quiet, there was no Nana and no Iemitsu, something had happened.

"Tsu-hime? No one is home." Enma noted while Tsuna frowned deeply standing in the kitchen, there was a serving of breakfast sitting on the table uneaten, and there was her mothers cleaver on the floor discarded

"Mama…" Tsuna whispered while she let go of Enma and did a search of the house, frowning finding no one home while she sank to sit in the kitchen

"Iemitsu is gone, and mama's missing, the kids too." Tsuna noted while Enma held her shoulder in comfort, Tsuna reaching up and setting a hand over the one on her shoulder "Something happened to my mother." her brown eyes brightened while she looked at Enma with a determined frown "Help me find her?" Enma nodded, it was the very least he could do, to help her find her mother and whatever was going on.

A knock at the door drew their attention, Enma moving to the door wile frowning out, Tsuna a step behind while she blinked out at the afternoon caller, Tsuna gaping in surprise seeing Takeshi there, brown eyes flicking up to her own while he blinked tears back

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." Takeshi whispered "I'm so sorry." and then he fled, running away from the Sawada household while she blinked at the door frozen, what did one say to that? She had never expected any of those that had hurt her to apologise, and now Takeshi had done just that, honestly from the bottom of his heart, she could tell with her intuition, he had meant every word.

 _I'm so sorry_

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Got a few days off from Nan duty so trying to catch up on everything I've written down in books and editing the dodgy tablet writing...somehow I keep missing the space bar when I type on that xD

Been spending a lot of time saving geckos from out kitten, we save one and she goes right out and somehow finds another one...Yay for spring bringing out the geckos, thankfully none hurt or dead so far.

Enormous thank you to all the fantastic awesome people that have taken the time from their day to read this, favourite, follow and most of all review, you're all amazing and keep me going.

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

StarofHeart02

Kademe

Littlest1

Mixie18

Akayuki Novak

Lacie (Guest)

mama (Guest)

Anamaria275

IHaveNoName and IDC

Ice Jewel of eternal beauty

WnderlandESCAPE

XxShadowfangxX

zairaswift

TamashinoSuzume


	15. A New Day Dawns

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Coming home and finding her mother gone wasn't that odd of a situation, Iemitsu, well she didn't really care where he was, but it was normal for her mother to make runs to the shops to pick up food for the coming horde of eaters.

So when Tsuna arrived home to a silent empty house she thought very little of it, she instead played the good host and made Enma a cup of tea before beginning on an espresso, it wouldn't be long at all before Reborn arrived home and Primo help anyone that got between the Italian hitman and his coffee.

Reborn came in just as she was finishing his espresso, the tall man sitting at the table and taking the offered drink while he cast his black eyes around the room curiously

"No mama?" Reborn asked while Tsuna shook her head a slight frown on her lips

"She wasn't home when we got here." Tsuna noted motioning between herself and Enma "I thought she might be out shopping….if she doesn't get home soon…." Tsuna trailed off helplessly while Enma reached over to pet her head gently

"Where are the other brats this afternoon?" Reborn asked changing topic in an attempt to distract her from her missing mother for the moment, Tsuna tilting her head for a moment while she tried to figure that out

"They got chased off by Hibari-san." Enma said softly "While he kept Tsu-hime in the Reception Room."

"He made me his secretary." Tsuna explained as she grabbed out the paper from her pocket to look at it, she hadn't had time when he had handed it to her. "Uh….this is…." Tsuna flushed and closed the letter, stuffing it back into her pocket before shaking her head at the inquisitive glances from Reborn and Enma "I'm going to call mama, I'm worried." Tsuna added on while pulling out her cell and dialling her mothers mobile, frowning when it rang out from the other room

"Does she forget her phone a lot?" Enma asked curiously while Tsuna shook her head, never, her mother had never forgotten her mobile. Making sure she was always available in the case of an emergency

Looking to Reborn for help Tsuna smiled softly seeing he was already on his own mobile doing a call out to find out where Nana was, after a few calls he finally set his phone down and pinned Tsuna with his dark gaze

"She is at Takesushi." he noted Tsuna already moving to get her shoes back on and head over there "She's been crying." Reborn called after her, Tsuna freezing for a moment before her hands clenched and eyes narrowed, she may be the soft little Vongola that wanted to solve everything without conflict, but if someone had made her mother cry….well, they were going to meet a very different Tsuna when she hunted them down.

Tsuna was half way to Takesushi before she even realised that Reborn and Enma were with her still, she was completely focused on her goal, which was finding her mother and finding out who had made her cry and their current address, So she could kill them

After trying the front door only to find it locked Tsuna made straight for the back door, all but kicking it down when it was locked too, thankfully she was spared the need to kick it down when Reborn shot off the lock for her so she could slip straight inside and go looking for her mother.

Sawada Nana was found in the lounge of the Yamamoto household asleep on the couch, a blanket pulled over her and tear tracks clear on her face.

Tsuna whimpered softly and moved over to her mother immediately and took her hand into her own, resting her head on the couch beside her mother, Reborn going to check what information Tsuyoshi had.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna had nodded off kneeling beside the couch with her mother, she woke some hours later, feeling groggy and tired from taking a nap at such a strange time and in a weird position, blinking up at her mother while the woman sat on the couch where she had been sleeping not long before, one hand running through her daughters hair gently while Tsuna just blinked at her in confusion

"Mama?" Nana smiled sweetly at her daughter while ruffling her hair gently, Tsuna just blinking at her owlishly with her wide brown eyes "What happened? Who made you cry?" Tsuna mumbled while rubbing at her eyes, Nana's smile faltered for but a moment before it was set in place once again

"It doesn't matter Tsu-chan, it's done." Nana promised while Tsuna blinked herself awake quickly, frowning slightly while she studied her mother, glancing around the room to see I-pin and Lambo fast asleep on another chair curled against one another for warmth, Reborn was sitting in another arm chair asleep also. Though she was sure that was a pretence, the hitman always woke up at the slightest sound, if he was even asleep in the first place. Creepy tutors and their creepy habit of sleeping with their eyes open.

"Mama." Tsuna sighed softly, trying to be quiet so as not to wake the rest of the rooms occupants " _Please_ , tell me, who made you cry?" Tsuna begged while Nana ruffled her hair gently, that same sad smile on her lips

"I just had a little fight with Iemtisu, it's alright now Tsu-chan, I promise." Tsuna reluctantly nodded in agreement to her mothers silent order to let it go, as much as she wanted to hunt down her father and castrate him, her mother didn't want that at the moment. "More importantly, have you found a Rain or Mist yet?" Nana asked clapping her hands together softly while Tsuna blushed and shook her head, she hadn't found someone for either position yet, after having so easily found a new Sun and Storm, she was a little nervous now that it had been a few days without a viable Guardian showing themselves.

"Ah, Takeshi did come past the house this afternoon though." Tsuna noted while her mother's eyes darkened dangerously, Tsuna blinking over at the doorway feeling a cold aura coming from the recently arrived Tsuyoshi "He apologised, and then ran away." Tsuna explained while Nana relaxed, smiling at her daughter while petting her soft brown hair gently

"So he's finally seeing the error of his ways hmm?" Nana asked while Tsuna shrugged "Going to take him back as your Rain?" Tsuna shook her head so fast she felt a little dizzy, Nana giggling at her daughter's reaction while Tsuna caught herself on the edge of the couch before she fell to the ground from the vertigo

"No." Tsuna said softly finally while Tsuyoshi slid into the room properly and took the seat beside Nana as it was the only spot left for him to be able to sit and join the conversation, Reborn and the kids taking up the other two chairs "He wanted out of all this Mafia stuff, so I'm going to make sure that happens." Nana smiled sadly at her daughter then, ruffling her hair again while Tsuyoshi reached out and petted her head as well, Tsuna pouting at the pair while trying to tame down her wild brown hair

"If you see him again tell him he can come home." Tsuyoshi noted "I didn't meant to make him stay away this long, but he needed to think through what he had done, I'm glad he finally realised he was wrong." the sushi chef chuckled while Tsuna rested her head on her mothers knees and closed her eyes for a moment, letting Nana pet her hair gently for a few minutes

"Oh dear." Nana noted finally her eyes widening "I haven't made anything for dinner!" Tsuna lifted her head from the comfortable place on her mothers knees and blinked at her mother while Nana began to panic slightly "I haven't done anything for dinner yet, oh dear, what if people turn up at our place for dinner, no one is home either, oh my…" Tsuyoshi interrupted before Nana could get too worried

"I'll make a huge pack for you to take home." he promised, standing with a clap of his hands, completely forgetting the napping people in the room, Reborn glaring at him from under the brim of his fedora while Lambo whined softly and rolled over, grabbing I-pin and snuggling in as if it was Tsuna in his hands.

"I'll help!" Nana giggled as she pulled herself up and followed Tsuyoshi out to the Sushi Bar to make some fresh sushi to take home, Tsuna going about trying to wake up I-pin and Lambo, Though in the end it was easier for her to just scoop both children into her arms and carry them, Reborn taking the large pack of sushi while Nana led the way home, a smile on her lips while she thought about her family, the family that mattered, the family that cared.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

To say that Tsuna was happy to be awake would be a lie, somehow, thanks to the last few days of early starts to make the four million bento's for all the visitors Tsuna's body had gotten into the habit of waking early.

However, waking at six am on a Saturday was not at all welcome. Tsuna laid in bed and just glared at her clock wishing it would implode or something, she hadn't even set an alarm, her body had just decided to wake up, and she hated it.

Though a few minutes later she was glad for it when a green Leon-hammer came slamming down on her head, Tsuna squeaking and scampering out of bed, tangling in the sheets while she hit the floor, blinking up at Reborn, the hitman smirking at her

"Morning dame-Tsuna." Tsuna couldn't glare any darker if she tried "You have a guest, they've come from Italy for you, so come downstairs and greet them." Reborn ordered while leaving her to get dressed, Tsuna grumbling while pulling on her clothes muttering curses after a certain black eyed, and she was sure his soul as well, tutuor.

Sighing heavily Tsuna tried to tame her wild brown hair into a ponytail while she began her descent on the stairs, a case if clumsiness attacking her on the way as she tumbled down the stairs directly into Reborn's arms, the hitman rolling his eyes at her while he set her on her feet

"I though you'd grown out of that." he sighed while Tsuna flushed and mumbled an apology, pushing past him into the kitchen to greet this so called guest.

Tsuna's eyes widened when she saw the small sandy haired male sitting at the table, a child she knew well and had missed. Sitting at the table talking with Yuni, his huge ranking book on the table by his side, was Fuuta.

"Fuuta!" the child barely had time to look in her direction before he was swept into a hug, Tsuna holding him to her chest with a smile; she had so missed this kind little boy

"Tsu-nee." Fuuta smiled "I missed you." Tsuna stroked his hair gently while cuddling him tighter for a moment, a soft squeak escaping the child before she released him form the death grip and set him down, reaching out to ruffle Yuni's hair gently

"Sawada-dono." Tsuna looked over to the side to see Basil, a smile touching her lips again while she waved to him in greeting "It is an honour to see you again." Tsuna really never could get used to his formal speech, yet another thing that annoyed her about her father, that he had lied to this kid and given him such an out of date view on Japanese culture and language in the current century.

"Basil-kun, please, call me Tsuna." Tsuna reminded for what was likely the twentieth time, as always the light haired teen just smiled at her and shook his head

"Fuuta has done a ranking for you." Reborn noted while the tall man slid into a chair, taking the espresso from Nana, whom was bustling around the kitchen getting breakfast ready for everyone

"For me?" Fuuta nodded at his adopted sister with a bright smile

"Mmm, Reborn asked me to rank the best options of Rain Guardian for you." Fuuta smiled while Tsuna's smile faltered for a moment, slipping into a chair herself while she propped her chin on one hand looking across the table at the young child.

"Reborn put you to work as soon as you got here huh? Slave driver." Tsuna noted over at Reborn, the hitman smirking back at her while Leon transformed into his hammer form in his hand, Tsuna squeaking softly "I'm sorry!" last thing she wanted was to be bludgeoned over the head first thing on a Saturday morning by a sadist.

"Look at this, Tsu-nee." Fuuta said while he opened the book to a page and grinned brightly at his sister "Ranked number one of best people to be Tsu-nee's Rain Guardian : Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Two : Basil. Three : Spanner." Fuuta listed off the top three while Tsuna's jaw dropped, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi had ranked number one? "Most treasured Guardian of Sawada Tsunahime." Tsuna flushed before even hearing any names "One : Reborn." a smug smirk was on the hitman's lips "Tied also for number one : Hibari Kyoya and Hibari Fon." Reborn's smirk dropped while he glowered at the child and his book, so he was tied with not one, but two other people, that was beyond disappointing "Two : Bovino Lambo" there was no third since three of them had tied for first place. Tsuna was hiding her face in her hands while Fuuta giggled softly and moved onto the next ranking he had for her "People Tsu-nee loves the most." now that had Reborn's attention "One : Sawada Nana." though it was understandable, it still made his eyebrow twitch that Nana ranked above anyone else in Tsuna's heart "Two : Oh...I didn't finish writing this one down." Fuuta pouted while Reborn's espresso cup cracked under the pressure of his hold "It's raining too so I can't do another ranking yet." Reborn took a deep careful breath to calm himself while reminding himself he couldn't kill a child, especially not in front of Tsuna.

"So, what are your plans for this weekend?" Nana interrupted, pulling the attention of the room to herself so that Reborn would stop glowering at Fuuta for his incomplete ranking "Will you ask Tsuyoshi-san to be your Guardian?" Tsuna flushed at the thought of that, asking her ex-Guardian's _father_ just felt a little awkward.

"Dame-Tsuna has been lazy too long." Reborn noted, saving Tsuna from the Guardian question "It's about time she got back to training." Tsuna made another face at him before sighing, he was right, she had been getting away with not doing any training for a while, bar the evil COMSUBIN PE courses at school.

"I'll make you both a bento then." Nana giggled as she got to cooking, Tsuna watching from behind her mother, worry in her eyes, she knew her mother was trying to pretend everything was normal, but only yesterday she had been crying over that blond bastard. Tsuna still didn't know what had actually happened, and she didn't at all like being kept in the dark like this. Tsuna's mother was, as Fuuta had said, her number one person in her heart. "Tsu-chan, I can feel your worry from here, really I'm alright." Nana sighed while Tsuna's frown deepened, no she wasn't, Tsuna could see that as clear as day.

Nana turned from the kitchen bench and approached her daughter petting her hair gently while smiling at her "I'm okay little one, I promise. This is something I need to work out on my own." Tsuna reluctantly nodded to her mother while Nana pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead "Good girl, now, eat up, and get ready for the long day ahead, I think Reborn is going to work you hard." Tsuna groaned softly at that, Nana was right, Reborn had been nice lately, and he surely had a backlog of sadism he needed to unleash

From the smirk on his lips, she was right

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

For the first time in his life Yamamoto Takeshi had slept on a park bench, well, one says slept, but he didn't sleep a wink, instead his head was going around in circles over the happenings of the last few months. When exactly was it that he had turned so far from Tsuna?

Okay he was terrified by the Mafia, the fighting and the death and the pain, it all scared him, he had panicked when he had realised it was all _real_

The Mafia game was no game, there were really people trying to kill him, and his family, Takeshi had panicked, when he had told Hayato what he was thinking the silver haired teen had jumped on the idea immediately and began to spin his plan. Takeshi truly had thought that was the only way out, asking Tsuna hadn't even occurred to him.

When Hayato had called that meeting, the last one before Tsuna disappeared from school and before Squalo and Colonnello came to his house, Hayato had told them of the only way out, and that it would lead to Tsuna's death. His blood had run cold, but Hayato had told him again and again that this was the only way, one life for all of theirs

How had he ever thought that was okay, for even a moment, even if they weren't taking part directly, they were talking about murder by proxy, they knew that people would come after Tsuna and they had unanimously agreed to stand by and do _nothing_ while she was murdered.

Tsuna, of all people too, the kind Sky that had saved his life when he had been at his lowest, that had given him a reason to really smile, having a real friend….and he had just dropped her.

"I really am scum." the sun was finally lighting the horizon and a drizzle or rain working on drenching him while he pulled his knees to his chest, pressing his face into his knees while he shivered at the cold morning, it was coming up on winter too, he really should to back to Hayato's or he was going to get sick. He played with the idea of going home for a moment, but his dad was probably still mad at him

"Tak-uh, Yamamoto-san?" Takeshi's head flew up so fast he nearly hit Tsuna with a head butt, the Sky was pulled backwards by Reborn before Takeshi's head could hit her, the tall hitman glowering at Takeshi from behind her while the teen shivered in fear, he could understand why Ryohei had been locked up at home, if he had been faced with Reborn he would be locking himself in a dark hole somewhere too.

"Tsuna…." Takeshi whispered before he dropped his eyes from her, he was still grappling with his shame, why was she even here? Was she going to judge him now? Make him feel even worse?

"Um….your father said you could go home….th-that's all." Tsuna said softly before bowing to him stiffly and running in the opposite direction, Reborn glancing at the kid then to Tsuna's back

"Don't waste this opportunity brat, she's willing to forgive, with some time. You even _think_ about hurting her again and we will make sure you _disappear_." Takeshi could only nod, his blood running cold and every internal panic button being hit simultaneously. Note to self, do not piss off Reborn again, not even Tsuna's kindness would save him the second time if he ever hurt her again.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna had thought initially they were going to train, so she had run away from Takeshi towards Namimori forest where they normally had space and safety to let loose, her flames couldn't hurt any bystanders there, and Reborn always talked the animals into leaving, however he managed that.

Tsuna slowed her run as she got further from her former Rain, calming a little now she was away from him, facing him in any way just made her heart ache.

Tsuna was about to go into the forest and up towards the rocky area when one long arm caught her, Reborn tugging her to a stop while Tsuna blinked startled and twisted to look up at him

"This way." he ordered while pulling her along by her hand, Tsuna tilting her head at him confused while Leon shifted into an umbrella that Reborn held over her head with a sigh, the silly girl was just wandering around in the rain. "I know idiots don't get cold, but just in case." Reborn ordered while Tsuna nodded and took the handle of the Leon-umbrella from Reborn with a shy smile.

"I thought we were training?" Tsuna noted while Reborn flicked her forehead, Tsuna pouting at him while rubbing her forehead

"We will, but not while it's raining." Reborn reminded while Tsuna looked up at the sky before nodding with a smile, Reborn tugging her to a cafe that was close to the forest and pushing her into a chair and ordering himself an espresso.

"Does espresso really taste that good?" Tsuna asked while she sipped at her own hot chocolate, the hitman snorting in amusement

"If it's made well, yes. It's an adult taste though, a kid like you wouldn't like it." Tsuna glared at him then, though as always her pitiful attempt at a glare only made the hitman think she was pouting

"I'm sixteen, I'm nearly an adult." Tsuna whined while he flicked her forehead again

"Stop whining like a brat then." Tsuna fell silent while rubbing at her forehead again, the demonic ex-baby could flick hard, Tsuna was worried if he kept flicking her it would bruise "If you're really that interested, then here." Reborn pushed his half finished espresso over the table, Tsuna blinking from him to the drink before tilting her head

"You're sure?"

"Worried about cooties?" Reborn taunted while Tsuna glared at him again while grabbing his espresso and taking a sip, immediately her face scrunched up and she pushed it back

" _Eww_ , it's so bitter. How can you drink that?" at his superior smirk Tsuna glared at him again "You're thinking I'm a kid again." Tsuna hissed while the hitman flicked her forehead yet again

"If the shoe fits." he shrugged while taking his drink back so he could finish his espresso

"Your taste buds are screwy." Tsuna grumbled taking a sip of her hot chocolate to chase away the bitter aftertaste of the coffee

"No, dame-Tsuna, they're mature." Reborn drawled while Tsuna stuck her tongue out at him before quickly clapping her hands over her mouth, she had just proven to him she was childish. Soft snickers were escaping her demon tutor while Tsuna kept her hands over her mouth and glowered at him, the hitman shaking his head in amusement at his Sky.

"The black-forest cake, our specialty." a waitress noted while slipping the plate onto the table with two forks "Perfect choice for a couple to share." and with that they were gone, Tsuna's face flushing furiously while Reborn's eyes narrowed at the cake. He hadn't ordered any cake for them.

Tsuna's mouth however was watering as she studied the gorgeous looking cake, it smelt incredible and looked even better. Reaching for the fork she carefully sliced herself a piece with the edge of the fork. Before she could get it to her mouth however Reborn had slapped the form away from her hand, Tsuna squeaking in surprise while the fork clattered to the floor. Looking at her tutor with wide eyes only to see he wasn't looking at her, instead at the cake on the floor with narrowed black eyes

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked looking down also while she paled, the cake was melting a hole in the floor, just like poison cooking might, even though it hadn't had any tell tale purple smoke or weird ingredients "Poison...cooking?" Tsuna mumbled even as he tutor snapped into action, quickly he kicked the table over and pulled Tsuna to hide behind the surface his dark eyes scanning the cafe, there were no other diners thankfully, and now that he looked at it only one staff out the front. He had let his guard down, a fact that he was most ashamed by, he had let himself get distracted by the atmosphere and Tsuna had nearly paid the price "Someone else can use poison cooking?" Tsuna asked confused while Reborn frowned, he had heard of some other assassins or hitmen that used a similar style or murder, but that cake screamed Bianchi.

"Bianchi?" Reborn called while Leon morphed into a gun in his hand "You better have a damn good excuse for trying to kill my student." the waitress was ducked behind the counter out of his line of sight, not that such a thing would stop the best hitman in the world, but he was trying to give Bianchi the benefit of the doubt here. Tsuna wouldn't approve of him shooting her as he was sorely tempted to do.

"Reborn, my darling, I have no vice with you, please, just stand aside." Bianchi called back while Reborn flicked off the safety on the Leon-gun "You've been bewitched. Seduced, you're not thinking straight." Tsuna flushed furiously while she gaped at Reborn, seduced? Did Bianchi mean….she thought Tsuna had seduced Reborn?!

"Let me guess, Gokudera Hayato has been in your ear." Reborn spat out the name of the former Storm Guardian like it was poison, if he was right, and he nearly always was, then Hayato must have given some sort of story to Bianchi about the current situation between himself and the Vongola. The reason Reborn had refused Bianchi's calls was because he knew she was likely on her brother's side. This just proved him right, yet again.

"You're not seeing clearly Reborn, the Vongola are lying to you, I've heard all about it." Bianchi called over the counter while Reborn let the first bullet fly, a hole appearing in the counter, if his aim was on target, and it always was, then that should have come out somewhere near her cheek

"Bianchi, your brother is the liar here."

"B-Bianchi." Tsuna called while she squeaked as a platter of purple hit the window behind her, Reborn pulling Tsuna into his side and under his body so he could cover her better "T-The Guardians….they all-"

"I don't listen to lying whores!" Bianchi snapped while Tsuna shivered in fear, even in the beginning, Bianchi had never spoken to her like that, even when the hitwoman was trying to kill her, her voice had never been so twisted with hate.

"Well you are going to listen to Tsuna." Reborn growled while letting off another warning shot, this one coming out to her other side near her other cheek

"I'm not listening to a word she says, she's seduced half of the people around her and is abusing and tormenting the rest!" Tsuna shook her head in denial

"No I-"

"Hayato told me all about how you had him violently attacked, just for going to school!"

"No, that was-"

"And I saw you just now, on a _date_ , with _my_ Reborn!" Bianchi all but screeched as another plate of poison cooking came their way, Reborn shooting it apart before it could reach them, the shattered platter and food that had been on it eating into the floor of the cafe. Whoever owned this place was going to be pissed off, Reborn made a mental note to call the Vongola cleanup crew as soon as this little stand off was over.

"It wasn't a date!" Tsuna cried out her face flaming while Reborn internally smirked, _Maybe it was dame-Tsuna._ "Bianchi, please, just listen, please." Tsuna begged while Reborn kept his gun trained on Bianchi

"Give her five minutes to explain Bianchi." Reborn ordered even as Tsuna peeked over the edge of the table, Reborn pushing her back down with a glare "And you, don't get up until a ceasefire has been agreed upon, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Sorry…" Tsuna mumbled while Reborn turned his full attention back to Bianchi

"Let her have her say Bianchi, do you really think I'm the sort that can be seduced and lied to?" silence greeted that accusation "If you think that little of me-"

"No!" Bianchi cried "I...I don't….f-fine, I'll listen, but five minutes, and if I don't like what I hear, I get the Vongola's head." Bianchi snapped while Tsuna stepped in before Reborn could tell her to shove off

"I agree."

"Tsuna!" Reborn growled while she frowned at her new Sun

"Please, trust me?" Tsuna asked softly while the hitman sighed heavily and flicked the safety back onto the Leon-gun

"Five minutes, you don't try hurt her and listen with _open_ ears." Reborn ordered while Bianchi peeked over the counter finally, her narrowed gaze on Tsuna asked the young Vongola Donna blinked back at her from over the edge of the upturned table.

"Five minutes, not a second more." Bianchi hissed while Tsuna nodded in agreement, pushing herself up so she could face Bianchi while she took a deep breath

"Things went to hell about a week ago-"

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Bianchi was sitting at a spare table looking pale and drawn, she had listened to Tsuna, and with each word the hitwoman hadn't been able to stop her heart from sinking. Something had been off about Hayato's story, she had known that, but he was her brother so she believed him, even if her intuition was telling her something was wrong. But as Tsuna spoke, every single word rang true.

"I can't….Why would…. _How_ could Hayato do such a thing?" Bianchi whispered, Tsuna getting some water for the Poison Scorpion, she looked like she was going to throw up any second.

"Regardless of the _Why_ or the _How_ , it is done." Reborn noted while he took the offered espresso from Tsuna, she had made him another one for the loss of what was left in his earlier cup.

"But to turn on a Sky? Is there even a precedent for that?!" Bianchi demanded, she had never heard of Guardians turning on a Sky, not in nine generations of the Vongola, nor the history of the Arcobaleno, even as shrouded as it was, this had never happened before.

"We retrieved the rings, without harming the ex-guardians, bar some scratches and mental trauma to those who refused to hand them over." Reborn explained while Tsuna sat beside Bianchi, reaching out with one shaking hand to set a comforting hand on Bianchi's shoulder "Hibari may have gotten a little out of hand at school, but one can't say they didn't deserve it, especially with the way your brother taunted Tsuna." Bianchi shivered at the reminder

Her brother had turned against his Sky, he had broken the trust that was supposed to be iron clad, the bond that had been forged through all those battles, and he had just discarded it like it was nothing.

"I'm sorry….If Hib….Kyoya hurt your brother, I didn't want them to get hurt." Tsuna whispered softly as the green eyes of the hitwoman lifted to Tsuna's brown ones "I'm sorry, that I ever got him involved, that I didn't see sooner they wanted out, it's all my-" Tsuna was cut off when Reborn hit her over the head with the green ten tonne Leon-hammer "Ow, Reborn!" Tsuna whined while he waved his hammer threateningly again

"What have I said about blaming yourself?" Tsuna's eyes fell to her lap then, he kept telling her it wasn't her fault, but she still felt like she should have seen this coming and gone to them about the matter before it got that far "You have five seconds dame-Tsuna, if you keep thinking those thoughts then this hammer if going to increase in weight." the dangerous warning growl finally pulled her thoughts away from her ex-Guardians, instead she just blinked at Reborn in fear while he studied her for a few moments, nodding to himself once he saw she had snapped out of it.

"What are you going to do now? About your….the once Guardians. About Hayato?" Tsuna looked over at Bianchi when the light pink haired Italian studied Tsuna carefully

"I want them to be free of the Mafia." Tsuna whispered "I'm not going to go after them, or allow the others to go after them. If what they wanted was freedom, then they can have it." Bianchi couldn't stifle the laugh that escape her then

"You really are too kind." Tsuna just smiled in response and outside the rain storm began to clear a little and let the sun shine through

"Now, I think you've had enough lazing around, Bianchi, would you care to join me in some extra harsh training?" Reborn smirked over at the hit woman, Bianchi brightening a little at the discovery that she wasn't being ostracised because of what her little brother had done.

Tsuna could only whimper softly while she looked at Reborn with her widest tearful brown eyes, but as always, her tutor was unaffected by the look, a smirk was her only response, a smirk she knew well.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Takeshi stumbled in the back door quietly, peeking around the back room, his dad wasn't doing prep, and he could hear silence from the restaurant, so he assumed it was closed still.

Creeping through the kitchen towards the stairs the teen froze when he saw his father standing at the top of the stairs, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed at his son

"Have you thought on the atrocity that you committed?" Tsuyoshi demanded while Takeshi nodded, the former assassin studied his son carefully before nodding "Hurry up and take a bath before you catch cold." Tsuyoshi ordered with a smile, Takeshi nodding as tears welled in his eyes, he was being given a second chance and he knew it, and he wasn't going to fail Tsuna or his father this time.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Vongola Nono studied the young teen before him with narrowed eyes, but he was willing to give them a chance, his intuition said it would be in his best interest to hear them out "I'm formally requesting amnesty with the Vongola. I don't care what you make me do for it, I'll join the Varia, I'll even be the Mist for Decimo, but I am requesting that you get me away from Rokudo Mukurou."

Nono frowned while he studied them for another few minutes. He had been working through reports from the trail of bodies turning up behind the one this poor child was fleeing, add on that their words rang true, finally he nodded to the illusionist

"You are to return to Japan and present yourself to Sawada Tsunahime, if she accepts you as her Mist then your request will be granted. We will not allow Mukurou to harm you in any manner, and all ties with him will be seen as severed."

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Fuuta's a troll~

So some of the missing people are back, yay, even more people for me to try juggle V_V

Should have more soon~

Huge thanks as always to all the incredible people that take the time to review!

Over 200 review O.O You're all amazing~

FANactic Writer

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

Lacie (Guest)

Kademe

NeitherSaneNorInsane

Littlest1

Ice Jewel of eternal beauty

IHaveNoName and IDC

Mixie18

StarofHeart02

WnderlandESCAPE

zairaswift

Akayuki Novak

.luna

Vanuille

Babbii Pandaa

Anamaria275

Guest

FallenBird

Natsu Yuuki

ChordOverstreetFan

Until next time my minions *cough* uh, my lovely readers~


	16. Through the Eyes of a Frog

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language and some mention of murder, blood and such.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

By the time Tsuna dragged herself over the threshold of the house she had grown up in that evening, it was safe to say she was only one more step from death, or more likely, passing out

Dragging herself into the lounge room, not yet brave enough to attempt the stairs, Tsuna collapsed onto a couch with a groan, a smirking hitman behind her while Nana came from the kitchen to check on her daughter

"Tsu-chan, did you have a good day?" Tsuna only groaned in response while Nana giggled softly, good thing she had made so much for dinner, Tsuna was going to need to replenish her energy somehow "You rest for a bit little one, dinner will be ready soon." Tsuna forced herself onto her side while she blinked over at the other couch, blushing when she saw Xanxus sitting in his throne chair, that always appeared wherever he was.

"Do you have Mist Flames as well?" Tsuna asked while Xanxus cocked an eyebrow at her a glass of red wine in his hand

"What?" Xanxus asked when she didn't reply to his inquisitive look

"Well that chair...it always appears wherever you are. At first I thought you had Levi A Than take it everywhere, during the ring battle." Tsuna explained while Xanxus snorted in amusement'

"Trash did, with me sitting on it." the tall man bragged while Tsuna giggled softly

"So now? Who brings it now?" Xanxus shrugged with a smirk, Tsuna pouting at him while the man sipped his wine

"That's my secret." he chuckled while Tsuna frowned in thought, looking at him

"Secondary Mist Flames." she nodded to herself while Xanxus snorted in amusement his eyes on the little Vongola. Her eyes were bright again, still not what it had been, but the glow, the determination, the smile, it had returned. Xanxus much preferred her eyes like this, it lit up her whole person, made her a true Sky, a Sky that could truly rule the Vongola as it should be.

"No Mist Flames." Xanxus chuckled while Tsuna tilted her head at him from her place laid out on the long couch, a frown touching her lips while she hummed to herself in thought

"I doubt Squalo would bring it….Bel, well, not going to happen, Mammon maybe if you paid him enough."

"Maybe I brought it myself." Xanxus noted while Tsuna giggled softly shaking her head

"No, that's not you." he sipped at his red wine again with a chuckle

"True."

"Lussuria wouldn't, might chip her nail."

"His."

"Her." Tsuna reminded frowning at Xanxus with a pointed look "If Luss-nee wants to be a she, then she is a she." Xanxus regarded her for another few moments before snorting in amusement and sipping at his red wine again

"Open minded little thing aren't you." Xanxus chuckled while Tsuna blinked at him curiously

"Eh?"

"Doesn't matter, why are you so exhausted?" Xanxus changed topic while Tsuna blinked at him before wriggling on the couch to lie on her side to look at Xanxus properly

"Reborn." Tsuna shrugged like that explained everything, the tall male narrowing his eyes at her

"What did he do?"

"Training, demon." Tsuna summarised her entire day in just two words while Xanxus cocked an eyebrow at her sipping from his wine to hide his smile, Tsuna glaring at him still, she knew he was laughing at her internally, she well knew there was a smile hidden behind that wine glass.

"You think that hitman's bad, try going through a Varia training session." Xanxus scoffed while Tsuna whimpered

"No thanks, between COMSUBIN PE classes and super sadist training sessions, I'm okay." Tsuna chuckled, pushing herself up to sit while she carefully stretched out sore muscles "I'm going to take a bath before dinner." Tsuna noted forcing herself to her feet as she left the room, Xanxus immediately smacking his forehead

"Bad thoughts." he growled shaking his head, not the sort of thought someone should be having about Tsuna, not with her over protective mother in the other room.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 _A few days earlier_

The moment dog-senpai had come bursting into the dilapidated room that Fran had made his own in Kokuyo health land, the green haired child had known something was going on.

Dog-senpai and yoyo-senpai never came looking for him unless here was something going wrong. Fixing the illusion apple on his head (that made a good target for Mukurou, saving his actual head from being impaled by a trident when he was annoying, which was most of the time) Fran stared at the blond in his doorway blankly

"Get up byon. We're leaving." Fran just tilted his head at the teenager and cocked one green eyebrow upwards

"Did you leave a _deposit_ in the lounge area again, dog-senpai?" Fran asked in monotone while the blond glared at him darkly

"Shut up and move byon! Mukurou-san is pissed." Fran just tilted his head the other way

"I recommend using the facilities if he can't hold it." a yoyo came flying at his head from Chikusa then, the dark haired teen winding his red yoyo back towards himself

"Move." was all he said, Fran sighing and slipping out of the bed where he had been enjoying a very nice nap in fact. "Come." barcode-senpai added on while Fran sighed again dragging his feet behind the two elder males, following them through the endlessly dark corridors of Kokuyo Health Land, at least what was left of it.

The main living area, being where Mukurou lived of course, looked worse then usual, and that was saying something, Fran thought it looked like a pig sty on a good day, today it was a war zone, even his _senpai's_ were showing signs of a fight

"Did one of your fangirls find the base again? Master." Fran drawled narrowly avoiding the trident that came right for his chest, looks like Mukurou was well and truly furious, he was even aiming for a kill shot. Fran sighed and dispelled the apple hat, since his 'master' seemed intent on hitting him regardless it seemed like a good time to lose the extra weight, not that an illusion hat weighed anything, but it was the thought that counted.

"Shut your trap, we're leaving." Mukurou snarled angrily, Fran flicking his eyes around the room, Mukurou was furious, the lackeys looked like they had been in a fight, and if his eyes were right the grumpy psycho he had for a master was missing his Vongola Mist Ring.

"Did you get fired?" Fran asked curiously, though his voice of course didn't betray such a thing; he was master of the deadpan, something he quite excelled at. However it would seem that was not the right thing to ask an angry Mukurou, the blue pineapple's red eye flickered to one while vines twisted around the small green haired child's form and began to tighten

"Shut. Your. Trap." Mukurou whispered, Fran quickly closing his mouth and just falling silent, the vines gripping at his throat and body finally disappearing and dropping him heavily to the floor.

Pushing himself up he held back his glare and just did as he had been asked, he organised the few things he had, a change of clothes really was all there was, and waited for his _master_ and his two pets to finish getting their things together.

Apparently yes, Mukurou had been fired, and now they were leaving Kokuyo to go….somewhere?

"Eye patch-senpai." Fran greeted blandly seeing Chrome arrive, the girl flicked her one good eye to Fran before it skittered back to Mukurou nervously, seems she was also feeling the pressure on them from their oh so kind master.

"F-Fran." Chrome whispered as she inched over to him, wary eyes on Mukurou while the teen tossed his real illusions around to hurry up Ken and Chikusa, he wanted to leave, and he wanted to leave now. "W-We're leaving Kokuyo." Chrome stuttered while Fran cocked an eyebrow at her

"Is that why dog-senpai and yoyo-senpai are packing? I never would have guessed." Fran drawled while Chrome fell silent, looking down at the trident in her hands, flicking her worried eye over to Mukurou and back to her weapon. Chrome didn't know what had happened today, but something had set off Mukurou and he was furious. Chrome had been ordered to get over here and be prepared as they were leaving Kokuyo, and if she was correct, they would also be leaving Japan from the sound of things.

"M-Mammon-san...took the ring from Mukurou-sama." Chrome whispered while Fran's eyes widened fractionally, the child hiding his surprise quickly, it wouldn't do his reputation well if Chrome, or anyone really, found out that contrary to popular belief he did actually have feelings. Feelings were a weapon, and not one Fran was going to hand to anyone, his illusionary master or other.

Silence fell over the room bar the scurrying of Ken while he complained to Chikusa, though silencing any time that Mukurou looked in his direction, he didn't want his master to think he was complaining about anything that Mukurou had done, that was asking for death today.

"Fran, Chrome, come." Mukurou ordered while he stood from the broken down couch that had been his favourite spot in this hell hole, his dual eyes scanning over his party while he cast illusions around them a smirk on his lips "We're going to Italy." Mukurou noted while Fran poked at his new clothing, he didn't like that he was dressed like a four year old child "Chrome, my dearest Chrome, as far as an outsider can see you are the annoying little brats mother, myself his father, and Ken and Chikusa, you two are his older brothers." Mukurou chuckled his normal Kufufu making an appearance for the first time since before the Vongola came to visit.

"Master, I protest to being the child." Fran called out while the trident came close to slashing an deep path across his cheek, Fran pouting at his master while ducking behind Chrome, this was definitely the safest place, Mukurou didn't hurt Chrome, he never had, ergo, safest place to be when Mukurou was on his time of the month.

"You _are_ a child, now shut up." Mukurou growled out, Fran waving a white flag illusion at his master before peeking out from his safe zone. "We're going to the airport." Mukurou ordered "We're leaving Japan and all the _weakness_ here." Mukurou spat out the words, hating how weak he was without the Hell Ring and without the damn Vongola Ring, he really should have thought the betrayal thing through better, or at least done it once he was out of the country away from the reach of the Vongola's loyal little retrieval puppies.

"What are we going to do in Italy, Mukurou-sama?" Chrome asked bravely while the hetero-chromatic eyes of her master and the man that had saved her life, turned on her and narrowed, a smirk on his lips like she had never seen before, a smirk that scared her.

"We're going to do anything we want." Mukurou purred "Kufufu, my little Chrome, we're going to destroy the Mafia, one family at a time." Fran swallowed heavily while he peeked out at Mukurou again, he was serious, the crazy bastard was serious.

 _I kind of wish I went with the Tooth Decay Fungus group now…._

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

As soon as they set foot on Italian soil Mukurou was already manipulating the masses, everyone at the airport, security, staff or passers by. None of them could ever attest to having seen any of them, their _family_ persona or themselves in any sense, Mukurou grabbed onto the mind of anyone around them and weaved and illusion so horrid they all looked away.

Fran took a look at it once, instead of tuning out the illusions as he had been taught, and had to bite back his bile, every one of their group was deformed in some way according to outside sources, the surrounding people all looking away as soon as they saw the first burn or disfigurement. Mukurou really had lost his mind since being fired from his position as Mist.

The few things that held the crazy illusionist back from the terrible deeds of his past had gone, so now Mukurou was happily doing anything he pleased with the minds around them.

At the rate he was going, Fran knew that the Vendice wouldn't be far off his trail, Mukurou had escaped them before and spent a lot of time in their care learning their process, he would be able to evade them for quite some time, if not forever. Especially now having illusions that could fool the Vendice. Though with the reduction of his rings Fran pondered for a moment if he could even pull off those sort of illusions anymore, but quickly retracted that thought, Mukurou could do a lot of things with the minds of those around them, and having Chrome gave him a boost to his own power, being able to tune into the bond between them and leech off of her soul and power.

Mukurou was a power to be feared, as long as he had a single trident under his command, the material was made from something similar to rings, and it could enhance and channel his flames on his will. Not as powerfully as a ring would of course, but powerful enough to be a force to be feared by all the smaller Mafia _famiglia_. Some of the larger ones too.

"Where to now….Mukurou-sama." Chrome asked hesitantly while the tall male smirked over at her, his eyes showing more then a hint of madness, and it scared her, both her and Fran were more then a little uncomfortable and scared of this new Mukurou, or was it an old Mukurou revisited?

"I hear Lancia has found a new _famiglia_ to serve, while he seeks forgiveness." Mukurou purred his lips twisting into a grin that could chill the blood of even the most stoic of sorts "What about we pay our old _friend_ a visit." Ken and Chikusa both looked happy and eager, as happy as Chikusa could ever look. His poker face and Fran's were both somewhat similar.

"L-Lancia-san?" Chrome asked curiously, she had met him once, ever so briefly, she recalled a tall young man with scars on his cheek, dark hair and eyes, sad dark eyes.

"The Remissione famiglia, not too far from this airport either." Mukurou purred "Kufufu, what say we go and see how our _dear_ friend is, I've been missing my favourite puppet and scapegoat." Fran couldn't stop the shudder that slid down his spine, and looking at Chrome, he noted she looked more then a tad disturbed by this all as well. But as always Chrome forced a smile and nodded to her precious Mukurou-sama, after all he had saved her when not even her own family would, she would do anything for him in return

"Let's go, byon." Ken smirked while Chikusa waved down a cab, Mukurou would pay with illusion money of course, why spend what money you had when peoples minds were so open and accepting of the lies he could spin for them

Mukurou listed off an address that Fran didn't want to know how he had gotten, Chrome wrapping one shaking arm around the small shoulders of the nine year old Fran, trying her best to protect him from what was going on around them, though Fran thanked her silently for the thought, he was much too deep for such a thing to work

Fran remembered everything from his 'future Fran' as much as he played off that he didn't. At first it was true it had been fuzzy and hard to focus on, but as time passed he remembered more and more. Chrome couldn't protect him from the murders he had done and seen, Fran had been an assassin, while an annoying one to his co-workers, an assassin no less.

Fran would watch with honest open eyes and he would judge over Mukurou in what he was doing, and if all else failed, then he would betray the man without a second thought and run anywhere he could to be free of the psycho.

 _The greatest advantage little froggy, is knowledge. A genius like the prince excels in information, maybe you should give a try to information gathering, before your little froggy head goes under forever._

Not that Fran would ever tell fake prince-senpai this, nor even think it ever again, but the fake prince was right, information could make or break him at this point, so first, he had to gather as much as he could, then decide what to do from there.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Fran wanted out, any way he could, any way at all, the green haired child was ready to kill, or betray anyone that he could so that he could get out of this situation.

Mukurou was insane, it was official, Mukurou had lost the plot entirely.

Since arriving in Italy a few days earlier, yes days, not weeks, not months, _days_. Mukurou had proceeded to destroy four small Mafia _famiglia's_ , and when Fran said destroy, he meant massacred, Mukurou had torn the buildings apart, his illusions had twisted and torn into every living thing in the buildings until nothing but blood and ash remained.

Chrome had been sick on the first night, Fran standing silently at her side while petting her back gently, he hadn't been sick, he was stronger then that.

But he had been afraid.

Mukurou had done nothing but smile, tearing into innocents, family and friends of each and every member, tearing them apart and murdering left right and centre until nothing moved in each compound, house and warehouse.

Mukurou had painted the walls with blood and the whole time he had been laughing, a laugh that could probably chill even the Vendice to the bone, Fran was sure of it, if the Vendice ran into Mukurou now, they would be scared, hell, he was scared, he was _terrified_.

After decimating the _famiglia_ that Lancia had taken on as his new home, and reacquiring his new/old puppet, it hadn't taken Mukurou long to hunt down another small _famiglia_ that happened to have a hell ring floating around.

Lancia had been incredibly useful to Mukurou for information

Things had been bad when Mukurou started this little campaign, but now they were worse, any final shreds of sanity he had soon disappeared with the acquisition of his new hell ring.

Fran watched in silence while a laughing Mukurou slaughtered the family of the leader of the small famiglia, his kufufu-ing used to be amusing, now it struck fear into the hearts and minds of all those around him. Even Ken and Chikusa were showing signs of discomfort, but as they always had, they followed after their precious Mukurou-sama and participated in the murder of anyone that Mukurou decided to look at.

So far Fran had kept his hands clean in a way, while he was witness to the murders he hadn't yet participated, though he hadn't tried to actively stop Mukurou, so in a way the deaths were also on his head.

Though against a hell ring wielding master like Mukurou, Fran well knew if he even spoke one word that the Kufufu-ing psycho didn't like those illusions would turn on him faster then he could even try bring up his own to defend himself. So Fran had to plan quietly on his own, while watching from the sidelines and trying to comfort Chrome as she was sick.

The girl had been getting paler and paler by the day, she couldn't hold down any food and she had stopped talking all together as of yesterday. Mukurou didn't even notice, that in itself was a sign of how lost he was now, he had always cared about Chrome before, and now he didn't notice that she was wasting away day by day. The teen woke every night screaming with nightmares while Fran had to comfort her quietly, trying to hush her as quickly as possible so she didn't wake Mukurou, waking him up any time before he was ready was a bad move, especially now.

Fran had gathered enough information to make a logical decision now, he had gathered more then enough, in fact he would be long gone if it wasn't for the watching eyes of the dog and yoyo. Both of them keeping watch in turns over himself and Chrome to ensure their masters pawns stayed close by.

Fran however had memorised their schedule now, there was always a brief cross over period when dog-senpai went to sleep and yoyo-senpai woke for his turn and elbowed the blond awake. So Fran knew when he would be able to escape, the where was still in the air, though the only place he could think of was the Vongola.

Mukurou would be furious with him when he woke from his slumber to find that his green haired apprentice was gone, and he would no doubt come after him for revenge for the slight of daring to leave his master.

Vongola was the best option to find protection, the Varia could stand on equal standing with the insane ex Vongola Mist, and if the principessa of the Vongola had gained a new Mist then hopefully they also were powerful enough to stand against his _master._

The only matter now that still stayed his feet from fleeing was Chrome, did he take the girl with him? She was fanatically loyal to Mukurou, but with the current situation maybe even her total trust in the pineapple had been shaken. However if he approached her about the escape and she then reported it to Mukurou as the loyal puppy she could well still be then he would find his own escape route shut off as well.

Fran waited an extra two days, just to keep an eye on Chrome before he made his decision about what to do, all he had to do was keep his head down and stay silent as entire families, and famiglia were slaughtered, he watched with his blank face and dull green eyes, letting no emotion show even though internally he flinched when Mukurou turned those insane eyes on him.

Fran waited and watched, and finally, when it was time he slid from his bed and padded silently past dog-senpai, moving over to Chrome as he shook her shoulder lightly. It took no time at all for her one visible purple eye to open, her mouth opening to speak while Fran pressed a finger to her lips before motioning for her to follow.

Chrome nodded in silence and followed him just outside the hotel room, it was far enough away from dog-senpai that his ears wouldn't hear them, and well away from the other more scary occupants of the room

"Fran-kun, what are you doing? It's two in the morning." Chrome whispered softly, still scared to be heard, while Fran studied her blankly

"I'm leaving." he noted softly, the purple eye on him widening while Chrome's jaw dropped open "You _can_ come." Chrome snapped her mouth shut and studied the ground, her mind whirling with the options, but it kept coming back to her in the hospital, about to die, Mukurou offering her his help and giving her a way to live until she was able to form her own organs.

"B-But Mukurou-sama." Chrome whispered back Fran sighing internally, so in the end she was choosing Mukurou, even with all the horrors she had been witness to recently thanks to the pineapple.

"This is your only chance, after I'm gone then they will ensure no one else can leave." Fran reminded Chrome shifting from foot to foot while she frowned down at her hands

"I'm sorry….Fran." Chrome whispered her sad purple eye rising to meet the emotionless green ones of the young illusionist before her "I can't leave him."

"Understood." Fran noted softly while Chrome blinked at him in confusion before summoning an illusion body that chopped the back of her neck and caused her to pass out, Fran couldn't risk her waking up Mukurou or the other little guard dogs before he was far enough away, arranging her in a more comfortable position on the wall Fran petted her head gently one last time

"Goodbye Chrome." and with that the child turned and left the hotel, making his way immediately to his pre-planned route to the Vongola. He had to traverse quite a few towns to make it to the town where the Vongola HQ was, he didn't trust any of the outer branches to allow him an audience with Vongola Nono, and he needed the old mans hyper intuition to prove he was sincere in his request.

Fixing his illusion so that it wrapped him more completely in the outlook and garb of a mid twenties Italian man the child began to walk towards the train station in silence.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Getting to the Vongola HQ was not actually as hard as he might have thought, all he needed to do was hand over the illusion money and take his ticket, he of course didn't take a direct route, he needed to make sure dog-senpai couldn't follow him, so he travelled to some other random towns first and attempted to lose his scent thought natural water pathways between towns.

This of course meant that he got to traipse through a river more then once before getting to another town with a train station to catch another train somewhere else. Once he was sure he had lost his scent enough that not even dog-senpai would be able to track him Fran then turned his attention to getting to the HQ.

The train arrived in the station of the large city at an early afternoon time, slinking from the train Fran studied the bustling train station, there were people everywhere, it would be easy to lose one nondescript random Italian man in all these people, nodding to himself Fran slid into the large crowd so that he wouldn't stand out and began to navigate the city.

For a nine year old he was actually doing quite well navigating all on his own purely by his second hand memories of where Vongola HQ was. He recognised the surroundings as he walked out of town and towards the large estate of the Vongola, as long as his memories were accurate. To be honest maybe he should have thought this through a little more, all he had to go on by way of directions were memories from the future him, it wasn't like he could go to an information spot and ask for the location of the Vongola mansion, or grab a taxi and ask them to take him. With how his luck normally worked he would ask the cab driver and they would be an undercover Mafioso that would try to shoot him.

After three hours of walking the child blinked up at the huge mansion, or was it a castle? Shrugging to himself Fran scanned the people outside before finding one guard that was knocking off for the day, he was leaving the grounds, scanning the man Fran quickly summoned up a new appearance, he had to re-size the head a few times, he had gotten into the habit of turning everything into bobble head hats, but he needed the head to be normal size for now.

Finally getting the appearance down Fran nodded to himself, this was good enough to get inside at least, once inside he would have to wing it to find Nono's office, unfortunately his future self had never been in the old man's office, and from what he recalled the office that Tsunahime had in the mansion was a different one from Nono's.

Fran stepped from the bushes and proceeded to enter, nodding his head to the greetings that came his way while just forcing his illusion to smile naturally, Fran hadn't heard his templates voice, so there was no way he would be able to simulate that, and a grown man suddenly talking in the unbroken voice of a nine year old would probably be bad, so instead he just made his illusion smile and nod randomly to people that called him.

After a few hours of searching, Fran was ready to give up and just ask a maid or something, there were enough of the little women running around in their little outfits. Maybe one of them would know the way, and hopefully not react to his very immature voice that clashed with his current appearance. If he didn't hurry up and find the old geezer he was using was going to be discovered by the return of whoever this unfortunate chap was that he had copied.

Preparing his voice as best he could, Fran tried to lower it without sounding too fake as he tapped a maid on the shoulder, stopping her from bustling past while he smiled at her sweetly

"Do you know where Nono currently is?" Fran asked while the maid blinked at him for a few moments before screeching. At the sound of her voice guards turned up out of nowhere while Fran swallowed heavily, well shit, this was bad.

"An illusionist." someone hissed while Fran sighed, why hadn't he been prepared for this, of course they would have been trained in breaking or seeing through illusions, and of course he just went and asked for the location of their boss, this didn't look good no matter how anyone looked at it.

Dropping his illusion Fran waved to the guards, his apple taking its place on his head again, maybe it would be able to take some hits from their guns instead of his head and body.

"Hi~" Fran noted blandly "I'm here to talk to Nono~ Not going to try kill him, promise." the guards halted when a new voice intruded, the speaker was a dark skinned man with a thin blond streak of a Mohawk on his head with dark plaits of dark hair stretching down his skull to his back while he studied the child in front of him.

"You are Rokudo Mukurou's apprentice? Correct?" the tall man asked while Fran studied the man before him

"I _was_ , I ran away." Fran noted blandly "You're Nono's Mist." Fran noted while looking him over "I'd like to meet with the geezer." Fran explained while nodding his hat bobbing with his head, the Vongola Mist chuckled softly, halting the guards with one hand while he shook his had at the child.

"Fran, wasn't it?" Bouche Croquant asked while Fran shrugged

"Maybe." Bouche chuckled while waving the guards off

"All of you can go, I'll take care of this." the tall man moved to the child and pressed one hand to his back to lead him off, leading him towards Nono's office, he had a feeling the kid was telling the truth about wanting to speak to Nono without hurting him, but he also knew that the child needed to pass Timoteo's intuition test before they could go any further.

"Come on child, we'll go meet with Nono." Bouche noted while Fran shrugged and followed after the tall man, even if things hadn't exactly gone to plan, he was still being led to the ninth boss, even though Bouche _could_ be leading him towards a cell, Fran had to take the chance that this man was going to take him where he needed to be.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Vongola Nono studied the young male before him with narrowed eyes, but he was willing to give them a chance, his intuition said it would be in his best interest to hear them out "I'm formally requesting amnesty with the Vongola. I don't care what you make me do for it, I'll join the Varia, I'll even be the Mist for Decimo, but I am requesting that you get me away from Rokudo Mukurou."

Nono frowned while he studied them for another few minutes. He had been working through reports from the trail of bodies turning up behind the one this poor child was fleeing, add on that their words rang true, finally he nodded to the illusionist

"You are to return to Japan and present yourself to Sawada Tsunahime, if she accepts you as her Mist then your request will be granted. We will not allow Mukurou to harm you in any manner, and all ties with him will be seen as severed." Fran sighed softly while studying the old man

"She needs a Mist right?" Timoteo nodded while Fran sighed internally yet again "You're paying for the flight." the child noted blandly while Nono chuckled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Off you go child, and good luck." Fran just nodded and followed after Bouche, the man leading him down to the entrance where a limo was waiting. Fran whistled softly impressed, so they were going to give him a limo to go to the airport? He didn't at all mind that.

"Good luck kid." Bouche noted while nudging him towards the limo, Fran just raised one hand to wave back at the old man before slipping into the limo to head off towards the airport.

Fran was nervous, he hadn't had much interaction with the next Vongola head, he spent his long flight thinking about how exactly he should introduce himself, and what hat he should wear. He always felt more comfortable with one giant hat or another, his apple one was a favourite, but the Vongola girl had seen that before in relation to the pineapple, it was best not to wear that one for a meeting. Maybe a strawberry? No, that also had been done before, during the Arcobaleno trials.

Hmm….this was a really hard decision, what hat should he wear?

For the entire flight, Fran sat in his chair thinking of different fruit to wear on his head to greet the Vongola, which of course would be a lot easier if he knew what her favourite fruit was, so instead he was going to have to guess.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna was just out of the shower, when someone knocked at the door, rubbing at her wet hair with a towel Tsuna walked down the stairs, opening the door ready to greet whichever of her friends had decided to turn up this evening for dinner.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna squeaked seeing a small child, about Fuuta's age, standing there with one hand raised in greeting a giant Hibird hat on his head

"Yo, Vongola, How are you?" Fran greeted while Tsuna just stared at him "You know, Vongola-chan, if you don't close your mouth a fly might fly in." the child noted blandly while Tsuna tilted her head at him

"F-Fran?" Tsuna stuttered trying to recall the name of the child that had been with Mukurou, she was pretty sure it was Fran at least.

"Hai~ I'm here to serve." Fran noted with a bow to her "Unless you've already filled the position of Mist, in that case I'll just head back to Italy." the child shrugged even as a tall male came from deeper in the house to see what was taking so long at the door, red eyes narrowing at Fran

"Scum." Xanxus greeted with a growl while Fran waved to him next

"Yo, boss~"

"What the hell are you doing here brat?" Xanxus growled at him while Fran just stared at them blankly "Why aren't you with your precious Scum-Master?" the Varia commander growled while Fran pointed at Tsuna

"I requested amnesty from the Vongola, to get away from my scum-pineapple-master, Nono-san said to ask Tsunahime-san." Fran explained in his normal bland monotone, Tsuna shivering at the thought of Mukurou, she hadn't heard anything from him since before the Rings had been retrieved. "I present myself as a Mist candidate _principessa-_ chan~" Fran explained his green eyes pinning on Tsuna again while she female studied the child

"Why?" Tsuna asked softly, the child tilting his Hibird hat at her as his head tilted to the side in confusion as to her request "Why do you request amnesty." Tsuna explained while Fran's lips twitched towards a scowl before he smoothed his expression.

"Master has lost his mind. The only way to escape is it be under protection from a _famiglia_. I'm willing to do anything." Fran explained honestly "Nono-san said to ask you, if you approve of my request, then I get protection from Mukurou and you get a Mist."

Tsuna frowned slightly her eyes scanning the child, she knew he was telling the truth, her intuition hadn't even twitched at his explanation, there was no hidden or half truth in what he said, the child honesty believed the only way he could get away from Mukurou was to be under the Vongola's protection

"Come inside, Fran-kun." Tsuna said finally "We'll talk things over, it's cold out, so come in and have dinner, then we can talk about it." Fran's eyes widened slightly while he blinked at the Vongola principessa, she was allowing an unknown into her house after a few words of conversation, an unknown that had until today been on the side of one of the ex-Guardians as far as she knew.

"I'm not sure if you're a genius, or just really gullible." Fran noted blankly while Tsuna smiled softly at him and guided him inside

"My intuition has never been wrong, think what you want little one."

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Sorry I was so lazy this week, I didn't reply to reviews like I normally do, I love you all and thank you so much for the support

Been a long week *bangs head on wall*

Most of you got it right, I wasn't going to put anything about the Mist in last chapter, but decided to add it last minute before I uploaded it xD

I adore Fran, he's such a sarcastic bastard *glomps* I'ma keep him. Since his age is a secret I made him the same age as Fuuta, he looks about that age in the manga when he popped up in the past.

Finally, we'll have the Rain in the next chapter or two

Now back to writing I go~

I'm almost done on a chapter of Contritum Caelum as well so that should be out soon.

Much love to all those fantastic awesome minions, uh, people, that reviewed~

lightningclaire

NeitherSaneNorInsane : Hayato needs many a slap, maybe a Leon-Hammer to the head too

Littlest1

Kademe

FANactic Writer

Mixie18

kisaraM (Guest)

Eriyum x 2

Akayuki Novak

Sakura-hime99

XxShadowfangxX

ztanita

Ice Jewel of eternal beauty

WnderlandESCAPE

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

Skull1412

Katara (Guest) x 2 : ~(^-^~) my dancing little smileys ^-^

Natsu Yuuki

Foxluna x 2

Rin (Guest) : Hopefully some of those Q's been answered in this chapter ^-^

IHaveNoName and IDC : Squeee, Cookie *glomps*

Babbii Pandaa

Until we meet again~


	17. Lunch with a Chance of Rain

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : All the crazies~ And swearing, and crazies, there be crazies...Or is that just me?

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

The minute Fran stepped over the threshold of the lounge room Xanxus and Reborn both had their guns pointed at him, Fran raising his hands in surrender, but he had to take on a weird position to hold them up around his new hat.

Edging along the wall he moved around to the place furthest away from the gun wielding grumpy old men and instead shifted his turquoise green eyes to Tsuna again "Outside would have made less mess, killing me that is." Fran suggested while Tsuna blinked at him startled her eyes flicking back to the two men

"Xanxus, Reborn, stop pointing a gun at him, remember the rules!" Tsuna scolded while, to Fran's awe, both men put their weapons away, albeit reluctantly, but they _followed the Vongola girl's_ _ **order**_

Fran was seeing her in a new light, she had both the incredibly powerful and dangerous men, under her command, just what sort of power did this young woman have that made Xanxus, commander of the Varia, and Reborn, number one hitman, _bow to her will_?

"What if he's here on behalf of the pineapple brat?" Reborn reminded while Tsuna shook her head

"He's not." she promised while Reborn frowned at the young illusionist "Reborn, please, trust me on this." Tsuna asked while Reborn inclined his head

"I trust your intuition Tsu-hime, but you are too kind." Reborn noted while Tsuna flushed ever so slightly, it was rare that he called her Tsu-hime instead of dame-Tsuna

"Please, can we just hear him out?" Tsuna asked while Reborn nodded waving over to Fran

"Sit and explain. If we don't like what you say you will be kille-" Tsuna cleared her throat at him "...Asked to leave." Reborn growled while Tsuna nodded with a smile and turned her attention back to the small illusionist still wearing a giant Hibird hat

"Umm...Can I ask why you chose Hibird?" Tsuna asked even as she pointed at the giant yellow bird hat he had on, Fran shrugged at her in response

"In case your Cloud was here." Tsuna sighed softly shaking her head in amusement

"That wouldn't have saved you, if anything it would have pissed him off more." Reborn noted while Fran waved a hand and it changed to a giant apple instead.

"I'm here to offer myself as your Mist." Fran explained in a completely monotone voice "I've run away from master, who seems to be taking a brief trip off the deep end." Tsuna tilted her head at him while Fran sighed "He's gone insane." the illusionist explained while Tsuna nodded in understanding, Fran glancing at her two guard dogs, they had both just groaned silently at her reaction, seems he wasn't the only one thinking she was a tad naive "I went to Vongola Ninth and presented myself, the old man said that I had to come to you." Fran finished while Tsuna frowned to herself

"Has Mukurou really gotten that bad that you had to run away?" Tsuna whispered, feeling responsible for whatever had happened to this child thanks to Mukurou, she had been the one that had bargained him out of Vendicare after the incident with the Simon.

"Worse." Fran noted "Whatever you're thinking, it's worse." Tsuna could only shudder, Fran honestly believed that.

Tsuna had always been a little dubious about this hyper intuition, she had wanted to believe the best of people even when it tried to tell her otherwise, after what had happened with her previous Guardians Tsuna had learnt quickly, trusting the intuition would save a lot of heartbreak.

Since starting to listen to it the intuition seemed to have gotten stronger, she could tell when things were half truths, or when it was being worded carefully, not just outright lies. Fran truly believed that what Mukurou was doing was so bad that not even her worst thoughts about the illusionist could cover the horror.

"What has he done?" Reborn asked while Tsuna clasped her hands in her lap to hide the shaking, Xanxus noticed though as he stormed into the kitchen, returning moments later with a mug of tea for the teen, Tsuna giving him a shaky smile while taking it from him. Fran once again having trouble processing...the boss had just been, dare he think it, _kind_ to someone. It went against every memory he had from the future him. Xanxus was _never_ _ **kind**_ to _anyone_.

"Have you been hit on the head recently boss?" Fran couldn't help himself, he had to know. It took under a second for one of the ever familiar X-Guns to make its way to point directly at his head "That would be no then." Fran muttered to himself while Tsuna gave Xanxus a look, the male reluctantly putting his gun away so Tsuna could turn her attention back to Fran

"Fran….please, tell me about Mukurou." Tsuna asked softly while the child nodded to her and began to tell her, honestly and without any expression, exactly how much blood her once Mist had soaked himself in now.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Ignoring Reborn's reluctance, Tsuna did accept Fran into her _famiglia_ , Tsuna protested about making him a Guardian, she just wanted to protect a child from more terror, but both Fran and Reborn insisted. If he was going to be in the _famiglia_ then it would be as her Mist or not at all, so Tsuna found herself accepting Fran, even if it was reluctantly, as her Mist.

The child since had begun following her everywhere much to her horror, she would open the bathroom door and he would be waiting for her, she was in her room doing her homework and he was right behind her on the bed watching her.

"Fran, can you….not follow me?" Tsuna asked carefully while she sat on her bed checking the children were asleep while getting ready herself, the child already stretched out on the other side of her bed, Lambo and I-pin both asleep around him, shrugged at her question

"Reborn said not to leave you alone." Tsuna whining gently in the back of her throat

"I doubt he meant sleeping with me." the child cocked an eyebrow at her then

"Yeah, that's his job." Fran muttered, Tsuna blinking at him

"Eh?"

"Nothing, _hime-_ san." Fran called out while he waved a hand, his giant apple hat disappearing, Tsuna blinking at him while her head tilted again

"I've never seen you without one of those hats." she noted reaching out and softly petting his turquoise hair "You look just like any child without them." Fran shuddering

"Never take them off again, noted." Fran deadpanned while Tsuna pouted ruffling his soft hair

"If you really are going to be sleeping here with me, then you are not wearing them to bed." Fran just bobbed his head in agreement as he flopped back completely into the bed while watching Tsuna, what was it about her that had all these men going soft? All of them _obeying_ her.

"How did you get all of them eating out of your hand?" Fran asked while Tsuna collected her pyjamas to go change in the bathroom "Xanxus and Reborn, both of them are _obeying_ you." Fran pointed out, Tsuna blinking at him

"They are?" Fran wasn't sure what was scarier, that she had both those insanely powerful men obeying her, or that she didn't have any idea that she had any power over them.

Fran just shook his head, completely gob-smacked, Tsuna smiling at him and going to get changed. Tsuna seriously had _no_ idea that she had this power over those men, and if things kept trending like they were, all the others around her would be….well also under her power. "Scary." Fran muttered shaking his head, he had nothing else to say about it, Tsuna was terrifying. She had power like no one could have ever imagined if things went as they were. Then again even if it was just Reborn and Xanxus, to have those two men willing to do whatever she asked, well….the world was screwed if Tsuna ever turned out like Mukurou.

Fran shuddered again while trying to shake off the idea, imagining Mukurou with the power of those two men behind him. "You could take over the world and you don't even know it." Tsuna froze in the doorway her eyes wide open while she blinked at the child. Fran could only laugh, giggling to himself while Tsuna shrugged at the young child, he was weird, that was all she could think. Slipping into the bed Fran snuggled into her arms with a soft sound

"Okay, I kinda get it. You're warm." Fran muttered ignoring her soft curious question, Tsuna just chuckling softly while the child crashed out, snuggling into his warm form and the two other children in the bed, Tsuna snuggled in and closed her eyes. So Today wasn't completely bad, this was nice.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Reborn was so close to killing the brat, the new Mist, the brat that was currently curled into his Tsuna's arms. The brat that was drooling on her arm, his head nestled somewhere he did not like and Tsuna looking much too happy about her current situation, asleep or not.

Reborn twitched slightly while Leon morphed in his hand into the Ten-tonne Hammer

"Don't." Reborn froze his hammer mid swing, Tsuna's brown eyes blinking up at him before flicking to Leon, inches from hitting the sleeping Fran "Please." Reborn grumbled but lowered the hammer, Tsuna blinking at him while her mind went back to last night.

Did she have some sort of power over Reborn? He had never stopped when she asked him, instead he had enjoyed it even more while he smacked her over the head. "Get up." Reborn ordered "Mama wants to take you somewhere for lunch, or your breakfast." Tsuna blinked over to the clock in the room her eyes widening

"You let me sleep until 12:00?" Tsuna squeaked while Reborn glared at her

"Get up, dame-Tsuna." Reborn growled while Tsuna pouted slightly

"I liked it when you called me Tsu-hime." Tsuna mumbled, Reborn gliding out to prevent her from seeing the hint of red in his cheeks

"Hurry up and get up." Reborn just called back at her, Tsuna slipping from the bed and grabbing some clothes together ready to head to the bathroom to change, blinking over to her bed to find Fran sitting on the edge of the bed his eyes wide awake while he blinked at her

"S'up." Fran asked raising one hand while an apple appeared on his head, Tsuna blinking at him startled

"...Um...we're going out for lunch, are you alright to wake up Lambo and I-pin?" Tsuna asked while Fran saluted her, Tsuna smiling at him and nodding before heading to the bathroom to change

Fran looking at the two children in the bed while poking them with one finger "Oy….wake up?" Fran noted one eyebrow arching up when the child just rolled over and cuddled into I-pin, Fran poking at the small cow print wearing child again "Cow….brat….uh...you, wake up." a soft giggle alerted him to an observer while he glanced back at Tsuna, the girl giggling at him, one hand over her lips. Fran wuickly changed his expression to a glare directed at her

"This _brat_ won't wake up." Fran growled while Tsuna snorted into her hand "And you're laughing at me."

"No." Tsuna giggled "I'm not laughing at you." Tsuna tried to calm herself while she moved over and poked Lambo's side, the child flinching awake with a whine, blinking up at Tsuna

"Tsu-neeeeeeeee." Tsuna smiled down at the small cow child "It tickles." Tsuna poked his side again before darting out of the room, the child blinking blearily after her while Fran poked at his side again, was it some sort of button that made him wake up and move? When Tsuna poked it, it made the cow child move!

"I didn't know they came with controls..." Fran mumbled while poking the child yet again, Tsuna giggling from the doorway while Lambo twitched yet again in response to the stimulus.

"M'awake." Lambo mumbled, Fran poking yet again, amazed that the child had a button that promoted waking, like some sort of children's toy. Hit button, wake cow.

"Fran, Lambo, I-pin, we're going out for lunch, so get up and get ready." Tsuna called in before moving down the stairs to join her mother and let the children get ready for the day. Fran unable to pull himself away from his poking duty, just watching the child jerk and grumble as he woke.

Fran moved his attention to I-pin then, poking the same place on the other child, the little girl jerking awake as he wondered at this new development. Tsuna had found a button that woke sleeping children.

Jumping off the bed, his task of waking the other two kids done, Fran quickly went about changing, not really caring that he was in an open room, I-pin of course jumped out the window and ran off in a hurry embarrassed, an explosion sounding in the distance before she returned, less embarrassed now that Fran had clothes on again

"All the breakfast is Lambo-san's!" Lambo cried finally awake as he ran down the stairs, I-pin close behind him trying to calm the child down and stop his mini rampage. Thought she didn't need to, the moment Lambo entered the kitchen to see no food on the table he froze "N-No food…." Lambo stuttered his green eyes welling with tears "Must...Stay...Calm." Lambo's tears were spilling over now, Tsuna turning from her place talking to her mother in time to see an ever familiar purple bazooka come out of his hair

"Lambo!" Tsuna cried even as Fran entered behind Lambo knocking into the child he hadn't seen. The bazooka flying out of his hands and over towards Tsuna instead while she squeaked softly once before she was gone in a puff of pink smoke

"Tsu-chan?" Nana blinked her eyes widening when the smoke cleared, it was her daughter, that much she was sure of, but she looked so….mature. Nana squealed softly while she glomped onto the girl "My Tsu-chan gets so pretty!"

"Mama?" Tsuna blinked while she flicked her eyes around the room "Ah, I'm in the past." Tsuna murmured petting her mothers brown hair with a smile, her mother snuggling into her still

"Ah, you must be sending all those men wild!" Nana giggled, Tsuna smirking with a wink to her mother

"You have no idea." Nana just squealed again, glancing over at the stunned Reborn, the hitman sitting at his spot at the table his espresso forgotten while all he could do was stare at the ten years later Tsuna who wasn't paying any attention to him thankfully, his future self would never be able to live down having been caught acting surprised.

"I don't have long." Tsuna noted while she wrapped her arms around her mother in a hug "The first time I went to the ten years later was just when everything was finally just starting to almost go right again, but you were so hurt." Tsuna whispered while hugging her mother tight "I can't tell you anything specific, but Mama, you will be happy, more then just happy, you will be so blissful, just wait, it will happen, I promise." Tsuna promised while Nana gasped, a sharp intake of breath layered with all her hurt "Don't lose hope mama, I promise you have something amazing coming your way." Nana tightened her grip on her daughter

"I trust you, Tsu-chan." Nana whispered Tsuna pressing a single kiss to her mother's forehead

"Also, talk to younger me, she worries about you, and I know you're hurting, you are always there for me, let me be here for you this once." Nana nodded while she smiled down at her still short daughter

"Ne Tsu-chan, before we're out of time, I have to ask….am I a grandmother yet?" future Tsuna groaned softly rolling her eyes at Nana

"Of course, that's what you'd want to know…." a wry smile came from Tsuna before a puff of smoke later her young Tsuna was back, the girl's cheeks were flushed dark red while she looked more then a little stunned, indeed Nana was wondering if she could fry an egg on her daughters red cheeks they looked so hot

"Did you have a nice trip dear?" Nana asked while Tsuna just blinked at her blankly her cheeks darkening even further, much to her mothers worry "Oh dear, what happened?" Tsuna just shook her head before diving into her mothers arms and hugging her tight, Nana blinking down at her daughter in confusion. Looking at the still starting Reborn, Nana smiled sweetly at him

"What did you think of my Tsu-chan in ten years?" all Reborn could do was nod his fedora tilting while he shifted his gaze down, the brim hiding some of the colour in his cheeks. Reborn had been struck speechless.

"Not bad." The hitman said finally, Nana giggling while petting her slowly calming daughter's hair

"Now Tsu-chan, we're going out for lunch still, will you be able to do that?" Nana asked while Tsuna nodded

"That wasn't even fair." Tsuna mumbled into her mother's shoulder while Nana blinked, had someone done something to her baby girl in the future? Knowing Tsuna wasn't going to share right now while it was still so fresh Nana just slowly extracted herself from her daughter and scooped up the two smallest children, Lambo and I-pin both hugging to the arms holding them

"Alright, let's go!" Nana noted while she looked over at Fran "Will you make sure Tsu-chan doesn't walk into anything in her current state?" Fran nodded while poking at the side of his new Sky, the same 'wake up' button as she used on the children, a startle from Tsuna caused his eyebrow to shoot up in interest, looks like the button worked on teenagers too.

"Hey, dame-Tsuna, hurry up." Reborn called from the door while Tsuna hurried after her mother, Reborn cocking one eyebrow curiously when she slid past him, refusing to look up at him at all. Fran close behind her. As Reborn had asked the kid was sticking close to Tsuna. At least Fran knew how to follow orders.

Reborn locked up and followed after the line of people, his eyes scanning constantly and senses alert to be ready for anything that might come at his Sky, Reborn had lost a Sky once, and he would never allow that to happen again. Tsuna was going to be protected with every ounce of his power.

Tsuna finally glanced back at him, the hitman smirking back at her, making her brush return full force, her head turning so fast away from him she could well have given herself whiplash. He was getting a bit of an idea to what might have happened, his future self must have done or said something to Tsuna in her five minutes in the future

"Mama, mama, where are we going?" Lambo whined while Nana smiled down at the wriggling child in her arms, setting him and I-pin down so they could walk along with them on their own

"We're going to Takesushi for lunch, Tsuyoshi-san said he would treat us all." Nana explained, Tsuna tilting her head while processing that, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, her ex-Rain Guardian's father, and the top person according to Fuuta that would be best as her next Rain Guardian

"Ah, where's Fuuta." Tsuna suddenly cried, Nana turning to her with a smile

"Bianchi and Fuuta went out this morning, he had a new ranking of ingredients for her and she took him with her to help rank the best quality ones." Tsuna nodded relaxing when she knew Fuuta was safe and with someone that would keep him that way

"I wonder if Bianchi has talked to Gokudera since then…." Tsuna mumbled, a large hand dropping onto her shoulder, Tsuna looking at Reborn startled before her face heated again and she all but tore from his hold and darted back in fear

Reborn looked as blank as ever at her sudden rejection, but inside he couldn't help the hurt at her sudden fear of him, Tsuna looking at him with eyes that showed she was nervous and afraid. If he ever found out what his future self had done he was going to kill him. Reborn was the number one hitman, he would find a way to kill that ten years later him for what he had done to Tsuna. It was incredibly hurtful that his Sky was scared of him, he didn't like it at all.

"She hasn't said anything to him. Now, why are you being so skittish dame-Tsuna, a boss is not meant to be afraid of her subordinates." Reborn ordered, Tsuna's soft brown eyes falling away from him while she nodded hesitantly, peeking over at him again while hugging Fran for comfort, the child having been dragged along with her on her retreat since his hand was clasped into one of her own

"Should I be changing my appearance to that of a teddy bear?" Fran asked in monotone, he was being treated a bit like a comfort tool, and a teddy seemed to suit that perfectly, Tsuna let go of him with a soft sorry and just grabbed his hand again and tugged him after her towards the retreating back of her mother, Reborn sighing softly again and following after his Sky.

Look like Reborn was going to have to give her some time before she forgave him for whatever his future self had done to her, His blood boiled when his mind played over possible events that had transpired in the future.

Tsuna shuddered all of a sudden freezing mid step, Reborn immediately going on the defensive while his eyes scanned around, nothing had changed, no one other then Iemitsu was following them still, the man had been trailing them since they left the house though. Unless Tsuna had only just realised it

"R-Reborn, we're being…."

"It's your father." a Tsuna twitched at that her eyes narrowing "Ignore him." Reborn noted while he pressed one hand to the small of her back to hurry her along before Nana was too far ahead "He's been following since we left the house, just ignore him, like an annoying bug." Reborn advised, Tsuna nodding hesitantly and instead hurrying after her mother, Fran being tugged along behind her, his face blank while he let her lead him along, his eyes flicking back to the man tailing them

"I can mislead him if you want." Fran offered, Tsuna shaking her head

"We'll do as Reborn said and ignore him. Even though he did make mama cry." the last part was tagged on as a mutter, but Fran heard, as did Reborn, the tall hitman growling softly at that. Sawada Nana was not just 'mother of the Vongola Decimo' the those around her, the hitman included, Sawada Nana was a mother to them all, a safe neutral location with someone that cared for them all regardless of their pasts

"Prettier you said that she would be happy again." Fran noted while Tsuna blinked at him

"Prettier me?"

"He means future you dame-Tsuna." Reborn es explained while Tsuna nodded in understanding for a moment before blinking at Fran with a blush

"P-prettier me?" Fran shrugged at her in response, future her had been prettier then the current her, older, more mature. Current her couldn't strike the hitman following them speechless, future her had without doing anything bar being in the room. Though Fran had an inkling if he mentioned that he was going to end up with some holes in his hat and head.

"Alright, are we all here?" Nana asked cheerfully from in front of them before Tsuna could say anything else about her future self, Nana checking over her little following to make sure none of the children had gotten lost along the way. Nodding to herself when she saw all her brood accounted for, Nana turned to the door of Takesushi and opened it.

"Nana-san!" Tsuyoshi called from the sushi bar where his knife was flying over the fish. Takeshi standing by his side working intently without looking up, he dared not look at Tsuna yet. He hadn't earned that right yet. "I reserved you a table up the back, the others are already here." Nana smiled sweetly at Tsuyoshi and made her way back to a large table. Sitting around the table was the first generation, Fon and Xanxus. Nana pushed Tsuna into the seat between Fon and Giotto before slipping into a seat herself, Lambo and I-pin hurrying over to Tsuna and proceeding to fight over her lap.

"We thought we would organise a lunch to talk about the last Guardian position." Nana explained, Fon blinking at the woman confused

"Last? Have we found a Mist or Rain?" Yesterday there had been two positions open, though the young stranger in the giant apple hat was a new addition

"Timoteo-san sent Fran to us, the lovely young man there, he will be Tsu-chan's Mist now." Nana explained while Fran raised one hand in greeting

"Hello, please treat me well senpai's." The monotone response escaped the teal haired child while Fon smiled at him and welcomed him. Xanxus just glared at the kid that had been his replacement Mist in the future, he hated to admit it but the kid was a good illusionist, if not an annoying little shit.

"So, now of course we have Lambo and Kyoya, from her original Guardians, Reborn and Fon from the once Arcobaleno, Fran from Nono, we are only short a Rain Guardian and then Tsu-hime will once again be protected correctly." Giotto noted his eyes flicking around to all the Guardians, well, all bar Cloud, Hibari Kyoya had refused to enter the establishment, claiming it to be too crowded.

"Fuuta-chan did a ranking, top name was Yamamoto-" Nana began, the table all stiffened when the surname of the original Guardian was spoken "Tsuyoshi." And they all relaxed again

"Yamamoto-san is a strong Rain, his swordsmanship is exceptional as well." Asari Ugetsu explained while looking over at the man slicing fish at a rapid rate "We have had more then a few spars together since we arrived fully here." The first generation Rain explained as Nana hummed to herself, looking over at her daughter, Tsuna still looked reluctant about having Tsuyoshi as her Rain. His son had betrayed her to get his family _out_ of the Mafia and safe, to then ask Tsuyoshi something like this, it really conflicted with things in her head. Nana of course knew her daughter well, and from just a look knew exactly what her kind hearted daughter was thinking

"But….Yamamoto-kun wanted to get away from the Mafia to keep his family safe." Tsuna explained softly her eyes flicking over to the young man, his head bowed to his work and no smile present on his normally smiling face

"That and this are two different matters dame-Tsuna." Reborn reminded "You need a Rain, and he is a good candidate. The Mafia world is not a stranger to him either, he was once an assassin." Tsuna's eyes glinted golden orange then

"Who lost his wife getting _out_ of the Mafia, and you want me to ask him to just come back to it?" Tsuna close her eyes and calmed herself, Fon resting a hand on her shoulder in comfort

"The next best option on the ranking, who was it?" Fon asked to pull the conversation away from dragging the elder Yamamoto back into the Mafia

"Basil, of CEDEF." Reborn explained "But he's also ranked as best option to take over the reigns of CEDEF if anything ever happens to the current leader. Lal is a good soldier, but not a good leader, it would be best not to tie the boy to the Vongola, and let him continue as he is with his placement in CEDEF." Reborn had clearly thought this out, Fon frowned in agreement, he also agreed that Lal Mirch, while an excellent fighter and soldier, would not be best put to use in a role of leadership, the boy in question was under the tutelage of the current head and was a good option for next head.

"I was both head of CEDEF and a Vongola Guardian." Alaude noted while Reborn nodded to the first Cloud

"True, but you only took on both roles for a brief time, once Giotto retired to Japan you only had CEDEF. In a matter where CEDEF needed to be neutral, as Vongola Cloud, could you have fulfilled that duty?" Alaude's face darkened while he thought back all those many long years to his time as head of CEDEF and a Guardian. It had been a struggle juggling them both it was true, and Reborn was correct, he wouldn't have been able to be neutral had a joint issue come up.

"The CEDEF leader has never again been a Guardian for that very reason." Xanxus growled while he propped his chin on one hand frowning over at the platinum haired first Cloud "Doesn't matter how neutral you act, your loyalty will always be to the Vongola."

"Is that not true of any situation though?" Giotto interrupted "Even if the head of CEDEF is not a direct Guardian of the Vongola head, they would still be loyal to Vongola first correct? Is that not why the Cervello took over the Ring Battle as the judges and a neutral party?"

"I-I never said I was going to take Basil as my Rain." Tsuna interrupted finally while she blinked around at them all, they were talking as if she had no say in the matter. Then again she had been forced into taking another child as one of her Guardians, glancing over at Fran whom looked bored out of his mind, I-pin sitting on his lap since she had lost the fight for sitting on Tsuna's lap.

"Hush dame-Tsuna, we're talking." Reborn ordered while Tsuna fell silent her head drooping, Fon frowning over at the Sun and turning his attention to Tsuna to comfort her

"Don't worry about his attitude Tsu-hime, that is just how Reborn is. We won't force you to take on any Rain against your will." Fon assured, Tsuna smiling at him in thanks, the relief clear in her eyes when his mahogany ones studied her with a kind smile in return

"We're one Guardian short still, that remains the current issue." Reborn reminded again while Tsuna nodded quietly, she knew that, but that didn't mean she was going to force someone into a position as her Guardian.

"Alright, sorry for the delay, we have a feast for you all!" a cheerful voice broke into the conversation while Tsuyoshi grinned widely at the table and he and the silent Takeshi began to put things down for them all to eat from "I know you all have some serious things to talk over, but that doesn't mean you can't eat." the ex-assassin noted while Nana smiled sweetly at him'

"Tsuyoshi-san, thank you so much for having all of us here." the woman giggled while Tsuyoshi grinned back at her in return, a touch of colour in his cheeks while he nodded to the mother

"It's the least I can do."

"What about becoming Tsuna's Rain?" Reborn asked while Tsuna and Takeshi both froze, the teenage boy darting away from the conversation while Tsuna gaped at Reborn

"Reborn, no!" Tsuna cried while Tsuyoshi ruffled her hair, making her stay in her seat when she moved to get up

"I wouldn't take the position permanently." Tsuyoshi noted seriously his smile dropping away "I would temporarily fill it if needed, but as a permanent Guardian, there is someone better, when they have gained forgiveness." Reborn glowering at him

"I hope you're not saying you think that brat of yours would still make a good Guardian." the hitman all but snarled, Tsuyoshi smiling sadly

"Maybe, but I know it would be a no right now, from both him and the _hime_ here." the older man ruffled her hair again, Tsuna blinking up at him curiously "He also has not done anything near what he will need to, to gain her trust back." the father sighed softly glancing over at his son who had his head down and was refusing to look. standing back at the sushi bar where he was furiously putting together sushi as a distraction.

"Even if it never is him again, would you take on the position until a better option has been found?" Fon asked while he drew the conversation away from the terrified teen making sushi across the room. Tsuyoshi blinked back at the Chinese male while he flicked his dark eyes to Tsuna, the girl still looked reluctantly

"No, I'm not forcing someone to be my Guardian, temporary or not, no, this is wrong." Tsuna spoke out finally while Reborn frowned at her, a silent order to shut up and let the adults discuss this, but the orange gold tint in her eyes frowned back at him "No Reborn. Just no, Yamamoto-san lost something precious trying to get out of this world, there is no way I am going to drag him back in, temporary or not, just no!" Tsuyoshi smiled down at the girl, saying a silent thank you in his head for her compassion for his past

"I thank you for the respect and the thought little one, but I offered, to help take care of you, and to keep you safe so you always come home to Nana-san, I wouldn't mind going back to the underworld." the man shared a look with Nana, the mother close to tears while she smiled back at him in thanks

"Tsuyoshi-san." Nana whispered clapping her hands together and bowing her head to him "You are so very kind."

"But…" Tsuna's protests began to fail her while she looked between the determined Tsuyoshi, her thankful teary mother and the frowning Reborn

"I'm not child little one." Tsuyoshi noted "I also have experience in that world and know exactly what I'm getting into by offering this. Even so I still put myself forwards as a replacement until such time as you find-" a growl paused him, Tsuyoshi sending Reborn a look "Someone better suited for the role." he amended, not naming his son again, he knew it was all still too fresh, both for the girl in front of him, and her very protective Guardians.

A new voice intruded then while Iemitsu stormed over from where he had been listening in from his spot away from them, the man striding right up to Tsuyoshi and going to punch him, the assassin catching the hand that came at him while looking at the man in surprise

"I object!" Iemitsu snapped "Even if Tsuna is pushing her Guardians away after some silly fight, I will not approve of this cold blooded murderer being anywhere near my wife, and daughter!" Iemitsu snarled while Nana rose from her spot startled, hurrying over and putting herself between the pair after Tsuyoshi pushed the man away from himself defensively only, Iemitsu moving to hit the man again but he froze seeing the disappointed brown eyes of his wife between them

"Is that what you think of me too?" Nana asked softly "I killed, for our daughter, I killed anyone that came to hurt her. Does that make me a cold blooded murderer too?" the woman demanded, Tsuyoshi looking down at the strong woman sadly, he could see her shaking, fighting back tears, but she stood firm before her husband, and he didn't take away from her strength by trying to support her right now, after the cause of her tears the other day was gone, then he would be a shoulder for her again.

"Nana." Iemitsu sighed while he smiled at his wife "If that happened, it was different." Nana and Tsuna both flinched at that, _if that happened_? Iemitsu doubted her mother's words? Tsuna had been there that first time, she had seen the blood, screamed about it in nightmares, and stood outside her mothers room listening to her mother cry at night from the guilt, too weak to go in and comfort her.

" _ **If**_?" Nana whispered her brown eyes narrowing at him "Iemitsu, you haven't learnt anything yet have you? Haven't opened your eyes at all!" The entire group of occupants at the reserved table were all glaring at Iemitsu now, some of them only ever had a little interaction with him, and no idea that Nana and him had even fought, especially not that she had cried. They would have already attacked the man had they known. All of them however had heard the man just dismiss his wife's past actions as a possible fallacy, and the break in Nana's voice while she talked to her husband had been something all of them had felt as if it had been an injury to their own persons. Sawada Nana, was not just the mother of Tsuna, she was a mother for all of them.

"Nana." Iemitsu tried "I understand that things may have happened in the past, and that you know about the Mafia, I understand, really, I do." Tsuna was shaking in rage from her place at the table, this was why her mother had cried, this was what he had done, Iemitsu had hurt her mother. "I'm sure things happened as a result, but that and this are different things." Iemitsu was now using a voice as if to chide her, to chastise Nana for saying anything, for getting in his way. He was still treating her like a stupid weak little woman that had nothing to do with any of this. "The man behind you will not become Tuna-fishes Rain." a twitch from Tsuna at the hated nickname "His son is her Guardian, the one right over there, this interloper has no place here." Nana's clenched hand rose as if to slap her husband but Tsuna beat her to it, the girl was out of her seat and burying her fist into her father's cheek before anyone of the furious gathering at the table could react and do the same.

Of course her hit wasn't hard enough to do serious damage to someone as thick skulled as Iemitsu, but it was enough to startle him and force him a step back "T-Tuna!" her eyes were blazing gold at him while she shook in rage, one hand at her pocket where her mittens were, fighting the urge to put them on and beat the crap out of her father

"You single minded chauvinistic _pig_!" Tsuna hissed finally while Iemitsu frowned at her

"Tsuna this doesn't concer-" a shot from a green Leon-gun skimmed his cheek while his wide eyes flicked over to the hitman at the table "Reborn! This is none of your concern eith-" another fist from another person hit him, Iemitsu flying backwards and into a wall with a crunch, Tsuna blinking at Giotto startled, the first Vongola boss standing at her side in hyper dying will mode, furious eyes on the supposed father before him.

Tsuna swallowed heavily while glancing around in realisation. They were in the middle of lunch at a public place, at some point everyone had been ushered out, Tsuna threw a thankful smile over to Takeshi, the teen had quickly gotten all the customers out as soon as Iemitsu had noisily interrupted the table. He might be thick sometimes, and had been a total asshole recently, but he well knew that danger was coming and that the civilians needed to exit ASAP.

"Commander of CEDEF." Alaude drawled as he moved over to Primo and set an arm before his boss to discourage the furious boss from launching at Iemitsu for another hit, Nana moving to Tsuna and wrapping her daughter into her arms while Fon stood and set a defensive arm before Tsuna and Nana to mirror Alaude on the other side of the women with his angry boss. "You are a poor excuse of a man and a poorer excuse of a husband and father. You are not welcome here and have exactly five seconds to leave before we _make you_." the first head of CEDEF warned while Iemitsu shakily pulled himself up while glaring at them, but the glares being returned his way discouraged him from making another scene right now.

"Fine." Iemitsu spat out angrily while he glared back "So this is what you have chosen Nana?" Iemitsu snapped, anger running away with any shreds of sensibility he had, things beginning to spill he would never have said otherwise, but things came out that he could never take back. "A killer and a whore!" Nana flinched her wide eyes on her husband "See if I care, stay here and consort with assassins and other unsavoury persons, I don't care anymore, I'm going back to Italy, you can all just go die for all I care!" and with that the man stormed out Tsuna staring after her father while holding her shaking mother, Nana pressing her face into her daughters shoulder and sobbing softly.

"That asshole!" G snarled after the man moving over to his boss and Tsuna "Give the order, we'll go destroy that man!" G was all but chafing at the bit for a chance to go and pound some sense into the arrogant bastards head one way or another

"No." Tsuna whispered while G frowned at her

"He deserves-" Tsuna cut off the first Generation Storm with a shake of her head

"Just let him go, however-" Tsuna noted while she glared at the door "That man is no longer welcome here, if he returns you can do anything you want." G growled but nodded, Tsuna turning her attention to her sobbing mother. "Come on mama, let's sit." Tsuna bade guiding her mother to a chair and helping her sit, flicking her eyes over to Tsuyoshi "Can you get us some tea?" the man nodded and went to make some tea while Tsuna knelt before her mother, looking up at her gently "It will be okay mama, I promise." Nana closed her eyes trying to push her tears back, she had to be strong for her daughter, her problems with Iemitsu were not the focus here, she had to make sure it was about what was most important to her, Tsuna

 _Talk to younger me, she worries about you, and I know you're hurting, you are always there for me, let me be here for you this once._

Nana broke into sobs again pulling her daughter into her lap and hugging her, crying and hugging the girl

"Just let me cry, just this once." Tsuna sat in her mothers lap where she had been pulled softly stroking her mothers hair as her mother had done some many times for her, Tsuna wanted to be able to comfort her mother for once, all the times she had been too weak to go into her mothers room and hug her as she cried, the times she had been so focused on herself she hadn't spoken to her mother, or comforted her mother, the woman that always waited for her and greeted her return with a kind accepting smile.

"Mmm." Tsuna agreed hugging her mother tight while Nana clung to her daughter

 _Don't lose hope mama, I promise you have something amazing coming your way_.

"I trust you Tsu-chan." Nana mumbled, Tsuna had no idea what her mother was referring to, she just held her mother tight and comforted her for once.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 _Omake_

 _Ten Years Later_

Tsuna looked around the room in surprise while the pink smoke cleared, wide eyes catching on a surprised looking Reborn, the tall hitman smirking as soon as he saw her

"Oh, this is _that_ time." he noted with a purr in his voice, a purr that made her shiver while taking a defensive step back, but the hitman stepped after her and smirking down at her scared expression "Ever heard of seven minutes of heaven Tsu-hime?" Reborn purred, the girl shaking her head while taking another step back, Reborn right now looked and felt like a predator, her intuition was telling her to run, fast and far, just run "Well, this is like that, but five minutes, and in the future." Reborn smirked while he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the young boss into his arms "I have to make the most of my time after all." his breath ghosted over her lips while Tsuna squeaked softly in surprise and jerked back again, but his hold was too strong and in moments his mouth was pressed to her own swallowing the cry of surprise from her. "I waited ten years to steal your first kiss." Reborn chuckled while he looked down at the flushed and dazed Tsuna "Have to make sure it's up to par." the hitman purred Tsuna going to say something but he kissed her again silencing her protests.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

I love Fran, he's such a bitch, and he doesn't pretend, he's just out there being an asshole~

Seven minutes of heaven for anyone that doesn't know is a game played in the western countries where two people are locked/closed into somewhere (Room, closet etc) alone, chosen by something like spin the bottle, for whatever they may want to do with their seven minutes. Usually of course that is kissing petting etc.

Also sorry for the lateness in updating, been helping some people in my Free Company out on FFXIV, and it's cut into my writing time.

So, a longer chapter to say ~I love you all~

You all really keep me going. There are some of you that have stuck with me for quite a while and I adore you all!

My fantastic reviewers (OMFG over 250 reviews now~), you're all amazing and thank you so much as always for spending the few moments to say even a word in response!

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

Ice Jewel of eternal beauty

NeitherSaneNorInsane

WnderlandESCAPE

Mixie18

Kademe

Littlest1

Akayuki Novak

Breanna Sinclaire

XxShadowfangxX

FANactic Writer

doremishine itsuko

Foxluna

Holymagic

Thank you all for the support, you keep this going!


	18. Aftermath

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Bad Language thanks to Xanxus. Also some kinda torture happy Mukurou, so skip the last part if you don't like, he's gone full crazy. No more horror movie watching allowed while writing.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

After her mother had calmed down and let her daughter go Tsuna slid into the chair beside her to be close in case she needed her again, glancing around the table at all the men waiting for them to speak first rather then interrupt them.

"Now…" Nana whispered accepting the tissue offered by Tsuyoshi, the man smiling at her gently, a ghost of a smile the response from Nana as she dabbed at her eyes "We were going to enjoy a nice lunch." Nana noted "And Iemitsu will _not_ stop us from enjoying it."

Tsuyoshi nodded in agreement as he grinned brightly at them all "Takeshi, turn the sign, since the place is empty might as well make this a private affair!" the older man called over to his son, Takeshi nodding quickly from his place at the bar and going to flip the sign on the door to closed, he then went to flee out the back so as not to intrude, but Tsuyoshi caught the boy first, one arm slung around his sons hunched shoulders "Let's cook up a world class feast!"

Unseen to both Sawada women Reborn slid a paper to Giotto, Xanxus and Fon, the hitman giving them a pointed look that told them to keep the contents of the paper from the two women at the table.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 _Meeting in regards to Sawada Iemitsu. Midnight. Hotel X, Varia Rooms._ _Contact all related parties._

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Reborn had gathered up quite a few people and crammed them into the Varia's suite at the hotel, it was much like the first day at Tsuna's, without Nono or his Guardians.

Enma, Dino, the Varia, the Arcobaleno, the Gesso and even the first generation had now all arrived and squished into the room, all looking at Reborn expectantly while he stood before them a serious expression on his face and his arms crossed over his chest

" _First_ , I'm going to relay to you the events of lunch today, then we're going to talk on the necessary steps and punishment to take." Reborn explained, a very uncharacteristically sadistic smirk taking Fon's lips at the brief explanation, he agreed whole heartedly with Reborn on this matter, to hurt Sawada Nana was to hurt them. Even if the kind hearted women of the Sawada house were going to let Iemitsu get away with this, they were not.

Studying the many powerful men in the room Reborn began to relay the confrontation with Iemitsu over lunch, watching as each and every person in the room began to seethe until the killing intent was so thick in the air that Reborn was sure that anyone sharing the hotel was wetting themselves in fear right now without any idea why.

" _So_ , shall we discuss what we're going to do about this?" Reborn asked almost sweetly while dark looks and smirks began to appear on everyone in the room. Sawada Iemitsu was not going to be allowed to get away with the accusations he had made of his kind accepting wife, and most definitely no mercy was to be had for the hurting of Nana and Tsuna.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

The house was quiet, quieter then Tsuna or Nana had known it in some time, currently it was only the kids, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and Yuni, along with Bianchi and Tsuyoshi. Everyone else, the normal assortment of men and women entering the house and eating their food, fighting and talking and all sorts of nonsense, all of them were missing.

Tsuna has a sneaking suspicion they were all together and probably planning something she wouldn't like, but she also knew there was little to no chance of stopping them from doing anything they set their minds to. If she had learnt one thing over her time as the Decimo heir, if Reborn, Xanxus or any of those men really set their minds on something, then run, there was no way to change it, the best option was to flee far and fast.

Instead Tsuna sighed turning her attention to the food she was cooking, Tsuna looked over at her current _tutor'_ for cooking, Bianchi was teaching her some of the more interesting uses of poison cooking. namely how to make the food look and smell completely normal but to be just as poisonous as her best plate of purple sludge.

So how to make the cake that Bianchi had tried to feed to her on their confrontation at the cafe only a day before.

Tsuna had of course not wanted to learn poison cooking at all, but Reborn insisted, as did Bianchi, if she was ever needing to dispose of an unwanted _someone_ (this of course was heavily hinted that the someone was Iemitsu or anyone that was intent on using her as he had used her mother) then she should know how to kill them with a simple home cooked meal that left no evidence that could be led back to her.

"Ne, Bianchi….why does everything you touch turn into poison cooking regardless?" Tsuna asked curiously as the thought popped into her head, she had seen Bianchi eating her own poison cooking on many occasions as she was unable to touch food without it turning against her, even Nana's heavenly cooking was tainted just by her touching her hand to it. Tsuna doubted she wanted to eat the poisonous purple muck, but Bianchi always did.

"It's a good way to stay immune to many poisons." Bianchi shrugged while a frown slid over Tsuna's lips, that was a carefully worded truth, but not the real answer to the question she had asked of the woman

"And?" the teen prompted even as Bianchi paused in her cooking and studied Tsuna evenly, her searching green eyes looking for something in the Vongola teen. Tsuna wasn't sure what she was looking for but whatever Bianchi found she was being prompted to talk.

"Does it really matter so much?" the pink haired woman asked trying to wave it off as unimportant. Bianchi didn't like talking about this, it only made it hurt thinking she could never taste real food again. Tsuna however just frowned at her

"Yes." the girl said with a firm nod after some thought "You're part of our family Bianchi, if there is something that is causing you pain or strife, I want to be able to help." Bianchi's eyes widened while she blinked at the Vongola girl. Tsuna considered her family? She had been out to kill the kid when they first met, you don't make someone that tried to kill you family. Even just recently she had tried once more to kill Tsuna, how could this girl still smile at her and say such things with a straight and honest face

"..." Bianchi had no words, she just stared at Tsuna, the girl keeping her honest and worried brown eyes on Bianchi until finally the hitwoman had to look away. Tsuna was going to be a deadly force reckon with in the future of the Mafia, just by those eyes of hers alone she could make even the most stoic of bosses cow before her "I can control the _type_ of poison cooking, I can even stop my touch from turning every inanimate object I touch into poison cooking. Unfortunately I still have no way of it not altering any food I come into contact with." Bianchi explained softly even as Tsuna studied her still, after a short silence Tsuna just hugged Bianchi. The hitwoman was startled to say the least and awkwardly pet Tsuna on the head while trying to wait out the hug so she might escape the teens grip

"I'll talk to Shoichi-kun and Spanner-kun, I'm sure they'll be able to help." Tsuna said finally with a nod to herself while smiling brightly at Bianchi "They're geniuses, surely they'll be able to come up with some sort of invention to help."

Bianchi had no words, she just quietly got back to her cooking, trying her best not to hope, she had been let down too many times to start hoping now, but even so, she couldn't help the small warm sliver that came to life in her chest that dreamt of being able to enjoy _real_ cooking.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

It was a few hours later, the time slowly ticking closer to midnight when Reborn finally came home to the Sawada abode.

The hitman slid in quietly from the front door and padded silently to his room to rest, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Tonight had been a good night.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

The next morning was a normal school morning, Tsuna and Nana stood in the kitchen cooking a mass of bento boxes, a never ending stream of _teachers_ came through and collected their bento, all of them greeting Tsuna in one way or another before they were chased out by a giggling Nana

"Really...those men need to make a roster for your time, all this clamouring for your attention is so noisy." Nana giggled while Tsuna made a face at her mother, she really didn't think that her mother was entirely correct, they were all just being nice and making sure she was alright after everything that had happened, there was nothing more to it

"What did you have on today then Tsu-chan?" Nana broke the silence finally while they continued cooking, Tsuna's face taking on a thoughtful look while she hummed to herself trying to remember the schedule for Monday's

"Maths." Tsuna noted her face twisting to disgust

"You trying to say something about my teaching?" Reborn purred from behind them, Tsuna paling and quickly shaking her head at the sadist, groaning softly as soon as he was out of the room, now he was going to make her day hell, the sadistic tutor/teacher.

"Uh." Tsuna turned her attention back to her waiting mother "History, that's with Giotto, then Science….probably with Verde still, our teacher is missing." Tsuna explained trying her best not to think about why that teacher was probably missing and what may have happened to them, such thoughts would only make her even more nervous around the obsessive scientist then she already was. "Italian, which is Dino-nii, hmm, Music, not sure who we have for that and Art, which is Skull-san." Tsuna finished while her mother smiled over at her daughter

"Well, while you're out I thought I might go help Tsuyoshi-san at Takesushi, Lampo-kun is so good at taking care of the kids." Tsuna snorted in amusement at that, Lampo hated being stuck with the 'Snot Nosed Brats' for anything more then a moment, but Nana's smile always won him over "Since everyone is helping at school he get's busy without the help, so we talked it over last night, and I'll be working there for a while." Nana explained even as Tsuna blinked at her mother, suddenly she hung her head when her brain connected all the dots. Nana was fully expecting that Iemitsu would stop any support payments to them after yesterday.

Money she hadn't even thought about such a thing, but it was going to be a real problem, if Iemtisu really was ditching them, then they no longer had the income from his job at CEDEF, that meant Tsuna and Nana were going to be alone. Mortgage, food, power, gas, bills, they were going to have to find money from somewhere, and her mother was going to try and shoulder this all alone as always.

"I can get a job if that helps Mama." Tsuna offered quietly while Nana smiled at her and hugged her daughter

"Don't worry Tsu-chan, Reborn said he would talk to Timoteo-san, he promised to do regular payments for taking up so much of your time. You already _have_ a job, and quite the job it is, I don't expect you to go out and get a job." Nana assured while nuzzling into her daughters soft hair with a smile "Don't start worrying about money, we'll be fine. I'm really only helping Tsuyoshi-san because I want to keep busy." Tsuna nodded finally while Nana let her go and the women went back to finishing off the last of the bento's.

"Mama, are you going to be okay?" Tsuna asked softly while Nana smiled at her daughter and pulled her into a one armed hug at the sink, pressing a kiss to Tsuna's cheek

"Yes, I even have it on good authority that everything will be fantastic in the future." Nana noted while Tsuna blinked at her mother "Future you promised." the reminder of the future made Tsuna's cheeks burn while he bowed her head and intently began to clean dishes trying desperately to forget the kiss that Future Reborn had stolen. Nana gave her shy daughter a knowing smile before turning her attention back to the many bento's they were making

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

After a long day at school Tsuna found herself at the Reception room shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, feeling very uncomfortable in the _uniform_ that Kyoya had requested of her.

Tsuna had to change out of her school uniform into a short pencil cut skirt, a white blouse that buttoned up to be held around her throat with a red scarf. Tagged onto the right arm was the disciplinary committee red Fūki band pinned to the long sleeve of her new blouse. Her untamable hair was left to spill around her ears as Kyoya had ordered her to have her hair down, something that in itself that made her really uncomfortable as she never wore her hair down. But the biggest thing would be the oval glasses she had found sitting in the bag that had been on the hook next to her desk labelled _Uniform._ Tsuna chewed at her bottom lips while debating on whether she should really knock and go in or just flee now and maybe, just _maybe_ Kyoya wouldn't bite her to death for skipping out on her new secretarial duties.

"Tsunahime-san." a voice called behind her, Tsuna squeaking and whirling to see Kusakabe Tetsuya, Kyoya's right hand man both now and in the future "Are you alright? You've been looking at the door for the last ten minutes." the tall teen asked while studying her with worried dark eyes, Tsuna blushing in embarrassment at being caught in her hesitation

"I-I'm okay." Tsuna stuttered out before whirling back to the door _Bosses don't hesitate dame-Tsuna, do everything with conviction, even if it's wrong, that's what a boss would do_. Tsuna knocked sharply on the door even as Tetsuya opened it for her

Tsuna swallowed heavily while she blinked at Kyoya, the male was regarding her from his desk with a narrowed silvery grey gaze that made her shiver.

"You're late." he noted while Tsuna fumbled forwards, not used to the skirt being tight on her legs, bowing shyly to Kyoya

"S-Sorry." Tsuna noted softly while the deadly Cloud Guardian stood and walked around his desk, tilting her face up with one finger under her chin while he studied her from head to toe, a contented "hn" escaping him before he went back to his desk and waved to the stacks of papers on the table next to one of the black couches in the room

"File those." Tsuna bobbed her head in answer and hurried to the table beginning to read through and sort the papers. Reborn had been making her do boss paperwork training, he wouldn't tell her how much she would have to do in the future when she asked, he just smirked at her, but Tsuna was happy that something from her Spartan lessons was going to be helpful in every day life so she could do something to help one of her Guardians for once.

They always protected her, it was her chance to pay them back even just a little.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

That evening when Tsuna was walked home by her Cloud Guardian, she had insisted she was fine but he had just knocked her forehead with the edge of one of his tonfa and followed her anyway, she was only a step or two out of the school gates before an eerily familiar apple hat appeared in her vision

"Wow, you look like a girl." Fran noted blandly while Tsuna pouted softly

"I _am_ a girl." she reminded even as his head tilted at her

"Really?" Tsuna just pouted even while Kyoya growled lightly at the unwanted nuisance, nudging Tsuna behind him protectively while brandishing his tonfa at the child

"I'll bite you to death." the prefect growled even as Tsuna fought to stand in front of him, finally making her way there and standing in front of Fran protectively

"Don't please, Fran's a Guardian, like you, he's my Mist now." Tsuna explained even as the child wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and poked his head around her side a sign appearing on his giant apple _I get to snuggle her at night and you don't_ Kyoya was really close to punching the child while Tsuna looked at him with those damn wide brown eyes that tore him apart. Reluctantly he stood down, though still glaring at the child he now had confirmation on being an illusionist. Kyoya despised illusionists

Ignoring the brat, whom was hanging all over Tsuna purely to piss him off, Kyoya grabbed her wrist and started walking towards her house again, his hand tight at her wrist, but not too tight. He wasn't going to lose to some kid.

Tsuna found herself taken home like that, Fran gripping her waist and hugging her fumbling along behind while Kyoya tugged her along by her wrist, Tsuna blushing as she looked at the hand on her small wrist, his hands were so much bigger then her own, was that normal? He could encompass her whole wrist with just two fingers

Twisting her hand Tsuna slid her fingers into his own while heat raced up to her cheeks, a slight tint entering his own while he shifted his grip on her and tugged her along by her hand instead. This….was kind of nice.

But then again, with her luck, she had just jinxed herself, nothing ever went well for any length of time.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Timoteo sighed in relief as soon as the report came through from Reborn to tell him that his heir had her full collection of Guardians again, he had been putting this off for the last few days, the request and the order, for his heir to help. Timoteo could only watch while Mukurou carved a path of blood across Italy, small _famiglia_ fell and burnt before him. Rokudo Mukurou was murdering, burning and bleeding a path before himself, no one had the power to stop him, no one, but the Decimo.

Tsuna had fought the Vindice, she had fought the Simon, she had fought Byakuran in the future, and defeated Mukurou once before when only a very young innocent and underpowered teen.

If she had her Guardians, she could be brought here to fight Mukurou once more. Now more then ever he needed his heir, as much as it hurt his pride, she was stronger then he was. Tsuna and her family, her Guardians, they could defeat Mukurou and bring peace to Italy once more.

Relaxing for the first time in a few days Nono studied the report from Reborn while sending back a response requesting training of all Guardians immediately to combat a threat.

Nono smiled softly reading the report on how his heir was feeling better and smiling again, that was until he reached the note at the end in regards to his CEDEF head.

Well, to say Timoteo was horrified and disgusted as a father and husband himself was an understatement, Sky flames raged out of control from his wing for nearly a full hour before his Guardians dared enter to ask what was wrong.

Nono had sent him home to support his family, and instead Iemitsu seemed intent on destroying any relationship he had with his lovely wife and daughter

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Reborn's lips twisted into a sadistic smirk as soon as he saw the message that came as a response, after the first two pages of furious ranting about Iemitsu and exactly how Nono would like the man to be sliced apart he finally reached the request from the ninth head. Looking over at Tsuna who was at the table playing a small hand game with I-pin and Lambo the hitman had to admit it hurt him to have to do this to her.

Still recovering from a betrayal like no other, with new Guardians and a smile only just back on her lips, he was going to have to ask her to hunt down one of her previous Guardians.

Taking a deep breath Reborn slid into his hitman facade, he would need it to make this callous and likely hurtful request.

"Tsuna." her face lifted to his, a smile still on her lips that faded by the second while she blinked back at him "Nono has a request."

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Chrome had declined the very strange offer that came from Fran when the child had fled them, she had thought he was over reacting, after all Mukurou-sama had been protecting her for so long, and he had been the only reason she had been alive for a long time, until learning to make her own functional organs

The morning after Fran left still scared her to think about, Mukurou had woken and as soon as he had seen his apprentice missing mist had started spilling from him and consuming the room. Chikusa and Ken had both been scared even while the dual coloured gaze of her master and she liked to think, friend had pinned on her

"Where is he?" Mukurou had hissed while Chrome shook with fear under his furious heavy gaze

"H-He left." had been all she managed to say before his trident speared the wall with a roar, Mukurou tearing it from the plaster and proceeding to stab and slash anything in reach even as he snarled abuse after the young illusionist.

After that Chrome found herself seeing more and more why Fran had left, Mukurou had originally kept her away from the bloodshed, but now so furious about one of his pawns leaving and not wanting any more of them to go he refused to let them out his sight, Chrome had to even talk continuously to him while using the bathroom so he knew she wasn't sneaking off. To be honest it was scaring her a lot. There was a darkness in him, she had always known that but never had it been so deep and dark, and it was only getting worse as each hour passed.

Mukurou's eyes were bloodshot and mad while he flicked them from one pawn to another, never sleeping for more then a few moments at a time so he could watch them, the one time he had slept he had tied them all with illusions and bound them to one another and a chain attached to his wrist to alert him of any movements or attempts to leave

It had been a few days now and Chrome was ragged, she was exhausted and scared and she didn't want to see anyone else die, the past twenty four hours Mukurou had been carving apart another _famiglia_ and she was sick to the stomach from what she had seen, Mukurou however had not let her turn away, if she tried he filled her head with a running illusion of what he was seeing, but he added texture and touch and the memory of _her hands being the ones to cut and slice, and touch and tear._ Chrome had learnt quickly, it was better to watch, even if it meant she had to throw up more then once. Better she watch then he force her to live it.

Chrome woke with nightmares any time she dared close her eyes after that first night, where once Mukurou-sama would have worried and comforted her instead he just looked at her with dead eyes that scared her, a smirk would twist his face and he would laugh at her "Shall I show you a _real_ nightmare my darling Chrome." Chrome never dared say yes, she was too scared to even reply other then to bury her face in a pillow and sob in silence so he didn't lash out at her for making noise.

As soon as Ken and Chikusa had paled one evening that was when she knew that he had crossed a line even with them, they had killed before, destroyed a _famiglia_ and carved a path of blood that left Vendicare after them, but even by their standards Mukurou had gone too far.

It was the evening where Mukurou had gathered the wives and children of one _famiglia_ he was toying with, he had then proceeded to torture them and drive them mad with illusions until they were begging for death, after which he made them the mother's kill their own children in front of their fathers before he would let the nightmare end.

Ken had looked pale afterwards and even the emotionless Chikusa had a shade of green in his face while he averted his eyes. If even they were thinking it was too far, then Chrome was terrified.

"M-Mukurou-sama." Chrome stuttered quietly while holding out some food for him, it was only pasta with some sauce, but it was all she knew to cook, the girls had been teaching her to cook before all this happened but her frazzled tired mind couldn't recall anything but boil water add pasta.

Mukurou slapped the bowl away with a snarl up at the young teen "You expect me to eat this shit?" even his voice sounded twisted, Chrome shivered and took a step back while trying to hide her sob, he would get even madder if she cried, he hated the crying.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." Chrome stuttered while he kicked out one leg that caught her in the middle, Chrome collapsing back against a wall with a sob while he growled at her

"Go buy some real food you stupid bitch." with that he threw some money in her face and turned his attention back to the ring on his hand, his eyes had been glued to it any time he had spare since he got it, one of the hell rings, and a replacement for the two he had lost to the Vongola.

Chrome shakily picked up the money and fled the room, she was on her way to the closest food outlet when it hit her, she was alone, he had let her from his sight for the first time...she...she could escape!

Chrome glanced around her senses scanning for Mist flames, maybe this was a trap, and if she tried to escape he would drag her back kicking and screaming and begin a real hell for her

Chrome nearly cried when she found no trace of Mist around her, he had been so angry about food he had forgotten about binding her.

For the first time in days the purple haired teen felt hope splutter to life in her chest. Clutching the money closer to her chest she began to run, tears falling and strangers surrounding her, but all she could do was run, trying to put as much space between her and her insane master as possible, she needed to get somewhere safe

While they had every reason to hate her, the only safe place she could think of was the Vongola, if she could just get to the Vongola then she would be safe, surely they would protect her from Mukurou, and if they asked her to, she was ready to do nearly anything for that protection. As long as she got away from him and the things he had done to and shown her.

Her first hurdle however, how did one get in contact with the Vongola, especially with her _association_ with Mukurou

"I should have left with Fran-kun."

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~.

Omake 1

While Tsuna cooked with Bianchi, Nana and Tsuyoshi sat in the family room talking softly, the man was really just keeping her distracted from the earlier events, Nana needed someone to distract her right now while she tried to keep all the words her husband had said from her mind and her heart.

"My main worry is tomorrow." Nana whispered while a gentle yet calloused hand rested on her shoulder, the woman leaning into his comfort slightly while smiling sadly "I'm sorry, I've been doing nothing but accepting your comfort, you've been going through things with your son too." Tsuyoshi flicked her forehead gently at that

"My son is an idiot, but he's home and safe and he had finally realised he's an idiot. I'm at the end of my trial, you've only just begun. I'm here for you, Nana-san." the brown haired woman could only smile at him them, her bright gentle face lighting up and causing a flutter in Tsuyoshi's chest, the tall male coughing lightly and averting his attention from her while trying to fight back the blush that had risen into his cheeks

"I worry that tomorrow when Tsu-chan is at school and all I have is time that all I'm going to do is think it over and over and convince myself he was right and that I need to get his forgiveness." Nana explained softly while another flick hit her forehead, the woman reaching up to cover her forehead while pouting at him

"That man doesn't deserve a woman as kind, beautiful and gentle as you. Nana-san, he has neglected both yourself and Tsunahime-san for a long time, you did the right thing, you are not wrong, he is." Tsuyoshi promised while Nana smiled at him, tears fighting her smile but she just nodded

"Thank you, Tsuyoshi-san, you're kinder then I deserve." to that he flicked her forehead again

"No, I'm not kind enough for you Nana-san. You deserve so much better then what you have." Tsuyoshi chuckled while Nana lent into his side further a smile tugging at her lips, how long had it been since someone other then her daughter was this kind to her? "How about this." Tsuyoshi announced suddenly while Nana blinked at the tall Sushi chef while he grinned at her, a lopsided grin that she found much more attractive then a married woman had any right to think "Come work with me at Takesushi." Nana tilted her head at him "It will keep you distracted, Lampo-kun is just lazing at home and he can take care of the kids while you help me in the restaurant. I'm sure with a pretty face like yours we'll be bringing the customers clamouring at the door!" a bright real smile graced her face then, Tsuyoshi scratching at his cheek shyly while peeking at her. Iemitsu did not deserve the woman he had, she was so much more then any of their blood stained hands should be touching. Sawada Nana, to him was his Sky, he would help her daughter, but to him, a real Sky, a Sky like he had never met in his life in the Mafia, Sawada Nana was the embodiment of everything he thought a Sky should be. And one thing he did not want was to see her sad.

"I haven't worked in a restaurant since before I was married." Nana mused with a smile at the kind man before brightening "I would be only too glad to take you up on your kind offer." Tsuyoshi didn't think anything could wipe the smile off his face after that.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Omake 2

The group of men all stood around the sad excuse for a human that had sired their beautiful kind Sky, all the while Iemitsu glanced between them all terror in his eyes, he knew that he was as good as dead, and he knew no matter how strong the 'Young Lion of the Vongola' was, that he was nowhere near strong enough to take on even Xanxus, let alone the entire Varia, the Arcobaleno and all the others gathered around him.

"So, who drew number one?" Reborn asked around while someone raised the lot they had drawn, Reborn wanted to keep this fair and left the order up to luck.

"Oh, the Prince the Ripper." Byakuran giggled while looking at the blond "Please leave him in one piece, remember we all have turns after~" Belphegor's grin just drew wider across his lips while he licked the edge of one of his precious blades

"No promises, shishishi." and all Iemitsu could do was gulp, he would not survive the night.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Writing this was doing my head in _ I ended up having three stories and chapters all open at once and was flicking between them all, whenever I don't sleep I have a two second attention span for everything

So thanks to multi tasking and lack of sleep leading to writing all three at once we has **updates of all the things~**

Even a new one 00x27~ Though it will only be a little two shot ficlet, maybe three depending how long I end up writing it. I thought Enma needed some love so he got his own little story.

Huge thanks as always to all the lovely people that spent a few seconds reviewing ~

Neko Nishiriu

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

Littlest1

Kademe

floatingfeathersfromthesky

Anamaria275

Angel-of-Anime Mizumi

Guest

XxShadowfangxX

Akayuki Novak

Ice Jewel of eternal beauty

TamashinoSuzume

Lacie (Guest)

IHaveNoName and IDC

FANactic Writer

doremishine itsuko

Foxluna

Until we meet again~ Ciao


	19. To Catch a Pineapple

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Mukurou's crazy blood thirsty self is about it.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

"Tsuna. Nono had a request." Why oh why did she have to jinx herself that afternoon, if she had just kept her thoughts under control then this wouldn't be happening. Tsuna should have just kept her brain quiet and let things continue to go well.

Withholding her whine until she had heard everything Tsuna peeked up at her Sun while the tall suit wearing demon- though his eyebrow twitched at her for that thought

"Tall suit wearing what?" the hitman purred while Tsuna gulped visibly

"Uh…."

"Devilishly handsome, wasn't it?" Tsuna nodded in agreement while quickly pushing that thought aside and turning her attention back to the real issue

"Wh-What is the request?" Tsuna asked while Reborn's smirk disappeared, and with the disappearance of his smirk so to did any traces of hope in her that this wouldn't be something she wouldn't like.

"To stop Rokudo Mukurou." Tsuna paled while she shivered in fear, Mukurou had always been a bit of a scary topic for Tsuna, she still remembered how close she was to losing that first time they fought. Mukurou was strong, that was a fact.

"B-But….Isn't he in Italy?" Tsuna whispered her eyes falling to her hands as they sat clasped tight in her lap

"Our flight has already been organised for tomorrow morning." Reborn noted while looking down at the boarding passes he had printed out in preparation "We need to gather your new Guardians and explain to them what is going on." Tsuna shivered again while looking up at him

"B-But Fran-kun came to us so he would be safe from Mukurou, we can't ask him to-"

"He will be safe from him, because he will be with us all. This is a good way to get some closure for him." Tsuna's shoulders dropped then while she stared at her hands trying not to think of all the ways this could go very wrong.

"Alright." Tsuna all but whispered, she knew she had no way out of this, it wasn't the first order to come from Timoteo. Tsuna would end up doing what was asked one way or another, it always happened. Especially with Reborn around, he would make sure she followed her order even if he had to knock her out and kidnap her.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Chrome was more then lost, she had very limited Italian and she was in some city she couldn't even pronounce the name of and really had no idea where to go from here. Any time she mentioned the Vongola people either looked at her strangely or started jabbering in fast Italian that confused her to no end and scared her until she backed off and ran. Chrome had stopped mentioning the Vongola and instead was trying to find an airport, _any_ airport so she could at least go back to Japan, if she could get out of Italy then the chances were she would be able to find Tsuna and beg her help and forgiveness.

Chrome had been scared, scared of Tsuna, Hayato had told them all the details of the fight with Byakuran, Chrome, Haru and Kyoko, they hadn't know that Tsuna had killed him.

Tsuna wasn't the sort of person they had ever seen being able to do something so terrible. Adding to that the stories that Mukurou had told them of the real Mafia, not the childish game Tsuna was playing at, the _real_ Mafia. Chrome had wanted nothing more then to flee.

Going with Mukurou however had ended up being her biggest mistake. Chrome had been in denial at first but after Fran left she was unable to hide from it anymore.

So Chrome had run last night and was completely lost already. After having looked up some words in a phrase book in a shop Chrome was able to at least fumble out the word for airport and let the locals guide her from there, she had no idea what they said when they answered her, but she could follow a direction when they pointed, she would go a block and ask someone else. Using this method she managed to eventually ping back and forth until she made it to signs she understood, the words were still gibberish but she understood a plane printed on a sign with an arrow.

Once there it seemed her luck was turning around for once, Chrome had just bought a ticket to Japan with illusion money, bowing her head and whispering an apology for doing so, she had sat in the waiting area just looking blankly at all the people passing, it was another twelve hours until her flight but she was too scared of the nightmares to sleep, so instead she just watched people smiling and greeting one another.

A hand had settled on her shoulder two hours in making her sob and begin to shake, it was Mukurou, he had found her, it had to be "P-Please...I-I won't run away again….please." Chrome whimpered pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her knees

"Chrome?" the young illusionist froze then, that was the voice of a female, and not just anyone, Chrome recognised that kind voice

"B-Boss?" Chrome peeked over at her and it took only one thin smile for the purple haired teen to throw herself into Tsuna's arms and begin sobbing "B-Boss, I'm so...so sorry…." Tsuna blinked down at Chrome startled and just pet her hair gently while waving off Fon, he had moved to extract the girl from Tsuna worried that Chrome might try something. Tsuna however had just waved him away and turned her attention back to the sobbing Chrome that was clinging to her

"Chrome, we need to know where Mukurou is." Tsuna bade while the small girl tightened her grip on Tsuna with a whimper

"Don't make me go back there, please, boss." Chrome whimpered while Tsuna continued to trail her hand through the purple strands of Chrome's hair

" _Hime_ -san won't do that." Fran noted blandly while Chrome pulled back from Tsuna startled to look at the young child who had one raised in greeting, a giant apple on his head as normal "Yo, eye-patch-senpai."

"Fran…." Chrome whispered "You're safe." Fran turned his hand to her to display the Mist Ring on his hand

"I got your old job." Chrome turned her face away ashamed with what she had done, to the same girl that was currently hugging and gaining comfort from. The too kind teen that was holding her and comforting her without any judgement even though she had abandoned her

"Boss, I'm so sorry….I'm sorry." Tsuna just petted Chrome on the head

"Chrome, it's okay. You don't need to apologise." Reborn snorted in amusement from behind her, like hell she didn't "We're here to stop Mukurou, do you know where he is?" Chrome shivered in terror her mind turning to her teacher while checking the mental blocks she had in place to try keep him out of her head. Chrome had spent most of the night putting up the strongest blocks she could to make sure Mukurou didn't just waltz into her head again and drag her back kicking and screaming while terrorising her with visions of more murders.

"I know where he was last night." Chrome whispered "I don't know if he moved after I escaped." Tsuna nodded wile petting Chrome's hair again

"It's okay, a hint is fine, can you tell us where he was, we won't make you come with us-"

"Yes we will." Reborn interrupted while Tsuna blinked over at him

"Reborn?"

"This may be a trap Tsuna, she is coming with us." Tsuna looked at Chrome again, her face was whiter then Byakuran's hair and she was shaking like a leaf, her visible pupil so wide there was barely any colour left in her purple eye

"Boss, please, _please_ don't make me go back there, please." Chrome whimpered while Tsuna stroked her hair gently

"Tsuyoshi-san." Tsuna called back, the older man approaching finally while he nodded to her in readiness of his order "Will you take care of Chrome?" Tsuna asked softly, the old Rain nodding, he could help keep her calm with a continuous supply of Rain Flames "Chrome, just come with us to the building, I won't make you come inside and I won't make you face Mukurou. It's safer with us then alone right?" Chrome gripped at Tsuna's shirt and buried her face into the white material trying to calm herself down "I won't let him hurt you Chrome." finally the shaking teen nodded, pulling back while drying her eyes, Tsuna pulling a tissue from thin air and handing it over while she pet Chrome's head gently

"He made me watch, boss." Tsuna blinked confused "If I turned away he forced an illusion into my head….Mukurou-sama made me watch as he….he…."

"Don't force yourself Chrome. It's alright now." Tsuna assured while she stood and tugged the thin frail form of the Mist after her "Chrome this is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi-san, he'll make sure that you're safe." Tsuna promised while Chrome peeked at the tall man

"Yamamoto?" Chrome whispered while the man smiled brightly at her with a bow

"I'm Takeshi's father. Temporary Rain of the little _hime_ here until a better candidate is found." Tsuyoshi greeted while he reached out and pet the purple hair of the teen gently "I'll keep you safe." Chrome flinched when he touched her head, but moments later a flood of soothing Rain Flames ran through her and soothed out all the panic and stress from the last few days.

"We should move on." Fon noted while approaching their Sky "We're beginning to draw attention." The Chinese man slid an arm around Tsuna's waist and guided her towards the exit, ignoring the glare being drilled into the back of his head from both Kyoya and Reborn

" _Hime_ -san, your Guardians are all getting jealous~" Fran noted while glomping onto her arm on the opposite side from Fon while sticking his tongue out at the two jealous men following after them

"Jealous over what?" Tsuna asked down at Fran completely unaware of the effect she had on all these men, Fran could only shake his head at her, one of these days she was going to have to wake up from her obliviousness and take note, before all these men lost the patience that was currently barely holding them back.

"You." Fran noted bluntly while he skipped along beside her quite happy to be as annoying as possible to the men all staring at the hand she had wrapped around his small one

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

With some help from Chrome they soon found the hotel where she had been staying with Mukurou, only a block from the location police sirens blaring out moved them quickly past the last few houses to the Hotel

Tsuna and company arrived to see a building burning and blood everywhere. Fon had covered Tsuna's eyes as soon as they rounded the corner to witness the fiery blood bath. His long sleeve cutting off her sight as soon as his mahogany eyes had fallen on the blood flowing down the steps of the hotel to pool on the sidewalk

Fon wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist and pulled her back away from the scene, turning her to press her into his chest and hide the sight, Tsuna didn't need to see this bloodbath

"Looks like we missed him." Reborn noted while his dark eyes assessed the scene before them, Fon nodding in agreement while keeping Tsuna turned from the sight his eyes flicking to Kyoya as well

"You don't have to look, Kyoya." the prefect tossed the Chinese Arcobaleno a glare before looking back at the scene. If they looked he looked too, he wasn't about to lose to any of these bastards

"Lambo?" Tsuna began to panic looking to pick up the child and hide his eyes from this but Chrome already had a grip on the Bovino child while she stared at the sight before her

"I have him boss." Chrome assured while averting her eyes from the sight too a shiver running down her spine. Mukurou must have lost his temper when he realised Chrome was gone, tearing apart all those that had been in the hotel and burning it to the ground in his wake.

Reborn took control of the situation then striding over to the police in charge and beginning to ask questions flashing some form of ID that made them all bow to him and give him all the details he wanted

Returning to their group Reborn sighed heavily while he gave Fon a pointed look that spoke volumes, especially that there were n _o survivors_

Fon guided Tsuna over to Tsuyoshi and Chrome letting the older man take over the girls care for now while he and Reborn stepped away for a moment to talk, Fon motioning to Kyoya for him to stay with Tsuna and keep an eye out, there was no guarantee that Mukurou had left the area after his fun, he might be around gloating still.

"What news?" Fon asked while Reborn frowned over at the burning building seeping blood from the massacre Mukurou had caused as his anger at Chrome fleeing him had taken over his sensibilities.

"Thirty four confirmed dead, fourteen more missing or just in so many pieces they can't put a name to the limbs." Reborn explained while Fon frowned deeply looking up at the burning building "There was a message written in blood on the walls of the suite Mukurou apparently stayed in. A message to the Mafia. Mukurou says that he will hunt down every last Mafioso and tear their _famiglia's_ apart one person at a time until nothing but blood and ash remains."

"So….we have a world class illusionist out there with at least three allies slash pawns that he has power over. We don't know where he is and what he's planning other then that it will pertain to the mass murder of any Mafioso he comes across. Did I miss anything?" Fon asked while Reborn sighed again

"Not really. Only that he will go for Tsuna's throat without fail if he sees her at any point."

"Well….I guess we should begin searching." Fon noted while he reached up to scratch Lichi whom was sitting on his shoulder "Lichi, spread the word amongst the local animals, I'd like to know when Mukurou resurfaces." Lichi chattered at him and bounced off his shoulder weaving between people until out of sight

"I'll check in on any _famiglia_ in the area, I doubt Mukurou expects us to be here so soon, if at all, so he is probably going on with his initial plan and wiping out anyone in the area." Reborn noted while Fon nodded in agreement

"We'll adjourn to a hotel to await word from you or Lichi." Reborn waved a hand dismissively at Fon while the Chinese man approached Tsuna again and began to lead them away from the bloodbath. Taking the group instead towards a hotel that wasn't burning so they could stop and collect themselves while waiting for more information

Fon had only just ushered them into a room when his phone began to ring out, quickly picking up he sighed softly at the ranting individual on the line, Xanxus had discovered they were missing, and then must have found their flight records to say they were no longer in the country. The Varia commander was livid at having been left out of the loop

"Tell me where you are trash." Xanxus growled while Fon stood out the front of the room talking to the man trying to calm him down

"We're in Italy Xanxus-san, on a mission requested by Vongola Nono, I apologise for us taking Tsunahime-san from the country without informing you but we had little time to prepare, Nono had already organised the flights for us."

"What sort of fucking job did that old man give her? He shouldn't be asking anything of her right now!" Fon sighed heavily, while he agreed that Tsuna may not be entirely ready to go back into combat, especially with one of the Guardians that had abandoned her, they had little choice. Tsuna was also a lot stronger then they were assuming, she had proved it on multiple occasions, let alone with the new force behind her. The worlds greatest hitman and martial artist, top class illusionists, the demon of Namimori and a high grade assassin. Nothing was going to harm Tsuna under their watch, it was a tad insulting that Xanxus assumed that Tsuna would be at risk even with them here for her.

"VOIIII, the plane is fuelled you shitty boss!" Fon sighed again hearing the yell over the line, looks like Xanxus and the Varia were on their way to help regardless of anything Fon might try to say to them. The martial artist knew a lost cause when he heard one

"Once you're in Italy call me again and I'll update you on our position." Fon noted before cutting the line and heading into the hotel room rubbing at his temples tiredly. Talking to Xanxus always gave him a headache, the man was all passion and fire, scarce stopping to think before he acted. Those sort of people always gave him a headache

Fon looked up hearing Tsuna arguing with someone and a half smile escaped him, Tsuna was on a mobile as well arguing with someone left behind no doubt, Fon would have put money on Byakuran had there been a bet going

"I've ordered some food." Tsuyoshi called over to Fon, the Arcobaleno approaching the oldest Guardian, at least physically, and smiling at him in thanks. Trailing his eyes down to the hand resting on Chrome's shoulder still, the teenager fast asleep sitting on couch

"Keeping the nightmares at bay?" Tsuyoshi nodded to him while Fon turned his attention over to Tsuna while the teen boss tugged at her hair in annoyance

"I'm sorry, okay, I am, I didn't get a choice. I would have called if there was time." Fon held out a hand for the phone while Tsuna handed it over looking a little lost

"If you wish you can meet us here in Italy, however Tsuna is needed to plan our next move so we'll be hanging up now." and without waiting for another word over the phone he cut the call and smiled at Tsuna sweetly "Come sit, we'll begin looking over some details on the area. It's best to have some knowledge of the area in case we get into a fight in the city" Tsuna could only nod and trail after him while he moved to the large dining table in their suite, waving Fran over to make them a city illusion on the table. The child had been studying a map on Fon's order as soon as they had gotten on the plane heading here.

"According to CEDEF reports on this area that we borrowed from Lal before coming there are three main _famiglia's_ in this city at the moment, over a hundred side branches of other _famiglia_ and more then a few gangs operating under the name of the Mafia while having no real connection." Fon explained while he began to point out building for Fran to mark with red on his 3D model sitting on the table "Chrome-chan has confirmed these two as eliminated." Pointing to two large buildings "If Mukurou is going on information from Lancia then the next most likely target will be the _Pulsante famiglia_." (Random ass famiglia name is random) Fon had Fran highlight a building while Fran zoomed them in on that building and eliminated the ones around the building so they could see the streets leading to the building "Reborn will send through the blueprints of the building as soon as he's confirmed the famiglia are still there and alive." Tsuna shuddered at that thought, in case Mukurou had already disposed of the _famiglia_ "Mukurou has Lancia-san, Ken-kun, Chikusa-kun and a Hell Ring at his disposal." Fon listed off while Fran made small chess piece sized copies of the four people they would be against "We don't know the powers of the Hell Ring he has if any, but we can assume it's a large boost to his powers. Fran, if it came to a head on illusion fight, how would you do?" the child only shook his head

"You forgot the possession bullets he hunted down." Fran added before sighing softly "Master would have been out of my league before putting on that Hell Ring, now….I can do little more then children's tricks even with the Vongola Ring, _Mammon_ would be hard pressed to hold his own even for more then a minute."

"Mukurou had marked Kyoya-san as a vessel back when we first faced off against him, is he still able to use that connection?" Tsuna asked while Fran blinked at her, a good question

"I'd say not, not without being close enough, when he marks someone the mark fades if not used. That was why we had to go see Lancia in person for him to take him over again." Fran mused while Fon frowned and looked over at his nephew

"We don't know for certain however, so it is best we keep an eye out." Fon reminded as Tsuna looked over at Kyoya, he looked pissed off about the entire situation. Every time someone said Mukurou she saw him flinch visibly and his left eye twitch with annoyance

"Alright, so….Mukurou is just as much of a threat as when we first faced off against him but more powerful." Tsuna clarified while Fran nodded

"Ken….Ken and Chikusa." everyone turned to see Chrome, she had woken at some point and was blinking over at them "They don't approve of what Mukurou is doing." Chrome explained softly "They showed signs of being just as sickened as I was by what he was doing."

"They are still a threat though." Fon spoke up "We don't have any guarantee that they won't try kill us given a chance, they have been loyal to him until now, and if what you say is correct he is likely ruling them by fear right now."

"If we can though, if we get a chance, I want to try help them too." Tsuna but in before Fon could say anything more "Please." the Arcobaleno inclined his head in agreement while Chrome sighed in relief

"Thank you boss."

"However, if they are a threat we will deal with them accordingly." Kyoya added in while Tsuna nodded

"Alright, just….please if given a chance, don't hurt them." Kyoya just shrugged in response while Tsuna sighed, that was the closest she was going to get to an agreement from the teen. Turning her attention back to the building Fran had sitting on their table "So….What would you recommend we do Fon?" Tsuna asked deferring to the ex-Arcobaleno for strategic help, Tsuna knew he was much more experienced then they were at this sort of thing

"Once we have the blueprints from Reborn we can plan out accordingly. However I think we must ensure at least one person is with you at all times, even if we all have to run interference to stop the possessed from interfering with your fight, at least one of us needs to be with you in case." Tsuna chewed at her bottom lip while wringing her hands on the hem of her shirt, she didn't want any of them to be in danger, but it was much too late for that, at least this time she knew they all knew exactly what they were getting into. "Reborn will no doubt want the position." Fon noted before petting Tsuna's soft hair gently "However on this I think he might find some argument."

"First come first serve." Fran noted blandly "Shotgun being with _Hime_ -san~" Fon frowned over at the child before sighing, actually it was a good pairing, Fran could help Tsuna discerning illusion from reality. However having just the child by her side didn't sit well with him

"Kyoya, will you also stay by Tsunahime-san's side?" Fon asked while dark eyes flashed over to him from the teen, one eyebrow cocking in question. Kyoya had assumed that Fon would put his own name forwards for that duty, Reborn was like to as soon as he got back "I can better serve Tsunahime-san by keeping civilians out of the way and helping with the injured as best I can." Kyoya just nodded jerkily over at him before pinning his dark steel grey eyes on Tsuna.

"What would you like of me?" Tsuyoshi interrupted while Tsuna turned to her temporary Rain

"Please take care of Chrome and Lambo." Tsuna asked softly "Lambo shouldn't even be here, let alone see what happens. Chrome also needs not see more blood." Tsuyoshi nodded while looking down at the jet-lagged and sleeping child that had been brought with them, even against Tsuna's request. Nono had sent for the Guardians, all of them, Lambo inclusive.

"B-Boss, I want to help too." Chrome stuttered while Tsuna shook her head

"No." the girl wilted at the denial of her request "Not this, you've seen enough Chrome, I would rather you stay with Tsuyoshi-san and help to keep Lambo safe, if you want to you can help keep civilians out of the fight, but I don't want you to be hurt by Mukurou anymore." Chrome nodded while studying her hands in her lap. The thought of maybe facing Mukurou chilled her to her core, Tsuna was right, if she came to the fight and was faced with her teacher she would freeze up and do more harm then good. Chrome would stay with Tsuyoshi out of the way while Tsuna fought.

The thought left a bitter taste in the back of her throat, but it was for the best this time.

"Please, boss, help Chikusa and Ken." Chrome whispered while Tsuna smiled thinly over at Chrome and nodded, Tsuna would do her best to help them get away from what Mukurou had become.

"Tsunahime-san." Fon called looking up from the phone in his hands "Reborn just send through the blueprints for the building, they're on high alert but currently still alive." Tsuna nodded turning back to Fon while she looked at him with a calm she really didn't feel inside

"What's the plan?" Fon nodded to her in response and began to get Fran to update the building with entrances and information that Reborn had sent about where the most occupied levels and offices were.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Yuni woke with a start, hugging her small shoulders while shaking the child stumbled out of Tsuna's bed and down the stairs, grabbing at the phone the child called Byakuran from memory

"Hello~?"

"Byakuran-san, please, you need to go to Italy and help Tsu-nee." Yuni begged while fighting back the nightmare that had attacked her peaceful sleep, the nightmare reminded her of the visions she once had, visions she shouldn't be able to have anymore. That however didn't mean she would dismiss the nightmare. "I don't know if it was just a nightmare or if this was a vision, but please, help Tsu-nee."

"I'm already on my way." the line went dead while Yuni hugged her middle tight trying to fight back her shaking. Please let him get there in time, please let it just be a nightmare and nothing more.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 _Blood, so much blood. Everything was stained red, a red that would never be removed_

 _Life seeping from brown eyes until nothing remains but blood staining the soft brown hair a sticky red. Blood on the walls, blood all over Tsuna's still crumpled form discarded on the floor like a marionette that had its strings cut_

 _Laughter, someone was laughing, footsteps danced across the blood while the laughter rang out across the room_

 _The sound of screaming stole across the pool of blood as more feet ran through the red leaving stained red footprints in their wake_

 _The Sky was covered with blood, the elements were screaming and the Mist, the bloody Mist was laughing._

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 **Omake**

It had been two days since Iemitsu had been brought to this warehouse, in those two days he had been pushed to the limits of human endurance both mentally and physically.

It would seem his private confrontation with his wife was now public knowledge and the public were less then impressed with his conduct. Iemitsu was of the opinion that they had no right butting into a private matter between him and his family.

He had tried telling them that and it had just made then angrier, after that he had decided to keep his mouth shut, at least until he got back to Italy.

Reborn had actually helped him out there, after they all had their hour with him he had been healed up by the hitman and the Varia fruitcake and thrown on a plane heading back to Italy.

While his injuries had mostly been healed he was still bruised all over, Reborn had only healed up the cuts, gashes and burns left on the CEDEF leader by the many pissed off people that had no right to punish him for something that was none of their damn business.

Sore, grumpy and tired Iemitsu stumbled off the plane only to be met by Nono's Guardians with a request to report to Nono. Saved him the trouble of organising a meeting to tell his boss about the conduct of the Varia and the other associated persons that had all assisted in torturing him for the last few days.

Iemitsu was guided through the mansion into Nono's office, the blond already beginning to list his grievances with the Vongola head's adopted son and his companions only to be met with the flaming sceptre of Nono and a dangerous glare from the old man

"Uh...Nono?" Iemitsu cut off his complaints immediately even while Flames began to gather at the tip of the sceptre pointed towards his chest "Nono?!" a burst of flames shot from the sceptre and threw him back into a wall, the impact caving in the plaster slightly while Iemitsu scurried to his feet and dropped into a defensive stance

"I am most _disappointed_ with you Iemitsu." Timoteo noted while shaking his head at the CEDEF commander "And we're going to have a very serious and lengthy discussion now about how one should treat their family and loved ones." Nono pinned him with a glare "And you're going to keep quiet until I'm done, nod if you understand." Iemitsu could only nod in silence while staring at the terrifying sight Timoteo made before him surrounded by Sky Flames.

"Excellent. Now, please, take a seat."

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Lost my voice five days ago and still can't talk, so this flu is amazing *head-desk*

Thanks to the amazing people that have patiently waited for more of this to come out, sorry it's been so slow and is a bit short.

While everyone waits I have had some oomph on completely unrelated stories xD So they may come out in the meantime while I try get rid of this stupid cold.

Much love to all the people that have taken time to review~

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

Kademe

Holymagic

Natsu Yuuki

Rogue Phiores

Anamaria275

Lacie (Guest) : Haha, I don't think anyone really feels bad for Iemitsu xD

Ice Jewel of eternal beauty

Foxluna

WnderlandESCAPE

Littlest1

Arisu (Guest)

FANactic Writer

zairaswift

Nicole NightLock

Silv Sapphire

InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge

lovleydragonfly

zairaswift

Guest


	20. Pineapple Rage

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Blood n stuff, swearing I think. (Is it bad when you can't remember if characters you wrote swore?)

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

It was at the most ungodly hour that Tsuna's mobile pealed out in the darkness of the room, Tsuna's hand fumbling across the dresser to grab at the noisy device. Tempted to throw it across the room Tsuna sighed heavily and checked the caller ID through bleary sleep heavy brown eyes.

"Yuni-chan, is everything alright?" Tsuna asked, immediately awake when she saw who it was calling. Yuni was not the type to forget something like the time difference between Italy and Japan, and if she was ringing it meant there was something very wrong

"Tsu-nee." Yuni sounded relived, like she hadn't expected Tsuna to answer as soon as Tsuna hit answer on her phone

"Yuni-chan?!" Tsuna began to panic when Yuni burst into tears over the phone "Yuni-chan! What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?"

"You're...you're okay." Yuni sniffled while Tsuna tilted her head in confusion while blinking confused, Yuni was worried about her?

"Yuni-chan?"

"Tsu-nee, please, promise me you won't leave your hotel room until Byakuran-san arrives." Tsuna wasn't sure what was going on but Yuni sounded beside herself with panic and worry. " _Please_."

"Yuni-chan….okay?" Tsuna was completely confused, but if Yuni wanted her to stay in the hotel until Byakuran arrived she would do as asked, Yuni never asked for anything without a good reason. Tsuna would do as she was asked "What's going on Yuni-chan?"

"It's probably nothing….Just….I was worried, _please_ , wait until Byakuran-san gets there before doing anything to hunt the Mist." Tsuna could only nod, then follow up with a vocal answer while pulling her knees to her chest and blinking into the dark room

"Alright, we'll wait for Byakuran….Yuni-chan are you sure you're alright?"

"It's nothing, I hope." Yuni whispered Tsuna sighing in relief when it sounded like the girl was calming down finally "I haven't had any premonitions since the curse was broken, I hope it was just a nightmare….but even so, please don't face the Mist until Byakuran-san is there."

"I promise Yuni-chan, we'll stay at the hotel until Byakuran is here."

"Thank you, it makes me feel better knowing that." Tsuna could only smile, Yuni was just too sweet sometimes, Tsuna was pretty sure she would be fine having some of the worlds scariest people as her new Guardians, but she would wait until Byakuran arrived before they headed out to the building where they were sure Mukurou was going to turn up and face off against the crazy teen Mist.

"It will be fine Yuni-chan, I promise."

"Mmm, I'm sorry for calling so late."

"It's alright Yuni-chan. Everything will be alright." Tsuna set her phone down after the call and sighed looking around her dark room, she was completely awake now. Tsuna laid back down and stared up at the dark roof for a while before sighing heavily and slipping from the bed. Since she couldn't get back to sleep she might as well read for a little while.

Tsuna fumbled across the wall looking for a light switch, one thing she hated about staying away from home was not knowing the room off by heart. Finally her hands found the switch and Tsuna groaned in annoyance finding the light out. She had been sure it was working last night, but it wouldn't be the first time she was wrong about something. Instead Tsuna headed over to the bed again and grabbed her phone off the sheets. Tsuna switched it to the flashlight while she went looking for a different light option, a lamp maybe.

What sort of hotel room had no lamp? Tsuna sighed heavily and grumbled to herself and headed out of the room. Tsuna's intuition began to spike as she fumbled along the wall telling her something was very _very_ wrong right now. Tsuna knew better then to ignore that spiking worry now.

Feeling a shiver run down her back Tsuna swallowed the lump rising in her throat and tried calling for her new Guardians, having a sinking feeling in her gut telling her she needed them, now.

"Reborn? Fon?" Everything was dead quiet, now Tsuna knew for sure something was wrong, Reborn was a light sleeper, Fon also she had found out, let alone Kyoya, he should be threatening her life right about now for having woken him up, so why was it so _quiet_?

Using her phone as a flashlight Tsuna angled it around the room to see the couch empty, Reborn had been napping on it when she went to bed, trying to stay positive Tsuna headed out of the bedroom completely and moved quietly around the suite looking for her Guardians "Hello?" brown eyes flicked around the empty suite with a shiver. This was getting creepier by the second and she did not like the feeling in her gut at all while it knotted together into dread "Tsuyoshi-san….Chrome? Fran-kun?"

The suite was _empty_ , that was _impossible_ , there was **no** way she would have been left here alone, Reborn was too much of a control freak to let her be on her own in Italy where she couldn't speak the language, let alone when they were hunting someone like Mukurou.

Heading for the light switch in the living room area Tsuna tried the lights, also out, okay right now this was getting scary. Tsuna made for one of the other bedrooms attached to the lounge area and knocked at the door

"Kyoya-san?" cracking the door open Tsuna sighed in relief seeing Kyoya's form lying in the bed "Kyoya-san." Tsuna called a little louder, not worried about him being mad now, Tsuna just wanted someone else to be awake too, the power outage was getting her on edge and her intuition was going nuts leaving her more then a little scared and it only got worse by the second.

 _Bosses don't show fear dame-Tsuna, especially not of something like the dark, are you five?_

"Kyoya-san." There was an edge of panic in her voice then, Tsuna damned the consequences and stepped into the room to go and shake Kyoya by the shoulder, she would welcome a biting to death if it meant that someone was awake with her.

Tsuna padded over to the bed and reached out to shake Kyoya by the shoulder, freezing when something warm and wet met her hand, bringing her hand back towards her face Tsuna angled the light from her phone over her hand and screamed.

Blood, her hand was covered in blood.

Tripping over her own feet Tsuna backed away from the bed her small phone light swinging across the room to illuminate the bed properly only for her to scream again.

Kyoya was lying there with wide eyes frozen in a moment of agony his bed sheets and body covered in a thick sticky flood of blood that was slowly dripping down onto the floor and staining the carpet in blood "Kyoya-san." Tsuna whimpered while she scurried back out of the room "Reborn! Fran? Fon?!" Tsuna burst into another room and collapsed to her knees her wide eyes on the bed, there covered in blood was Fon and Tsuyoshi their wide eyes frozen in a moment of agony and staring towards the door wide and full of accusations

"This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real." Tsuna whimpered tumbling over her feet to escape that room as well pulling her knees to her chest while her eyes flicked around the empty lounge area "Reborn?" Tsuna sobbed "Reborn!"

Someone gripped her hair and tore her upwards a cool metal point pricking at her throat while she was dragged across the floor by her hair before being jerked up against a tall male body

Tsuna's hands gripped into the carpet trying to keep herself away from the body even as she kicked backwards at them, aiming for the weakest spot on a man _You're in the Mafia dame-Tsuna, so hit below the belt, do anything you can to stay alive!_

A grunt came from behind while the grip on her hair slackened enough for her to dive towards the couch and grab the knife out from under it, Reborn had gone over the hiding places for weapons last night, this was the closest one.

Before Tsuna could turn on the man they had her by her hair again and dragging her across the room even as she whimpered in pain. Arcing the knife up behind her Tsuna cut through her long hair and fell to the floor free, scurrying up and around Tsuna drove the knife into the man with a terrified sob. This man had killed everyone, killed her friends and Guardians. The least she could do was get some form of revenge for the lives of those wonderful people.

"Tsu-Tsuna." Tsuna froze her eyes lifting to the man that had been dragging her across the room, her eyes widening as she lost her grip on the knife and stumbled back from him

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna whispered shaking her head in disbelief even as the tall hitman crumpled to the floor his wide eyes looking at her in accusation.

"Kufufu, you killed them all, my precious little puppet." the point of the trident pressed against her throat even as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her to a standing position again. "How did it feel, killing them with your own hands?" Tsuna didn't have the energy to struggle against him, she could only stare at Reborn's crumpled form. She had killed him, she had pushed the knife into his chest, Tsuna had killed Reborn, her first friend, her tutor, a member of her _famiglia_.

"M-Mukurou…W-Why?." the point of the trident slowly sank into her throat while his grip on her released so that her body weakly sagged down onto the prongs of his trident, this was really it, she was going to die. Tsuna actually felt grateful, she didn't want to live with having killed her own _famiglia_. Closing her eyes Tsuna let herself limply sag down fully onto the trident and let it piece her throat.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna snapped awake fighting at the arms around her sobbing and fighting until the arms let her go, scurrying backwards Tsuna fell out of the bed panicked brown flicking around the room to see Reborn blinking after her the worry clear in his face

"Tsunahime-san." someone touched her arm making her flinch and jerk away startled Tsuyoshi knelt beside her looking at her in worry "You were screaming in your sleep." Tsuna blinked between Tsuyoshi and Reborn before bursting into tears her shaking hands covering her face while Tsuna sobbed into her hands

"It was just a nightmare." Fon's calm voice broke her from her tears while he wrapped her into his arms and hugged her into his red _changshan_ , stroking her brown hair gently while rocking her ever so gently "You're safe now, it's over."

"It felt real." Tsuna whispered a shiver slipping down her spine while Fon tightened his arms around her and held her close

"It was just a nightmare, we won't let anything happen to you." Tsuna finally moved wrapping her arms around Fon tight and pressing into his grasp her face buried in his chest while she sobbed softly

"It's not me I'm worried about." Tsuna mumbled while Reborn bobbed down on the other side and wrapped Tsuna into a hug as well, Tsuna wrapped between Fon and Reborn

"It was a nightmare dame-Tsuna." Reborn promised while Tsuna slowly began to calm down and relax in their hold. Tsuyoshi moved to pick up Tsuna's phone when it began to ring out in the quiet room.

"Tsunahime-san's phone." Tsuyoshi nodded before moving over "It's Yuni-san for you Tsunahime-san." Tsuna's blood ran cold even as she accepted her phone and brought it shakily to her ear

"Tsu-nee." Yuni breathed in relief while sighing heavily "You're...you're okay." Yuni sniffled over the line while Tsuna shivered

"Yuni-chan….please, don't tell me you had a nightmare." Tsuna whispered " _Please_."

"Tsu-nee? How did you know that? I...I was ringing to ask you to-"

"Wait until Byakuran arrives." Tsuna finished while they both fell silent

"Tsu-nee, what did you dream?"

"That we had this exact conversation….then there was a power outage and everyone was dead." Tsuna mumbled over the line while gripping her phone so tight her knucles went white

"Is the power still on?" Tsuna looked up at the room light and nodded to herself

"Yes…."

"And they're not dead?"

"No." Tsuna found herself unconsciously leaning into Fon's hold while her free hand wrapped around Reborn's "They're safe, they're right here with me."

"It sounds like you had a premonition mixed with a nightmare. Just stay where you are until Byakuran arrives, the Varia are on their way too." Tsuna nodded and let out a shaky sigh

"I promise Yuni-chan, we'll stay right here until Byakuran is here." Tsuna whispered while peeking up at the two dark haired Guardians holding her "I won't be able to sleep now…."

"I'm sorry…."

"It wasn't you Yuni-chan." Tsuna assured, watching Reborn stand and reach down to grab her phone

"Still, sorry."

"Get some rest Yuni, we will take care of Tsuna." Tsuna squeaked when Reborn tore the phone from her hand and spoke to Yuni briefly before cutting the call off, looking down at Tsuna "Now, tell us what is going on." Tsuna nodded and began to tell Reborn about the nightmare, about what Yuni had said and her request for them to wait until Byakuran was here before going after Mukurou

"Sounds like she's looking down on us." Reborn noted blandly while Fon frowned over at Reborn

"Don't start Reborn." Fon sighed "It wasn't a challenge."

"Sounded like one." Reborn replied while Tsuna looked up at the tall hitman

"Reborn, it wasn't a challenge-" Tsuna had begun to tell off Reborn when the lights cut causing her to squeak her eyes darting around the darkness "No." Tsuna whispered shaking her head "No, no no, this isn't happening. I'm dreaming still." Tsuna was sobbing against Fon's _changshan_ again trying to block out the room so she didn't see her nightmare coming to life around her

"This isn't a dream Tsuna." Reborn noted Leon in his hand while his eyes darted around the room "Fon, do not let her out of your sight for even a moment." Fon nodded, lifting Tsuna in his arms princess style and carrying her across the dark room from memory and settling her in a corner before taking up position before her his mahogany eyes flicking around the darkness searching for any threat coming towards his new Sky

"Tsuyoshi, with me," Reborn whispered as the tall assassin nodded to Reborn and followed after him and moving out of the suite to investigate the power outage

"Chrome, Fran-kun, Fon please, _please_ we need to check on them." Tsuna whispered while Fon reached back and took her hand into his own

"They're fine Tsu-hime, I don't smell any blood, they will be here soon, it's alright. I won't allow anything to happen to them, or you. We will protect you." Tsuna gripped his hand tight in her own "You trust me, don't you?" Tsuna blinked up at his profile in the dark for a moment before nodding

"Mmm." Fon tossed her a smile while tangling their fingers and holding her hand tight in his own

"You will _always_ be safe with me, Tsu-hime."

The doors to the room slammed open while Tsuna tightened her hand on Fon's Chrome, Lambo and Fran all running straight for her and wrapping Tsuna into their hug while she hugged them tight in return

"Tsu-nee, it's dark." Lambo whined while Tsuna hugged him tight to her chest

"I know, we'll be alright, Lambo." Tsuna promised while Fran turned his turquoise eyes up to Fon

"It's master, isn't it?" Fon nodded sharply to the child even as Chrome whimpered

"It's my fault, I'm so sorry, boss, I'm so sorry." Tsuna finally let go of Fon's hand and hugged Chrome

"It's not your fault Chrome."

"Actually." Fran noted "She _is_ still linked to master, he can follow her no matter where she goes."

"How do we break the connection?" Tsuna asked while Fran frowned deeply his eyes flicking to Tsuna, his boss was serious, she wanted to break a connection between Chrome and his Master, a connection that linked the two on the level of their souls

"Tsu-nee~ That's not really….simple." Fran noted while Tsuna's brown eyes flicked to the child

"But it is a possibility, you were linked to Mukurou weren't you?" Fran nodded while looking at Chrome, the child sighing softly

"I was linked differently to him then eye patch-senpai, it will hurt to break her connection." Chrome shivered in fear before nodding to Fran

"We have to." Chrome whispered turning her determined purple eye to Fran "What do I need to do?"

"Unfortunately, this is not really the time to be doing this." Tsuna flinched at the voice looking at Fon, the Chinese Arcobaleno glancing back at them before his eyes flicking to the dark room again "If it means that Fran-kun and Chrome-san are out of action unfortunately this will need to wait until we are past the current crisis."

"Long hair-san is right." Fran added while poking Lambo's cheek for something to do "Trying to break the link while master is in the building will only make it harder, and give him a chance to play with us in our distraction."

Before more could be said the lights snapped back on and it was not too long after that Kyoya came in, moving to the door and standing in a protective stance. It was a short while later Reborn entered the bedroom while Tsuna saw Tsuyoshi take up a position by the door of the room still warily watching their surroundings.

"It was just a normal power outage." Reborn noted while looking down at Tsuna "Bosses shouldn't be afraid of the dark dame-Tsuna." Tsuna finally relaxed when Reborn teased her as normal, a _normal power outage_ was a lie, but Tsuna knew if Reborn was holding something back then it was for her own good and it was best to leave it to him. Tsuna trusted the hitman completely, if he thought she didn't need to know then she didn't need to know.

"How about you get some more rest Tsu-hime?" Fon noted while waving towards the bed

"Lambo-san is staying with Tsu-nee!" Lambo announced loudly while grinning brightly at Tsuna, a relieved smile being tossed his way from Tsuna, Chrome hesitantly holding up one hand

"I-If you like b-boss, I can stay as well." Tsuna nodded to Chrome in thanks, Chrome was just as terrified of what had gone on in the darkness as Tsuna was. They were both much too scared to be on their own, Tsuna was happy to have her stay with her while they all calmed down and maybe even got some more sleep.

"Guess I have no choice but to sleep with Tsu-nee." Fran mused blandly ignoring the glare sent his way from Fon and Reborn at his wording choice, the child jumping onto the bed and smiling brightly at Tsuna with a wink "Shall we retire _hime_?" Tsuna sighed softly and rubbed at her temples to try and curb the headache that was incoming from the glares her Arcobaleno Guardians were sending Fran's way

Though internally Tsuna had to thank the child, even if he was stirring up the tempers of her older Guardians he was also diffusing the tense situation and even made Chrome smile for a moment before she sank back to her pensive deep thoughts and worries.

"Fon." Reborn spoke one word and the room tensed again, Fon looking over at the hitman with a nod before turning to Tsuna with a gentle smile and ruffled her hair with one hand

"Don't worry Tsu-hime, everything will be alright." Tsuna nodded, she believed him, she really did, even if her intuition still churned her gut with worry

"Tsuyoshi, Hibari, stay on the door." Reborn added while the pair nodded and took up positions where they could see the door and room in case of their being needed at any point in the next few hours. Fon followed after Reborn when the hitman moved out of the suite into the hall leaving Tsuna in the care of her other guardians.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 **During Power Outage : Reborn and Tsuyoshi**

Reborn had his green Leon gun up the second they exited the suite, glancing around the hall for threats he motioned for Tsuyoshi to follow him, the former assassin had Shigure Kintoki in his hands and stuck close behind Reborn, the hitman checking their level to ensure no one was around before they made their way down the stairs towards the lobby.

The only warning Tsuyoshi had to the state of the lobby was a slight tightening of Reborn's jaw when he looked out over the lobby, Tsuyoshi stepped off the stairs his eyes flicking down at the wet slapping sound to see his feet were in a pool of blood.

"Tsuyoshi, not a word of this to Tsuna." Reborn noted softly as the assassin nodded in agreement quickly shifting his sword to its active form and following after Reborn while the hitman flicked his black eyes around the dark lobby, it was completely silent, so chances were there were no survivors

"We're heading straight ahead then left, getting the key to the basement and turning the power back on, stay on my six." Reborn ordered while he moved out of the cover provided by the stairwell doors and headed for the main desk.

The hitman was right, there were no survivors in the lobby, but there were a few moving _copses_ , from the damage to them there was no way they should be alive yet they were standing, turning towards them as soon as they heard the stairwell door open. Whatever power this Hell Ring Mukurou had it seemed corpse possession was a new skill of his.

"They're…" Tsuyoshi breathed wide eyes on a corpse that charged at them

"They're already dead." Reborn noted while shooting the one heading for them point blank to the forehead and watching the Mukurou like heterochromatic eyed corpse collapse to the ground unmoving. Seriously, what sort of power did the illusionist have now. If they had to worry about his possession even of those already dead then maybe it was a good thing more backup was arriving soon, there was only so much they could do to protect Tsuna. With two children as her Guardians too, that cut their protection back by a chunk.

"Why only these few?" Tsuyoshi asked while cutting down another corpse that lunged at him from the side his blade biting into their throat and the head flying to the side while the corpse collapsed to the ground

"Even that psychotic ex Mist has limits it seems." Reborn shrugged while shooting another down, at least decapitation and head shots seemed to work. Were they in a movie or something? "I'll get the power back up, will you be alright on your own?" Tsuyoshi nodded

"I'm old, not dead." the assassin sighed while Reborn nodded to him once more and move towards the desk to get the keys to allow him to get the power back up

"Keep it that way old man." Reborn taunted before he shot one last possessed corpse and headed downstairs to turn the power back on.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 **Post Power Outage : Reborn and Fon**

Reborn led Fon down to the lobby of the hotel while explaining the new information they had about the ex-Mist Guardian and his new found powers. The Chinese Arcobaleno freezing for a moment when his eyes fell on the bloodbath in the lobby. It was akin to the building they had visited only a day before, there were bodies covering the floor and blood splattered all around the lobby until everything was stained with red.

Only one wall stood clean bar a message written across the surface in blood _You're next Vongola_

"So he _was_ here." Fon noted softly while Reborn nodded his eyes locked to the threat to Tsuna

"Tsuyoshi and I arrived to see this, seems he had a tantrum in the lobby instead of heading to the suite. I'm guessing he found us via Chrome?" Fon nodded while his eyes stayed trained on the many bodies that were slowly being bagged and removed by the authorities that ignored the presence of the Vongola Guardians, they knew better then to say a word to the Vongola, even if the organisation had been the cause of the massacre. The police had no place saying anything to the Vongola if they wanted to live.

"Chrome has asked Fran on how to detach him from her mind completely so this won't happen again." Fon explained while Reborn frowned

"While she is still linked it might be best if she stayed elsewhere and we moved Tsuna so that this doesn't happen again."

"If we move her he will only do this again, if he doesn't have a location to focus on for Tsu-hime he will merely attack indiscriminately."

"Better that then coming after Tsuna." Reborn growled while Fon rested one hand on his friends shoulder even as he frowned deeply at Reborn. The hitman was right, but at the same time their Sky was much too gentle

"Tsu-hime wouldn't want that." Reborn shot a glare back at Fon then, he knew that Tsuna would never want that and it would kill her inside if she ever found out what happened in the lobby tonight. Blaming herself for everything was something the girl was good at, something Reborn was trying to fix but the kid was nothing if not bloody stubborn.

"Get the kid to help break the link, first thing in the morning. Since we have to wait around for the _reinforcements_ to come." Reborn growled, not liking that it had been assumed that he and Fon were not enough protection for Tsuna and they needed to wait for other powers to arrive to be able to protect her properly. It was insulting, he was the world's number one hitman, Fon was the top martial artist, not even mentioning the others around Tsuna now. But the tip had come from Yuni, and even though she was no longer the Arcobaleno boss, she was a powerful Sky, and they all knew the premonitions well from their time protecting Luce.

"Will this be cleaned up before tomorrow?" Fon asked while Reborn nodded

"I'll make sure of it. Tsuna doesn't need to know about any of this." Fon sighed softly at his friend

"We can't shelter her forever Reborn, she's going to be a Mafia Donna, she will need to get used to bloodshed." Reborn shot Fon another glare, he knew that, but he still wanted to protect her as much as possible while he could

"But not yet." Reborn noted his eyes on the bodies being bagged and moved "Not while she's dealing with all this other shit." Fon nodded hesitantly in agreement.

"If she finds out we hid this from her-"

"She won't." Reborn cut him off, there was no way they were letting her find out about what happened in the Lobby, not for years to come if he had his way, if ever.

"I'll return to the suite." Fon sighed while turning from the hitman and heading back up the stairs is mind reeling over the nights revelations. Mukurou had a new power, one that was nothing like anything they had been up against before. They didn't know his limits of how many he could control at once, only that it was at _least_ five. They did know that none of the corpses had spoken, while when he had possessed before they had been able to speak, but that was also in the dark as to if it was something to do with the possessed being corpses or him controlling multiple at once.

Either way there was way to much they didn't know and Fon did not like that at all. They would need to speak with Chrome in the morning and find out if she had known of this. It really was something she should have told them if she knew.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Fon closed the door behind him and headed for Tsuna's room, looking in to check on her a smile touching his lips when he saw her sitting on the bed reading aloud to Lambo, Chrome and Fran, all of whom had opted to stay close to the Sky for the night

"Did Reborn speak to you?" Tsuyoshi asked softly while moving over to the Storm, Fon nodding while Tsuyoshi shuddered lightly "It was like something out of a nightmare." Tsuyoshi whispered, Fon reaching over and setting a hand on his shoulder "I don't think I'll sleep for a year after that." the older man shuddered while looking over at Fon

"Tsu-hime-"

"I haven't said a word, that hitman would kill me for starters, that and I don't think I would believe me if I hadn't seen it." Fon frowned deeply, had Reborn not told him he wouldn't believe it either, but the hitman was nothing if not brutally honest

"This new ability of his could be incredibly dangerous, if we not only have to worry about the live people he's possessed but also….others." Fon was carefully tactful in case Tsuna's ears managed to stretch to their hushed conversation

"I think we should tell Tsunahime-san." Tsuyoshi noted "It could mean the difference between life and death come a fight." Fon nodded, he thought so too, but Reborn was not one to be crossed, especially when it came to Tsuna, the hitman wasn't even subtle in his favoritism towards her

"Reborn doesn't want Tsuna to know about what happened downstairs though, and well, no one would want to make an enemy of him."

"He's highly possessive, why doesn't he just tell her how he feels?" Tsuyoshi asked while Fon cocked an eyebrow over at Tsuyoshi

"Why don't you tell Nana-san how _you_ feel?" that shut up the assassin while the Arcobaleno chuckled softly and moved over to Kyoya, he needed to tell the prefect at least. If Tsuna's Guardians didn't know what was going on there was much too high a chance she would be killed come a fight.

Tugging Kyoya off to the side Fon began to explain to his great nephew exactly what had gone on downstairs and why they were keeping it a secret from Tsuna.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Mukurou finally let his power go and watched internally through the tendrils of his power as each and every corpse collapsed to the ground powerless.

He had been unsure of who exactly her Guardians were now, since there was little to no chance that Nono would ever send the stupid powerless brat here without some sort of backup.

Reborn and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi had been confirmed, and through hours of work on Chrome's walls he had also confirmed Fon the ex-Arcobaleno and his run away little bastard student Fran.

Seeing not just one, but two of his students now siding with the Mafia bitch had severely pissed him off, between the never ending whining of Ken and the stoic yet accusatory silence of Chikusa he had enough shit to deal with without the crying brats both running off to the Vongola.

Though it did ensure he knew where the brat was, he would much rather know where they were then be waiting for them to appear from nowhere behind him

He had decided to be nice, and give her a warning, Tsuna now had twenty four hours from the time he had cut the power to leave, it was the only break he would give to the girl that had helped to free him from Vendicare Prison, but if she was still there come the next evening he was going to have to take her apart piece by piece. Though possession was a nice option he knew he would never be able to pretend to be that _pure_. They would know all too fast that it was not Tsuna but him if he took over the girl, so instead he would have to kill her

Her new Guardians were not enough to save her, they only knew the barest limits of his new power and should it come to a head to head fight there was no way he would lose with the abilities unlocked in him by the new Hell Ring he had found.

Mukurou hated that it gave him this constant headache, there was a never ending pounding in his brain that was screaming at him to be free, but as long as he ignored it he would stay sane. As long as he gave it blood and pain it was quiet. Mukurou needed to make sure that he was surrounded in a constant flow of blood so that he might be left alone by the never ending agony in his head.

Though for the power that he was given it was nothing in comparison, he had power he had never even imagined having and could watch in an ever more detached manner while blood flowed around him

Something was detaching him from his emotions, he had noticed it some time back when all he had felt at Fran's escape was anger, he felt rage and hate against hte stupid brat that had dared to leave him. Chrome leaving had been the end of his good emotions, it had woken inside him nothing but pure rage. Mukurou knew that Ken and Chikusa both were afraid of the new him, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, instead he was only _angry_ that they were even looking at him in any manner but worship as it had been since they had escaped the _Estraneo_

Mukurou only felt anger now days, anger, rage hate, fury. All of which had become his friend recently. His hate of the Mafia gave him the power to control life and death, his rage at his disciples both leaving him gave him the motivation to continue forwards and keep killing. His fury at all those bastards all having lived such blessed lives while they had been tortured and hurt as children.

Mukurou wanted to make everyone suffer, every damn person around him, how dare they smile, how dare they feel joy and happieness and contentment. All things that Mukurou could no longer feel, he had to make sure all of them felt terror, fear and powerlessness, only then could he feel something but the negative emotions.

Mukurou could only feel happy if he killed the Vongola Decimo, only if he gutted Sawada Tsunahime could he finally lay this rage to rest. Mukurou just had to torment, terrorize and break the girl. Then, he could smile again, only then could he leave this rage behind.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 **O.o** **we broke over** **300 reviews** **last chapter o.O**

So I got distracted xD Was playing 'Life is Strange' through completely since 5 is out.

Halfway through next chapter of a few things as well, enjoying how _Turning Point_ is going, so if you want to read something super cute it's a five year old Tsuna with brotherly Xanxus that's there.

Working on Contritum Caelum too, so I hope for more to be out soon for that as well.

Huge thank you to all the amazing people that took time to review~

 **xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx**

 **lightningclaire**

 **Crucifix HiME (Guest)**

 **Kademe**

 **Littlest1**

 **Mixie18**

 **FANactic Writer**

 **Lacie (Guest)**

 **Ice Jewel of eternal beauty**

 **NaruhinaFan13149**

 **Akayuki Novak**

 **Natsu Yuuki**

 **FallenBird**

 **Soul (Guest)**

 **Holymagic**

 **Nicole NightLock**

 **Foxluna**

 **Twitch101**

 **lovleydragonfly**

 **Guest**

Until next time my friends, Ciao~


	21. Sadistic Pineapples

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Swearing and some fighting and the death of random no name Mafioso's

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

It was early the next morning when Byakuran arrived, he was flanked by the Varia, Xanxus striding straight for Tsuna and wrapping her into a hug, Tsuna squeaking surprised when Byakuran joined the Varia commander and hugged her from behind enfolding her between the two strong Sky's.

"Never leave like that again." Byakuran sighed wrapping her tight in his arms, Tsuna flushing a little at the affection being showed to her by both men

"Um...okay?" Tsuna murmured while Byakuran was dragged off by Reborn, Xanxus being pulled off by a smiling Fon

"That's quite enough I think." Fon noted smiling at Xanxus still, a shiver slipping down Tsuna's spine at the scary smirk on the lips of the Arcobaleno "Reborn and I have a few things to talk to you both about." Fon noted while flicking his eyes to Tsuna "Come with us."

"Squalo, don't let her out of your sight." Xanxus ordered his second in command nodding and leaning against a wall near the door so he could keep an eye on things

Fon and Reborn led Byakuran and Xanxus outside the suite to talked quickly about what they had discovered last night about their once Mist and some of his new abilities.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Xanxus muttered "Zombies?"

"Well, possession." Fon corrected while the Varia commander glared at him, possession of corpses, zombies.

"I understand now why Yuni-chan asked us to come." Byakuran noted his brow furrowed "I've seen this Hell Ring at work once before." the white haired young man noted while Reborn flicked his ink black eyes over to the Gesso bastard "If Mukurou has it, then we are in trouble."

"Tell us what you know." Reborn ordered, Byakuran nodding while he thought back to his interactions in other dimensions with this particular Hell Ring

"It's dangerous, very dangerous, for the user and anyone around them." Fon studied the violet eyed male carefully "Anyone that has ever used the ring has gone mad, but those strong enough to be accepted by it. Well let's just say that power over the dead is the least of our problems."

"How can fucking zombies be the least of our problems?" Xanxus growled his red eyes meeting Byakuran's violet

"Anyone that ever survived the ring accepting them always formed a single minded task, and would kill _anything_ in their way of that. Mukurou's seems to be the destruction of the Mafia. Tsunahime being part of the Mafia, her as well." Byakuran explained "While you saw him control a few bodies, what he would be able to really handle would be much more. Someone with his power combined with that ring….He would be able to control hundreds."

"Regardless." Reborn noted "We have our orders, and Tsuna won't stand by while he hurts innocents." Byakuran pinned Reborn with his knowing black eyes

"We will be joining you on this hunt, Tsuna may be strong." Byakuran paused looking back at the room "Reborn, what did you make of her Flames when you last trained her." the hitman frowned at him in return

"They fluctuated."

"Tsunahime drew her resolve from her wish to protect her friends, those friends have now abandoned her."

"She has us now."

"All of which can defend themselves, and keep coddling her. Tsuna will need us to help her to find her resolve."

"We don't have much time Byakuran." Reborn growled "Mukurou will come for her, or the other Mafia HQ in town, we need to take him out sooner rather then later."

"Then we go to the HQ, cut his options, if we know where he is coming we can defend her properly." Xanxus cut in while everyone studied him

"We can count on the Varia to accompany us?" Reborn asked while Xanxus nodded, the hitman then looking at Byakuran "Are your _Guardians_ going to be here? Or just you?"

"The Funeral Wreaths are on their way, theyre only an hour away, but Kikyo is here with me~" Byakuran smiled while Reborn frowned at him, he didn't like that he was going to be relying on anyone else, but if there was the option of hundreds of those damn corpses coming after Tsuna, then they needed all the help they could get.

Stepping back into the room they approached Tsuna, the teen talking with Fran and Chrome about how to disconnect Chrome from Mukurou

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called while Tsuna excused herself from Fran and Chrome and moved over to the four men, her lips pressed into a frown

"Are you going to stop keeping things from me now?" Tsuna asked softly, Reborn blinking at her startled

"Tsu-hime?" Fon asked Tsuna frowning at them still

"I know something more happened last night from what you're telling me, and I know that it has to do with Mukurou, you keep saying I'm meant to be Decimo and all that, but you're all trying to protect me and hide things from me." Tsuna scolded her frown flicking between them all "I know lately I've been...well….but you need to tell me what is going on."

"Mukurou has a new power." Byakuran said bluntly, Tsuna blinking at him "Chrome-chan, why don't you tell Tsu-hime what you know~" Byakuran called over, Chrome flinching with a shiver of fear, looking over at Tsuna with regret clear on her face

"I'm sorry, boss." Chrome whispered, Tsuna smiling gently at her

"Just tell me Chrome, it will be okay." Tsuna assured, Chrome fidgeting nervously while glancing around at all the men staring at her

"M-Mukurou-sama can possess people." Chrome whispered while Tsuna tilted her head in question, she knew that already "People that have _died_." Chrome whispered a shudder running down both her and Tsuna's backs

"Mukurou….can what?" Tsuna hissed her wide brown eyes flicking over to Reborn and the other men that had come in with him "Reborn?"

"We witnessed it last night, that is probably why Yuni had her vision and requested help, we not only have to worry about Mukurou and his minions, but also any corpses he leaves behind." the hitman explained his dark eyes flicking around to the listening Guardians and Varia "We're going to go to Mafia building we discussed last night, that way he won't go through civilians to get to you." Reborn continued while Tsuna nodded her face darkening

"He killed people last night, didn't he." the silence was the only answer she needed, her brown eyes tinting a golden orange while her hands clenched tight "Sooner rather then later." Tsuna whispered her eyes rising to meet Reborn's "I don't want anyone else hurt. I will stop Mukurou." faced with such determination and _resolve_ Reborn could only nod. Even if this didn't solve the resolve issue long term, at least Tsuna was completely resolved right now, she would be able to summon her Flames and fight her ex-Mist.

"Boss, K-Ken and Chikusa….they….they're not bad." Chrome cried out grasping Tsuna's hand "Please...they're scared." Tsuna studied Chrome with a gentle smile, reaching out and pulling her into a hug

"We'll try not to hurt them, I don't want anyone to die." Tsuna promised "But we will have to fight them, we'll try our best not to hurt them." Chrome nodded into Tsuna's shoulder hugging Tsuna tightly in return

"Thank you, boss."

"You're coming with us." Reborn noted his eyes on Chrome "Mukurou will know Tsuna is there if you're there and come straight for her." Chrome was shaking in terror, but nodded, if she could help in any way she wanted to do her best to help. While she was still linked to Mukurou they would use it as best they could

"Reborn! Don't just order Chrome around." Tsuna scolded while Chrome took Tsuna's hand in her own shaking her head

"No, it's alright boss." Chrome whispered "I want to help stop Mukurou-sama, if I can be of assistance then I will do anything I can."

Tsuna looked around at everyone in the room carefully, all of them looking back at her ready for orders "Let's go." Tsuna whispered "Let's stop Mukurou."

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

The local Mafia group was not as small as Tsuna had been led to believe, Reborn had said it was a tiny _famiglia_ , tiny being only a few thousand people and a twelve story building full of pissed off looking Mafioso in suits armed to the teeth after the attacks that had been happening

"Vongola, it's a pleasure to have your assistance." an elderly looking man, that gave Tsuna the creeps, purred coming forwards to shake her hand a smile on his face that sent a shiver up her spine _You will need to put on a mask dame-Tsuna, this is a_ famiglia _, you have to be the boss or they will take advantage of weakness, even if we_ are _there to help them_

"Tsunahime, Vongola Decimo." Tsuna greeted putting on an air of confidence that Reborn had beaten into her over the years, confidence she didn't feel, but knew how to pretend, Reborn was not someone that let his student do anything half heartedly, Reborn would punish her later if she didn't pull this off.

"I must say, I never expected the Decimo to be so pretty." _Young_ Tsuna could hear him adding while she smiled sweetly at him and removed her hand from his own. Her skin was crawling in response to his touch and she really wanted to go wash her hands with something strong, but she kept her gentle smile on and pretended it was all okay.

"Right this way, we have organised a meeting room for your use Decimo, the security monitors have been routed to the screen there so we can see what is going on throughout the building." Tsuna nodded following after the man her large entourage all close behind her, every single one of them looking pissed off and glaring at anyone that dared to even glance at the young woman.

They were led into a large conference room, two screens side by side on the wall, each screen split into four as security footage sat on each of them.

"These are all the entrances?" Reborn asked while the elderly man nodded to the hitman

"Yes, there are four entrances to the building, on the screen there." he pointed to one screen "These four are all the ways onto this floor, I thought it might make you feel better knowing who was on the floor with you." Fon smiled at the man and thanked him with a nod of his head, but clearly dismissing him. The man's smile looked a little strained but he excused himself

"These will be helpful." Reborn noted watching the screens carefully "I'm surprised someone that disgusting would think to have any intelligent thoughts."

"Reborn, don't be so harsh." Fon chided "We know next to nothing about the man."

"He creeped out Tsu-hime~" Byakuran noted while Tsuna shivered at the reminder

"I don't know, something about him made my skin crawl." Tsuna mumbled while Byakuran hugged her from behind rubbing his cheek against her hair

"I won't let him touch my Tsu-hime~" Reborn dragged the giggling Gesso boss off Tsuna

"Stop groping the girl." Xanxus growled while tugging Tsuna further away from Byakuran and wrapping an arm around her waist protectively

"Stop monopolising her. Stupid boss." Squalo growled while glaring at Xanxus

"You say something shark-scu-" Tsuna pulled away from Xanxus while looking at the room full of males

" _ **Enough**_ , all of you, enough, we have more pressing matters. We can talk about this _later_." the room fell silent, Tsuna pointing towards the screens "I want one person on each screen, keep an eye out for anything weird. Chrome, you and Fran do what you can to sense where Mukurou is." Tsuna ordered her eyes a determined golden orange.

Reborn had to admit, Tsuna was a different person entirely when she was channeling her Flames, and it was really quite attractive.

"You heard dame-Tsuna." Reborn ordered "Fon, you and Tsuyoshi on the screens." the two men nodded and moved to watch the security footage "Varia is on the door, Byakuran and his _funeral wreaths_ on the window." the groups moved to their positions to keep an eye over Tsuna, the Vongola Guardians all staying in the middle of the room close to Tsuna.

The teen scooped Lambo into her hold and wrapping him into her arms to hold him safe, and for some comfort for herself while watching Fran and Chrome sitting at the table

"Omnivore." Tsuna glanced at Kyoya the teen frowning at her with a hand on her shoulder "Relax." the prefect ordered, Tsuna nodding and taking a deep breath.

Kyoya was right, if she was this high strung from the beginning she was going to exhaust herself before Mukurou showed himself, she needed to calm down and trust in her Guardians.

A gentle knock at the door made them all look, a young woman glancing in with a soft smile

"I've brought you all some tea and coffee." she bade stepping in and wheeling the trolley behind her with drinks on it, setting them on the table while bowing respectfully and leaving.

Reborn stopped Tsuna when she went to take some tea, instead he moved over and carefully tasted a cup of tea before nodding, there was nothing in it to harm Tsuna, handing it over to her Tsuna blinked at him startled her cheeks heating

"We had to be sure." Reborn reminded while Tsuna nodded shyly and held the warm cup in her hands turning her attention back to Chrome and Fran, the pair both frowning in concentration while talking quietly

"Something is weird." Fran noted finally his eyes flicking over to Reborn "Some is weird hat-senpai." Fran called louder, Reborn glaring at the kid while Tsuna sat down at the table with htem both

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked softly while Fran frowned looking over at Chrome

"Something is….strange with the connection to Mukurou-sama." Chrome whispered her lips twisted in a frown while she concentrated on the tether that kept her connected to the man that saved her life

"Strange how?" Kyoya growled while Chrome squeaked in surprise

"C-Cloud-san….um…" Chrome tried to think of a way to explain it, but without them having experienced something like this it really made it hard to explain

"His presence is in more then one location." Fran said bluntly "We can sense master in more then one place."

"Has that happened before?" Fon asked while Fran and Chrome glanced at one another before they shook their heads, it had never been like this before

"Where do you sense him?" Kyoya asked while his eyes flicked around the room, he didn't like the Mist bastard ever since he had met him, if the pineapple was now harassing Tsuna then he would kill him this time

"Close by." Chrome whispered with a shiver "He's very close."

"Reborn!" Fon called the hitman moving over to him while the Storm pointed to a screen, Reborn following the entry of Lancia on the first level of the building through the main doors

"He's not even trying to hide his entry." Fon mused while Reborn glared at the screen

"Then Mukurou won't be there, Lancia is a diversion."

"A diversion that will hurt people, we have to stop him Reborn." Tsuna bade while the hitman nodded over to her

"Xanxus, send one of yours." Reborn ordered the man glaring back at him in return

"I don't take orders from you Arcobaleno." Tsuna set her tea down and moved over to Xanxus taking one of his hands into her own and peeking up at him with her orange tinted brown eyes

"Please." Xanxus caved before her and nodded down at the petite female

"Lussuria, Mammon, you two go." the pair nodded and slid out of the conference room, Tsuna smiling up at Xanxus

"Thank you." Tsuna whispered before bowing to him and heading back over to Fran and Chrome

"Master is getting closer." Chrome whispered, Tsuna looking over to Fon and Reborn, the pair watching the screens carefully of all the entrances

"Tsunahime-san, I believe there is someone suspicious getting off the elevator on this floor." Tsuyoshi called, all of them watching the screens when Chikusa and Ken both exited a lift together on the floor where they were all waiting

"Ken, Chikusa?!" Chrome breathed standing suddenly and heading for the door, Xanxus caught her near the door one strong arm around her waist while he bodily lifted the girl to halt her "No, please, let me go."

"Chrome, please, calm down." Tsuna begged moving over to her and hugging her "I know you're worried about them, but it might be a trick, please." Chrome sagged weakly in her arms then, nodding hesitantly while Tsuna sighed in relief letting go of Chrome and leading her back to the table

"Kikyo, Daisy, will you two go greet them~?" Byakuran called to two of his men, the tall teal haired man and quiet green haired Daisy moved to the door "Don't fight unless given no other choice~ Tsu-hime's orders~" Kikyo smiled at his boss with a nod

"Of course Byakuran-sama." Kikyo bowed deeply before he and Daisy left the room to catch Chikusa and Ken before they reached the conference room and try to bring them in without any blood spilling.

"Well shit, it's actually a good thing we got the backup." Reborn admitted, they were trying to separate them from Tsuna, with onyl her Guardians here there would be few left still close to Tsuna, with the addition of the Varia and Byakuran's _famiglia_ they had people to spare to check out threats without leaving Tsuna vulnerable.

"Reborn, we have a force from the _famiglia_ coming in from the other lift." Reborn frowned, he had told the creepy bastard to leave them alone and let them handle it, he didn't want anyone with weapons near Tsuna bar themselves.

"Bluebell~ Zakuro~ Please go remind them that their help is _not appreciated_." Byakuran purred the tall grumpy Storm and temperamental Rain both head out, Bluebell complaining the whole way while Zakuro muttered swears to himself but doing as ordered.

"They're trying to help Mukurou separate us from Tsuna." Reborn noted, Byakuran and Xanxus both agreeing with the hitman

"Xanxus, Byakuran, neither of you are to leave Tsuna's side, not for anything." Reborn ordered looking over at the young illusionists and Lightning Guardian "Kyoya, you too." the Cloud glared over at Reborn but nodded in agreement, he would stay by Tsuna's side

"Fon, Tsuyoshi, I would like for you two to take up a position outside the room, no one enters that is trying to harm Tsuna." both men moved immediately for the door, Reborn staying to watch the screens and co-ordinate as they needed to.

"Reborn I don't want everyone fighting for me and not helping." Tsuna reminded while Reborn reached out and ruffled her hair gently

"I know dame-Tsuna, but this is only the beginning, Mukurou hasn't even shown himself yet. He is your target, not these others." Tsuna nodded finally while sliding to sit, Lambo scurrying into her lap for snuggles as the Vongola Decimo studied the screens silently waiting, all she could do for now was wait.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Okay, Tsuna hated waiting, it had been three hours now and no sign of Mukurou, Lancia was already defeated and under custody, Ken and Chikusa hadn't even put up a fight and were restrained in a holding cell the Mafioso in the building had, waiting quietly for Mukurou to be taken in and for them to finally be able to gain some sort of freedom from the man they had worshipped once, but that had lost his mind and turned to torture and hatred.

"He still hasn't shown himself?" Tsuna asked, Reborn growling lightly his dark eyes on the screen

"No." the door opened, Fon pushing in the trolley this time, food piled on the trolley a smile on his lips

"The young woman from earlier thought you might be hungry Tsu-hime." Fon noted while setting food on the table "It's all safe." he added his eyes flicking to Reborn "Please, eat up, Tsuyoshi-san and I have our own serves, so this is for all of you." Tsuna smiled up at Fon with a nod while setting some food out for the bouncing Lambo, Fran and Chrome

"Xanxus, please, Squalo too, come eat." Xanxus grunted but moved over to the table, he didn't look impressed with the selection sent to them, but he didn't want to upset Tsuna by declining her offer, not when she looked at him like that.

"Byakuran, Torikabuto-san, you too." Tsuna called, Byakuran bouncing over eagerly while his illusionist stubbornly ignored her. Byakuran thought her pout was simply adorable when she pouted over at Torikabuto

"Ignore him." Reborn waved off her concern while looking over at Kyoya, he had been hovering just behind Tsuna for the past few hours, taking his protection detail very seriously "You eat too Hibari." the order just gaining a glare from Kyoya. Tsuna turning her pout to him quickly convinced him to sit down and eat as well.

Reborn stood sipping at an espresso his eyes locked onto the screens still in case of movement outside the room as they ate lunch, but there was nothing, it was strange, Mukurou had threatened them last night, why was he waiting now? What was he up to?

Tsuna flinched when an explosion rocked the building knocking her out of her chair, Reborn catching her his espresso clattering to the floor while he pulled Tsuna back to her feet

"He's here." Chrome whispered shivering in terror "He's here, Boss, Mukurou-sama is _here._ " Tsuna pulled from Reborn and quickly comforted her ex-Mist

"It's alright Chrome, I won't let him hurt you." Tsuna promised while looking over the people in the room "Where is he?" Tsuna asked while Reborn headed back over to the screens, Chrome closing her eyes and concentrating a frown on her lips

"It still feels like he's in more then one place." Chrome apologised while snapping out of it, her single lilac eye blinking at Tsuna "I'm sorry boss." Tsuna smiled gently at her while taking her hand for a moment

"It's alright Chrome, thank you for trying." Tsuna let go of Chrome and quickly pulled her gloves on her orange tinted eyes flicking to the door while she swallowed a pill

"I'm going to find Mukurou, and stop him." Tsuna ordered in a voice that left no room for any of them to stop her, Tsuna was in HDWM and was not to be ignored "Kyoya, Fran, with me." Reborn taking Leon in hand, his partner morphing into a gun

"Byakuran, Xanxus and Fon." the trio moved with Tsuna to the door, Xanxus opening it for Tsuna one of his X-guns in hand and pointing before him to kill anyone in Tsuna's way

"Clear." Xanxus called while Tsuna stepped out, her forehead blazing with orange fire and eyes clear and resolved "Cloud, you too." Xanxus called the Cloud Guardian glaring at him but following all the same, not because Xanxus had ordered it, but because he wanted to stay by his small animals side.

"I'll give you direction from here." Reborn called, as much as he didn't want to stay behind he knew that he would most useful if he was helping to strategies with Squalo, the swordsman was even quiet and in his completely serious planning mode. Seems that Xanxus had him as his strategic commander for a reason, even if the silver haired man never really showed it, when it came down to it he could do his job skillfully. Tsuna looked back at Reborn with a nod, her earphones on and ready to go while Xanxus led her towards the stairwell, Tsuna was tempted to kick the doors in of the elevator shaft and fly down, but her current guards had to be taken into consideration as well.

"Dame-Tsuna, you hearing me?"

"Loud and clear Reborn." Tsuna assured while her orange eyes flicked around the stairwell "Do we know where he is yet?"

"From reports it seems he's in the lobby, or level one, they're not completely clear, but I am hearing a report of at least 20 Mafioso down, so we can assume all of them will be under his control." Tsuna's hand clenched hard while she nodded and began down the stairs

"Floor one, then we move to the lobby if he's not there." Tsuna ordered while they slid into the first floor, Xanxus' gun moving around the room looking for a threat even while Byakuran brought out his white dragon. Kyoya had Roll sitting on his shoulder ready to go as well.

"Well fuck." Xanxus whispered turning to shield Tsuna's eyes but she was already looking at the massacre before them, it was clear that Lancia had made it this far before he had been suppressed and captured. There were multiple bodies scattered around, some awake and screaming in pain from their injuries, others lying in pools of blood silently "Don't look."

"It's too late Xanxus." Tsuna only calm because of her dying will mode, it kept her detached from her emotions, calm, so she could function no matter what came against her "We need to keep moving, keep your eyes open." Tsuna ordered stepping past Xanxus while Byakuran's white dragon flew to Tsuna and wrapped around her shoulders like a scarf, the dragon nuzzling her cheek gently and giving a comforting lick to her cheek

"Chrome." Tsuna called into her headset "Anything more on his location?"

"Eye patch-senpai is not feeling too good, but we can confirm he is not in the lobby." Fran answered for Chrome "Tsu-hime~ I'm feeling master all around the place, assuming his new possession ability is interfering with our ability to locate him."

"Makes sense." Reborn added in while Kyoya growled lightly, possession, he hated possession almost as much as he hated Mukurou. "The kid is getting pings all around you, every single person on that floor is a potential threat."

"We're aware of that scum." Xanxus growled back through the comm link "We're not fucking morons."

"What you do with morons in your private time is up to you Xanxan~" Byakuran giggled while Tsuna cast them a look

"Enough." Tsuna ordered "This is not the time." both men fell silent, Tsuna was right, they were acting like children, this was not the time "Reborn, do we know if he is on this floor or not?"

"We can't get any visual confirmation, we're relying on these two." was his reluctant answer, Tsuna whirling when her intuition spiked, grabbing Kyoya she pulled him out of the way while one of the Mafioso jerked upright, like a puppet, and shot a spray of bullets into the wall where Kyoya had been moments before

"About damn time." Xanxus growled, he had been itching for a fight for a while now. It took only one compressed Flame bullet to reduce the man to nothing but ash, Tsuna glancing around when more bodies began to jerk upwards like a group of marionettes all holding weapons pointed at her.

"You were warned Vongola~" one purred, Tsuna recognising the voice of her once Mist "Now we get to play~"

Tsuna ducked under a blade, Fon moving to her side and kicking the man back, a crunch sounding from the wall when he hit hard to the plaster.

"Come out Mukurou." Tsuna ordered her golden eyes flicking around the hall, but it was only his toys as far as they could see

"Kufufu. Where would be the fun in that Sawada Tsunahime." The swarm of attackers circling closer and closer. Tsuna's orange eyes on them while her three guards watched her blind spots.

"I will use the X-Burner, try get them all in front of me." Tsuna ordered while Fon and Xanxus began moving the corpses in front of Tsuna, Byakuran and Kyoya both staying with Tsuna to cover her back "Operation X." Tsuna murmured while her soft flames began pulsing behind her the gauge in her contacts rising and evening out "Behind me, now." Xanxus ans Fon both jumped back behind her while the flames exploded from her palm heading right for the gathered corpses, the Sky Flames destroying everything in their path and blowing a hole in the side of the building.

"Tsuna, you still hearing me?" Reborn called through the headset, Tsuna dropping her arm down

"Level one is clear. Any more information on Mukurou?" Xanxus growled watching as Fon scouted ahead of them to ensure there were no more zombie puppets waiting for them

"Fran says you're close to him. Thinks he might be on that level with you. " Reborn replied his voice breaking up slightly before the connection stabilised again, the residual Sky Flames dissipating.

"You sure? Tsu-hime just blew this level apart."

"I'm just relaying what the brat said." Reborn growled back, he didn't like being doubted, he was number one hitman and tutor Reborn, not some normal run of the mill Guardian.

"No fighting. " Tsuna ordered into her mic "We have enough to worry about without fighting one another. " Silence fell then, Reborn speaking first

"Sorry Tsu-hime. You're right. Just be careful on that level."

"We will Reborn. I'll be alright." Tsuna promised while flicking her eyes to Fon, the Arcobaleno returning with a shake of his head

"I don't see anything." Fon reported while looking back down the hall "Not here at least. There are more corridors to check though, this level is bigger then we thought. It will take a bit longer but we should stick together to check them all." Byakuran nodded in agreement, hugging Tsuna around her waist from behind and pressing a kiss into her hair

"Its a date~" Byakuran giggled while ignoring the glares coming his way from the other three guards around his little Sky. "Let's go this way first~" Byakuran giggled while taking Tsuna's hand and tugging her down the corridor while his dragon flew into rooms to check them out,always returning to Tsuna and draping himself around her neck. Byakuran had ordered him to protect this girl no matter what, and he would do just that.

Kyoya stepped close to Tsuna's other side and glared at Byakuran, taking her other hand in his while the girl between them sighed heavily

"I sort of need my hands guys." Tsuna groaned while Byakuran giggled and hugged her, Kyoya glaring at him over Tsuna's head. Xanxus and Fon shared a look, Fon grabbing Kyoya while Xanxus pulled Byakuran off the teen

"Concentrate." Xanxus ordered grumpily even as Byakuran pouted at him

"Tsu-hime~ Xanxan is being mea-" Byakuran fell silent his eyes narrowing "Not fucking around, do you see Tsuna?" Xanxus looked towards the teen startled his red eyes searching for the brown haired girl

"Fuck." Xanxus hissed the other two both turning their attention to Tsuna as well.

"Reborn is going to kill us." Fon noted calmly, though inside he was anything but.

Tsuna was gone.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna turned sharply her eyes flicking around the hallway while she reached up to pet the dragon on her neck for reassurance, orange gold eyes searching the hall but she was alone.

Every single alarm bell was ringing in her head to get out of there, that something dangerous was coming, and Tsuna was not going to ignore it. Even though she knew they were probably only seperated by an illusion, not by actual distance, standing still in a hall that was under Mukurou's control would be a bad idea.

Lighting her flames on palms Tsuna let her flames propel her down the hall her eyes scanning for a way back upstairs to regroup in the meeting room with Reborn

"Reborn!" Tsuna called into her mic frowning at the static while Mukurou's creepy laugh echoed around in the hall around her "Shit."

The stairs were gone and the lifts not answering to her button mashing, aiming one hand up she blew a hole in the roof to fly up that way but no hole appeared, the surroundings twitched and pulsed, a wave of power moving down the hall but everything settled and she was still stuck on this level

"Poor little Vongola, all alone~ Kufufu. Let's play a game~"

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

I am a terrible person, I'm so sorry to stop it there V_V (I think by writing so much Reborn I've become a sadist...)

Next chapter is actually half done already, just been taking a while to write this week, picked up some extra shifts at work which cuts into my "Type all the things" time, and after work I go into fluff mode to wind down for the night. Hence Turning Point getting so much love.

Contritum Caelum will be updated either later today or tomorrow, but it is coming very soon, promise~

Thank you everyone that has stuck with me so far and I hope you continue to enjoy~

We broke 100k words with this chapter~

Huge thanks and much love as always to my encouragement/reviewers~

StarofHeart02

xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx

ladymelancholy17

Crucifix HiME (Guest)

Kademe

Lacie (Guest)

lightningclaire

FANactic Writer

Yana5

Littlest1

Ice Jewel of eternal beauty

doremishine itsuko

Natsu Yuuki

Akayuki Novak

lovleydragonfly

Guest

Foxluna

TheDevilOn

Guest

Until next time (soon promise) Ciao~


	22. Fighting Crazy Pineapples

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Swearing and Crazy Mukurou

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna was slowly using every single curse word she had ever heard from any of her Guardians and the others that had surrounded her for a while now, dodging under the blow of yet another corpse Tsuna kicked it backwards while summoning her flames in her hand and burning it to ash

"This isn't a game Mukurou." Tsuna growled while the dragon slid from her throat the charge directly through the chest of another corpse, the dragons tail never losing its grip on her arm or neck, the creature knew that should he lose contact with the young Decimo that he would be trapped away from her as was his master and the other strong fighters that had been left behind when Tsuna was dragged here

Tsuna stumbled over an arm falling back on her hind her wide eyes flicking up to the blade that had struck through the space her head had been only seconds before, luckiest trip ever. Fumbling backwards Tsuna thanked the white dragon as it rammed a hole through the chest of another possessed person, the body crumpling to the floor while Tsuna grabbed hold of the white dragon, the box animal pulling her to her feet and curling back around her neck while Tsuna sighed in relief, finally, a gap. Pressing her flames through her palms Tsuna flew down the corridor letting her intuition guide her

Holding out her hand in front of herself Tsuna blew a door open and flew into the room her orange eyes searching out the illusionist she knew would be here.

"Mukurou, you can't hide forever." Tsuna reminded her eyes flicking around as the dragon around her neck growling lightly while sniffing the air "I know you- shit!" Tsuna squeaked jumping backwards while a trident thrust for her throat, her eyes flicking up the long weapon.

Mukurou didn't look well, his face was paler then she remembered and his heterochromatic eyes had large dark bags under them

"Sawada Tsunahime." Mukurou whispered his eyes focusing on her while his lips twisted up into a mad grin "Sawada Tsunahime." Tsuna threw her hands out and flew backwards while the trident sliced at her middle, the dragon hissing angrily at Mukurou while Tsuna hushed it

"I appreciate the help Ryu, but hush." the dragon licked her cheek causing a smile to slip over her lips, that disappeared a moment later when she dodged one of Mukurou's corpses cutting at her with a sword

"Sawada Tsunahime." Tsuna studied Mukurou warily, he really didn't look well, and the whole repeating her name thing was creepy, and would have her whimpering if she wasn't in hyper dying will mode

Tsuna let the dragon take care of the sword wielding corpse while she shifted her weight to her left leg and slid under the trident slashing towards her, grabbing the smooth trident wood just below the prongs Tsuna threw up one fist to smash into Mukurou's cheek, the illusionist being thrown backwards into a wall. He didn't even try to dodge her hit

"Sawada Tsunahime." Mukurou was dragging himself up, his eyes rimmed red and bloodshot while he lurched towards her again the trident slashing clumsily for her.

Tsuna dodged again her lips pressing together in a frown, something was wrong here, something was very wrong. Focusing on the man before her Tsuna flew backwards to avoid another swipe while letting her intuition guide her

"Let's play." a voice whispered while Tsuna flew up quickly, barely missing the slice of another trident while a grinning Mukurou smirked at her before disappearing into his Mist. So the one in front of her was a fake and the real one was going to fuck with her from around the room. While corpses still lumbered in an attacked

"Sawada Tsunahime." fake Mukurou snarled launching at her with more dexterity then he had previously, Tsuna flipping backwards while catching the trident millimetres from her cheek, throwing it to one side while dodging to the other, landing on her side and quickly pulling herself up just in time to twist out of the way from another trident coming from behind her.

The dragon curled at her throat twisted around the trident and snapped it before retreating back to her shoulders, Tsuna tossing him a thankful smile, that fell seconds later as Mukurou reformed his trident out of Mist Flames

 _Should have known that would happen_

Glancing up at the roof Tsuna sent a blast of flames up, she kept coming close to smacking her head on the roof when she went up to avoid the reach of Mukurou's trident, she needed more manoeuvring room. Tsuna doubted she would be able to get him outside, so she would need to do what she could in here.

Tsuna twisted suddenly when the white dragon hissed at something, Tsuna flying backwards while a Mukurou (not sure if fake or real) jumped down towards her with his trident from the floor she had just opened up above her.

Mukurou slammed into the floor trident first while his dual coloured gaze flicking up at her "Sawada Tsunahime." going from the blank eyes, probably a fake one.

Hovering in place Tsuna assessed her surroundings again, now that she had the new space it opened up some possibilities for dodging, however she had another doorway to watch, as the Mukurou on the ground had proved, the possessed weren't caring about the drop if they managed to surprise her from above

Tsuna fought back nausea when the room tilted violently the surrounding twisting visibly while illusions began to take hold, focusing on her intuition Tsuna twisted again her flames pushing her backwards while two trident crossed her vision and speared the walls

Flicking her eyes around Tsuna found the two Mukurou's on the ground that had just thrown their trident's at her. Aiming one palm Tsuna fired Sky Flames down on the pair while ducking under another falling Mukurou's attack.

Grunting in surprise Tsuna quickly change the direction of her flames and pushed off the wall she had just backed herself onto.

"You keep running." Tsuna flinched at the voice beside her ear, kicking backwards with one foot while whirling to punch the form back away from her, her fist going right into and through the illusion with no substance to it. Flying up suddenly when (she had named the white dragon Ryu for lack of knowing if he had a real name) Ryu hissed at something Tsuna barely managed to avoid the strike of another trident aimed for her leg

Seems that Mukurou didn't care where he managed to hit her, as long as he could scratch her even just slightly he could control her "Running and running." Tsuna spun out of the way of another strike her eyes catching on another Mukurou and quickly hitting him with her Flames. Trying to control the number of fake Mukurou's on the floor, she couldn't dodge around the strikes of them all if they managed to get a fair number of them down there.

Tsuna flicked her eyes to the doorway on the floor level of her little area and quickly channelled from Flames to destroy the entrance, that left only the entrance on the second level, she could destroy that as well once she had a chance.

For now she needed to move around the eagerly waving and thrusting tridents of the Mukurou group around her

"You can't run forever." Tsuna grunted slightly feeling an impact on her side her eyes flicking down to see the white Dragon impaled on a trident where he had taken the blow to ensure that Tsuna wasn't harmed "You're not the only one who can fly." Mukurou purred while Tsuna flew away from the floating teen, real illusions wrapped around him and sprouting black feathered wings from his back.

Tsuna cradled the Dragon while carefully studying her surroundings

"You're going to be okay right, Ryu?" Tsuna whispered the dragon making a pitiful sound before disappearing in a burst of Sky Flames. Tsuna was really alone now.

"All alone~" Mukurou purred a an illusion Mukurou came through a wall, the teen grabbing the wall and dragging his upper half of hte body from the wall while pulling a trident from the wall around him and slashing at her, Tsuna only just barely making it out in time without losing her head. Firing her Flames, Tsuna destroyed the illusion on the wall, shifting her aim to take out some of the ones below her.

Buying herself a brief reprieve from narrowing down Mukurou's available bodies. Only four more to worry about, for now

"Sawada Tsunahime." flicking her eyes to the higher doorway Tsuna blinked startled to see one _not_ trying to attack her for once "Help me." his face twisted for one moment, looking at her desperately before the deadly calm overtook him again and he launched at her from the doorway his trident slicing towards her "Weak little _bitch_." the Mukurou slammed into the floor and immediately flew back up slicing towards her with his long trident, Tsuna blocking it with one hand while kicking out with a leg towards his side.

Mukurou grunted as her leg buried in his side throwing him into and through a wall. It didn't take long for another to take his place though, Tsuna ducked under one jab and blocked another, firing her Flames straight down at one trying to fly up at her from the floor.

It would seem no matter what she said this was going to happen, but Tsuna had heard enough from those around Mukurou to have an idea of how he had gotten so deep into the madness he seemed to be in. It had to be the ring, the Hell Ring he had found here in Italy, it was the only thing she could think of to have pushed him so deep. Mukurou had never exactly been the paragon of sanity, and his hate for the Mafia knew no limit, but this? Murdering children and mothers. That was too much, even for Mukurou.

Tsuna needed to find the real Mukurou, not one of the fakes he had lashing out at her from every angle, the real Mukurou, she needed to find him, somehow get close to him without taking even a single scratch and get the ring off his hand.

Easy right?

This was going to be hard, but Mukurou deserved a chance, she had to do everything in her power to try and save the illusionist from the Hell Ring.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Byakuran's head shot up his hand clenching while he frowned slightly, reaching out to the tether he had connected to his dragon his face twisted into worry

"My dragon was just destroyed." Byakuran explained softly while he re-summoned his box weapon, pressing his forehead to the creature and sharing his most recent memories via their Flame "He died saving Tsu-hime, Mukurou is projecting his likeness onto his puppets." Byakuran explained softly "And apparently he can fly….He caught Tsu-hime by surprise with that, the dragon took the blow to keep it from her."

"That's all well and good, but how do we get to her? Tsuna is alone, we're meant to be by her side as her Guardians." Reborn growled while Byakuran nodded

"I know hitman. I know very well that she is alone." Byakuran growled back in return "If you know a way to force our intrusion on his illusion please, do share."

"Fuck off psycho, you were supposed to prevent this."

"Oh so it's solely _my_ responsibility that you _Guardians_ were fighting?" Fon quickly moved between the two, fighting right now was not going to do them any good.

" _Enough_ , Tsu-hime is alone, and we're fighting amongst ourselves." Fon reminded calmly, though for once the martial artist was anything but calm. his gut was churning with worry and he felt sick thinking about Tsuna being alone somewhere fighting for her life against the madman they were here for "We are all worried and scared for her, but fighting further amongst ourselves is not helping the situation at all." Reborn closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Fon was correct, he was losing his composure, he was the world's greatest hitman, he did not lose his composure, no matter who was in danger. Not even for his Sky.

"Senpai~ Would this be a bad time to intrude?" Reborn snapped his black gaze over to the child while he glared at him darkly

"You better have something helpful brat."

"Yes and no." Fran shrugged "I know how to locate them in the building, but I can't break master's illusion." the child shrugged while sighing softly "But that does give us an opportunity."

"To?" Fon prompted while the child tilted his head to the side, his huge apple hat moving with him

"Well...Master is probably very busy concentrating on the illusion, and the fight, if something in the room changed outside his perception...say a chair or table shifting, he wouldn't notice until he ran into it."

"That could backfire though, what if Tsunahime-san is the one that runs into it?" Tsuyoshi reminded while Fran nodded

"Mmm, but won't she be flying most of the time. It's more likely that master will be the one that walks into it, also if it moved by itself after we change its position we know where one, or both of them physically are."

"We don't have many other options." Fon agreed softly "We can sit here and wait, or do what we can to give Tsu-hime the advantage."

"Take me to the omnivore, _now_." Kyoya finally broke the silence, glaring at the child illusionist with his tonfa in his hands ready to enforce his order if he had to. Fran of course was only too happy to take them into the thick of the illusion going on, even if they didn't see what Tsuna saw, at least if they could do _something_ to help her, then it would be enough to hopefully tip the balance.

"If this backfires."

"Think positive Reborn. Tsuna isn't that weak, you know that, have some faith in our Sky."

"Don't you dare think I don't." Reborn growled over to Fon "I've been watching that kid for years now, but you're forgetting that she was recently _broken_ and her resolve _stripped_ from her. What if Mukurou uses that against her?" Fon paused while shivering, he hadn't considered that. The Tsuna that had been so strong, and had fought against Byakuran and the Vendice, that Tsuna was no more, too much had changed, and she was still recovering from the actions of her so called friends.

If Mukurou wasn't totally mad and thought to use that against her. Fon couldn't stop the shiver that crept up his back

"Fran-kun, take us to Tsuna." Fon whispered the child nodding and closing his eyes for a moment to sense the largest concentration of Mist Flames

"Alright, follow me ladies~"

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna was hovering up near the roof of the second room she had opened up, staring down at the group of Mukurou's on the ground level, the more he brought in the less they functioned. They couldn't even mumble out her name any more, the clones were losing their ability for higher level functions. No talking, only here and there would one mumble her name again, and their jabs weren't even coordinated anymore, they were just waving randomly up at her

Mukurou had taken control of as many people as he could, and in exchange had lost a lot of his ability, there was only one of the Mukurou's below her speaking still, whispering her name continuously

Hopefully, as long as this wasn't a trick, that meant that he was Mukurou, the real one, the mad one. If she could just get close to him, she had a chance of saving Mukurou

While he had done terrible things, things that no one would forgive him for, Tsuna still wanted to save him if she could, she didn't believe anyone deserved to die, though sometimes it was unavoidable, that didn't mean that she was going to choose that option. Tsuna would do everything in her power to end this without killing Mukurou, enough people had died.

Tsuna blinked startled when all of a sudden one of the Mukurou clones ran into something and halted and stumbled below her, wide eyes taking in the way they met invisible barriers

"Everyone…." closing her eyes with a soft smile "Thank you." Charging up her Flames Tsuna cleared out the ten Mukurou's that had all stumbled into something, swooping down Tsuna used the moment of distraction and grabbed the one coherent Mukurou from behind in the small gap presented now and flew back up, landing them on a small ledge left of the floor from the floor above, but away from the door.

Struggling to keep her hold on the fighting illusionist, the Mukurou in her grasp screeching and fighting, arms fighting for purchase on the arm she had around his chest, once stabilising them on the ledge Tsuna wrapped her other arm around him

"I'll fucking kill you, tear your fucking head off, I'll slaughter everyone you know, fucking bitch!" Mukurou was screeching while clawing at her arm, Tsuna biting her bottom lip when his nails cut into her arm, thankfully he had dropped the trident and hadn't had the peace of mind to be summon another, or have one of his puppets deliver one to his hands

Tsuna fumbled along his arm with a wince, feeling his nails cutting into her arm, but ignoring them, she needed to get this damned ring off him, only then would they finally be able to stop this hellish nightmare.

"I'll rip your fucking throat out you insufferable bitch, drink your blood and cut you to pieces!" Tsuna winced as the ring on his hand cut into the palm of her hand as she tried to get a hold of his hand and pull it off, but Mukurou was not going to make this easy.

The illusionist was fighting tooth and nail to tear her arms off him by force, or just tear her arms off her, either way Tsuna was fighting against his struggles while trying to get her hands on the ring, the long horn on it burying in her hand when she finally caught his hand, the illusionist cackling while he lent down and bit into her hand as well, drawing blood while Tsuna tried her damnedest to get the ring off him

"You fucking stupid bitch, you're dead, you're all dead, you can't stop me, none of you can even dream of it, I'll kill all your fucking Guardians, I'll tear apart your precious Mafia and spit on your corpses!" Tsuna took a deep breath, steeling herself while she tore the ring from his hand, her grip on it only held because the horn was currently embedded in her palm.

As soon as it slid free from his hand Mukurou collapsed, the entire room shattering like glass and falling around her, corpses dropping to the ground one after another until not a single one was left

"Tsu-hime!" Fon cried jumping forwards to catch her as her flame spluttered out and she collapsed, slipping from the small ledge towards the floor and straight into her Storm's arms "Reborn!" Fon cried the hitman moving so fast to her side no one even saw him move, the man quickly assessing the damage

"Get her back to the main room." Reborn ordered before flicking a hand to Tsuyoshi "You get….him." the hitman scowled up at the illusionist unconscious on the remainder of the platform above them "Hibari, you stay with Tsuyoshi, guard Mukurou." the black haired prefect inclined his head reluctantly in acceptance of his order

Leaving Tsuyoshi and Kyoya to do their requested task Reborn moved quickly after Fon and Tsuna, he wanted to have a proper look at her arms, but from the scan he had just done she was going to have more then a few scratches for a few days, he could hurry up the healing of course, but it wasn't good for him to flood her system with Sun Flames too much, especially without knowing if Mukurou had done anything to the injuries.

Too much was still unknown about the Ring that Mukurou had been using, a ring which he had to pull out of her palm soon, he was leaving it alone for now, until they could get her somewhere to stem the bleeding that was sure to start as soon as he pulled it, but he wanted that ring as far away from Tsuna as possible, preferably on the other side of the planet, or even in Vendicare's custody to keep it away from illusionist in the future

Manipulation of the dead was no small thing, and it was definately something they didn't want falling into the hands of anyone else. It was unlikely that anyone other then Mukurou and possible Viper could use said ring to its full potential, but he didn't want to take any chances, the body count was high enough already.

Fon carried Tsuna into the meeting room they had been using at their HQ and carefully sat her into one of the chairs, Byakuran hurrying over with wide eyes seeing the blood dripping from her unconscious body

"Tsu-hime." the white dragon that had been beside himself since Byakuran had re-summoned him moved to drape over the chair and keep watch over Tsuna "Is she-?"

"She's unconscious, some scratches, probably exhausted, but she's alive." Reborn assured while he tilted her palm over and quickly pulled the Ring from her hand and handed it off to the white haired Sky user "Hold this." Byakuran reluctantly took the ring and proceeded to hold it far from himself as if it was contaminated with a deadly disease, a cringe twisting his features while he glared at the offending Ring

"Xanxus, where the hell is your peacock bastard?" Reborn called over while Xanxus quickly called for Lussuria, the flamboyant man had been downstairs with the holding cell and the two once lackeys of Mukurou, keeping an eye on things as requested "Fon, we need to get this top off her." Reborn noted while Fon helped him to pull the blood soaked top off their Sky, they needed to be able to see how much damage their was, in case there were injuries under all that blood

"Fran, go get some water and some clean cloths, a shirt too." Reborn called to the teal haired child who nodded and trotted out of the room to get the requested items.

Reborn checked over their Sky carefully "Doesn't look like he got her with the trident, these are all from nails." Reborn murmured while checking her arms over, even if Mukurou didn't have the hell ring, he wanted to be sure that there was no chance that the bastard could possess Tsuna.

"Her palm?" Fon asked, the hitman turning her hand over carefully and checking the wounds

"Looks like he bit her." Reborn wrapped his larger hands around her small injured one and channeled his Flames to speed up the healing. Looking down he frowned slightly seeing that the injury from the ring hadn't healed at all, but the bite had healed up a little, it was no longer bleeding at least.

"What do you get from this one?" Reborn asked Fon while the martial artist carefully inspected her palm

"You can feel Mist Flames still clinging to the wound, this was from that ring correct?" Reborn nodded while Fon frowned "We'll have to wait and see how it heals naturally, if it's resistant to Sun Flames there's not much we can do but wait." Fon mused while checking her arms over as well "Will she scar do you think?" Reborn shook his head

"Maybe from the Ring, but I'll take care of the rest."

"Scars prove a boss has fought and won Reborn." the tall hitman shrugged at the Storm

"Scars on Tsuna mean we failed to protect her." silence fell between them then, Reborn concentrating on healing her wounds a little to at least stop the bleeding, Fon tearing off a strip of his red changshan's sleeve and wrapping the bleeding wound on her palm tight while waiting for Fran to return with the bandages and water

"I'm amazed either of you can concentrate." Byakuran noted lightly, trying to lift the serious mood a little "With the little _hime_ undressed so~" Fon sighed at the man while Reborn tossed him a glare

"Fuck off Gesso."

"No can do hitman-chan~ I'm not moving until the _hime_ tells me to." Reborn flat out ignored the white haired teen instead, glancing over to the door while it slammed open so fast and with such force it dented the wall when it hit it

" _Hime_ ~" Lussuria cried moving swiftly over to them and all but pushing Reborn out of the way, the fellow Sun user glaring at the Varia Sun "Tch, these unrefined _men_ perving on the sweet little _hime_. Shame on you~" Lussuria pouted while turning his attention to Tsuna's arms "...Not a bad job, for a hitman." Lussuria noted with a bright smile at the fedora wearing man, Reborn scowling back at the annoying Sun while Lussuria dismissed him from his mind and went back to checking Tsuna over. He was after all a good medic when needed, as he often was for the Varia, Reborn, while a Sun, was still a hitman, not a medic.

Unwrapping Tsuna's hand Lussuria looked carefully over the injury on her palm while letting his Flames do their thing "Hmm, not even I can help on this one." Lussuria noted while looking over at Reborn seriously "Keep a close eye on this." Reborn nodding in return, he had been going to do that anyway.

"Senpai~ I brought the sponge bath~" Fran slid back into the room with a young woman behind him holding a basin of water, the child's arms laden with bandages and clothing for Tsuna

The maid set the basin down silently before bowing to them and hurrying out leaving the Vongola alone

"Should we be worried that she's unconscious?" Xanxus finally pushed into the conversation, Fon touching Tsuna's forehead gently, no fever

"Dame-Tsuna has done this before, after big fights, she tends to put all her resolve and energy into the fight and leaves none for herself." Xanxus hadn't really bothered to check before, after his defeat to Tsuna he hadn't given a fuck if she was suffering from Flame-Exhaustion or not, and after the future battle she had disappeared back to the past before he had really looked into it. "She'll be fine with some rest, we should however move her back to the hotel." Reborn noted while looking over at Xanxus "The _prisoners_ need to be kept under lock and key also, but I would prefer them in our custody then this weak tiny famiglia's."

"Why not just call in the Vendice? They'd be only too happy to take back the nutjob and his pets." Xanxus shrugged, Fon shaking his head in response

"That wouldn't be what Tsuna would want." he reminded "We'll wait until she wakes and decides. Until then it's best not to put them into Vendicare's custody. It's harder to get them out if she wishes it." Xanxus huffed slightly, he was of the mind to toss Mukurou and his pets into the deepest darkest hole in Vendicare and leave them there to rot for the rest of their natural lives as repentance for all the lives they had taken.

But Fon was right, Tsuna was much too forgiving, and would probably not want to hand them over, at least not all of them, there was little chance of them being able to keep Mukurou out of the Vendice's hands at this point. In fact Xanxus was amazed they hadn't already come after the illusionist, it wasn't like he hadn't been breaking every rule in their world, something the undead bastard were normally all too happy to enforce.

"They said it was our problem." Reborn noted while tugging a jacket around Tsuna "Nono contacted them, as well as other parties that have been involved. Vendice consider this a Vongola problem, Tsuna asked for him to be freed, Tsuna has to clean up the mess caused by her choices." Reborn scooped Tsuna into his arms and righted himself

"The shark-scum has a car waiting for us." Xanxus grunted while grabbing Fran by the back of his shirt and lifting the small kid up like a cat "Let's get the fuck out of here."

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna's head was pounding and her arm ached, her hand felt like it was on fire and she felt sick, but at the same time, she felt warm and safe. Cracking her eyes open Tsuna blinked sleepily over at the blurred figure sitting beside her bed

"Reborn?" Tsuna mumbled while a cool hand touched her forehead "Did I win?" Reborn snorted in amusement and moved to put a cool damp cloth on her forehead

"You always do dame-Tsuna, don't ask stupid questions." Tsuna smiled while struggling to sit up, Fon moving in to push her back down

"You have a fever, just rest, between the Flame exhaustion and the injuries you need it. Just rest."

"Mukurou." Tsuna mumbled "Where is he?"

"Hibari and Tsuyoshi have him and his two lackeys under guard, we haven't done anything more yet." Reborn promised while Tsuna sighed in relief a smile tugging at her lips

"The Ring?"

"Byakuran is guarding it until you decide what to do with it." Reborn assured while Tsuna sighed in relief closing her eyes

"It's over now right?" Tsuna asked Reborn flicking her forehead gently

"It's never over for a boss Tsuna." a smile tugged at her lips while she looked up at her two ex-Arcobaleno Guardians "But yes, for now. Mukurou has been taken into custody and can't kill anyone else."

"When you're feeling better we'll take you home." Fon added a bright smile taking Tsuna's lips, she wanted to go home and just hug her mother, forget about the smell of burning flesh and the lives that had been taken not just once, but twice as Mukurou manipulated their already dead bodies.

A smile tugged at her lips when the white dragon that Byakuran must have re-summoned slid from the bedhead and curled around her protectively nuzzling her cheek with a comforting lick.

"You know, not all of them were dead." Tsuna's eyes shot open while she sat up quickly searching for Mukurou, she could have sworn she just heard him

"Tsu-hime." Fon asked in worry as he moved over to the bedside and he and Reborn both helped her lie back while the dragon huffed slightly at the disturbance and quickly re-curled around her

"S-Sorry…." Tsuna mumbled while she let them lay her down, she was tired, and probably half asleep, it was more then likely nothing but her imagination….still. "Reborn….Mukurou was only using corpses….right?" Tsuna asked softly while Reborn nodded silently

"He was possessing the bodies of the dead dame-Tsuna, don't worry about it and just get some rest." Tsuna nodded and closed her eyes again, but she couldn't forget the little twist in her gut that told her that something was wrong, that she had somehow missed something.

But the exhaustion took over and she slowly fell asleep, trying her best to put all the fighting aside.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Fon and Reborn stood outside the bedroom while talking quietly, Reborn frowning in at the room where Tsuna was sleeping again

"We can't keep this from her forever Reborn, she'll figure out we're lying as soon as she's feeling better." Fon hissed while Reborn glared at him

"So you want us to just tell her? Tsuna has been through enough recently, she can't find this out too." Reborn growled "Just leave it to me, I've been keeping things from Vongola with hyper intuition for a long time. Tsuna will not find out."

"She won't forgive us if she ever does Reborn, she deserves to know the truth." Fon replied softly while Reborn looked back in at Tsuna

"This will break her Fon, she can't know, not yet at least. Let her get herself back together then we will broach the topic with her, for now she can never know that not all of the possessed were dead."

"..." Fon studied Reborn for a few more moments before sighing, he knew that the hitman was impossible to deal with once he had made up his mind on something, to go against him would mean turning him into an enemy, and no one wanted to world's greatest hitman as an enemy, not even him. Looking back in the room at Tsuna Fon left Reborn where he was and went to soothe the teen gently, she was having a nightmare from the looks of things, her face was twisted in pain and soft whimpers were escaping her

"It's alright Tsu-hime, it will all be alright now."

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna clapped her hands tight over her ears while curling deeper into the corner of the room, surrounded by a horde of Mukurou's all possessed and watching her in silence, then one by one they all began to chant at her, the voices all twisting into one loud voice that accused her and screamed at her

" _ **Murderer**_."

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Huge apologies for being so behind on everything, some things happened in RL that kinda ate up all my time so left me with barely any left for writing, only really for a paragraph written here and there.

Actually have some time today so I've thrown myself back into it while I can.

Hope you all enjoy it, I'm not that confident with fight scenes, so this one of the first ones I've done bar some old fight RP.

 _ **Massive thank you to everyone that took the time to review and has put up with me over this huge delay.**_

 _TheDevilOn_ , **rednightwolf** , _xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx_ , **Littlest1** , _lightningclaire_ , **Of Stories Told** _, Ice Jewel of eternal beauty_ , **Natsu Yuuki** , _Crucifix HiME (Guest)_ **, Akayuki Novak** , _Of Stories Told_ , **Lacie (Guest)** , _FANactic Writer_ , **lovleydragonfly** _, Guest_ , **Lerya-chan** , _Yuna's Reincarnation-1,_ **moonmoon (Guest)** , _Kademe_ , **mycrimsonhazel** , _LuV3nZbLu-hIm3_ , **Guest** , _Nicole NightLock_ , **EmptySurface** , _LarsNKaie_ , **Otakaboo** , _Guest_

 **Ciao~**


	23. Tsuna vs The Vongola Alliance

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Uh...things?

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Waking up was the easy part, as soon as she cracked open her eyes all she could do was groan, the pain hitting her all over, her whole body ached and hurt. The light burnt her eyes and her throat was sore.

Tsuna felt like she had the cold from hell. The teen forced herself to struggle up even so, she needed to know that Mukurou was alright, that this was really over.

Two strong hands pushed her right back down while she dragged her eyes over to the fuzzy form holding her down, "Rest dame-Tsuna." Reborn ordered while Tsuna relaxed hearing his voice, Reborn wouldn't let her rest if something was still going on, so that had to mean it was over.

"Is everyone alright?" Tsuna rasped while he lifted some water to her lips and let her sip it down before replying,

"Of course they are dame-Tsuna, you're the only one that was stupid enough to go over their limits." Tsuna sighed in relief with a soft smile,

"I'm glad."

"We're going to double your training when you get back to Japan, I've been much too lenient on you recently, and this is what happens." Tsuna groaned lightly with a pout, seriously, he was going to double the already hellish routine? Though she had to admit the training had been light lately in comparison to before the issues with her no longer guardians.

"What happened to Mukurou?" Tsuna asked while the hitman sighed, she really wasn't going to rest until she knew everything, stubborn Sky brat.

"He's in custody, we're awaiting your order on calling the Vendice."

"I'm amazed they didn't turn up on their own." Tsuna chuckled softly while Reborn frowned

"We freed him ergo he is our responsibility when he went out of control." Reborn thought that was a tad bitchy from the supposed police of the mafia, but it was also very true, Tsuna had freed him against their advice, so when he went out of control why should they be the ones to clean up after him.

"I know that you won't agree….but I don't want him to go back to Vendicare." Tsuna whispered struggling to sit up again, Reborn didn't try push her back down this time and instead frowned at his boss.

"Dame-Tsuna, his crimes cannot go unpunished, regardless of the Hell Ring, he began the slaughter before that took over. As Lancia will be able to tell you."

"I know, Reborn, I know. But Vendicare, being kept in that place again, I don't believe anyone deserves that." Tsuna explained softly, a knock at the door cutting off any further conversation. Fon cracked the door open with a gentle smile a tray with tea on it in his hands

"I thought I heard Tsu-hime's voice." he smiled setting the tray down and sitting to pour her some tea "Reborn isn't harassing you too much I hope?" Tsuna accepted the tea with a contented sigh, Fon somehow made the best tea.

"I don't want to hand Mukurou to the Vendice." Tsuna explained again, a frown slid over Fon's lips before he smiled again,

"You know you'll have to fight against the Vongola for that outcome, Nono is quite intent on putting Mukurou back in the custody of the Vendice."

"That's fine." Tsuna nodded "I'll fight against everyone if I have to, Mukurou….no one, deserved to be in that place, not where he was. It was…." Tsuna shuddered at the memory, she had dreamt it a few times, and it was not pleasant at all.

"You're being too sentimental dame-Tsuna." Reborn reminded again, Tsuna pinning him with her gold tinted brown eyes,

"It's my choice Reborn." Reborn only nodded to her, that was true it was her choice, but she was going to have to fight against Nono and probably the whole Alliance to keep Mukurou out of Vendicare, the Mafia were not as forgiving as Tsuna was.

"I'm going to check on things." Reborn noted standing and leaving the two alone, Tsuna blinking after him while Fon chuckled,

"He is probably looking into ways to make this acceptable to the Alliance." Tsuna could feel a smile tugging at her lips. Another knock came not long after, Fon moving to let them in while Tsuna continued to sip at the tea, whatever Fon had put in the tea it was helping the ache of pain that was racing through her body still.

"B-Boss." Tsuna smiled at Chrome the young illusionist coming to sit by her, Chikusa and Ken both behind her, they had managed to get themselves into the grace of the Guardians (with Chromes vouching for them and having passed an intense few moments with Tsuyoshi.) and were now sticking close to Chrome. "W-we were worried about you." Chrome noted softly while Fon began pouring tea for all the new visitors. The martial artist kept a close eye on Chikusa and Ken still, Tsuyoshi may have passed them as safe but he wasn't taking any chances with them in the room with a Flame exhausted Tsuna.

"I'll be fine, thank you Chrome." Tsuna assured with a smile while Chrome gave a hesitant smile in return.

"D-Do you know….wh-what you're going to do with Mukurou-sama?" Chrome asked softly while Tsuna fell silent frowning down at her hands, she knew that she was going to be expected to send him back to Vendicare, but Tsuna really didn't want to.

He had done wrong, he had murdered hundreds of people in only a few weeks, he deserved to be locked up and never let free again, but Tsuna didn't want to send him to Vendicare. Not that place, in that prison of water and chains.

Tsuna knew logically that no normal prison could hold him, and that Vendicare was the only place that would be able to, but she really didn't want to send him back there.

"Please." Tsuna blinked startled when Chikusa got on his knees and bowed his head to the ground "Don't send Mukurou-sama to Vendicare again."

"I'm not letting them take him to Vendicare." Tsuna promised while the teen sighed in relief looking up at her finally

"We are in your debt." Chikusa whispered while righting himself "We will serve the Vongola to repay this debt."

"No." Tsuna shook her head at him "Not the Vongola." Chikusa cocked an eyebrow in confusion while the teen smiled kindly at him "If you'll lend your strength to me, because we're going to have to fight the Vongola to keep Mukurou out of Vendicare." Chikusa nodded firmly his blue eyes flicking over to Chrome and Ken.

"Ken." the teen glared at Chikusa before nodding and switching his glare on Tsuna,

"Thank you." Ken gritted out, it sounded as if thanking someone pained him physically, though considering their past with the Mafia it probably did hurt him to thank someone that was in the Mafia, no matter how hard she was fighting against being a Mafia Donna, it was still going to happen.

"We're going to look into other options, but I promise, I will do everything possible to keep Mukurou out of Vendicare."

"It won't be easy." Tsuna flinched startled her eyes flicking to the door, Reborn was back, the tall hitman leaning against the door frame and frowning in at her "You've chosen the hard way. Again." Fon chuckled looking over at the other ex-Arcobaleno.

"Isn't that why you like her?" Tsuna flushed neon red while Reborn chuckled his eyes flicking over to Tsuna. "What have you thought of?" Fon added on to draw attention off Tsuna who was trying to sink into the mattress and disappear

"To get agreement from the Vongola they will need some sort of assurance that Mukurou will be under control." the tall hitman tilted the brim of his fedora back while frowning at Tsuna "I contacted Spanner and Shoichi, they're working on something to repress and control his Mist Flames." Tsuna opened her mouth to protest but a glare from the hitman shut her up quickly "Don't even start dame-Tsuna, even with this restriction the chance of the Vongola agreeing to allow him to stay free from Vendicare is minuscule."

"If Shoichi-kun and Spanner were to work with the Vendice they may be able to come up with something, the Vendice do have their ways of suppressing the powers of an illusionist." Fon added while glancing between Tsuna and Reborn. Tsuna blinked over at Fon with wide eyes,

"It wouldn't hurt him right?"

"No." Reborn promised "As far as we know it won't hurt at all, if it goes as planned then the only side effect will be that he won't be able to use illusions or Mist Flames." Tsuna looked over at the hopeful face of Chrome and sighed,

"Alright, so...we contact the Vendice about this...whatever it is and then….go back to Japan?" Reborn shook his head at her,

"No, first we need to present your argument to the Vongola Alliance, only once they're satisfied can we go back to Japan, otherwise we're going to be dragged back here to face them."

"Okay." Tsuna agreed looking over at Chrome with a kind smile "I'm going to do everything possible to keep him out of Vendicare." Chrome couldn't help but burst into tears,

"Thank you...thank you….for being so kind…" Chrome whispered while Chikusa reached into his pocket, freezing when killer intent came from both Fon and Reborn at the action, slowly he pulled his arm out to show them a handkerchief. The pressure disappeared and Chikusa let out a breath he hadn't know he had been holding and passed the cloth to Chrome so she could wipe her tears.

"What about Ken and Chikusa?" Chrome asked softly while Tsuna glanced over at Reborn, he was frowning again, that was never a good sign. Reborn's frowns were hard to see, unless you knew him well, but he was definately frowning right now. Reborn's frowns were also somewhat terrifying, almost as much as his smirks.

"They will need to prove themselves loyal before they're allowed freedom of movement." Tsuna looked over at the pair, they were staying silent, they knew exactly how much trouble they were in, and exactly how much they owed to Tsuna for not having killed them already, they would follow whatever orders they had to, especially to now keep Mukurou out of Vendicare.

"What do you want?" Chikusa asked softly his dark blue eyes locked to the endless black of the Hitman. Chikusa wasn't stupid, he knew very well that Reborn had plans for them both churning around in his mind.

"You both belong to Tsuna now." Tsuna blinked startled at that announcement,

"Reborn-" another glare from the hitman silenced her once more,

"Until your debt us paid you are loyal to Tsuna, not Mukurou, not the Vongola, but to Tsuna, and only Tsuna." Chikusa narrowed his eyes at Reborn while flipping over the offer in his mind before nodding,

"To Tsuna only." he echoed "Not to the Vongola, nor to _you_." Chikusa clarified a smirk slipping over Reborn's lips while he studied the teen.

"Very good." the hitman chuckled while nodding to the teen "Only to Tsuna." glancing over at the other ex-Arcobaleno "You want to say something?" Fon sighed his eyes flicking between Tsuna and Reborn,

"No, I think you covered it Reborn." smiling sweetly the Chinese man poured another cup of tea for Tsuna, "Do you have any complaints Tsu-hime?" Tsuna quietly shook her head while looking between everyone gathered in her room, she had nothing to say about it, other than to complain about having no say in this.

"In that case you should rest up dame-Tsuna, as soon as Spanner and Shoichi have a prototype we go before the Alliance." Tsuna nodded to the hitman while sipping at the green tea Fon had made her.

"Mmm, I understand." Tsuna replied softly while staring at her tea, she was going to face down the Vongola Alliance for someone that had tried to kill her multiple times.

"Our new Sky is making it difficult to protect her." Reborn grumbled softly to Fon in Chinese so Tsuna would be unaware of his worry over her.

"She wouldn't be Tsuna if she changed." Reborn tossed him a sour look before stalking out to chase up an update on the device he had ordered.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Tsuna was still exhausted, it had been three days, three days of the Vongola ordering her to hand Mukurou over to the Vendice, three days of everyone fighting her battle for her to keep them at bay until she had her...well Reborn's, plan in place.

The Vendice had assisted quite willingly, they didn't want Mukurou in their custody, not with how advanced his power was, even for them he would be a handful, or they would kill him to keep him under control.

Tsuna's research team, as they had come to know the pair as, had worked night and day to make a prototype device, a rushed plane later and the two engineers were fitting the bracelet around Mukurou's wrist, the Illusionist hadn't spoken in days, he had sat in total silence staring at his hands, and the blood he could see dripping from them.

When he was brought before the Vonogla council was the first time he had seen outside the dark room he had been locked in with Mammon and Fran both watching him closely in case he tried to leave. Mukurou had no intention of trying to leave, his mind had been in a deep dark hole from the moment the ring had left his hand, the icy hand of terror about how quickly he had lost himself, the oppressive pressure of the many lives he had taken. Honestly, Mukurou knew he deserved to be imprisoned for the rest of his natural life, he knew he more then deserved death, and he was not going to fight against that sentence. For Tsuna, the little brat he had betrayed, abandoned and then tried to kill, _again_ , to be standing up for him. It was something he had never expected.

So there he was, standing before the Vongola Alliance Council, the top leader of many different clans all in the Vongola Alliance. A panel of old men all glaring directly at, not him, but the young woman by his side with determined golden brown eyes glaring right back at every one of them.

"No." Tsuna glared at the old man that spoke "His crimes cannot go unpunished."

"I'm not saying that they do." Tsuna snapped back with her eyes shining gold, completely in the embrace of her hyper dying will mode "Mukurou will pay for his crimes, but locked in a cell at Vendicare, or murdered, is not the answer."

"I understand you wish to be forgiving Tsuna, but his crimes are not those that can be worked off in the service of the Vongola, especially since we're talking about someone that has tried to kill you twice now." It was Nono that spoke, Tsuna pinning her golden gaze on the old man, he had been a gentle grandfather like figure from the moment she had met him as a child, but right now he was in complete Mafia Boss mode.

Tsuna however was also in boss mode, and Tsuna wanted to protect Mukurou, yes he had killed, he had killed before she saved him from Vendicare the first time, this was no different. He had killed more maybe, but that wasn't entirely his fault.

Tsuna knew that the Vongola wouldn't forgive him his sins, and she didn't want to give him an out from them either, but Tsuna did believe that he shouldn't be trapped in that place, or killed, for his crimes. Tsuna had felt his imprisonment for one moment, Tsuna didn't even know if it was real or not, but she knew that if it was even slightly real, that she didn't want him in that place again, not for a moment.

Vendicare's lowest levels, the place they kept their most dangerous criminals, it was crueler than anything that they would, or could, ever do to Mukurou, no one should ever go through that, and especially not a second time.

"I will not allow you, or anyone, to take Mukurou back to Vendicare. Shoichi and Spanner have both worked hard on this with the assistance of the Vendice. We have the power to suppress his Mist Flames and his Illusions. Mukurou will be no risk to anyone, they have even worked n emergency function." Tsuna clenched her fists while taking a deep breath to keep herself calm. "If Mukurou runs, or does anything to me, then the bracelet will kill him." Tsuna added, she hadn't wanted there to be that sort of device fitted, but Reborn would have it no other way.

"Tsuna, that still isn't enough dear, Mukurou cannot be allowed to rove free."

"I won't kill him." Tsuna snapped cutting off Nono, the entire council freezing and staring at her, she had just talked over Vongola Nono, no one talked over the Vongola head. "I don't care if I have to take on the entire Vongola Alliance, you are _not_ taking Mukurou." the entire council studied her in silence while she glared back at each of them "I will fight each and every one of you for this, even if you reject me from the Vongola, even if you all stand against me. Mukurou is _my Guardian_ , his punishment is mine to give, and I won't give him up to anyone."

Mukurou could only stare at her, wide eyes locked on her while she stood up for the mass murderer. No one ever stood up for him, last time she had stood for him he had been able to wave it off as her wanting to do the so called right thing. This however was the heir to a Mafia organisation, one that knew all the intimacies of her position now, compared to the naive little girl he had faced what felt like so long ago.

Tsuna was standing up for him, to the entire Vongola council, she was defending him and he knew he could never hope to repay her for such a thing. Looking at her he knew, he would serve her forever, to repay every ounce of his debt, and to stand as her strength for as long as he was able. Tsuna had stood up for him before, but this was a new height, and he knew that he would never be able to reason with himself to betray her again. Tsuna was the only person that had ever stood for him, knowing just how deep he was, she was still willing to hold a hand out to him with a smile. Tsuna's smile, he needed to protect that.

"One month." Tsuna blinked at Nono while the old man studied her in return "One month Tsuna, if there is a single incident, even just the slightest toe out of line in that time, he is handed to Vendicare and executed." Tsuna flinched slightly at the mention of execution, her eyes meeting with the Vongola Nono's for a few moments. This was her only chance, if they could make it through this, then she was able to save Mukurou.

"Thank you." Tsuna whispered bowing her head to him a relieved smile tugging at her lips "Thank you Nono." Tsuna reached out to grab Mukurou's hand, the illusionist blinking down at the contact in shock, staring at the pale hand wrapped into his blood stained one.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Reborn hadn't held much hope that she would manage to sway the opinion of the Vongola Alliance, he of course had been asked to wait outside, all of Tsuna's Guardians were forbidden from being inside, they were relying on the Varia to control security at the high risk meeting of all the Vongola's top brass.

The second she emerged with Mukurou by her side had floored him, not only that, but there was no extra security on the leaving pair, Mukurou's bracelet still in place as he was allowed free. The Vongola had allowed her to take custody of Mukurou.

"Well…." Reborn muttered to Fon "Dame-Tsuna wins again."

"Admit it Reborn, nothing turns you on more then Tsuna going into boss mode." Fon chuckled while his dark eyed companion flicked him a frown,

"You're one to talk, you are practically salivating over our Dame boss all day every day."

"Mr Pot, please stop calling the Kettle black." Reborn chuckled lightly at his companion, true enough, they were all in the same boat.

"Ms. Oblivious will be the death of us all."

"And you'll love every second of it."

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Nearly two months after they had flown to Italy to take on Mukurou they were finally returning home, Mukurou at their side, a matter that Reborn still did not like having little trust in Mukurou. While crazy, the teen was also very resourceful, if anyone found a way around the bracelet collar they had on his powers it would be Mukurou.

However the teen had taken a drastic shift on his attitude to Tsuna he had to admit, Mukurou was a fanatic on his beliefs at the best of times, now he was a total fanatic in his duty to protect Tsuna and make no trouble for the teen girl.

The first day they arrived back Tsuna's mother was all over Tsuna, hugging her daughter and cuddling her at all opportunities. I-pin not long behind snuggled into Tsuna's arms, having been missing the magnetic teen while she had been away.

"I-pin missed 姐姐." Tsuna giggled snuggling the child while her mother glomped her in return. Nana had been beside herself every day while her daughter was away, thinking of all the times she protected her baby for years, having the ability to protect her out of her hands had made the woman a terrifying person to be around, the lovely cleaver knife the housewife so loved being something of terror in her hands recently.

"My darling baby." Nana giggled snuggling Tsuna tight to her breast "My darling, I missed you so much~" Tsuna snuggled into her mothers arms and smiled softly hugging her tight hold.

"I'm home, mama."

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Going back to school was something Tsuna hadn't really realised would be a problem, Tsuna had never expected much from school and the many people that laughed over her very existence in that one building of peers.

Tsuna had spent over a month immersed in the world of the Mafia, to be back in the world of abuse and taunts from her classmates, Tsuna had almost forgotten how no-good she was until the moment she stepped into the class and everyone went silent for a whole moment before all bursting into whispers and giggles.

Tsuna slid into her chair staring at her desk, the reality of the Mafia council, all the people she had seen and stood before disappeared in the power of these children. Tsuna had been so strong, but thanks to her conditioned responses the moment the class began giggling at her she had shrunk into herself and gone quiet.

"Everyone, we have a new student today." the class turned to the front to see a teen in the school uniform of the town nearby, Kokuyou, "Please greet Rokudo Mukurou- _chan_ well." the tall teen stepped in,, flicking a glare at Reborn before turning his dual gaze over the class, scanning for any threats before focusing on Takeshi, then Hayato,

"Anyone, _anyone_ , that messes with Sawada Tsunahime, is picking a fight with me, and trust me, you don't want to pick a fight with me." everyone froze staring at Mukurou while Reborn waved him off to sit near Tsuna,

"Shut up and take a seat _Nebbia_ -chan." (Mist) Reborn ordered with a frown, looking over at Tsuna while the teen tried to make herself invisible from the scrutiny of her class. How the hell had she forgotten how no good she was.

It was a jarring reminder of exactly how no good she was, she could stand up for Mukurou, she could defend herself, but she had no idea how to use long division, nor the exact formula for photosynthesis.

Practicality be damned, Tsuna was just as useless as ever.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Mukurou trailed after Tsuna, the teen walking towards the Disciplinary Committees offices, one eyebrow cocking while he studied her change, the teen having ducked into the bathroom and emerge in a different attire, one he had no doubt that the little birdy had ordered Tsuna to wear.

The first thought he had was _kinky_ , followed closely by _wonder what she'd look like in the Kokuyou uniform?_

Tsuna felt the cold fingers of dread dance up her back, wide eyes on Mukurou whom had the creepiest grin by far on in his lips while he studied her, Tsuna slinking down the hallway and heading towards Reception Room. Mukurou's powers, while controlled by the device Shoichi and Spanner made, didn't make him any less creepy.

Slipping into the room Tsuna tilted her head at the frowning Kyoya who was intently frowning at the door she had just entered.

"You need to make a choice Sawada Tsunahime." Kyoya noted finally, Tsuna tilting her head to the other side while Kyoya continued to frown at her "About the actions to take towards your former Storm, Sun and those...females." Tsuna wilted immediately, Hayato, her first real friend, the Guardian she had thought that would be with her forever, her Storm, Gokudera Hayato. The energetic Sun that had been such a support to her, his ability to make anything into a positive, even when it all seemed bleak. And finally Haru and Kyoko, her first and only female friends "Each of those that failed you have paid their due, other than those, Sawada Tsunahime, what will you do for the ones that left you?"

"I…."

"Don't forgive them." Tsuna looked at Mukurou, the teen leaning against a wall nearby, Tsuna hadn't noticed him come in, it was rather unnerving, at least she knew he hadn't used illusions, he couldn't. "You want to forgive the them, don't."

"But….I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Nothing will." Kyoya assured, in agreement with Mukurou for once "However your Storm's mutiny cannot go unpunished, the Sun and those females also."

"I don't want to punish them." Tsuna stubbornly reiterated, glaring at Kyoya with gold tinted brown eyes. Tsuna didn't care what they said about her weakness to her friends, but Tsuna would _not_ attack or punish Hayato, Ryohei or the girls for what had happened, still blaming herself for everything.

"Your Storm instigated this mutiny Sawada Tsunahime, and the subsequent attack via Bianci." Tsuna kept flicking her eyes anywhere but towards Kyoya and Mukurou. Ever since the Vongola trial he had been keeping close to her, standing up to other students even if Tsuna tried to stop him, she had a feeling he was going to punish those that hurt her if she didn't, and she didn't want that.

"I know, I know….but….Why should I be any less forgiving of them in relation to everyone else, I have forgiven everyone, and I'm not about to start holding this against one person when I've forgiven every single person for everything that has come to pass in these last months." Hibari Kyoya kept his eyes locked onto Tsuna while she glared back at him, determination and resolve clear in her brown eyes. Kyoya sighed quietly flicking his eyes to Mukurou then back at Tsuna. This brat was going to be the death of him, damned carnivore in the making.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

It had been three days since returning to Japan, and according to I-pin and Lambo, Tsuna had been crying every night in her sleep. Every night since returning she had woken gasping or crying from the things she saw in her sleep. Reborn was not at all happy, Tsuna was taking things in a way he had been trying for her not to. Tsuna was dreaming about those she had killed, possessed or not.

Tsuna's subconscious was telling her what Reborn had tried to hide from her, Tsuna had killed people that day, people that were only possessed, not dead.

While Mukurou had the power to possess the dead, that didn't mean he had killed all his targets before possessing them.

Reborn was trying to keep her away from that truth ,a truth that might lead to the break down of the delicate teen. Fon had told him more then once that he was treating Tsuna as something so much weaker then she really was, but Reborn had been with her longer, he knew her better, Tsuna would break at the knowledge that she murdered innocent people in the crusade to take on Mukurou.

Reborn was not happy with how Tsuna was sleeping, he would normally go comfort her, however since reclaiming his adult body Sawada Nana had forbidden him from Tsuna's room, instead he shared a room with Mukurou and Fon, unable to help, only able to listen to the louder sobs coming from the room their Sky kept.

I-pin stayed close to Tsuna every night, cuddling into her even as Yuni woke from her place on a mattress on Tsuna's floor and crawled into the bed to also cuddle the teen. Sometimes Yuni wondered if the end of the Vongola was completely justified to keep this kind teen out of the deadly world of the mafia.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, she approached Mukurou with no one around and asked him to his face finally "Did I kill?" Mukurou startled and looked at her with wide eyes in silence, taking in the determination in her features "Were some of those people alive?" Mukurou could only nod in the presence of such a creature, the Sky Flames weighing down on him and demanding he answer honestly, promising the fate should he deny her request, even if his information contradicted what Reborn had told the little _hime_.

Tsuna stalked from the room, Mukurou hurrying after her just in time to see her strike Reborn across the cheek with a glare "I am never trusting you again." Reborn looked startled, blinking down at the teenager that had just hit him, _him_ , the Reborn, the best hitman in the world, and she had just slapped him like a bitch "Dame-Tsu-" cut off the hitman felt another strike hit his other cheek, blinking at the wide open eyes of his charge and Sky, noting the tears gathering in her brown eyes,

"You lied to me."

Reborn opened his mouth for a moment before closing it, she was right, he had lied to her, he had no idea how she had found out the truth but he had a hunch as to who told her. Tossing a glare over to Mukurou whom just shrugged at him in return, turning his attention to Tsuna instead, the teen hugging Fon while sniffling, her small hands gripping at his chanshan while the Storm tried to soothe her.

"She's angry Reborn, let her calm down." Fon noted softly to his long time friend. Tsuna was a forgiving person, but even she got angry at times.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Omake

Nana felt useless, while she had on many occasion felt useless while her daughter battled alone, this was the most useless she had felt, her daughter was nowhere near by and from what Nana understood she was going to fight a dangerous foe.

Nana had wanted to go to Italy with her daughter, she had even debated threatening Xanxus into taking her with the Varia when they left, but in the end she had been convinced to stay home to take care of the young children. Lambo had been taken to Italy, but she still had I-pin and the young Yuni to watch over. Once Tsuyoshi had reminded her of her duty to the other children Nana had folded and agreed to stay in Japan. Tsuyoshi also adding in a request for her to watch over his son.

Nana hadn't been overly enthusiastic in taking care of one of those that hurt her Tsuna, but she once again folded, Tsuna had forgiven him, so now she had to try to forgive him too.

Nana however had a long memory and held grudges against anyone that hurt her baby.

Shifting I-pin on her hip Nana smiled at the man before her and accepted the papers, Yuni trailing close by her side while the Sawada Matriarch finally arrived home from her morning of activity.

"I'll make some tea." Yuni smiled up at the woman and skipped off to the kitchen to make tea, Nana smiled after the kind little girl.

"I-pin help."

Nana set down the shopping and slid down to sit her eyes on the package she had gotten, slipping out the papers Nana began to check over the details, finally signing the marked spaces on the pages she headed over to the computer and scanned in the pages one at a time, typing in the address and attaching the documents to an email Nana sent off the request.

 _Petition for Divorce_.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Moar delays, finally got a replacement HDD, so yay, no more temperamental computer restarting whenever it wants or bringing up errors every 15 minutes. I think one of my biggest losses with the stupid dead HDD is the list of how each person refers to Tsuna and the School Timetable….Should have uploaded them to Google as well, _damn you hindsight_ *Shakes fist*.

I have had a few people poking me about my grammar etc, I am sorry that it's not up to par, honestly I have dyslexia, so any tips on ways to remember the difference between things like then and than would be amazing, I have to read the word super slow to see the e or a.

It all helps me, and the grammar and things has really helped me work on some of my biggest weaknesses in writing. Ideas are always well and good, but being able to convey them properly is super important too. Thank you everyone.

I also do all my own editing, so once again, if someone wants to help out let me know, I usually re-read things a few times to try and pick up any mistakes, but it never works as well when you read your own.

 _To everyone that reviewed last chapter thank you so much and I love you all, you really make my day. I don't have the list sadly as that template went boom, but I read every single one and I really appreciate everything you say._


	24. Dinner

Cielo Perduto

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Return of the fluffles~

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

"Oh no….oh no, oh no." Tsuna whimpered pacing back and forth in her room, her face twisted with fear while she tugged at her brown hair "Oh no."

"Tsu-nee?" Yuni asked curiously while Tsuna whimpered softly continuing her path "What's wrong?"

"I'm dead, totally dead Yuni, I'm going to die." Yuni approached her and tugged her to sit, hugging her while Tsuna continued to whimper "I hit Reborn….he's going to _kill_ me." Yuni couldn't help but smile as she watched Tsuna pacing.

"It's okay Tsu-nee, Reborn won't get angry over it." Tsuna whined softly crouching down to pull at her hair again,

"This is _Reborn_ Yuni-chan, there's no way he _won't_ get me back for this. I can't believe I _punched_ him." Yuni couldn't help but giggle at Tsuna, the teen was freaking out about punching Reborn, when the most amazing thing to Yuni was that Tsuna had actually managed to _punch Reborn_.

Yuni patted the bed beside her while Tsuna finally sank to sit while tugging at her hair still, Yuni laying down with her head on Tsuna's lap, Tsuna beginning to run her hand through Yuni's hair, taking care of one of her kids, that was the best way to calm Tsuna down.

"Tsu-nee." Lambo scrambled up to her as well "Hug Lambo-san!" Tsuna giggled and pulled him into a tight hug, pressing her face into his dark hair and continuing to stroke Yuni's hair with his other hand.

A knock came at the door, Tsuna taking a deep shuddering breath and setting Lambo down "Yes?" the door cracked open as Fon looked in at her.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna smiled sadly at him, Fon ducking into the room and sitting by her side, I-pin climbing into his lap while Fon tugged Tsuna into a one armed hug.

"You know he was trying to protect you." Fon noted while Tsuna nodded while pulling I-pin over into her lap as well, hugging all three small children "He shouldn't have lied. I think he thinks that because of recent events you're more fragile then you are. But you've always been a very resilient little thing." Tsuna tighe tilting her head to rest on Fon's shoulder while Lambo and I-pin began chasing one another around the room, Yuni moving to calm them both down.

"I knew….I knew that I had….I just don't like lies." Tsuna mumbled "I've trusted him for so long, it was so _infuriating_ that he lied to me. Reborn has never held back or lied like that before, always pushing me to become this strong Vongola Decimo." Fon chuckled at her while tightening his hug on her shoulders.

"He won't be making that mistake again, not after you punched him." Tsuna groaned tugging at her hair again.

"Next training session I am _dead._ "

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't." Fon chuckled ruffling her hair while Tsuna whined trying to pat her wild brown hair back down. "I'll always protect you."

"You're really kind Fon-san." Tsuna murmured "You know, you're really calming to be around." Fon chuckled at her, she was right, compared to the other Storm's she knew especially.

"Oh I have my moments too _hime_."

"You get angry?" Tsuna asked with wide brown eyes, she had never imagined Fon angry, it seemed unnatural somehow.

"I can, for example if someone hurts you Tsu-hime. I don't think I'd be able to keep my composure then." Tsuna flushed red at that. Fon must mean that it he would get mad for her because she was the Vongola Decimo candidate, his current Sky. "You know little one, I can see you in denial from your eyes." Fon chuckled "Let me make this clear. I am here for you, not for any other reason, not for Sky Flames, not for the Vongola, just for you." Fon explained while tugging her back into the one armed hug while watching the children run around the room. "So rely on me, I'm here for you Tsu-hime."

"O-Okay." Tsuna whispered leaning into his hug this time "Thank you." Fon couldn't help but smile down at her as she finally leant back into his hold.

"Now….we'll talk about Reborn later." Fon noted "What about what you plan to do about Gokudera Hayato and Sasagawa Ryohei, and those girls." Tsuna pressed harder into his hold, she just wanted to forget all about her supposed friends and _famiglia_. Tsuna would gladly just move on and never bring it up, but it did seem that she wasn't about to be allowed that.

"Can't I just…"

"Unfortunately little one, _no_ , you can't." Fon apologized, while he was happy to let her forget the Vongola would not allow a leader to show such weakness as to have done _nothing_ against traitors. They had gotten away with it so far as Tsuna took them back in (the alliance assuming it was so she would work them for their debt) however not only had Hayato been a ringleader in the matter, but he had also sent a hitwoman after Tsuna.

"What is the least aggressive option for me?" Tsuna asked while Fon let her go finally with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know." Fon conceded before sighing "Reborn would be the best one to talk to about that. he's one scheming bastard, he'd have some ideas." Tsuna flinched while he ruffled her hair again. "How about I talk to him for you."

"Sorry." Tsuna whispered "To ask you to do that." Fon chuckled ruffling her again, Tsuna reaching up to try tame it back down, again.

"I'm happy to...just remember, you have to talk to him eventually."

"Hiee! He's going to kill me." Fon chuckled again, poor Tsuna. However he knew for a fact that there was no way Reborn would kill his Sky, tort-train maybe, but he wouldn't do anything to put her life in danger.

"Don't worry Tsu-nee, we'll defend you."

"I-pin defend 姐姐." I-pin announced jumping up on the bed again "I-pin keep 姐姐 safe."

"Lambo-san too, Lambo-san will help keep Tsu-nee safe."

"See Tsu-hime, you have an army on your side." Fon chuckled "Nothing will touch you." Tsuna giggled as she was tackled by the three children and laid out flat on her bed while cuddling the three.

"Fon...thank you." Tsuna smiled pushing back up to sit "For talking with me."

"Anytime, _hime_." with a bow to her he took his leave, heading downstairs to talk with her other new Guardians around what was to come of Hayato and Ryohei.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

"You know that the _hime_ is currently freaking out." Fon noted, Reborn tossing him a glare "She's worried you'll punish her for hitting you." Reborn couldn't help but chuckle at that. In truth he respected her balls, angry or not, Tsuna had struck him, something not many could lay claim to.

"Let her freak out, it's better than being mad at me." Fon sighed shaking his head at his old friend.

"What are we planning to do about Hayato and Ryohei...and those girls too. If the _hime_ has her way we'll let them be, but I know that isn't possible."

"The Vongola's next boss cannot be seen to be weak on betrayal. Too many will try take advantage of it." Reborn agreed with a sigh "But she's not going to like it."

"When have you ever worried about that before Reborn?" Fon chuckled "Normally you're the one forcing her out of her comfort zone."

"Gather the other Guardians, we'll talk things over." Fon chuckled saluting Reborn, so he was ignoring him taunting for now.

"Sir yes sir~ Though I'll leave Lambo cuddling with the _hime_ upstairs." Reborn's eye twitched at that, those brats spent too much time with Tsuna.

"Oh, is someone cuddling our little boss without me." Mukurou held his hands up in surrender when Reborn pointed his gun over at the illusionist. "Tetchy aren't we."

"Yo, master~" Mukurou tossed a glare over at Fran, the child looking back at him calmly "You're looking as crazy as ever."

"You know there are still many ways I can kill you~" Mukurou purred back in return while Fran tilted his head at him, huger apple hat and all.

"Oh no~ So scary~" It sounded sarcastic even in total deadpan. Sometimes Mukurou really did wish he could kill the brat, but Tsuna wouldn't like that, so he resisted, he wasn't going to cause any trouble for Tsuna, even if it was ridding her of a sarcastic annoying brat.

"Alright everyone...are we all here?" Fon asked checking around at the new Vongola Guardians.

"Birdy isn't~" Mukurou chuckled while Fon pointed to the sliding door to the back yard, Kyoya was standing just outside scowling in at them all.

"Alright, dame-Tsuna is going to let things be with both Gokudera Hayato, the two Sasagawa's and Miura. However, they must be dealt with." Reborn explained "Tsuna is going to fight whatever options we come up with, so we need to find the most acceptable ones while still not letting it be seen as the Vongola giving up on, and giving in to traitors."

"So I guess that means killing them is a no." Mukurou noted while Reborn tossed him a glare.

"What do you think? This is _Tsuna_. You really think she would ever condone that?" Mukurou sighed before agreeing, that was true, even for someone like him, she had taken him in after everything, killing Hayato and his little friend for what little they had done wasn't going to happen.

"Deportation is one option." Fran noted everyone looking down at the child "For Haya-chan at least."

"Just deportation isn't going to be enough." Reborn assured as the child shrugged over at him in response.

"Deportation and illusion nightmares for the next 50 years?"

"That's much more like it." Fon chuckled clapping his hands together with a bright smile "Those nightmares need to be _very_ potent."

"Sadist." Reborn muttered as Fon smiled over at him in response.

"I'll take that as a compliment from you~"

"Deportation and nightmares, that works on the Storm, what about the Sun and girls?" Reborn noted bringing them back to the topic at hand and away from the sadistic tendencies of the Arcobalenos.

"Sun isn't leaving his house still, apparently Giotto had one of his boys keeping an eye on it, and he's still a shut in. Whatever you did when you went to visit Reborn, it worked."

"Looks like his spirit _extremely_ broke." Fran said in complete deadpan as usual "But I'm assuming that's not enough is it?"

"The Vongola can ruin all his prospects for later in life, if he ever recovers that is." Fon suggested while Chrome finally spoke up.

"B-Boss wouldn't want that." Chrome reminded as the two ex-Arcobaleno sighed heavily, true that, their boss was much too kind.

"Isn't it enough that he can't leave home?" everyone looked over at the stairs, Tsuna standing there frowning in at them all her arms crossed over her chest "Do we really have to do more?"

"Yes." Reborn said, Tsuna looking over at her "We do. You forget Dame-Tsuna, as boss you cannot be seen to be weak." Tsuna avoided his gaze, halfway between scared and angry.

"Destroying someone's life isn't something I can do either!" Tsuna fought back for once "I will _not_ ruin onii-sa- Sasagawa-san's life just because of _one_ mistake!" Tsuna clenched her fists glaring over at him "I get it, we have to do something, but I _refuse_ to do something that will ruin the rest of his life!"

"The _hime_ has spoken." Fon interrupted before anything could escalate, especially with Tsuna still confused about how to feel about Reborn right now. "Whatever actions we take must be temporary."

"What about deportation as well, send them off to China or something. Hell send them both there until after high school."

"...What about an internship with the Vendice?" everyone turned to see Nana smiling sweetly in the doorway to the kitchen "I'm sure they'd love to take good care of the boys that hurt my Tsu-chan~"

"Sawada Nana, you're scary." Reborn couldn't help it, the woman was scarier than he was about taking care of those that hurt Tsuna. Sending them to the Vendice was just evil.

"Mama?"

"Don't worry Tsu-chan, I wasn't going to ask them to be imprisoned there~ Merely work there for a little while." Tsuna looked back over at Fon and Reborn.

"Can we even do that?"

"We can ask, that will take care of those two. How about the females? Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru." Fon changed topic away from the Vendice, in truth he had no idea if they would agree to something like that, but he didn't think they'd be opposed to some _help_ , willing or not.

"They're civilians, It's okay really, please!" Tsuna broke in again "Please, no one knows about them, please, they're just civilians." Fon and Reborn exchanged a glance, it was a borderline issue then, would they be able to bypass the girls without anyone finding out, especially since the brother was going to be possibly handed over to the Vendice.

"We will see." Reborn said finally, Tsuna relaxing with a sigh and a nod, looking down at Yuni as the child appeared and hugged her waist, Lambo pouncing on her as well.

"Tsu-nee, we're hungry." Tsuyoshi set a hand on her shoulder with a smile,

"How about coming to Take-sushi, I'll make everyone dinner, I'm sure Giotto-san and his friends would like to see you." Tsuna looked over at the man with a smile, Nana clapping her hands together with a giggle.

"That would be wonderful, shall we all head over there~" Tsuna didn't have a chance to, answer, Nana swept her away to Take-sushi and away from the meeting, the housewife flashing a frown back at Reborn who only held his hands up in surrender as a response.

"I wasn't doing anything." Nana continued to glare at him for a few moments before turning back to Tsuyoshi.

"Shall we head off?" Nana asked tugging Tsuna and the smaller children with her "Off we go my little darlings."

Fon caught Reborn as he went to follow "Give her a break Reborn." Fon pushed him to sit "Reborn, please, just give her an afternoon. This afternoon she lost her temper with you and _hit_ you, please, give her a few hours."

"Training begins tomorrow after school, let dame-Tsuna know." Reborn grunted before crossing his arms over his chest "You let her out of your sight and I'll kill you."

"We'll see you tonight Reborn~" Sometimes, Reborn hated Fon's smile, it was so sarcastic that it was insulting.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Dinner at Take-sushi was amazing, Tsuna could never get enough of their sushi that Tsuyoshi made, he was a great chef, bordering on the level of Nana, and watching him wield knives was as fun as watching Belphegor train with his, the sushi maker's knives were flashing all over the place and sushi flying around before settling in platters neatly.

"Tsuyoshi-san, how amazing~" Nana chuckled watching the sushi fly "You're handy with those knives~" Tsuyoshi grinned over at Nana his knives still flying across the fish.

"You're welcome to join me, I know you have quite the skills with knives yourself." Nana smiled brightly over at him and went to join him behind the bench while Tsuna laughed watching them both, it was like a dance of knives.

"Remind me never to make Nana-san my enemy." Giotto muttered looking over at the mother "She's scary."

"You've always scared easily." G snorted in amusement before nudging Giotto over to Tsuna "You've been bitching all week about not being able to talk to Tsuna, get on with it old man." Giotto sighed and nodded heading over to Tsuna as he sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her in a hug.

"Being the boss is hard." Giotto noted "I heard all about Italy….you know you can talk to me anytime." Tsuna smiled softly with a nod.

"I know….thanks Giotto-san." Tsuna studied her hands for a few moments before tilting her head to him again "Did you ever kill anyone Giotto-san?" his arm tightened on her shoulders for a moment.

"Yes."

"Did it ever get any easier?"

"No." Giotto whispered "If it ever does then we wouldn't be ourselves anymore." Tsuna leant into his hold "Being a boss is hard. You have to be strong when others are weak...but there are always those that will help you with your burdens. Our Guardians are not just our protectors, but our friends too, no matter what trouble comes, you can always talk to them."

"That didn't go so well for me last time." Giotto flicked her forehead, Tsuna blinking up at him in confusion.

"The past is the past, we can only move forwards." Giotto sighed and kissed her forehead "I was betrayed by one of my guardians as you know. We can only keep putting one foot in front of the other."

"And if they leave me too?"

"They won't." Giotto promised "From what I've seen they all care about you more than anything else."

"You know...you actually give good advice." Tsuna murmured while Giotto hugged her once again.

"It's the very least I can do my lovely descendant."

"With age comes wisdom." G noted from behind them "And Giotto has _plenty_ of age."

"G, you're so mean to me." Giotto sniffled while his right hand man ignored his whining boss and went to get something to eat. "G's mean, Storms can be pretty mean." Tsuna blinked at him looking over at Fon.

"Fon-san isn't." Tsuna noted while Giotto giggled at her "What?"

"Fon….ah….I think you'll find all Storm's are the same, some just have better control." Tsuna looked lost while Giotto ruffled her hair "You'll see one day."

"Voi!" Squalo growled "Stop hogging her!" the sword master tugged her off while Tsuna giggled as she was swept off to the Varia, Byakuran pouting at Squalo while summoning his dragon, the creatures wrapping around her shoulders while she scratched his head gently.

"It's hard to get time with the poor _principessa_ , so many people around her." Byakuran glanced over at Xanxus with a shrug.

"She's a powerful Sky, if she didn't attract everyone around her then we would have to worry." Byakuran reminded while Xanxus tossed him a frown,

"You, the chibi brat and myself are also Sky's, don't see a room of people wanting to jump our bones." Byakuran could only giggle at Xanxus while tossing another marshmallow in his mouth.

"Just means she's stronger than us~" he got another dirty look for that comment.

"You saying the brat is stronger than me?"

"You saying you'd be attracted to someone weaker than you?" Yet another dirty look "Tsu-hime kicked your ass~" Byakuran chuckled "And you liked it~"

"I'm going to kill you one day asshole." Xanxus growled as Byakuran pounced on Tsuna,

"Tsu-hime~ Xan-xan is being mean to me~"

"Xan-xa...Xanxus, are you two fighting?" Tsuna asked while Xanxus glowered over at Byakuran before turning his attention back to Tsuna.

"...No."

"We're best friends~" Xanxus brushed off Byakuran with a growl while Tsuna was swept off yet again by the masses. "We need to get a roster together." Byakuran muttered to Xanxus, the Varia commander nodding in agreement, the little Sky was much too popular.

"Reborn isn't allowed on it." Xanxus growled "Not until the principessa forgives him."

"Even then~ No access for the Sun~" Byakuran was one cold bastard, Xanxus had known that already, but that was just _cold_.

"How has the school held up with half the teachers running off?" Byakuran asked of Giotto, the man shrugging in response.

"Nono had fill in teachers organised, in fact the school has been much more relaxed without everyone there. The kids did start bitching about Tsuna again though, that's going to go real fast now that you're all back."

"They better, Reborn is in a very bad mood, anyone does anything in his presence they'll get shot." Fon sighed rubbing at his temples "You'll all probably get some of the flack for it, he's going to be insufferable until Tsu-hime forgives him."

"So he's throwing a tantrum?" Byakuran mused while Fon chuckled, that was one way to put it.

"If by tantrum you mean Reborn's going to be impossible to be around for a while, then yes, I feel sorry for the students."

"I feel sorry for us." Byakuran grumbled "He's going to be super pissy at anyone even looking at Tsuna." Byakuran smirked over at the doorway when the door slammed open, Reborn glaring at him while his black eyes flicked around to find Tsuna

Reborn strode across the room and grabbed her wrist, Tsuna squeaking in surprise as he pulled her outside, glaring at her while Tsuna shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"This is a once off, _never_ again, you understand?" Tsuna nodded, shaking nervously while twisting her hands "I'm sorry." that was not what she'd been expecting, Tsuna could only blink at Reborn her mouth dropped open in shock….she hit him….and he was apologising? Tsuna had been so worked up about hitting him she had forgotten all about why she had hit him in the first place.

If this was Reborn's way of letting her off for hitting him, she would take his apology about his lies.

"Just….Reborn….you're the _only one_ that has _always_ been there and _always_ told me the truth….Please, don't change that." Reborn flicked her forehead, Tsuna squeaking while covering her forehead with a soft whine. "That hurt."

"Don't let it go to your head dame-Tsuna, this was a once off, you don't get another one, ever." Tsuna nodded a smile tugging at her lips as she grabbed his wrist this time and pulled him back into the sushi restaurant, Fon sighed shaking his head at Reborn before offering him something to eat.

"You know, I don't think I ever heard you say that before~" Byakuran chuckled while lifting up his mobile "Now we can listen to it every day~" Reborn narrowed his eyes at the white haired teen as they began to fight over the mobile.

"Don't tell Reborn." Fon whispered tapping her shoulder "I recorded it as well~ I'll send you a copy." Tsuna clapped her hands over her mouth to hide her giggles as Reborn deleted the recording from Byakuran's phone with a glare at the white haired teen again. Tossing his phone back over to him Reborn went to eat, he wasn't going to say no to Take-Sushi's sushi.

Tsuna looked down at her phone with a grin when a message arrived with the audio attached, slipping her phone into her pocket and wiping the smile off, if Reborn saw her smiling he'd know, she was always terrible at keeping secrets, but she really wanted to keep this one.

"Tsu-chan~" Tsuna squeaked as Nana hugged her tight "Come taste mama's sushi~" Tsuna giggled as she was tugged over to taste the sushi Nana and Tsuyoshi had made together. I-pin, Lambo, Yuni and Fuuta all surrounding her to descend on the food as well.

"This, this is the best sushi ever."

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Iemitsu smiled brightly when he heard the custom ping that means his darling wife had sent him an email. Clicking on the attachment that he expected was some video or something personal since there was no subject of accompany email message.

 _Petition for Divorce_

If there was ever something he had not expected, something he hadn't seen coming at all, no matter what fights or arguments they had he had never thought that Nana would send him something like this.

Had he forgotten their anniversary again and not sent flowers? Had he missed her birthday again and not called her to talk about how he was?

Maybe this was a joke, was this April Fools day? No, so why, why would Nana send something like this?

Maybe it wasn't what it looked like, the first page was some sort of cover for maybe some dirty pictures possibly?

Scrolling down Iemitsu frowned at his computer not comprehending what was going on, what the hell was this?

Nope, second page, third page, nothing but legal documents all pertaining to one thing, divorce.

Grabbing at his phone Iemitsu began to dial the home phone in Japan, nothing, no answer, checking the time it was only lunch there so Nana should be home, Nana was always home. Lunch time meant she was in the kitchen finishing cooking lunch or starting dinner.

Instead he tried her mobile, maybe she was in the middle of cooking and couldn't pick up the phone, or leave the food on the heat for long. No answer still, blinking at his computer blankly all he could do was rediall Nana on both the home and the mobile.

Iemitsu was relieved when a click came from the line and Nana picked up "Nana~ How are you my darl-"

"You've received the email." Nana cut him off "I'm serious Iemitsu, sign or not, I don't care, but you are no longer my husband." The line cut before he could do anything, all Iemitsu could do was stare at his computer the words taunting him. _Petition for Divorce_.

 **~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~**

Finally got a chapter out, been so busy and Turning Point has been getting all the love, sorry~

Holidays are over so things might get slow again for a bit, trying to write more during the term but the kiddies are keeping me busy.

Until next time, thank you everyone and huge thanks to the people that take some time to review~

 **Lusingato Cuore** , _ashtree (Guest),_ **IceEmoVampire** , _Littlest1_ , **Lerya-chan ,** _FANactic Writer_ , **Ender the multiverse Detective** , _FallenAngel231312_ , **Natsu Yuuki** , _Of Stories Told_ , **lovleydragonfly** , _Akayuki_ _Novak_ , **Lusingato Cuore** _, H.U. Hartford_ , **Kichou** , _otakuchan1526_ , **No Name (Guest)** , _Lacie (Guest)_ , **meme7789** , _Lucky Guard_ , **Guest** , _Sagana_ , **Guest** , _n1ghtdr34m3r_ , **xenocanaan** , _xxMockingbirdxxx_ , **SilverMidnightKitten** , _Kaitaiagirl_ , **Faery66** , _gelvjann_ , **Independent Not in Love** , _Rose1414_ , **Cogan** , _Breath after Death_ , **ksecc1**


End file.
